Sonny and Will meet in school
by SonWill
Summary: Will and Sonny met when they were very young
1. Chapter 1

"Hey..Will...WILL..." "What?" "Did you do your math homework.?" "Yeah." "Can I copy?" "No man do it yourself...last time you copied my homework you copied it exactly mistakes and all." " I got in trouble when I got home." "I was grounded for a week." "Come on man...please." "No...do it yourself." "Okay class...settle down...SETTLE DOWN..." "Okay now." "Now I want you to all pass in your homework." "William...would you please collect them for me and put them on my desk?" "Thank you." Will walks by his friend that was hounding him about wanting to copy. He gives him the math homework. It was only 5 problems. "Here T do it fast...I will pick yours up last...fast." "Thanks man..I owe ya." "Yeah you owe me a lot." Will collects the homeworks. He gets to T and he isn't done yet. Will deliberately drops all the papers so he has to pick them up as a stall. "Oh crap." Will says. "William...watch your language." "Yes Mr Weathers." "Sorry." His friend finally finishes and gives it to Will. Will then walks to the front of the class and put them on the teachers desk. "Okay class...please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance. " Will hurries back to his desk. They complete it and class begins. "I want you all to open your history books to page 122." "William I want you to read the first paragraph." Will is just about to start when the door opens.

Principle Van Buren comes walking in with a new kid. "Oh Principal Van Buren." "Hello Mr Weathers." "I have brought you a new student, his name is Jackson Kiriakis." "Just transferred in from Chicago." "Well welcome Mr Kiriakis." Will is staring at him and he feels sort of weird. "Class I would like you all to welcome Jackson Kiriakis to our class. The whole class says in unison "Hello Jackson Kiriakis." Of course some say the last name wrong but the intent was there. "Well Mr Weathers I will leave Jackson in your capable hands." "Thank you Principal Van Buren." "Well Jackson...where to put you." "Mr Weathers looks around the classroom. There are only two empty chair...but he wants Jackson near someone who can help him and make him feel welcome. He looks at Will who hasn't taken his eyes off of Jackson since he came in. "William, I would like Jackson to sit next to you." "Show him around introduce him to people." "Julia could you please move to the seat behind you and Jackson you take her seat." Jackson walks down between the desk to the seat he was directed to sit at. When he gets to Will Will puts his hand out. "Hi am Will." "He calls me William but prefer Will." "I am Jackson..but everyone calls me Sonny." "Okay Sonny." "Well I will show you around when we have recess and I will introduce you to my friends." "Thanks man." "Hey you got a pencil? mine fell out of my backpack somewhere." "Oh yeah." Will reaches into his back pack and pulls out two pencil." "Here take these...one for now..and you can keep the other in your pack should you lose this one." "Thanks man."

"Okay class back to our lesson." " William I believe it was you ...please read the first paragraph on page 122." Will begins to read. He has done this a million times before but for some reason he is nervous now. He start fumbling the words at first ..but once he calms down a bit he reads like he normally does. "Seem to have a bumpy start there William...but you recovered." Some of the kid laugh a little. "Okay Tad you read the next paragraph." This goes on for about 45 minutes. Each student reading a paragraph. Then the teacher discusses what they just read to make sure everyone understands it. "Okay class...we are going to move on to science." Sonny looks around sort of embarrassed. He has to raise his hand. Yes Jackson...what is it?" "They didn't have any science books left for me." "They said they would have one tomorrow." "That's fine..just share with William." Will scoots his desk..with chair attached over to Sonny's desk. When their desk are touching Will opens the book between them." And follow the teacher's instruction. Will is uncomfortable being that close to Sonny..but he is not sure why. So he tries not to lean over to read what is being read. "Okay Jackson..you read the next paragraph." Will is relieved that Sonny has to move the book over so that it is in front of him to read. This puts more distance between him and Sonny. Sonny reads his paragraph and it was a long one. When he finishes he whisper to Will..."I hate reading out loud in class I always sound like a dope." Will looks at him but doesn't realize how close he is to Sonny and pulls his head back. "No you did great." "Wait until you hear some of these other kids." "You're way better than them." Sonny gets a smile on his face.

The bell ring for lunch. "Okay class..when we come back we will start on math." T turns around and looks at Will and smiles. Will looks at him...you owe me man. Sonny takes out his math book. "What are you doing?" "It is lunch." Will tells him. "I forgot mine at home." "So you can have half of mine...my mom packs way to much..I can't eat it all ..I wind up eating the rest of it on the way home." "You sure?" "Yeah man..come on." "Hope you like tuna fish." "Yeah I do." "Cool...besides I have to show you around the school." "So come on let's go." Sonny gets up and follows Will out of the classroom. "We'll eat lunch first then I will show you around." "Now if it is a nice day like today we eat out on the picnic tables." "If it is raining or winter we eat down stairs. In the cafeteria." But it is not really a cafeteria...it is just a room full of table." "So we can eat outside today." Sonny follows Will out of the school and over to a table with a bunch of kids at it."

"Hey guys...this is the new guy." "His name is Jackson but he likes to be call Sonny." "Sonny this is Chad...T...Gaby...and my cousin Abby." Sonny and Abby start to laugh. "What's so funny." "Will, Sonny is my cousin too." Abby says. "Get out of here...really? "Yeah his mom and my dad are brother and sister." "Wow so we are almost related to each other Sonny." "That's cool." Everyone welcomes Sonny in. Sonny discovers quickly that they are the people to hang out with. Everyone says hi to them. A few girls make a point of coming over to Will to say. Will is nice but feels awkward. Sonny pokes him in the ribs with his elbow. "She likes you." "No she doesn't...she is just being nice." "Oh come on Will "..Chad says. "She would make out with you a second if you asked." Will now feeling very uncomfortable stands up and tells Sonny that they only have a few minutes left so he better show him around now. Sonny grabs the empty plastic bag his sandwich was in to throw it away. He asks Will if he can take a sip of his bottle of water and Will tells him that he can have the rest..he is finish. Will watches as Sonny just drinks from the bottle without even wiping off the top. Will doesn't know what to make of him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell ring signalling that recess is over. So all the students start to pile into their respective rooms. Will and Sonny go back to their seats. As the teacher said they start on their math section of the day. About an hour into the second half of the school day T turns around and looks at Will and Sonny. What you two boyfriends now? Will suddenly realizes that he never moved his desk back to his row. He suddenly, over compensating, moves his desk back where it was and send his book flying off the desk onto the floor and sliding down between a few desks. He has to stand up now and draw more attention to himself by retrieving the book. Mr. Weathers give him the eyes. "Sorry...my book fell off my desk." "Just take your seat William." Will gets his book and sits back down but won't look up. He can feel himself turning red and doesn't want to see everyone looking at him. He spends the rest of the school day with his head down praying that the teacher won't call on him. His prayers are answered and class concludes without him being called on even once. He notices that Sonny was called on 3 times..and had the right answer every time. Will starts to pack his books up into his backpack because he can see the bell is about to ring and he wants to get out of there before he has to talk to anyone especially to Sonny. He knows Sonny is going to think he is a dork or something and he doesn't want to have to endure that.

The bell rings..and before anyone else can even get their books in their packs Will is up and out the door. Sonny taps T on the back..."is he okay? "Who Will yeah he is fine...just feels stupid." "He gets that way sometimes when he does something dumb." Sonny wants to ask T what Will did that was dumb but he gets a feeling that T is probably not a good person ask. Since Sonny didn't like what T did to him earlier. Sonny packs up his books and heads to the door. He walks out of the school to the school yard to wait for Abby. They arranged to meet after class and walk home together.

So how did you like your first day? "It was okay..it was cool meeting the other guys." "But what's up with this T guy?" "What do you mean.?" "Well he made Will feel stupid in class just because he forgot to move his desk." "Will wouldn't even look up for the rest of the day." "I felt bad for him." "T is like that...he says things to people but never thinks that he is hurting them." "Someone should say something." "Sonny it nice that you want to do that but don't because you won't make any friends if they think you think you are better than them." "Just don't say anything ...Will is use to it." "He gets hurt but he gets over it by the next day." "Okay." "Where does Will live...does he take the bus." "Well it really depends on whose house he is going to." "If he is going to his mom's house then he walks." "If he is going to his dad's house he takes the bus." "Sometimes he doesn't know which house he is suppose to go to and will take the bus but he is suppose to be at his mom's." "Wow that stinks." "I know...everyone knows but no one says anything about it." "He is ashamed I think." "Now I feel worse for him." "Sonny, Will has gotten use to it." "So what...that doesn't mean it's okay." "Sonny, I love Will he is my cousin but his family is a mess it's always been a mess." "His mom is the worse." "Will practical has to take care of her." "He is the same age as us and he has to take care of his mom." "Sonny you better not get too friendly with Will." " Your Uncle Victor doesn't like his family." "Why not?" "I don't know...stop asking so many questions." "Now come on..let's go." Sonny continues to walk but doesn't talk to Abby ...they both walk in silence. They arrive at the spot where they each go their own way."Okay well I will see you tomorrow." Sonny says. "Okay ..we can chat online later." "Okay." Bye. Bye Sonny.

Will gets back to his mom's apartment. It is empty as usual. He goes over to the kitchen and starts to make them some supper. He knows his mom is just going to come home and either order some take out or tell him it is a fend for yourself night. Which he has had to do a lot of lately since she started dating this new guy that he doesn't like.

Will has made spaghetti for them since that is one of only a few things he can make. His mom comes home and as usual just wants to talk about her day. She almost never asks Will about his day. Will sets up some plates on the counter and puts the spaghetti on them. His mom comes over. "I am starving." "Look at you making spaghetti...who's the parent here...she says with a laugh. Will doesn't even smile. "So how was school today?" Will is surprised that she asked. He just wonders if she will listen or cut him off with a story of her own and never get around to actually hearing his. "We got a new kid in class...oh that's nice...what's his name?" His real name is Jackson Kiriakis...I think that is how you say it." "It is kind of hard to pronounce." "He likes to be..." "Did you say Kiriakis? Sami interrupts. "Yeah...why." "You stay away from him...his family is evil." "He seem like a nice kid." Will tries to counter. "I don't care..I forbid you to be friends with him." "Mom he sits right next to me." "Mr Weathers asked me to show him around" "I can't not talk to him." "Fine you can help him out because the teacher asked you too but I do not want you to be friends with him and that's that." "I don't understand." "You don't have to understand..you just do what I tell you." "Yeah well I don't like you new boyfriend can I tell you not to see him?" And with that Will stomps out and goes to his room and locks the door. Sami yells. "Get back here young man." Will ignores her and leaves. Sami doesn't bother going after him...because she is not in the mood to fight.

Will turns on his computer to see who is on. He sees Abby and T are on. He doesn't want to talk to T right now because he is still angry. So he im's Abby.

**Will**: Hey

**Abby**: Hey Will, Whose house are you at?

**Will**: Moms.

**Abby**: How is she?

**Will**: Same as always. But she told me I had to stay away from Sonny because she doesn't like his family.

**Abby**: I kinda thought she would.

**Will**: do you know?

**Abby**: No not really.

**Abby**: brb

**Will**: Ok."

About a minute passes and...

**Abby**: Ok I'm back.

**Wil**l: What happen?

**Abby**: Oh nothing..Sonny just came on so I was chatting with him.

**Will**: Oh okay. Can you tell him I am sorry about class today

**Abby**: Why what happen.

**Will**: What usually happens...T just tell him I am sorry about T

**Will**: Please.

**Abby**: Ok."

Just as Will is about to type a response a new chat bubble comes up.

**Sonny**: Hey Will...it's Sonny.

**Will**: hey Sonny

**Sonny**: Hey can I friend you?

**Will**: Sure..and I will friend you too..okay?

**Sonny**: Sure

**Sonny**: Hey you don't have to be sorry..

**Sonny**: he was just a jerk...I know he is your friend but he is still a jerk.

**Will**:I know...but we have been friend since first grade so I know what he is like.

**Sonny**: That's cool...but he is still a jerk..LOL.

**Will**: I left so fast today..did Weathers give us any assignments?

**Sonny**: Nope ..just the math homework he gave us during math period.

**Will**: Ok cool..I did that already.

**Sonny**: Cool..I haven't started yet.

Will hears the sound of an im coming in but doesn't see it. He moves Sonny's bubble and sees Abby's...he forgot he was chatting with her.

**Abby**: You still there?

**Abby**: Hello...anybody there.

**Will**: Sorry ..I was chatting with Sonny about homework and your im was under his and I didn't see it...sorry."

**Abby**: Ok...just thought you forgot about me.

**Will**: Sorry

**Abby**: It's ok..I have to get off anyway..dinner is ready. See ya.

**Will**: See ya A.

**Will**: You still there?

**Sonny**: Yeah..I was just looking at the math homework.

**Will**: Abby was iming me and I didn't see them because they were under yours. LOL

Will hears the sound of the door closing on the computer indicating that someone has left. He sees Abby screen name become greyed out.

**Will**: She just left.

**Sonny**: Yeah I saw that.

**Will**: Besides T...what how did you like school?

**Sonny:** It is smaller than the one I was going to.

**Will**: Yeah well Chicago is a lot bigger than Salem. LOL.

**Sonny**: Yeah but I like it here. Already made new friends.

**Sonny**: Thanks for letting me join your group.

**Will**: It's cool

**Will**: I think everyone liked you...or they would have been picking on you.

**Sonny**: LOL

**Sonny**: Sorry I didn't notice the desk thing

**Will**: No big deal my fault for not paying attention.

**Sonny**: Didn't mean for you to get embarrassed..really sorry man.

**Will**: Forget about it...I have.

**Sonny**: Thanks.

Their chat goes on for about another hour. They talk about what school was like in Chicago how they like Mr Weathers. Some of the kids in class. Will asks Sonny about girls in Chicago and Sonny asks about the girls at this school. Will doesn't talk trash about any of them he just gives Sonny a bit of their backgrounds. Sonny picks up on the fact that he won't say bad things about anyone. He likes that about him.

**Will:** Well I better get off this...my mom is mad enough at me.

**Sonny**: You ok...anything wrong?

**Will**: No. just a little fight

**Sonny**: Are you ok?

**Will**: Yeah. thanks...but I am use to it now.

**Sonny**: Sorry man...hope it gets better

**Will**: It will. Well I will see you tomorrow.

**Sonny**: Okay see you tomorrow.

**Sonny**: Thanks for today

**Will**: No problem..if you have any questions just let me know

**Sonny**: Thanks man...bye

**Will**: Bye

They both sit at their computers waiting for the other to sign off first. This goes on for about a minute

**Sonny**: You still there?

**Will:** Yeah Sorry went to bathroom and left computer on. So signing off now. Bye

**Sonny:** Wait

**Sonny**: Let me give you my phone number in case you want to talk on the phone instead of this.

**Will: **I will give you mine too.

They exchange numbers.

**Will**: got it. thanks

**Sonny**: Got yours too.

**Will**: Well getting off now. See you later.

**Sonny**: okay..bye

They both sign off together.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny finishes his homework and heads down for dinner. Tonight it is just Sonny, his dad and his mom. "So how was your first day...meet anyone? Justin asked. "Yeah a few people." The teacher had me sit next to this other kid and asked him to show me around." "We had to share a science book since they didn't have any left for me" "But they are getting me a new one tomorrow." So did he?" "What?" Sonny asked. "Did he show you around?" Oh yeah..he is a cool guy." "He introduced me to his friends." "Abby was one of them." "He is Abby's cousin too." "What is this boy's name?" Adrianne asked a bit forcefully. "Will Horton." Adrianne puts her fork down. "Sweetheart...I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be friends with that boy." "Why not?" "Well his family is a ...Justin help me here." Justin looks at her..."I don't know what you are searching for? "They are not good people...just not people you want to hang around with." "But he is Abby's cousin...he is her family...and you like her." "Yes dear but they are our relatives from our side of the family." "This Will Horton is not a member of our family too." "So I would prefer you not associate with that young man." "I don't understand...what is wrong with him...he was cool with me...he even shared his lunch with me...he let me join his group of friends." "Yes well maybe you should stay away from them as well." "What happen with your lunch?" I forgot it at home so Will gave me one of his sandwiches." "That was very nice of Will...he sounds like a good person" Justin says. Adrianne give him the looks. "Abby is one of his friends." "Sonny I am not going to argue with you about this." "Just stay away from the Hortons." Sonny puts his fork down. "May I be excused?" "You hardly touched your dinner." "I'm not hungry." "Well try to eat a little more." "I am not hungry...can I please be excused." "Fine you may go." "Did you do your homework?" "Yes it is done." And with that he leaves the room.

"What was that about?" Adrianne says to Justin. "What was what about?" "You contradicted me in front of our son." "How did I do that?" "By saying that that young man sounds like a good person." "After I told them they are not." "Adrianne the boy gave our son half his lunch ...that doesn't sound like a bad person to me." "So you think it perfectly okay for our son to hang around with people like the Hortons?" "Adrianne not every Horton is a bad person." "Might I remind you that we are Kiriakis's." "Not exactly a name held in high esteemed in this town." "Suppose some family told their child to stay away from our son because of some of the things Victor has done." "It is not the same thing." "That young boys mother and father are disgusting and I won't have our son being associated with them." "Well I think you are wrong." "You are not forbidding our son from being friends with Will Horton." "At least not until he has done something to warrant our concern, and from what Sonny said it sounds like he has been very nice to him." Adrianne takes her napkin off her lap and places it on her plate. "I have lost my appetite." "Well try to eat a little more." Justin say repeating what she just said to Sonny. She turns and stomps out of the room.

Justin has finished his dinner and goes up to talk to Sonny. Knock..knock. "Yeah" comes from the voice inside. "Sonny it dad." Sonny gets up from his desk and goes to the door. He opens the door. "So are you going to tell me to stay away from Will too?" Justin closes the door. He leads Sonny over to the bed and they sit next to each other. "Look Sonny your mom is just trying to do what she thinks is best for you." "How from not letting me have any friends because she doesn't like them or their families." "In this particular instance I think your mom is incorrect in her opinion." "So you can be friends with Will Horton." "But and I am not telling you to lie ...just try to avoid talking about him to your mom." "If you have a story or want to talk to someone about him...come to me." "Is that okay?" "Thanks dad." Sonny says as he hugs Justin. "Dad he really is a cool kid...a little shy but he is cool." "Well good I am glad you found a friend on you very first day." "Now did you really do your homework?" "Honest I did." "Okay then." "Well I am going to try to smooth things over with your mom." Justin kisses Sonny on the forehead. "Good night." "Good night dad..and thanks."

Will is laying in bed thinking about what his mom said about staying away from Sonny. He decides he is not going to do that. So he is going to have to tell his friends not to tell anyone that he is friends with Sonny. He will try to keep it a secret. He wonders if Sonny's family the same way about him. Maybe Sonny can't even be his friend. He will just have to see what happens tomorrow.

Will is turning down the street the school is on..he is sort of nervous that maybe Sonny will ignore him because he family doesn't like him or doesn't want Sonny to be friends with him.

As he is walking on to the school yard he sees Abby but doesn't see Sonny. Would they not let him go to school here just because they don't like me Will thinks. Just then someone runs up behind him and puts their hands on his shoulder and yells AAAHHHHHH. Will jumps a bit..and turns to see T standing there. "Oh hey T." "You didn't chat with me last night." T stated. "I saw you on." "Oh sorry I was doing some stuff for my science project." "I wasn't even paying attention." I must have had a screen over my contact list." "Sorry man." "It's cool..I was chatting with Susie Chapman." "I think she likes me." "Hey would you ask her if she does." "I'm not asking a girl if she likes you...get Abby to do it...she's a girl." "Hey Will." Will turns around quickly and strikes T in the chest with his backpack. "Hey watch it you faggot." "Will turns back and looks at T...take that back T." T knows when he has gone to far with Will. All it took was once for T to say something about Will's mom and he wore a black eye for week. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean it." Will just stares at him. T backs down and walks away. Will is beat red with anger. Sonny puts his hand on Will's shoulder and Will immediately calms down. "Don't listen him Will he's just a jerk." Will can feel himself regaining his composure. He follows T with his eyes. Once he is completely calm he turns back to Sonny. "Hey don't you have to get your science book?" "Oh yeah I forgot." "They told me to go to library to pick one up." "Where is it." "Oh I'll show you...come on." They both start walking toward the door. T is watching them. "Will why do you hang around that kid?" "T?...well I have known' him since 1st grade." Will continues as they enter the school. "No one would talk to him because he was such a jerk...but I felt bad for him..so I started talking to him." "Once he had a friend he got better." "And I have been his friend ever since." Will bumps shoulders with Sonny as he about to turn a corner. "Oh sorry...it's this ways." Sonny just ignores the bump. "But he so mean to you." "I know...but he knows when to shut up." "He and I got into a fight once on the way home from school and ever since then he will usually watch what he says." "Sometimes he will do what he did today but he will apologize if he knows it was bad." "Well maybe he shouldn't do bad things at all." "That's just T." Okay here is the library. You can go get the book and I will wait here and walk back with you. Sonny comes out about 3 minutes later. "I thought it was going to be new..this is used." "Yeah we never get new books." "This one has all writing in it." He shows it to Will. "Here swap me ..I will take yours and you can have mine." "It has just a little writing in it." "Before Sonny can say no Will swaps books and puts Sonny's book into his own backpack and they start walking back toward class. "You didn't have to do that." "Nah it's okay..I don't mind the writing." "Sometimes I read it..and it is funny." They walk back to class in silence. A few of the girls make a point of saying hi to Will as they walk down the hall. "Wow a lot of girls like you." Will blushes but doesn't say anything. When they arrive at the room and walk in there are only a few students sitting. "Good morning William...Jackson." "Good morning sir." "Jackson I would like you to take the same seat you had yesterday." "If you have any questions you can ask William." Sonny looks at Will..."Cool." Will smiles back at him.

As they sit there waiting for class to start Sonny and Will talk about what they watched on tv last night. What bands they like...what there favorite movie is. Sonny points out a girl staring at Will. Will doesn't look. They continue to whisper back and forth. "Hey you want to walk home together today?" "I am not sure." Sonny remember what Abby told him about the two house thing. So he stops talking about it. The classroom starts to fills up. Sonny quickly tries to get one more question in before class. "Hey my dad said he might get tickets to a Cubs game...do you want to go." Just as Will is about to answer the bell rings and the school day start. Will is glad he didn't have to answer. But he will have to at lunch if Sonny remembers and he is hoping he won't. But just in case he has to come up with a reason he can't go, even though he really wants to. Then he thinks he will talk to Abby about it first since Sonny is her cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Will hasn't been able to concentrate on class because he is worried about how he is going to tell Sonny he can't go to the Cubs with him or even walk home with him. He needs to get to Abby first to see if she can help him get out of this. He wants to go with Sonny and his dad...and it would be cool to walk home with Sonny but if his mom found out who knows what she would do. It is approaching lunch time and Will is actually sweating. Sonny notices. Whispering Sonny asks. "Will you okay...you don't look so good." "Ah ...no I am fine...really ...just sort of hot in here." "Hey I remembered my lunch today so you get to eat your own lunch." Sonny says with a joking smile. "Hey can I eat lunch with you guy again today?" "Yeah"...will whispers back. Sonny is feeling like maybe Will doesn't want him to hang around him. So he stops talking to him. The bell rings and everyone stands up grabs their lunches and heads outside. Will hurries out leaving Sonny behind. He gets to the schoolyard to find Abby. He locates her and hurries to catch up. "Hey Abby" "Oh hey Will...you okay ...you don't look good?" "No I am okay...I need to ask you a question." "Okay...what is it." "Sonny asked me to go to a Cubs game with him and his dad." "So sounds like fun." "Well my mom said last night that I couldn't hang out with him because he is a Kiriakis." "So I don't know how to tell Sonny I can't go without hurting his feeling." "It's okay Will...I understand." Will turns around and sees Sonny has heard him.

Will is feeling awful. "I am sorry Sonny...honest." "It's okay ...my mom said the same thing about you." Will starts to feel better. "I don't know why my mom won't let me be friends with you." "She wouldn't tell me." Will says. "Mine either." Says Sonny. "But my dad said that I could." Will laughs. " It's not my week with my dad so maybe he will say I can too when I see him." Will realizes what he just said. He let Sonny know that he stays with is dad one week and his mom another. Something he doesn't want people to know. He tries to change the subject quickly. "So I guess I can't go to the game with you guys." "Sorry." "It's okay...they probably will lose anyway." They both laugh. "Come on let's eat."

Will and Sonny walk over to the picnic table. Chad, T and Gaby are there. Abby is talking to a friend of hers. Two girls come walking up to Will. "Hi Will." "Hey Mary." Will never knows where to go after that. "This is my friend Carol." Mary says. "Hey Carol." Will says and then continues."Oh this is a new guy...his name is Sonny." Carol looks at Sonny. "Hi Sonny." she says bashfully. "Hi Carol." Sonny says back. The four of them just stand there...none of them knowing what to say to each other. Finally Mary speaks up. "So Will do you and Sonny want to walk Carol and me home today." Will looks at Sonny and neither have an answer so Will just blurts out. "Sure." "Okay cool...well we will meet you at the fence after school." Mary say. "Okay" Will says. Mary and Carol turn and walk away. "Will and Sonny have girlfriends." Chad says loud enough for the girls to hear them. "Shut up Chad." Will says. Will looks at Sonny. "I'm sorry I got into that...I didn't know what to say." "It's okay..they seem nice." Sonny says. "Jeepers Will ...do you have idea what to do with a girl?" T says. "Oh like you do T." "I know a lot more than you do." "Whatever T." "We're just walking them home." "You going to try to make a move on them." Chad asks. Will ignores him. "Will what about what your mom said." "You aren't suppose to hang out with me." "She said that I was suppose to show you around like the teacher asked so thats what I am doing." Sonny laughs a bit. "You won't get in trouble." "Nah I will just tell her that I was talking to you about homework and that we were walking the girls home." "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Sonny says. "It will be okay...I get in trouble with my mom a lot...so I am just use to it." Sonny feels bad..and wants to be friends with Will because he thinks Will has it tough.

The school bell rings and it is time to go home. Sonny and Will go over to the fence to meet the girls. They start to walk home. Will is going because he said he would but he is going in the wrong direction from his house. Carol walks beside Sonny and Mary walks besides Will. No one is sure if they should hold hands or not...so they sort of keep their distance from each other. The girls talk about girls stuff and Sonny and Will talk about baseball. Will goes all the way to the Mary's house. He stands there in front of her. He thinks he is suppose to maybe kiss her but he doesn't know and doesn't even really want to. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." he says. Carol stand in front of Sonny. "Well I am sleeping over Mary's tonight so I am going too." "Okay" Sonny says. Mary and Carol walk into Mary's house. Sonny and Will wave to them as they close the door. "I am such a dork." Will says. "Why?" asks Sonny. "Because T is right...I don't know what to do with girls." "I don't even know if I like them yet." "So why does that make you a dork." "Because Chad and T already know what to do." "I don't think they do Will." "I think they pretend to but I bet they would be just as scared as you and me." "You're scared too?" "Yeah..I have never had a girlfriend." "I didn't know what to say to Carol." "Really I wasn't even interested in her." "So I am not the only one then?" Sonny laughs..."nope me too." "Well I feel better now." Will admits. Sonny punches him on the shoulder. "We'll figure it out together." Sonny says. "Well I should get going...I live in the other direction." Will tells him. "What?..then why did you say you would walk home with them?" "I thought maybe you might like Carol...and I figured you might want to walk home with her." "No I only did it because I thought you liked Mary...and you seem nervous so I just came along so you weren't alone." They both laugh. "Okay let's not do that again." Will says laughing. "Well I better get home." "Sorry I got you into that whole thing." "It's okay." "At least we got to talk about the Cubs" "Yeah...they suck." Will says. Maybe they will get better this year." Sonny says. "Doubt it." "Hey I will see you tomorrow." Will says. "Okay...maybe we will see each other on line, and we can chat." "Okay cool." " I don't have a Facebook account...my mom won't let me." "She thinks they are dangerous." "I have one but I never even go on it." "Well I will getting going..for real this time Will says. "Talk to you later." "Okay see you later Will." "Bye"

Will starts to walk home..excited that he might get to chat with Sonny online. He is going to call his dad to see about the Sonny thing. Because his dad might say yes..and talk his mom into it.

As Will is walking away...he turns once to watch Sonny crossing the street. I don't care what my mom says...Sonny and I are going to be friends. Will thinks. Sonny turns around and notices Will looking at him...he waves. Will embarrassed that was caught watching Sonny waves back and then walks away quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

This story line that I am going to be writing was inspired by RoxyGirl24. I can't thank her enough for the idea. So if you like it it is in large part due to her.

Thanks Roxy.

After the initial few days of Sonny's arrival...Will and he became inseparable. They did everything together...even at the exclusion of Chad and T. Will had talked to his dad about Sonny and how they were friends but that his mom was forbidding it. So Lucas made a deal with him...that he would talks to Sami...and tell her that when he was with his dad he could bring Sonny over and that they could be friends but that he wouldn't be allow to bring him to Sami's place. Will while not completely happy got most of what he wanted. He could still be Sonny's friend and the they could hang out at his dad's place when they wanted to. Pretty soon Will and Sonny became a duo of sort...you never saw one without the other at school. When elementary school ended Will and Sonny would have adventures together. They would go camping together Sonny was a pro as he and his dad use to go a lot. Will on the other hand only had a sleeping bag and canteen. While Will was embarrassed by this Sonny never even noticed. To Sonny they were equal. No one of them was better than the other. Eventually Will didn't notice it anymore either which made his time with Sonny that much more fun. All through junior high they would hang out together whenever they could. They were both bumming that they only shared one class together their first year there. They would meet for lunch and would sometime sit alone together. T would sometimes get mad at Will for spending so much time with Sonny and not much time with him. Will not wanting to hurt T's feeling would spend time with him when he stayed at his mom's apartment. He would have T over to play video games...or watch movies. Or just hang out. Chad was out chasing the girls..so he had his own fun. But once it was Will's time at his dad's then his primary focus was on Sonny. It had reach a point where both set's of parent were now getting worried that they were not making any new friends. That they would talk about each other to their parents or anyone who would listen. It was always...Sonny did this or said that...or it was Will and I did this...or Will and I are going to do this. They were concerned because they felt that Sonny and Will were spending too much time together. So Adrianne eventually put her foot down and told Sonny that he could only spend time with Will on certain days. This deterred neither of them. Both would sneak out and hang out or they would chat on line for hours. In the second year of junior high things started to unravel for them both. Both Sami and Adrianne, though not in conjunction with each other, started to demand times they were to be home. That they were to come right home from school. They were limited as to the time they could spend on their computer. This made hanging around with each other more and more difficult.

Then one day Will was hanging out at the door Sonny usual used to get into the school. When he saw Sonny he ran up to him and suggested they skip school today. They could go hang out at the riverfront. At first Sonny was against the idea...but he like Will, was missing being around him. And the thought of spending the whole day with him excited him. He wouldn't have to share him with anyone. No Chad, no T...no anyone just Will. So they spent the day exploring the waterfront. They would sneak into abandon building and see if they could find anything interesting. It was in one of these building that Sonny, while walking around the outer edge of a pit that was carved into the floor that he fell in. He landed on his ankle and yelled out in pain. Will came running over and saw Sonny sitting down in the pit holding on to his ankle. Will asked if he was alright but Sonny told him that he thinks he broke his ankle. Will climbed down into the pit to check him out. He lifted Sonny's pant leg up and pulled down his sock. Will could see the bone sticking out. He told Sonny that he would go to get help. Will ran to his Great grandmother's pub. He told Kayla what had happen and she with Will went back to help Sonny. Kayla checked him out to make sure nothing else was wrong..and it appeared it was just the ankle. Between the two of them they managed to get Sonny out of the pit and back to the pub. Kayla got her keys and took them to University ER. She called Sonny's parents who rushed down to see him. When they arrived Kayla tried to calm Adrianne down by explaining that it is just a broken ankle that Sonny was fine. She demanded to see him. But not before going up to Will and blaming him for this. "I knew you were trouble...just like all the Hortons." "You will stay away from my son in the future." Justin tried to calm her down but she just pulled herself away from him and marched down to see Sonny. Justin looked at Will and patted him on the shoulder. "She is just upset...she didn't mean all that." Will just looked down at the floor and apologized. "It was my fault." "I talked him into skipping school." "If I didn't do that then this wouldn't have happen." "Dont' blame yourself Will...if there is one thing about Sonny he does what he wants to do ...you can't talk him into doing something he doesn't want to do." "But you were both wrong to skip school." " I know sir..I am sorry." "Well you did the right thing." "You got help and you got him to the hospital and he is going to be fine." "So the rest was just a mistake." "And we all make those Will." "So don't feel bad okay." "He will be fine." "Hey you can be the first to sign his cast." Will tried to smile but could only cry.

Will sat out in the waiting room until Sonny came out on crutches. He saw him and more tears started to roll down his cheeks. Justin told Adrianne to go sign Sonny out..that he would take Sonny to the car. But instead he assisted Sonny over to Will. Will stood up. Sonny could see tears and told Will that he was fine. Will just looking at him with nothing but sadness on his face. "I am sorry Sonny...I shouldn't have asked you to skip school this was my fault." Sonny hobbled over to Will and gave him a hug. "Will it wasn't anyone's fault...it was just an accident." I will be fine." "I only have to wear this thing for 6 weeks."

Justin trying to break the tension and to make Will feel better changed the subject. "Hey Will you have to sign his cast...be the first one." And as he was saying that he pulled a pen out of his coat pocket. He guided Sonny to a seat and then got down on one knee. He lifted Sonny's ankle up to rest on his knee. "Come on Will you sign it first. Will got down on both knees and took the pen from Justin and started to write. It took him awhile to finish. Just as he was done Adrianne came over in a huff. "Come on Sonny let's get you home to rest." She gave Will a dirty look and then leaned down to help Sonny up. "Sonny is going to need his rest...so I don't want you calling him or coming over."Adrianne said to Will. "Can't I come to see how he is doing?" "No I don't think that is a good idea." "You have done enough damage already." "MOM" Sonny shouted not caring who heard him. "This was not Will's fault." "Dad tell her." "Tell her Will can come over to see me." "We will talk about it in the car." Justin said as he winked at Will. That made Will feel a bit better. Sonny turned to Will and with his back to his mom he mouthed the words. "Online Chat." Will nodded.

Both Adrianne and Justin helped Sonny get to the car. As Justin was lifting Sonny's leg into the car Sonny asked him "Dad could you read what Will wrote on my cast." "I can't read it upside down." Justin began to read it softly to Sonny so that Adrianne didn't hear him.

_Sonny_

_I am sorry you got hurt because of me. You are my best friend and I never want you to get hurt._

_Love Will._

Justin understood...even if Sonny or Will didn't. From that moment on no one was allowed to sign his cast. He even asked his dad to buy him huge socks so that he could cover the cast completely so those words wouldn't rub off and no one could write over them.

Will was allowed to see Sonny at home for the first few days at least until Sonny could go to school with the crutches. Justin would pick Will up at school and take him to the mansion to see him. Then he would drive him home. Everyone wanted to sign Sonny's cast but he never let them. He would tell them he didn't want it look all messy. It didn't make sense to anyone but Sonny refused anyone who wanted to sign it. When it came time to have it cut off Sonny demanded that they not cut into the writing and that he be given the cast after it was taken off. They gave him a bag to carry the cast home in. Even though his mom told him it smelled he didn't care..it had Will's writing on it and he signed it Love Will. That was all Sonny cared about. He never even notice that it smelled because it just didn't matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Junior high had ended for them. They had shared new experiences. They even doubled dated a few times. But neither one of them were really into the girls. Yeah they kissed..held hands. Will even tried to make a move on one girl but she shut him down. He actually was sort of happy about that..because he didn't know what he was doing or even where to go from there. And when he was honest with himself he knew that it just didn't feel right. At night he would have dreams about he and Sonny together. Not sexual dreams but sometime he would dream about kissing him. Once during one such dream he experienced he a wet dream. He didn't know what to make of it. He knew that it was wrong to feel that way about Sonny but he couldn't help it. It just happens. He knew that he could never be with Sonny in that way but when he is dreaming he can't control what his mind is creating.

Now they were going on to high school. Sonny and Will were excited at now being high school guys. While their parents, namely their mothers, still tried to keep them apart. It didn't stop them from getting together every chance they got. Sonny had taken the cast that he had worn and placed it under his bed. Every Night before he would go to sleep he would take it out and read Will's inscription. He would trace the words with his finger and think about how these words were written by his best friend. He always got excited when he would read Love Will. One night as Sonny was getting into bed he reached down to get the cast to do his nightly ritual. When he couldn't feel it he got nervous. He jumped out of bed and got down on the floor and looked under the bed and it wasn't there. He never moved it from that spot...it was the most important thing he owned. He ran out of his room yelling for his mom. He ran down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw his mom and dad in the parlor. They heard him yelling and got up to see what was wrong. Not even explaining Sonny just yelled out. "Where is my cast...it was under my bed and now it's gone?" "Where is it?" His dad could see that Sonny was getting very anxious. Yelling now. "MOM WHERE IS MY CAST?" "Sonny calm down...it is just a cast." "I was cleaning your room today and saw that disgusting think and I threw it out." "WHAT?" "You had no right to do that...that was mine." "When did you throw it out?" "Sonny why are you getting so upset?" "Adrianne when did you throw it out?" Justin asked. "What is going on ...why are you two so worked up about a smelly old cast?" "Dammit Adrianne when?" "This afternoon...God..you would think it was made of gold." Sonny runs outside in his bare feet and just his boxers and tee shirt. He runs around the side of the house to the trash cans but they're gone. "Sonny I drag them to the curb already for pick up tomorrow." Justin told him. Sonny ran down the driveway and saw them. He grabbed the lid off the first one and Justin grabbed the lid off the second one. "Dad I have to find it" "We'll find it son."...Sonny sticking his hand as deep as he could, wasn't finding it. "It's not here dad...it's not here" Sonny grabbed the edge of the trash can and dumped the contents onto the driveway. Then he saw it just laying there amidst all the garbage. He reach down and grabbed it. Justin saw him holding it. He could see tears in Sonny's eyes. Justin walked over and wrapped his arms around him and just held him. "I'll clean this up" Sonny said. "We'll do it together." Justin told him. Sonny picked off the trash that was clinging to the cast. Cleaning it as best he could right now.

Once they had put all the trash back in the can they both walked into the house together. When they came through the front door Adrianne immediately pointed out that they both smelled. Sonny walked over to his mom with anger. "Never touch this again." "It is mine and I am keeping it." And with that he turned and started to walk up the stairs. He turned around and looked at his dad. "Thanks dad." Then resumed his walk up the stairs. "I don't see what the big deal is, it is just a smelly old cast that serves no purpose other than to be filthy." "Well Adrianne it means something to Sonny so that should be good enough reason for you to leave it alone." Justin then turned and walked up the stairs to take a shower leaving Adrianne to stand at the landing trying to figure out what was going on.

Sonny took the cast back to his room. He got undressed and took it with him to the bathroom and placed it on the vanity, so he knew where it was, and he took a shower. When he was done he used his wet towel to wipe off the remaining garbage that he didn't pick off in the driveway. Making sure not to touch the writing at all.

The next morning after Sonny had gone out Adrianne went into his room and took the cast out from under his bed. She examined it. She saw only one part was written on and read the passage. When she saw that it was signed Love Will she had made up her mind. She had been thinking it about it for a while but for her this clinched it. She was going to get Sonny away from Will Horton. She thought it was time he went to boarding school overseas. She had a cousin in France who would be happy to look after Sonny. She made some calls and with the help of Victor she was able to secure a spot for him in a school just outside of Paris. She made all the arrangements without consulting Justin.

He came home one night from work and found Adrianne in the parlor having a drink. "Justin there is something I need to talk to you about." Justin walking over to the bar, pouring himself a drink asks. "What's that?" "I have made arrangement for Sonny to study abroad for high school." "You what?" "I think it would be good for him to see a bit of the world." "Without consulting me first?" "I don't see a problem." "I talk to my cousin in Paris and they are more than willing to look after him while he lives in France." "That's not the point Adrianne...he is our son..I am not shipping him off." "Justin this will be a great education for him." "And if he is to perhaps one day work for Victor he will be able to use his experiences." "And he can learn a new language and maybe travel around Europe during breaks." "My cousin said she could take him on trips to different countries." "I think this will be a great adventure for him."

Justin angry and afraid he might say something he can't take back, takes a sip of his drink and tries to think of where this is coming from. "This is about Will Horton isn't it?" "You want to keep Sonny from seeing him don't you?" "Don't be silly this has nothing to do with that boy." "Adrianne his name is Will." "You saw the cast...and you saw what was on it and why Sonny was so upset when you threw it out." "I don't know what you are talking about." "It bothered you." "It's not natural Justin." "That Horton boy has an unnatural attachment to our son." "I think we need to nip this in the bud." "And besides the arrangement have all been made." "Sonny will be flying over at the end of the month." "That will give him a month to settle in before school starts." "He is going." "End of discussion Justin." " "We have done things your way and not only haven't you tried to keep that boy away from our son...you have encouraged their friendship." "Look what he has already done to Sonny." "Skipping school"..."Once Adrianne..they skipped once." "He caused physical harm to our Sonny." " Kids get hurt all the time...it's not like Will did something to Sonny to cause him to break his ankle." "It was an accident." "Yes an accident that would not have happened had that boy not lured Sonny into skipping school." "I am not discussing this any further." "We have done it your way long enough..now we do it my way."

Justin can't fight her on this ..he knows that he has had things his way this whole time and to take this from her he knows would lead to a divorce and he wasn't going to put Sonny through that. He thinks he knows what is happening with Will and Sonny and it breaks his heart to think that they have to be separated. He won't talk to Sonny about his feeling for Will...he thinks Sonny has to come to this himself. To force it on him could do great harm to their relationship. So he will cave on this to save his marriage but he hopes Sonny doesn't hold this against them as he grows up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny made attempts to talk to Will after he told him about leaving. He tried online but Will never signed on. He called but they all went to voice mail. On his last attempt via phone he left a message pleading with Will to call him or meet him some where to talk. None of the attempts worked. He even waited outside Will's apartment building hoping to catch him coming out. Which he never did. He couldn't go up to Will's apartment because he knew that Will's mother wouldn't allow him to see him anyway.

It was the day that Sonny was to leave. His flight wasn't until early evening. He was trying everything to contact Will. He called Abby, Chad even T but none of them had seen or heard from him in a few days. He knew he couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye, so he walked over to Lucas's in hopes that maybe Will was there. He knocked on the door and Lucas answered. "Hello Mr. Horton...is Will with you?" "No Sonny" Lucas said with and anxious voice, "in fact he didn't come home last night and the police are looking for him now." "His mother and I are worried to death." "He could be hurt or something." "I am only waiting here, and not looking myself, just in case he shows up." "Do you know why he is so upset?" "His mom said that he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out." "Then last night he came out and just grabbed his coat and left." "He told his mother that he would be back shortly but never came back." "What's going on Sonny?" There was a moment of silence. Sonny couldn't look at Lucas because his eyes were welling up."I am leaving Salem" Sonny told him..."my parents are sending me to France for high school." "Will was upset about it when I told him." "Well do you know where he would be...any ideas?" "No not really sir...I'm not sure." But Sonny had an idea and he was going to check it out himself. If he told anyone they would go and get Will and he wouldn't get to see him before he left. "I am sorry about this sir...I am sorry I upset him." "It's not your fault Sonny." "But if you hear from him please call his mom or me or the police, okay?" " I will sir"...Sonny said. "I am sorry to see you go Sonny...you are a good friend to Will." "He is going to miss you." Lucas says as Sonny walks away.

Once outside again he started to run to where he thought Will might be. He thought that if he was anywhere this would be where he would go. Sonny arrived at the riverfront and proceeded to walk over the rocks and trash that had been dumped on them to the place where Will kissed him for the first time. As he approached he could see Will curled up on the very spot where they shared their kiss. He wanted to be quiet because he was afraid that if Will saw him he would run away again. When he reached Will he looked down at him. He was curled up with his head was resting on his rolled up jacket, asleep. Sonny sat next to him but didn't wake him. He just watched him sleep. Sonny's mind was racing with thoughts of not seeing him again. He tried to think of ways to stop this. He thought that maybe he and Will could run away together. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. They couldn't survive on their own. He could just refuse to go...but he had tried that...and both his parents told him that this was the best thing for him. But he didn't see it that way. Yes he was excited to see France..but only for a visit...a short one so he could get back to Will soon. But to have to live there for 4 years...4 years without Will..he didn't think he could do it. Will's eyes started to open.

First he squinted because he face was right in the sun. But when he put his hand up to block it he saw Sonny sitting next to him. He didn't say anything at first. He rolled over onto his back. "So are you still going?" "Yes...I leave tonight." "Will started to cry." So did Sonny. "Will I couldn't leave without seeing you one more time to say good bye." I know we will be far apart but I will be thinking about you all the time." "Maybe you can come and visit me sometime." "Or I could come home for breaks." "Sonny you know that won't happen." "I could never afford to fly over there." "And you will probably make all new friends and want to stay there during your breaks." "But there won't be anyone like you Will." Sonny leaned down and kissed Will on the lips. They didn't pull away from each other. Will took his hand and put behind Sonny's back and pulled him down onto his body. Neither knew what they were doing they just both wanted to be together like that. They kissed for a while..and Sonny eventually rolled off Will. He laid down next to him with his head resting on Will's makeshift pillow. They laid on their sides looking at each other. Both were running their hands softly over the other's face. Will finally said the words that he had been feeling but was afraid to say because they would scare Sonny away. "I love you Sonny." he said with tears running across the bridge of his nose to join the flow of tears from his other eye. "I love you too Will." Sonny said through his own tears. Sonny reach over and wrapped his arm around Will and pulled him toward him. They laid in each others arms for almost an hour. Neither wanting to be the first to give the other up. Sonny finally released him. He pulled back and told Will that his family was worried about him..and that they had the police out looking for him. He told him that his parents were worried sick about him. Will was about to respond when they heard voices and then saw a police officer now standing at the door. "Found them" the office yelled. "Okay come on boys let's go." "How did you find us?" Sonny asked. "Coast Guard was checking the waters for Mr Horton here and they spotted you two here."

When they arrived back at the docks Sami and Lucas were waiting. Sami ran over and hugged Will. She looked at Sonny. "You knew where he was and didn't tell anyone didn't you?" "Mom...he didn't know where I was." Lucas standing beside Sami said..."it's true Sami...Sonny came by my place looking for Will." "But you had an idea where he was didn't you Sonny?" Lucas added. "Yes." "Then why didn't you tell us?" Lucas asked. Sonny lied..."I wasn't sure...and I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I was wrong so I thought that if I went and looked and then found him I could get him to come home." "But you must have found him almost two hours ago..and you didn't report it to anyone." "Dad...I told him if he did that I would run away." Sonny and Will looked at each other. Sharing in this lie..and both feeling that this may be the last thing they ever get to share again.

Justin and Adrianne upon hearing on the news that Will had been found with another boy they immediately knew it had to be Sonny. So they rushed down to the docks. Almost everyone had dispersed by the time they arrived. They saw Sonny standing there alone. They walked over to him. Justin put his arm around Sonny's shoulder asked him with great sympathy "How you doing Sonny?" "Sonny just cried and buried his face in Justin's shoulder. Justin put his hand on the back of Sonny's head holding him as his son weep. "I know Sonny...and I know it hurts." "Just let it out." Adrianne is watching them and not getting it. Justin sees Lucas and Sami start to lead Will away..."Lucas." Justin says a bit loudly. "Lucas stops and looks at him. "Could you give Will and Sonny a minute to say good bye." Will looks at his dad with tears. "Sure..go ahead Will." Will walks over to Sonny and the two walk away from their parents but they can't be alone since there is no privacy there. The two stop and look at each other. "We can still chat online..and email..and maybe talk on the phone once in awhile if it's not too expensive." Sonny says. They both know that probably won't last but they hold on to the chance that it might. Without caring who was watching they hugged each other. It was a tight embrace as if they weren't going to let go and if by not letting go then this whole thing wouldn't happen. Adrianne feeling uncomfortable calls over. "Come along Sonny..we have to go." "Adrianne...can't you let them have this?" "They may never see each other again." "Come on Sonny...let's go." Sonny finally tries to release Will but Will isn't going to give him that easily. He holds him a moment longer. Then gives him up. One last time...softly Will says to Sonny. "I love you and always will." "I love you too Will." Sonny walks over to his dad. Justin can see Sonny trying to hold back anymore tears. He puts his arm around him. "I understand son." Sonny looks at him and see that his father really does understand and hugs him. The three leave. Sonny unable to look back because he is afraid if he does he will run to Will and not let him go.

Will walks over to his parents but doesn't even stop to talk to them. "Can we just go home?" Will says with slight anger. Sami and Lucas exchange looks unable to understand what has happen.

Sonny arrives back at the mansion with his parents. He immediately goes to his room. As he is sitting on the bed it occurs to him that he hasn't touched his cast since he told Will about him leaving. At night he just gets into bed and cries himself to sleep. He climbs off the bed and reaches down to get the cast but it is gone. He stands up and is about to yell when he sees his dad in the doorway. "Yes Sonny I know it is gone." "But dad you knew how important that was to me." "Yes Sonny I do know that." "That is why I had this made for you." Justin pulls a present out from behind his back. Sonny just looks at it. "What is this?" "Well open it and find out." Sonny sits back down on the bed. He slowly unwraps the gift. He throws the wrapping paper on the bed and proceeds to open the box. There is tissue wrap on the top and underneath it is a cherry wood box about 6 inches long and 4 inches wide and 3 inches deep. Sonny opens the hinged lid of the box and sees the section of his cast that has Will's inscription on it encased in glass with Will's writing mounted on a pedestal in the center. Sonny looks up at his dad and starts to cry. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me dad."

Will and his parents arrive back at Sami's apartment. No one has talked the whole ride home. They enter the apartment and Will walks right to his room and locks the door. Sami is about to say something but Lucas puts his hand on her arm. "Leave him alone for a while." "Give him time to adjust to this." "Sonny was his best friend..and he may never see him again." "It will take sometime for him to get over this." "He'll make new friend when he starts school."Sami says. "Not like Sonny he won't." Lucas says. "You'll see in a few days he will be back to normal." Sami says. But this is the day of Will's decline and they don't know it..but Will does.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny made attempts to talk to Will after he told him about leaving. He tried online but Will never signed on. He called but they all went to voice mail. On his last attempt via phone he left a message pleading with Will to call him or meet him some where to talk. None of the attempts worked. He even waited outside Will's apartment building hoping to catch him coming out. Which he never did. He couldn't go up to Will's apartment because he knew that Will's mother wouldn't allow him to see him anyway.

It was the day that Sonny was to leave. His flight wasn't until early evening. He was trying everything to contact Will. He called Abby, Chad even T but none of them had seen or heard from him in a few days. He knew he couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye, so he walked over to Lucas's in hopes that maybe Will was there. He knocked on the door and Lucas answered. "Hello Mr. Horton...is Will with you?" "No Sonny" Lucas said with and anxious voice, "in fact he didn't come home last night and the police are looking for him now." "His mother and I are worried to death." "He could be hurt or something." "I am only waiting here, and not looking myself, just in case he shows up." "Do you know why he is so upset?" "His mom said that he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out." "Then last night he came out and just grabbed his coat and left." "He told his mother that he would be back shortly but never came back." "What's going on Sonny?" There was a moment of silence. Sonny couldn't look at Lucas because his eyes were welling up."I am leaving Salem" Sonny told him..."my parents are sending me to France for high school." "Will was upset about it when I told him." "Well do you know where he would be...any ideas?" "No not really sir...I'm not sure." But Sonny had an idea and he was going to check it out himself. If he told anyone they would go and get Will and he wouldn't get to see him before he left. "I am sorry about this sir...I am sorry I upset him." "It's not your fault Sonny." "But if you hear from him please call his mom or me or the police, okay?" " I will sir"...Sonny said. "I am sorry to see you go Sonny...you are a good friend to Will." "He is going to miss you." Lucas says as Sonny walks away.

Once outside again he started to run to where he thought Will might be. He thought that if he was anywhere this would be where he would go. Sonny arrived at the riverfront and proceeded to walk over the rocks and trash that had been dumped on them to the place where Will kissed him for the first time. As he approached he could see Will curled up on the very spot where they shared their kiss. He wanted to be quiet because he was afraid that if Will saw him he would run away again. When he reached Will he looked down at him. He was curled up with his head was resting on his rolled up jacket, asleep. Sonny sat next to him but didn't wake him. He just watched him sleep. Sonny's mind was racing with thoughts of not seeing him again. He tried to think of ways to stop this. He thought that maybe he and Will could run away together. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. They couldn't survive on their own. He could just refuse to go...but he had tried that...and both his parents told him that this was the best thing for him. But he didn't see it that way. Yes he was excited to see France..but only for a visit...a short one so he could get back to Will soon. But to have to live there for 4 years...4 years without Will..he didn't think he could do it. Will's eyes started to open.

First he squinted because he face was right in the sun. But when he put his hand up to block it he saw Sonny sitting next to him. He didn't say anything at first. He rolled over onto his back. "So are you still going?" "Yes...I leave tonight." "Will started to cry." So did Sonny. "Will I couldn't leave without seeing you one more time to say good bye." I know we will be far apart but I will be thinking about you all the time." "Maybe you can come and visit me sometime." "Or I could come home for breaks." "Sonny you know that won't happen." "I could never afford to fly over there." "And you will probably make all new friends and want to stay there during your breaks." "But there won't be anyone like you Will." Sonny leaned down and kissed Will on the lips. They didn't pull away from each other. Will took his hand and put behind Sonny's back and pulled him down onto his body. Neither knew what they were doing they just both wanted to be together like that. They kissed for a while..and Sonny eventually rolled off Will. He laid down next to him with his head resting on Will's makeshift pillow. They laid on their sides looking at each other. Both were running their hands softly over the other's face. Will finally said the words that he had been feeling but was afraid to say because they would scare Sonny away. "I love you Sonny." he said with tears running across the bridge of his nose to join the flow of tears from his other eye. "I love you too Will." Sonny said through his own tears. Sonny reach over and wrapped his arm around Will and pulled him toward him. They laid in each others arms for almost an hour. Neither wanting to be the first to give the other up. Sonny finally released him. He pulled back and told Will that his family was worried about him..and that they had the police out looking for him. He told him that his parents were worried sick about him. Will was about to respond when they heard voices and then saw a police officer now standing at the door. "Found them" the office yelled. "Okay come on boys let's go." "How did you find us?" Sonny asked. "Coast Guard was checking the waters for Mr Horton here and they spotted you two here."

When they arrived back at the docks Sami and Lucas were waiting. Sami ran over and hugged Will. She looked at Sonny. "You knew where he was and didn't tell anyone didn't you?" "Mom...he didn't know where I was." Lucas standing beside Sami said..."it's true Sami...Sonny came by my place looking for Will." "But you had an idea where he was didn't you Sonny?" Lucas added. "Yes." "Then why didn't you tell us?" Lucas asked. Sonny lied..."I wasn't sure...and I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I was wrong so I thought that if I went and looked and then found him I could get him to come home." "But you must have found him almost two hours ago..and you didn't report it to anyone." "Dad...I told him if he did that I would run away." Sonny and Will looked at each other. Sharing in this lie..and both feeling that this may be the last thing they ever get to share again.

Justin and Adrianne upon hearing on the news that Will had been found with another boy they immediately knew it had to be Sonny. So they rushed down to the docks. Almost everyone had dispersed by the time they arrived. They saw Sonny standing there alone. They walked over to him. Justin put his arm around Sonny's shoulder asked him with great sympathy "How you doing Sonny?" "Sonny just cried and buried his face in Justin's shoulder. Justin put his hand on the back of Sonny's head holding him as his son weep. "I know Sonny...and I know it hurts." "Just let it out." Adrianne is watching them and not getting it. Justin sees Lucas and Sami start to lead Will away..."Lucas." Justin says a bit loudly. "Lucas stops and looks at him. "Could you give Will and Sonny a minute to say good bye." Will looks at his dad with tears. "Sure..go ahead Will." Will walks over to Sonny and the two walk away from their parents but they can't be alone since there is no privacy there. The two stop and look at each other. "We can still chat online..and email..and maybe talk on the phone once in awhile if it's not too expensive." Sonny says. They both know that probably won't last but they hold on to the chance that it might. Without caring who was watching they hugged each other. It was a tight embrace as if they weren't going to let go and if by not letting go then this whole thing wouldn't happen. Adrianne feeling uncomfortable calls over. "Come along Sonny..we have to go." "Adrianne...can't you let them have this?" "They may never see each other again." "Come on Sonny...let's go." Sonny finally tries to release Will but Will isn't going to give him that easily. He holds him a moment longer. Then gives him up. One last time...softly Will says to Sonny. "I love you and always will." "I love you too Will." Sonny walks over to his dad. Justin can see Sonny trying to hold back anymore tears. He puts his arm around him. "I understand son." Sonny looks at him and see that his father really does understand and hugs him. The three leave. Sonny unable to look back because he is afraid if he does he will run to Will and not let him go.

Will walks over to his parents but doesn't even stop to talk to them. "Can we just go home?" Will says with slight anger. Sami and Lucas exchange looks unable to understand what has happen.

Sonny arrives back at the mansion with his parents. He immediately goes to his room. As he is sitting on the bed it occurs to him that he hasn't touched his cast since he told Will about him leaving. At night he just gets into bed and cries himself to sleep. He climbs off the bed and reaches down to get the cast but it is gone. He stands up and is about to yell when he sees his dad in the doorway. "Yes Sonny I know it is gone." "But dad you knew how important that was to me." "Yes Sonny I do know that." "That is why I had this made for you." Justin pulls a present out from behind his back. Sonny just looks at it. "What is this?" "Well open it and find out." Sonny sits back down on the bed. He slowly unwraps the gift. He throws the wrapping paper on the bed and proceeds to open the box. There is tissue wrap on the top and underneath it is a cherry wood box about 6 inches long and 4 inches wide and 3 inches deep. Sonny opens the hinged lid of the box and sees the section of his cast that has Will's inscription on it encased in glass with Will's writing mounted on a pedestal in the center. Sonny looks up at his dad and starts to cry. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me dad."

Will and his parents arrive back at Sami's apartment. No one has talked the whole ride home. They enter the apartment and Will walks right to his room and locks the door. Sami is about to say something but Lucas puts his hand on her arm. "Leave him alone for a while." "Give him time to adjust to this." "Sonny was his best friend..and he may never see him again." "It will take sometime for him to get over this." "He'll make new friend when he starts school."Sami says. "Not like Sonny he won't." Lucas says. "You'll see in a few days he will be back to normal." Sami says. But this is the day of Will's decline and they don't know it..but Will does.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny is sitting in the backseat of the car riding to O'Hare Airport. He has been crying on and off since he left Will. Justin has tried to console him but really is unable too. He has talked to him about all the great things he will see in France. The Eiffel Tower, the Mona Lisa he can tour the Louvre and see all the great painting and statues. He can take a boat ride on the Seine River and watch the light show on the Eiffel Tower at night. Sonny is hearing it all but nothing is getting through to him. All he can think about is Will. He panics every once in awhile and reaches for his carry on to make sure the box that his father gave him is still in there. Adrianne prattles on about what he is to do when he arrives. Where he is to go to meet up with her cousin. Sonny writes it down because he can't retain anything at the moment.

The arrive at the airport and pull into the long term parking because Justin wants to stay with Sonny before his flight leaves. And since it is an international flight Sonny had to be there at least two hours in advance. Justin didn't want him to be alone for those two hour. They all took a seat after Sonny checked in his baggage. The time passed slowly. Every once in awhile Sonny would take the box his dad gave him out of his carry on and open it to read the inscription. Adrianne had asked what it was but Sonny wouldn't let her see it. He just told her it was personal. They finally called for the boarding of Sonny's flight. He stood up and grabbed his carry on.

Adrianne gave him a hug with tears in her eyes. "Now you call me when you get to Jackie's house okay?" "I want to know you arrived safely." "Yes I will call you as soon as I get there." "Sonny said in an almost monotone voice. Justin walked over to Sonny and pulled him aside. He told Sonny how much he was going to miss him..but that he wanted to talk to him at least once a week. "No backing out or you're to busy..you call me once a week ..you hear me?" "Sonny look at his dad...who had tears in his eyes. "I promise dad...once a week." "Good...I am going to hold you to it." "Now I have something for you." Justin removed an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Will gave this to me a few days ago and asked me to give it to you but for you not to read it until you were on the plane." Justin handed over the envelope. Sonny snatched it from his hands quickly as if his dad might take it back and not let him have it after all. Sonny just stare at it. He saw his name on the front in Will's handwriting. For a moment he almost felt Will there with him. "Thanks dad." "And thanks for understanding." "Listen to me Sonny..I love you no matter what...do you understand that...no matter what." "Yes dad I know." Justin on the verge of losing it himself spoke up..."okay well you better get going" he said as he ran his hand over his face to keep from crying again..."you got your bag right"...knowing full well Sonny did since it was hanging off his shoulder," and you are going to call me once a week...more if you feel like it." "Maybe I will learn how to use this Skype thing and we can video chat." "I will get Will to come over to show me how to do it." "That would be great dad." "Maybe I will Skype with Will too." Adrianne spoke up..."You won't have time for that...you will be having too much fun to worry about that." Justin didn't even look at her..he focused all his attention on Sonny. "That sounds like a great idea Sonny." Justin gave Sonny one more hug but didn't want to let him go. "Come on Justin let him get on the plane." Adrianne said. Justin finally released his hold. "I love you Sonny." "You be careful over there...and if you have any problems you call me right away." "I will dad." Okay...have a great flight...and I want to hear lots of stories when you call me." "I will try to brush up on my french so we can talk in your new language." Sonny knows what his dad is trying to do...he is trying to make him feel like he will only be next door..and that they will still be together one way or another. "Don't hold your breath on that one dad." Sonny says to let his father see him leave with humor and not sadly like he feels. Sonny turns and walks toward the gate. He hands his boarding pass to the attendant but like with Will he won't turn around because he can't. He walks through the boarding tunnel and presents his ticket to the flight attendant who directs him to his seat. His mom had booked him first class. He took his seat and looked at the envelope he had been holding onto for dear life. He opens it and read it.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I have given this letter to your father to give to you at the airport so that you couldn't run off and try to find me. I can't say goodbye to you in person because it would hurt too much. And I couldn't take anymore hurt than I already have. When I kissed you that day it was the only way I could think of to show you how much you mean to me. You made me happier than I thought I could be. I don't know what these feeling are for you. I don't really understand them, I know I am not suppose to feel this way about another guy but I can't help it. I only know that when you are around me I feel whole. But when you are gone I feel like a part of me is missing. I will miss you more than I could possibly put down on this piece of paper. You have been the best friend I could have ever hoped for. And while you will be very far away from me, please know that you will always be in my heart. I don't think that I will ever feel this way about another person. Sonny please don't try to keep in touch with me because getting a letter or an email will be too hard for me to deal with. I will know that it came from you but that I can't touch you and show you how much your words mean to me. And that would be unbearable. I hope you will be happy with your new life. If I know that, then I can be happy too. So please know that I love you very much, and I always will. And that I want nothing but the best for you._

_I will love you ALWAYS_

_Will_

He starts to cry openly. The flight attendant comes by and notices him crying. "Are you alright sir?" she says as she notices the letter he is holding. "Is that a letter from your girlfriend." "No it is from my boyfriend that I won't see again" He doesn't know where that came from. He never called Will his boyfriend but he now feels like he was. "I am sorry to hear that." she says as she takes the seat next to him. Taking Sonny's hand and trying to console him she tells him, "I know right now it seems like all is lost but I have a feeling that you haven't lost your boyfriend...you are just apart of a short while." "I think you will be together again...distance and time can't stop true love."


	10. Chapter 10

"So what are we going to do?" "He has been locked up in his room for 3 days." "The only time I see him is when he comes out to get something to eat and then he just goes back into his room." "Have you tried to talk to him?" Lucas asked. "Yes, I have tried talk to him Lucas...I'm not an idiot...but he won't even answer me." As Lucas and Sami continue to talk the phone rings. "I'll get it." Lucas says. "Hello." "Oh hello Justin...how are you?" ..."Have you heard from Sonny?"...Oh good...so he is settling in?" "Great Will will be glad to hear that." ..Sure ...but he hasn't talked to anyone since Sonny left." "He has been locked up in his room." "Let me see if he will talk to you, hold on a second." Lucas walks over to Will bedroom door. "Will ..this call is for you...it is Mr. Kiriakis." No sooner does he get the name out when Will opens his door and grabs the phone and closes the door again. "Hello." Will says timidly. "Hello Will...how are you holding up?" "I'm okay...how is Sonny...did he get there?" "Yes he landed right on time...and Adrianne's cousin met him just where he was suppose to be." "So he is okay?" Will asked. "Yes he is fine, everything is fine." "But I am worried about you Will." "Your dad tells me you haven't gone out since Sonny left?" Will tries to think of what to say. "I just don't want to go out...there isn't anything I want to do." "What about your friends." That question hit Will like a brick and he started to cry. "Will listen to me...why don't you do this for me." "Get yourself cleaned up and meet me at your grandma's pub in say an hour." "Will you do that for me?" "Okay sir." "Great ..then I will see you in an hour." "Okay." "Thank you Will...I will see you then." "Could you put your dad back on..I needed to talk to him about something." Will climbs off his bed and walks to the door.

"Dad...Mr Kiriakis wants to talk to you." Lucas stops talking to Sami and walks over to retrieve the phone. Will walks back into his room to get some clean clothes and then steps around Lucas to get to the shower. "Hello." "Lucas...I have invited Will to meet me at the pub so we can talk...I hope that is okay with you and Sami?" "Thank you Justin...it is fine...I am just glad to get him out of the house..it isn't good for him to hide himself away." "No I agree...we won't be too long...I just want to talk to him about his...maybe make him feel a bit better." "Well anything you could do would be greatly appreciated Justin." "It's not a problem...I like Will he is a good boy...and has been a great friend to Sonny." "So...I will talk to him..and let you know how it goes." "Thank you for Justin." "Let me give you my cell..so you can call me directly." Sami gives him a dirty look. Lucas gives him the number and they hang up.

"What was that about" Sami asked snidely. Lucas takes Sami by the arm and leads her away from the bathroom so Will doesn't hear his conversation. "Justin invited Will to go out with him..to talk...and Will agreed." "Why is he involved." she asked. "Sami ..you yourself said that Will is not talking to you..but he is willing to get out of the house to talk to Justin...frankly at this point I don't give a damn who he will talk to as long as he talks to someone." "And despite our differences with the Kiriakis's Justin has been a straight up guy ..so I think Will talking to him is a good and positive sign." "So don't screw this up." "Just let Will go out without you badgering him with questions." "Just accept it as he is going out..and that is a good thing." "Got it.?" "Yes..okay I got it"..Sami replies like a child who has just be scolded. "Why did you want him to call you directly?" "Sami..do you have to asked that question?" "How far do you think the conversation would go if he talked to you...what 10 seconds?" "I will talk to him and let you know what happens."

Will comes out of the bathroom thirty minutes later clean and dressed. He goes into his room grabs a pair of sneakers and sits on the edge of the bed to put them on. Lucas comes in and sit down next to him. "Will I am worried about you." Will remains silent. Lucas has trepidations about bringing up Sonny but he knows he has to bring it up so that Will can get by this. "I understand that you are upset about Sonny going." "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING" Will yells as he grabs his jacket off his desk chair and runs out of the apartment. "Well that went well." Sami yells from the kitchen. Lucas just shakes his head.

Will starts his walk over to the pub. He thinks about his request to Sonny not to contact him. He has discovered that having no contact at all is almost too much for him to take. One of the reasons he is going to talk to Justin is so he can ask him to tell Sonny that he would like to hear from him and that he will write to him while he is away.

Will arrives at the pub and takes a seat at a table in the back because he has been crying a bit and he doesn't want anyone to see him. He is seated for only about 2 minutes when he sees Justin come in. Will stands and flags him over. Justin smiles and waves then walks over to the table. "Hello Mr. Kiriakis." "Hello Will." Justin says as he pulls his chair out to sit down. Will sits down as Justin does. " So Will how have you been?" "Your dad says you have been hold up in your room for a few days now?" "Yeah...sort of." "I just don't feel like going out." "Besides most of the time when I was out is was because Sonny and I were doing stuff together." Will start to cry just a bit at the mention of Sonny's name." Justin notices but doesn't draw attention to it. Sonny was crying some when he talk to him a few days ago. So he knows they are both going through a hard time right now and they have a right to cry.

"Oh I gave Sonny your letter like you asked." "Thank you sir...I kinda wish I hadn't given it to you." "Why's that Will?" "Well in it I asked Sonny not to contact me while he was away." "Why would you do that ?" "I just thought it would be too hard for me to read things from him when I can't talk to him for real." "I was also afraid that he would make all these new friends and I would get jealous because they would have him around and I wouldn't" "I can understand that...but you may make new friends too when you start high school in the fall." "I know sir but it won't be the same." "Sonny was special to me...and I don't think anyone understands that." "My parents just think of it as a friend just leaves and you make a new one." "But it isn't going to work that way for me sir." " Will I know you may not think so, but I do understand what you are saying but you can't just retreat from your life." "It won't be good for you." "It is unhealthy." "And Sonny wouldn't want you to do that." "Just like you wouldn't want Sonny to be unhappy all the time because he can't see you." "No sir I wouldn't want Sonny to be unhappy." "Well here...I wrote down his email address and his street address at his school." "Why don't you email him ask him to send you some pictures of his school and Paris." "Chatting online might be hard because of the time difference and everything. But maybe on weekends you can chat." "And while he is away you and he can keep up with each other." "Tell each other about what's going on." "I will sir." "Thank you for giving me this." "I know Sonny would love to hear from you Will." "He misses you very much." "Oh and I haven't forgotten that you are going to come over to show me this Skip thing." "I think you mean Skype sir." "Yeah that...you have to come over to show me how to set that up on my computer so I can talk to Sonny and we can see each other." "Sure I can show you how to do that." "Great...I don't know a darn thing about computers." "I keep saying I will learn...but I just don't get around to it." Will laughs a little. "I can show you some things so it isn't so hard." "Perfect...I still write things down on paper and give them to my secretary and she keeps telling me to get with the times."

Justin and Will continue their conversation over sandwiches and soda. Justin had gotten Will to full out laugh a few times with story about when he was Will's age. When they finished their lunch Justin reiterated to Will that he should send Sonny and email and to keep in touch with him. Will agreed and said he would. As they got up to leave Will took on a serious tone once more. "Mr Kiriakis can I ask you a question?" "Sure and if I can answer it I will." "What is it?" "Do you think Sonny will forget me?" Justin could hear real concern in Will's voice. "Will I don't think Sonny will ever forget you." He then took a step toward Will and gave him a hug. When he released him he needed to lighten the mood..he didn't want Will to leave feeling down. "So you are coming over Saturday and showing this old dog new tricks with the computer right?" "I will be there 10:00 on the dot." "Great then I will be able to play solitaire on my computer like most of the others people in the office do." Will laughs. "Thanks for coming out to see me Will." "Thank you for inviting me and for talking to me...and for Sonny's email." "I really appreciate it." "No problem...and if you ever want to talk you know how to get me right.? "Yes I do sir...thank you." "Well I better get out of here Adrianne will be wondering where I am." "I will see you on Saturday." "I'll be there." Will answered.

Justin calls Lucas to talk to him about his conversation. Lucas is grateful for Justin intervening. He explains that he and Sami are concerned for Will. That he has never behaved like this before. Justin would like to tell Lucas why Will is feeling the way he is but he doesn't feel it is his place to tell Lucas something that Will should tell them. But he hopes Will will tell them so that he can let go of this burden and live the life he truly wants too. Justin was happy that Sonny told him before he left for France. Justin understood why Sonny held off telling his mother because she has already shown to him that she thinks it is wrong and he couldn't take her possible rejection on top of everything else. Lucas concluded the conversation and thanks Justin again for his help.

Lucas called Sami and filled her in. As she was talking to him Will came in. He said hi and then went to his room but didn't close the door. He just sat down at his desk and began to write. Sami took that as a good sign and told that to Lucas. Lucas told her that maybe this is the turning point for Will and he is on his way back to being himself. She hopes so.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny has been rereading Will's letter over and over. He has been able to get through it now without crying. But he just continues to read it. There is so much he wants to say..and he wants to do it in person but he knows that is not going to happen but he has to get these feeling out or he feels he won't be able to function holding them in. He stops the flight attendant who talk to him earlier and asked if she could get him some paper and a pen. She looks at Sonny feeling sad for him. "Yes I do ..I will get it for you." She comes back a few minutes later with stationary and a lap desk for Sonny to write on. She hands it to him and says. "Just tell him everything you are feeling...if you are to be ...then he will love to read it from you." "Thank you very much." Sonny composes his thoughts and begins to write.

_Dear Will_

_My dad gave me your letter just before I boarded the plane. I am writing to you as I am on my flight. I had to write this to you now because I need it to get to you right away. I know you have asked me not to contact you because it would be too hard for you but I can't do that Will. I will write you often if for no other reason than to know you are out there somewhere. While I can't be with you in person by writing to you I can feel as though I am still in your life and that I still feel your love for me._

_When you kissed me that day in our place I felt like my life began at that point. I knew then who I was. I wish you hadn't run off. There was so much I wanted to say to you. I wish that we had more time so that I could have shared with you all that was going on with me. I went looking for you after that kiss but couldn't find you. I needed to tell you what you did for me and what you gave me. I felt that I was never going to be able to experience that kind of love with anyone. When I dated girls I felt I was in the wrong place with the wrong person and that really scared me. I thought that this can't be what people talk about when they talk about loving someone. If it was then why is love so uncomfortable. But when I was with you I thought that this is what love should feel like. And when you kissed me, then I knew that yes this is truly what love is and is suppose to be. For me. Then it made sense to me. What I feel for you is the love that others talk about. And I understood myself then._

_Leaving you without being able to tell who I was and what I was truly feeling hurt more than you know. Even now I am afraid to tell you. In your letter you felt that what you felt for me was not the way things were suppose to be between guys. But Will I have come to realize that it is the way I am suppose to feel about you. I talk to my dad..and I told him that I thought that I was gay. I know that might scare you to read that but I think I knew it when I first met you. Will no one has ever made me feel the way you do. And I don't know if I could feel it with anyone else but you. I don't know if you feel the same way I do and I am afraid to ask you if you do. But I have to know Will if you think you could love me the way that I love you. I am almost glad I am writing this to you so that I don't see your face if you are to say no. But I have to say it to you so that I can go on. To hold it in and not telling you and never knowing how you feel would be to much to take. So I am asking you Will if you love me the way I love you?_

_These were hard things for me to write to you Will but they are things I have to tell you. I am sorry if I have frightened you or placed a pressure on you to be something you are not sure of. Because I don't know if you are but even if you are you have to find that out for yourself. And I hope that whatever you decide we can still be friends._

_I will love you always_

_Sonny_

Sonny folds the letter and places it on the top of the lap desk he was given. He puts his hand over and worries about sending it. The flight attendant comes by and sees he has finished. "Have you completed you letter?" "Yes" Sonny says. "But I am not sure if I should send it or not, now." The attendant sits down next to Sonny. "Let me ask you ...did you write down what you are feeling inside." "Yes." "And were your words honest?" "Yes." "Then you should send it." "You need to send it for you and for him." "You both need to know how you feel." "I am afraid he will be scared by what I wrote." Sonny says with concern. "Listen to me..you can't worry about speaking the truth..if this boy cares for you half as much as you appear to care for him then I think he will be overjoyed to read it." "I will get you an envelope and a stamp." "You can mail it as soon as we land." Sonny looks at her..."Thank you for talking to me..and for understanding." Trying to lighten the mood a bit she looks at Sonny. "Well if I had someone who care about me as much as you care about this young man." "I would be the happiest girl on the planet." She say with a smile. Sonny smiles back. He now feels he is doing the right thing. He places the letter in the envelope he was given and writes out Will's address. The flight attendant puts and airmail stamp on it and hands it back to Sonny. He puts the addressed stamped envelope on his chest over his heart and holds it there until they land. He is now anxious to mail this to Will. He has no doubts at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Will received Sonny's letter about a week after he left. He had mailed his the day that he spoke to Justin. So the letter Will wrote about changing his mind about not wanting to hear from Sonny would have crossed in the mail. While Will was happy to get the letter it did as Sonny pointed out scare him a bit. He had never thought of himself as gay and wasn't sure that he wanted to label himself as such. He had been around T enough to know how people would react to hearing that from him. So he fought his feeling and attempted to pursue a straight life.

He started a relationship with Gaby. They did all the things couples do. He doubled dated with Chad and his flavor of the month. He would watch Chad and try to mimic him in his actions so that he would appear to be the straight guy with his girlfriend. He even had sex with Gaby. While engaged in the activity he felt like a robot. He was doing the right things ..at least he thought he was, having never done it before and neither had Gaby, but something didn't feel right. He could feel his body behaving mechanically. There was no real desire inside driving him. He eventually was able to climax but it was out of pure determination and not out of enjoyment. Even Gaby knew that what had happened was not how it should have gone between two people who loved each other. She had talked to her girlfriends who told her what it was like for them. And Gaby knew that what they said and what just happen were polar opposites. Will cared for Gaby but in his heart he knew that those feeling were not even close to what he felt for Sonny. His attempts to force those feelings for her were in vain.

This struggle within himself was coming out in obvious ways. He started to act out on his aggressions. He was getting into fights as school. He was suspended twice in the two years he had been in high school. He would only speak to his mother when he wanted to yell at her for some insignificant infraction. He had even gotten himself arrested once for stealing. But because of his grandfathers standing in the force he was let go with a warning and no official charges were brought.

Over this time he maintained his correspondence with Sonny. At first it was a letter a week. That went on for about 3 months...then the frequency changed to about once every two weeks and now they were at about once every month. Some months not at all. Will would never chat with Sonny online because he was afraid that it would give Sonny an opportunity to talk about being gay and he wasn't ready for that. He didn't have any ill feeling for Sonny about it...to him it didn't matter. He still loved him but he just couldn't deal with all that was going on and then to throw being gay into the mix would have sent him over the edge. So he never in his letters referenced what Sonny had told him. He was mature enough to understand that by doing that he was more or less tacitly saying that he didn't approve of it. But that wasn't the case. He didn't care one way or the other. Sonny was Sonny and he loved him. His reasoning behind how he was dealing with this issue was if you don't talk about it then it doesn't exist. But even he knew that it was eating him up inside. And the more it weighed on him the angrier he got. At the age of 16 he had come home at least 4 times drunk. Sami was furious and demanded to know where he got the liquor. Will never gave up his source. Lucas came down the hardest on him. Having dealt with addiction himself he had a unique perspective. He explained to Will that he had a predisposition to addiction and that he had to be more careful than most. Will just blew it off as parental bullshit.

Will started seeing less and less of his regular friends. Some he even alienated completely with his fuck you attitude. His parents could see that he had become unruly. They tried to get him to see a counselor. But Will would never show up for the appointments. Sami even called her mom in Switzerland for advice. At first she suggested patience. Not seeing Will her self she could only based her suggestion on what Sami was telling her. The final straw was when Will wrapped Sami's car around a pole while driving drunk. The only saving grace was that he was alone unhurt and that there was no one else involved.

Sami invited Lucas over to discuss the car incident and to talk about what to do. They knew that Will had a new group of friends and that these new friends were a bad influence on him. So there only recourse was to get him away from them. Not an easy task since there was only one high school in Salem. So Sami suggested that they send Will to live with Carrie and Austin. Will had always gotten along with Austin. Even though he was never old enough to understand that Austin was originally declared his father. It wasn't until Will was around 2 or 3 that the truth about his paternity came out. Lucas though feeling like a failure as a father agreed and Sami called Carrie and made the request. Carrie and Austin agreed to take Will for as long as it took to straighten him out. They told Will that night that he would be going to live in Switzerland with his Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin for an indeterminate amount of time. Will's blunt response to them both, "I don't give a shit...do whatever the fuck you want to do with me." One week later he was on a plane to Zurich. And then on to Lucerne where Carrie and Austin lived.

Sonny adjusted to life in France slowly. While he was outgoing and the school was an English school it wasn't easy to make friends. He could never really find someone who clicked like Will did. He knew that was because he didn't have just a friendship with Will what he had was love for Will. But to his credit when he arrived he did not hide the fact that he was gay. While he didn't wear some I AM GAY tee shirt, if the subject came up and he was asked he would tell them the truth. To his surprise most were completely accepting. It turned out that 3 of his classmates were gay. But that did not preclude Sonny from having both straight and gay friends. He was athletic and was on the soccer team. While not the star player he was up there.

His correspondence with Will did become intermittent at best. The elephant in the room with Will's letters was obvious. He clearly was not going to discuss Sonny's admission. Sonny was hurt by this omission. He felt that perhaps Will didn't accept it. And he felt bad about it. As he stated in his letter that he thought his declaration might frighten Will he didn't think how he would feel if Will rejected him because of it. But Will continued to write. So Sonny felt that Will didn't have a problem with it he just had trouble discussing it. But he found it more and more difficult to write to him. For a number of reasons. Much of his time was now spent studying, then there was the sports and his social life had picked up. He had made friends that showed him around Paris. He would go to the Louvre whenever he had the money and the time to spend really walking around and seeing the art. But quite often the things that people found most interesting were the things that did not attract his attention. Yes he saw the Mona Lisa, but found the Coronation of Napoleon painting in the same room as the Mona Lisa much more interesting. He and his new friends would sometimes take weekends to visit towns around Paris. He visited the French Riviera and was picking up the language pretty quickly. So he had reached a point where he was comfortable walking the streets of Paris without the language barrier that he had encountered when he first arrived. His thoughts of Will were still there but they were fading. He often wondered if the same thing was happening to Will.

Sonny had been in Paris for almost two years. His parents came to visit once in that time. He would Skype with them when he could. He would ask about Will but the information was scarce. His dad was vague about particulars. Sonny felt that they were holding back information from him. And it bothered and worried him. He would always ask Will in the few letters that he was now sending if everything was alright. Will's responses were always the same. I am fine. No qualifiers just, fine. It had reach a point where Will's letters were being narrowed down to maybe two paragraphs from multiple page ones. And they really gave no sense of how Will was really doing. He would occasionally talk about his anger toward his mother..and how his dad would come down on him for this or for that. So Sonny definitely got the feeling that things at home were getting progressively worse. Though Will would not say so Sonny could read between the lines.

Being away from Will for so long now..not having seen him over this time Sonny feeling were waning. He had been asked out a few times by fellow classmates, boys, and even some visiting students from a sister schools. He had only accepted 2 of the offers. While he enjoyed them he wasn't feeling a connection to them. With one of the boys he saw he thought there was potential and he saw him numerous times. It never progressed past making out and an occasional groping. But for some reason when Sonny was engaged in those activities his mind was going to Will. He almost felt as though he was cheating on him. Which he knew was silly since they never even dated or even classified themselves as boyfriends. This was bothering Sonny..he wanted to get that back with Will. He was feeling empty inside. He tried all kinds of distractions. But nothing was helping. He had asked his parents a few times if he could come home but his mother insisted that he try to stick it out a bit longer. She was sure he would grow to love it. Sonny didn't see it that way but he was going to try.

Will arrived in Zurich with a major chip on his shoulder. He made no bones about hiding it either. Carrie and Austin discussed it the first night Will arrived. They were going to put up with it for a few days at most. If he he remained this obstinate after that then they were going to put their foot down and give him some tough love. It was their feeling that he may not be their child he was family and they were not going to tolerate this from him. It was on the 3rd day that Will was there that they had had enough. That night at dinner when they all sat down. Austin started. "Okay Will here's how it is...you're here and you are apparently ticked off at the world." "Something or someone has wronged you and you are mad at them." "Well you know what...either you confront it and deal with it or you drop it." "You are not going to live here and disrespect your aunt and I." "We actually looked forward to you coming over." "Partly because we love you and he partly it is nice to have family with his over here." "We get to see you grandma every other weekend but you're the first and only person to come visit us." "I am not visiting ..I have been exiled here because my parents didn't want me around."

"Really Will." "You had no part in how this all came to be." "Let's see 5 times drunk underage, one resulting in a car accident." "Arrested for stealing." "Suspended from school twice." "Disrespecting your parents." "None of that got you to this point?" Will sat in silence. It was now Carries turn to speak. "Will from what I know ...at least from what your mom has told me ...this all started when your friend moved away." "You did not handle it well or perhaps I should say you didn't take it well." "It was after that that you start to have problems." "Would you say that is accurate?" Will stalls answering. Without looking up he quietly says "yes." "Why Will ...why was this so hard to get over?" "You have had friends move away before...why did you have so much trouble now?" "Sonny was my best friend" Will says with tears. Carrie gets up and step over to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and squats down next to him to look at his face. "Is that it Will." "Is that really what this is about." "Will it has been almost 2 years." "Why are you having such a hard time getting by this." Before Will even knows what he said...he yells out..."I LOVED HIM."... "I loved him" Will says softly a second time. Now he is crying without trying to stop it. Carrie looks at Austin with pain in her eyes. He reaches over and rubs Will's back. Carrie stands up and holds Will's head against her. She pets his head trying to console him. Will wraps his arms around Carrie's waist and cries into her blouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Will composes himself. He wipes the tears from his eyes with his napkin and expels an audible sigh. He can feel some of the load he has been carrying lifted from him. "I'm sorry about that" Will says to them. Carrie who has taken her seat again puts her hand out over Will's. "Will there is nothing to be sorry about." "You have been carrying that around for a long time...and that's not healthy." "I am so glad you were able to say it." Carrie says. "I feel better getting it out there." Will says. "As you should Will ...now you can be you...without hiding who you really are." Austin says. "I can't let anyone else know...not yet at least." "Please promise me you won't tell anyone...especially my parents?" "They are going to freak out on me." "I need some time to adjust to it now." "We understand that Will...but you are going to have to tell them." "They need to know who you are." Carrie says. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?" "I know a lot of people think it is wrong and it is a sin." "Will listen to me...there is nothing...nothing wrong with you...that is the bottom line " "Your gay...like my hair is blonde or your eyes are blue." "That is who you are." "And to deny that in yourself you deny yourself happiness." "Don't ever feel like being yourself is ever wrong." Carrie gets up and steps to Will's chair. "Stand up." she tells Will. He complies. Carrie wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "I am so proud of you...and I love the Will you are now as much as I loved the Will before you told us." "Only now I get to love the real Will...and I couldn't be happier." Will starts to cry with relief. He hasn't be rejected as he feared. They still love me he thinks to himself. He holds on to Carrie tighter like she has become his lifeline. She knows me now...she knows who I am and she doesn't think I am worthless.

They finally release each other. "I can't tell you how much this means to me." Will tells them. "I know this may sound strange but being here in another country where no one knows me...they don't know me as straight Will...they simply know me as Will I can finally be me." "I can take this time to feel comfortable being me." "So when I get home...it will be easier for me to just live." "That is a great perspective Will." "Use it as sort of a testing ground." Austin says. "And speaking of testing grounds." "Well now that we can all breath normally again here is the crappy news." "I hate to say it...but you start school on Monday..gay or not you're going" He says laughing. Will and Carrie join in both letting some of the tension they were both feeling abate. "Oh do I have to?" Will says with a pretend whine. Now feeling like he can joke again...he can be Will and now he can allow this suppressed Will out to make the real Will. "Well believe it or not...I am actually looking forward to it." "Ah ya...that I don't believe." Carrie says with a smile as she picks up her plate to take it to the sink. Will looks at her and laughs. "You'll see." "Now since I have a few more days before I have to start school...what is there to see around here?..."I am in a new country..I want to take it all in." Carrie and Austin look at each other and smile. Will doesn't notice because he suddenly has an appetite again for the first time he feels, since Sonny left.

Will finishes his dinner and helps Carrie with the dishes. There is still a bit of light left outside.. so he ask Austin to show him around a bit. "Sure...we can walk by your school and I can show you around the town. The school is sort of broken up into English and German Or what they call Swiss German." "Obviously you will be in the English side but you will be expected to learn German as well. It is a requirement". "Woh I can barely speak English and I have to learn German" "Well there goes my GPA." Will says with a laugh. "Carrie we will be back in a little while." "We are going exploring." "Yeah whatever you says Columbus." They all laugh.

While Sonny enjoys France and his weekend jaunts with his friend he is becoming more and more disenchanted. He wants to go home...he wants to see Will. Even though they haven't been writing often, since he has started to date in earnest, he knows that no one he has dated even compares to Will. These guys have been attractive, smart, fun to be with but there is an element or component that is missing in each one. He can't put his finger on it..he just knows it is not there. He thought maybe sex would do it for him...but even that didn't improve things. He hadn't done much with a guy but some things. On the rare times when he has actually ejaculated it only happen because he was fantasizing about Will and that time in the warehouse..and how he wished that what he was doing now he was doing with Will in that warehouse. He knew that wasn't fair to the other guy..and some actually called him out on it...he would say he was sorry but could not explain why he couldn't really enjoy it with them. Because of this his encounters diminished considerably. When he did play with another guy it turned out to be just a mutual masturbation session. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. He had sent quite a few letter in rapid succession to Will. Explaining how much he really missed him...that he didn't think he could say there much longer. He told Will that he hoped he had not moved on. Sonny knew that was not fair. It had been over 2 years..how could he have expected Will to wait for him another 2 years. But he never heard back. Sonny took that as Will had moved on and was breaking his ties to Sonny. After not hearing from Will for over a month Sonny started to become depressed. He was non communicative..his friends would try to get him to get out...go to a club with them...go dancing. But Sonny always declined. He wanted to be left alone.

Time passed for Will. True to his word he was doing great in school. He had made some friends and in the course of getting to know them he let them know that he was gay and most not all but most were more than accepting. Many just gave him a simply..."So...makes no difference to me." He like Sonny had been asked out a few times once by an upperclassmen. Will was a junior and he was a senior. He went...thinking he was going to need some practice if this was what his life was to be. The date went well...they even kissed goodnight. But like Sonny ..something wasn't right...there was something missing. But he continued to accept invitations thinking that maybe being new to this that it might take time to get there. Like Sonny he experimented with the sexual part of a relationship...but it never got heavy and it never, at least to Will seemed intimate. He didn't feel like he wanted or really even needed to be close to them because they were not the right fit and he wasn't going to do it just for the sake of doing it. He knew that if it was going to happen then it had to be someone he was connected to in a very personal way. Like the way he felt connected to Sonny in the warehouse. Upon reflection of that day he now wishes it had never ended. That he could just lay next to Sonny and run his fingers over that beautiful face..and look into those dark brown inviting eyes. Of course he didn't know what he was feeling at the time but 20 20 hindsight told him what it was.

"Okay Sonny...enough moping around." Sonny raises his head up from his books on the desk. "I'm not moping..I am studying." "Yeah right...and I am center for the Celtics." "Look we and the guys are going to take a train into Switzerland on Friday night..and we are staying over in Lucerne for the weekend and you're going with us." "Guys I can't I have studying to do...I have that big exam on Tuesday...so I will need the weekend to cram." "Sonny you are so full of shit your eyes are brown." "Oh wait ..they actually are brown." Huh...that's funny." Anyway...you have the highest grade in the class..in fact your are fucking it up for us dudes who are struggling...you know, the whole curve thing." "So you don't need to study anymore than you already have so pack a bag for tomorrow and if you don't we will pack one for you..and drag your ass out of here." "And by pack..I mean ..we might just pack all tee shirts to teach you a lesson." "So...you're going with us like it or not." "Now I am not even going to wait around for a response..there is a lovely french lady waiting for me at the cafe across the street and she has much more to offer me than you ...so pack the fucking bag..and be ready by 5:00pm. "Later dude."" Sonny attempts to protest but stops. He knows it might do him some good to get away and focus on something new. "So Lucerne here I come." he says to no one.


	14. Chapter 14

Will has become familiar with the area he is living in now. And feels comfortable venturing out on his own. He has not by any means mastered the language barrier but he has picked up a few useful phrases to get by with. He has noticed that if you try to converse in their language you get a lot further. He has seen the ugly American thing to often on his short time there. They yell at the clerk for not understanding English or speak louder because speaking louder always makes your words clearer. He decides early on that he was not going to be one of those people. He took a weekend and went out to visit Marlena and John in Zurich. He talked to her about his admission of being gay. And like Carrie she was so happy that he could come to terms with it. She was sorry that she was not around when he may have needed someone to talk to. She told him that his last few letters to her were angry in tone. And he explained what was going on in his head..and that he was sorry for the tone of them. Of course in usual Marlena fashion she told him he didn't have to apologize. He had a right to feel the way he did. He was confused and didn't know where or who to turn to.

On his ride back from Zurich he met an older couple who were from the states. They had been living in Switzerland for almost 10 years now. Will told them his story about coming over to stay with his aunt and uncle for while. They asked him what things he had seen and Will listed off the few things that he thought they were talking about. Like the Chapel Bridge, the Lion Monument. He mentioned that he stopped in a Bvlgari store. The woman laughed. "I can't get my husband to even set foot in one for fear I would make him buy me something." Will laugh..."Smart move sir...you need a loan to buy a watch." "You got that right young man." the husband said. Before they got off the train the husband pulled Will aside. "William I would like to make a proposition."

"You seem like a nice respectable boy...how would you like to do us a favor and you would get something out of it too." "Certainly sir...what is it that you would like." "Well you live only about half a kilometer from us, if that, and my wife and I are going away for a two week stay on the Riviera and we would like someone to house sit for us." "We have a dog and usually one of our neighbors will come by and take her out for walks but they are actually going with us so that won't be happening." "So do you think you could come stay in our place while we are gone?" "Of course we will pay you...and we live very close to the heart of the city and not far from your school." "So what do you say?" "I would like that sir." Will answered. "Great...well here is the address"...as the man writes it down on the back of one of his business cards. "We will be leaving next weekend." "So why don't you come by say this Friday and we will show you around the place and where everything is?" "Perfect...I will see you then." "Thank you so much for this." the woman says as she puts her hand on Will's arm. "Blossom will be so happy." "Blossom?" Will queries. "Yes dear our dog." The older man looks at Will. "I didn't name her." Will laughs. "Well I will see you both on Friday." "Great, see you then." They turn and go their separate ways. Will is now excited at being on his own for two weeks. Not that he is going to be wild but to not have to answer to anyone..and to be able to go out without having to announce where he is going. He thinks he is going to enjoy this.

"Okay dude...it's time." "Grab your bag the train leaves in an hour." Sonny finished what he is typing on his computer and grabs his bag and out the door he goes. "So where are we staying?" "I am not sure of the name but it is within walking distance of the train station." "And it is almost right in the heart of the city and right off the lake." "I did some reading up on the area." Sonny says. "Of course you did...I would expect nothing less." "What? I want to know where to go what to see." Sonny says. "We only have two days there..and I want to cram as much in as I can." "I want to walk the Chapel Bridge." "They have painting in these triangular frames that give you the history of Lucerne." "Dude...I am out of school..no history lessons please." Sonny laugh...sorry...just excited to see this stuff." Well get some sleep..it is a 7 1/2 train ride." "So sleep on the train so you are ready to go see that bridge." "Okay I get it...no talk about sites to see." "See and who said you weren't smart?" Sonny pushes him through the entrance to the train station. Sonny is handed his ticket and gets on the train.

Will talks it over with Carrie and Austin and Austin was all over the idea Carrie not so much. "Staying there alone...and you don't speak the language." "Oh my God Aunt Carrie...I am less than half a mile away from you...and I really don't think there is going to be a language problem between me and the dog." Austin starts to laugh. "Stop it Austin." Carrie says as she slaps his shoulder. "Okay...but you have to promise me if you have any problems you call right away." "Yes Aunt Carrie...if the dog turns into Cujo...I will call you right away." Austin laughs again. Will looks at him and start to laugh with him. "You two are impossible." "Well I am on my way over there now to get the lowdown on things I should be back in about an hour." "Oh so basically you already committed to this and didn't tell us." "Well I didn't tell you...but..." "I am sorry honey ...he talk to me about when he got back from visiting your mom." "I told him it was okay..and that we could convince you." Austin says. "Great conspiring behind my back." "Guess I know where I stand." "Honest honey ..I didn't think it was going to be problem." "He is practically next door." "Fine...guess is doesn't matter what I say." "Thank you thank you thank you."Will says "See you in an hour." Bye. And out the door Will goes. He arrives back after a little over an hour. He gives them the run down on the place. "And Aunt Carrie ...you will be happy to know..that Blossom is a toy poodle...so I think I can take her." Even she laughs this time.

The train pulls into the station and Sonny gets off refreshed. He slept almost the whole way there. As for his friends...they all head to the hotel to take naps as they stayed up most of the night playing poker in the dining car. Sonny passes his bag off to one of them and ask them to bring it to the room he wants to explore. He breaks out the map he got at the station and starts to walk toward the lake. He sees from the map that if he stay parallel to the lake going left it should take him where he wants to go. First stop the bridge.

Will woke up early so he could be at the apartment he will be sitting at before the couple leaves. Just in case they have anything they forgot to tell him. He takes a bit of a circuitous route because it is a nice brisk morning and he is early anyway. He heads down toward the lake to look at the snow covered mountains on the other side. Just before he gets to the lake he stops at a kiosk that sells coffee. He buys a cup and heads off toward the Chapel Bridge. He sees a young couple out site seeing and offers to take a picture of them together so they can have one of both of them standing with the bridge in the background together. They are British and ask Will if he is from America. They have a small conversation. Will tells them where he is from but they have never heard of it. So he tells them it is not far from Chicago. And their faces register recognition. They thank Will for his help and they walk away. Will heads toward the apartment and his two weeks of freedom.

Sonny is heading toward the lake and stops to get a coffee at an outdoor kiosk. He pays with Swiss Franc having converted some of his Euro on the train and then moves on. He can see the bridge from where he is standing and heads towards it. But he takes his time. He wants to take in the views. He comes upon an older man feeding some swans. They come out of the water to take the food right from his hand. So Sonny assumes this is a daily ritual for the man. He takes a few picture of it and moves on towards the bridge. Being so early in the morning there is hardly any traffic and no distractions from the sights he is taking in. It is like he has the town to himself. He approaches and intersection that will bring him to side of the street the bridge is on. When he reaches the other side he tries to find a spot where he can stand and take a picture of himself with the bridge in the background. He hates these pictures because they almost never come out right. But he is alone so he has no choice. As he is trying to maneuver a couple approach him. The male of the couple come up to him and asks if he would like him to take the picture of Sonny with the bridge behind him. "That would be great...thanks you so much." Sonny stand against the stone wall that runs along the road with the Chapel bridge right behind him. The gentleman take two shots just to make sure. He walks back over to Sonny to give him his camera back. The woman walks over to joins her companion.

"Excuse me but are you American?"she asked "Yes I am." "Why do you ask?" "Well another American just came by and he took our picture for us." "Wow that's funny." "Where are you from?" they ask Sonny. Sonny tells them they wouldn't have heard of it..that it is a very small town. "What is it called? "Salem." "They both start to laugh." Sonny smiles but doesn't get the joke. "Why is that funny ..have you been there?" "No we're sorry but a young man we just met was from Salem as well." "It certainly is a small world" they say." "I'll say...did he tell you his name by chance." "Actually no we didn't asked." "He was very nice...about your age..blonde hair blue eyes...I love blue eyes" she says." "Oh wait...he was wearing a tee shirt that said...some pub on it...honey what was that name...ah...I think it was Brady's pub." "Wait? What?" "Yes I think it was Brady Pub." she says to confirms. "Which way did he go...what direction?" "I'm not sure we were walking in the opposite direction." "He didn't say his name?" Sonny asked "Are you sure he didn't tell you his name?" Sonny says urgently."No I am sorry...do you think it is someone you?" "I pray to God it is." "I am sorry but I have to go." "Thank you for taking my picture." "Bye.' And Sonny runs off. He reaches his hotel and runs up to the concierge. "Yes...hi...I am sorry but do you speak English?" "Yes I do sir. He said with a heavy German accent. "Oh thank God." "I need to make a long distance call right away can you help me." "Certainly sir if you will follow me."

The concierge takes Sonny to an office. Here we are sir. "Where will you be calling?" The US." "Very good." "I will need a credit card to charge the call to." "Sonny grabs his credit card out of his wallet. "Excellent...now if you will provide me the local number in the US I will dial it for you." "Sonny give him his dad's number." The concierge dials and hands the phone to Sonny and starts to leave. Sonny puts his hand over the mouthpiece. "Please stay for a moment I may need you." The call goes to voicemail. "Hello dad it is Sonny." "I need you to do me a huge favor...I need you to find out where Will is right now." "Is he home...away...where is he right now." "Dad this important." "So call me back when you know for sure." I am at the Ibis Hotel in Lucerne here in Switzerland. "The number here is" Sonny turns to the concierge."Could you give me the number someone would call from the US it get to this hotel?" The concierge provides Sonny the number and Sonny recites it over the phone to his dad's voice mail." He repeats it once more just in case." "Dad this is urgent please please get back me as soon as you can." "Love you bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Will is walking to the apartment and for a little while he almost felt the urge to go back the way he came. He couldn't figure out why he felt that way it certainly was odd. He didn't go back of course he had to meet the couple for any last minute instructions.

He arrived about 15 minutes before they left for their vacation. The husband pulls Will aside to talk to him. "Now William ..I was your age once..and I still remember the things I did." "But I am asking you to please not have any parties or people over." "There are many valuable things in his place that we would be heartbroken to lose." "I understand completely sir." "And to be honest the only people that know I am here are my aunt and uncle and the reason for that are just the things you sited." "This is not my home..and I have no right or desire to use your home as a playground for my few friends." "Well then William I feel better about that now." "Now I am not so old that I don't remember what it was like to be young so if the opportunity should come up that a young woman tickles your fancy then by all mean you can bring her over." Will starts to laugh. "Thank you for that sir...but that won't be happening since I am gay and at this time have no boyfriend." "So another worry you can put out of your head." "Well I am just saying that if the situation should come up...feel free to bring them back for company." "Be it man or woman." "It is of no concern to me as long as you're happy." "Thank you for that sir...you're very kind."

"Well we shall be off." "I left all our contact information on the table in the kitchen." "My wife did some shopping for you so the cupboards should be stocked." And the code for the alarm is written on the underside of the vase sitting on the sill in the kitchen." "Now I think that covers everything." "Come along dear...we must get going." His wife comes down the hall wheeling a huge suitcase with one hand and carrying Blossom with the other. "Now you be a good girl for William...you behave." "I don't want to hear any nasty tales about you when we return." Will looks at the husband who rolls his eyes. "Come along come along dear." "Let me help you with that suitcase." Will says as he meets her half way down the hall." "Why thank you William." "Now you be a good girl while are gone." She repeats. "Yes dear she got the message the first time." "Well William we shall see you in two weeks." "We will call to let you know when we should back in town." "That will be fine sir." "Well tally-ho." Blossom is passed off to Will but not before she is kissed repeatedly on the nose by the Mrs. "Have a great trip Will says from the door." "He watches as they get in the car and drive off. Will closes the door and addresses the dog. "Well it's just you and me Blossom...but if you think I am kissing you on the nose...guess again." Will puts Blossom on the floor but she scurries over to the couch and makes herself comfortable.

Sonny has been waiting in his room for over an hour. He called his dad at about 7:00 am Lucerne time so that would be midnight Salem time. He is afraid that his dad may have already gone to bed and he will have to wait for 7 more hours. His roommate wakes from his nap and sees Sonny sitting in a chair looking out the window. "Dude...I thought you were all Jonesen for sightseeing." "Yeah I was but something came up." "You okay dude..you look like you want to jump out of your skin." "I do." "What's up man...maybe I can help." "Thanks but I just need my dad to call me back but it is like 1:00 in the morning over there so I might not even hear from him for hours...and I can't wait that long." "Why what's going on?" his friend asks as he heads to the bathroom. "You'll think I am nuts." "Hit me man...what's going on." Suddenly Sonny hears the stream running into the bowl. "Oh...man..I don't want to hear that...close the door or something." "What? Then I can't hear you." "I can live with that for a few minutes." He finishes up and washes his hands and comes back into the room. "Okay,remember the guy I told you about in Salem." "Oh the first guy that ever kissed you?" "Yeah him." "Will right...wasn't that he name?" "Yeah..shit how did you remember that?" "Dude you didn't stop talking about for the first 3 months you arrived." "So what's the story...how did he come up again?"

"Okay this is where it get completely out there." "But I think he is here in Lucerne." "No shit...how do you know?" "Well that is the fucked up part." "I don't know for sure." "Wait so you're sitting here for what then?" "I called my dad when I thought Will was here to find out if he was still in Salem." "So now I am waiting for him to call me back." "Okay...you have up to a point, but why do you think he is here?" Sonny tells him about his encounter at the bridge..the tee shirt and the description." "Okay I am with ya...it does sound a bit twilight zone so I can see why you would think that." "Especially considering the tee and all." "But man you said it yourself...your dad is probably in bed and won't be calling you until late afternoon or tonight." "So don't waste you time hanging in here." "At least get out and see some sights." "You're probably right." Sonny concedes. "And hey man who knows..you might actually run into the dude." "Although from the way you talk about him..I might not want to watch the reunion...not into watching two dude liplocking." "Not that there is anything wrong with that." They both laugh."Who you kidding ...you'd get turned on and you know it." Sonny pokes at him. "So come on man..let's get out of here." "Okay let's go." Sonny says resigned to get out.

"Okay Blossom...here's the scoop...I left so early this morning that I didn't even eat...so I am going to make some breakfast." "Holy crap...I am talking to the dog." "Maybe you are Cujo." "You start foaming at the mouth...and one of us is outta here." "Okay Will ...stop talking to the dog...he is dog...he is not going to answer you ...or give you advice..or help you cook." "He is a dog...remember that." "Of course you tell anyone that I was talking to you..and I will deny it." Will goes around checking out the goods in the cupboard and refrigerator. "So what do we have?" "Nice two container of OJ...very good." "Eggs, bacon...this is looking promising." "Of course milk, butter." He looks around for a toaster but doesn't see one..."Looks like ixsnay on the toastay." "No there has to be a toaster in here." He checks the cupboards but nothing. Then he pulls the draw out from under the stove and voila the toaster. "Houston we have toast." "So Blossom ..it looks like a bacon and eggs breakfast today." "Now don't expect this every morning...this is the weekend so I have the time." "Come Monday ..it cold cereal." "Yup like you have a fucking clue I am talking about." "But I'm talking to you anyway."

Will makes his breakfast and sits down to eat it. Blossom jumps up on the chair across from him and watches. "Hey Blossom" Will says as he butters his toast..."here's one for you." "I am on my way over here today...and I meet this British couple...I take their picture for them..and then I leave." "No that's not strange...why would you think that is strange...you're a crazy dog." "No the crazy part was that after I left them...I had this incredible urge to go back." "I probably would have if I didn't have to come here." "But I just don't get why I felt like I had to go back?" "Weird isn't it." "Oh what do you know...you sniff other dogs asses." Will continues to eat his breakfast but can't get that feeling out of his head. He decides after breakfast that he is going to retrace his steps to see what's up.

"So Sonny what are the things we are suppose to be looking at or for?" "Oh so now you want a history lesson." "No not a lesson...just point us in the right direction and let's go." Sonny laugh..."you asshole." "Let's go." Sonny starts to guide them along the lake. He points off in the distance at the Chapel Bridge. "That is the bridge I was telling you about yesterday..when you so rudely told me to shut up." "Hey I never said shut up." "Screw you the intent was there." Sonny says with a laugh. "So anyway...first we want to see the bridge..check out the art inside it." "Then when we come out the other side..we want to head up to the Lion Monument." "It is about a mile and half." "Well lead the way, wait...which one are you? ...Lewis or Clark?" "Screw you Roger Wrongway." Sonny says.

Will washes the breakfast dishes and puts them away. He then looks over at Blossom who is still sitting in the chair. "Okay Blossom...I am going to head out." "Now remember house rules...no parties while I am gone...especially no keggers." "And I better not find some strange poodle in your bed with you when I get back." "Or I will tell your mommy..and people will point and call you a tramp." "And how would that look for the family." Will walks into the living room to retrieves his coat. "Well I am heading out." "I'll call if I am going to be late." "Bye" Will steps out of the apartment onto the sidewalk. "Will it hasn't even been a day and you have lost it already." "Talking to a dog..and pursuing some feeling you had." he says to himself. He thinks about what exactly he did and where he was this morning before he got that feeling and he heads to the Chapel Bridge.

"Hello Ibis Hotel..how may I help you?" "Sonny Kiriakis room please." "Certainly sir one moment." The clerk comes back on immediately. "I am sorry sir...should the guest not be in his room do you wish to leave a voice message for him?" "Yes please." "Very good." "If the phone is not picked up after the 5th ring you will hear a message come on..simply press the number one on your phone and it will direct you to leave a message." "Thank you for calling the Ibis Hotel..you have a lovely day." "Putting you through now." The phone goes to messaging and Justin leaves his message. "Sonny it's dad...no Will is not in Salem..he is in Switzerland with his Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin." "He has been staying with them for while." "Now I don't know where they live because I couldn't reach Sami or Lucas." "Abby gave me this information." "I don't know what this is about son..but I hope everything is okay." If I get an address I will call you back." "Your mother and I love you...be safe." "Bye.

Will approaches the bridge. He is not sure what he is expecting to find nothing perhaps but nothing ventured nothing gain he figures. Besides he likes the bridge. He enjoys walking it and standing and looking out at the city and the water. When he reaches the spot where he took the picture this morning he stands and looks around to see if there is something that might spark a memory. But nothing happens. So he takes the sidewalk that leads down from the main road to the wooden bridge. He decides he is going to walk the bridge and when he comes out the other side he will just head back out to the main road and walk back to the apartment.

Sonny and his friend are waiting at the corner for the light to change so they can cross the street to get to the bridge on the other side. The light finally changes and and they cross. "Pretty cool aye." "It's okay...nothing special." "Oh man..where is your sense of history." "Back at school...let's go professor." They walk the sidewalk that leads to the entrance to the bridge. "Damn this this is pretty long for a footbridge." "And with the curve you can't even see the other side." Sonny says.

Will exits the other side of the bridge and heads up toward the main avenue. When he reaches the street he turns right and heads back toward the apartment. He takes another look over at the wooden bridge and see a bus load of tourist heading down towards the entrance. Then turns and walks toward home. Sonny stops about halfway across the bridge and leans against the railing to look out at the city. He is about to put his camera to his eyes when he sees who he thinks is Will. He yells as loud as he can "WILL...WILL...WILL HORTON." "Dude what are doing?" "That's him...I swear that is him..over there on the road." "Where...which guy?" "Right there..in the navy color jacket...I swear that is him." "WILL...WILL..." Sonny looks to see which way would be the fastest to get off the bridge. He looks to his left and there is a large group of tourist that have just entered the bridge. Looking to his right he sees that someone has fallen and a crowd has gathered to gawk. So neither way is best. He looks one more time at Will and he is almost out of site. Sonny decides he will be rude and run right through the crowd of tourist since that is the side of the bridge that is closest to where he just saw Will. Running at full speed Sonny just yells "OUT OF THE WAY...EXCUSE ME...GET OUT OF THE WAY". When he finally manages to get through them all he is met by a police officer who steps in front of Sonny and start to talk loudly in German to him. "No Sprechen Sie Deutsch." Sonny says. His friend finally reaches Sonny. Sonny repeats "No Sprechen Sie Deutsch." He turns to his friend. "Help me out here man...you speak German." "Yeah but not well enough to explain this to him." "Come on man"..Sonny is starting to crying at this point. "PLEASE...HELP ME..." 'Okay Sonny I will see what I can do." "The officer seeing the state that Sonny is in and has pity for him..and waves him on. "Danke Schoen." His friend tells the officer. Sonny runs up to the road...but he doesn't see Will. His friend comes up behind him. "Sonny man...are you alright?" "No." he says as he just cries. His friend wraps his arms around Sonny and holds him. "We'll find him Sonny...I promise..if we have to miss the train back we will find him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny is inconsolable. He starts walking back to his hotel with his friend rubbing his back. "It was him I swear ..it was him." Sonny says through his tears. " I believe you Sonny I do...and I promise ..we are not leaving here until we find him." "How are we going to doing to do that?" Sonny says. "Well he apparently doesn't live too far from here, if he was here twice in one day." "And who knows maybe your dad called back and left you an address." "I don't know how Sonny but we will find him."

Will is almost at the apartment when he feels like he should go back again. "This is ridiculous what the hell is going on here." Will say out loud to himself. Only this time it is an even stronger urge. He almost feels like he could cry...but why? Suddenly he has an almost overwhelming feeling of deja vu. He stands there in the middle of the sidewalk actually blocking people from walking by. "What is this?" He starts to feel tears forming in his eyes. A passerby notices and stops and asks him, in German if he is alright. Will doesn't fully understand what she is saying but can see from the look on her face it is one of concern. Will tells her in English that he is fine but understands she doesn't know what he is saying so he gives her the universal sign of thumbs up. She looks at him for a moment and then pats his shoulder and gives the thumbs up back to him. She then moves on. He is almost at the point of shaking. He wipes his forehead because he starting to sweat. Without understanding why really, he suddenly breaks into a sprint heading off, back to where he came from. He is bumping into people and apologizing the whole way back. He is just about at the spot where he took the picture this morning. His heart is beating so fast he is almost afraid he is having a heart attack. But he knows it is not from the run because he has run much further than this with little or no exertion. He stops and looks around "What's wrong with me?" "What is going on?" speaking out loud. A tourist stops and looks at him. "Sir are you okay? you look like something is wrong." "Do you want me to call for help?" "No ...no ...thank you though...I just need to calm down..." She looks at him one more time and accepts his explanation and like the woman before moves on. He looks around but everything seems to be moving in slow motions. He feels like his insides are going to explode. He has heard of panic attacks but never experienced one. Thinking that must be what this is...he thinks back to what he has heard other say about them. Just ride them out...they are irrational reactions or normal things. He tries to get it under control but he can't. He knows he has to do something or he is going to lose it right there in front of everyone.

Suddenly a tour guide comes by with a gaggle of tourist. "You are in luck today..we have a lovely sunny day today so..." "Sunny day" Will says out loud. Suddenly without warning...he can feel it happening but can't stop it. He breaks into a full uncontrolled cry. And unable to prevent it begins to yell."SONNY...SONNY..." The tourist are startled and stop to stare at him ...he doesn't give a damn how stupid he looks. "SONNY..." Sonny suddenly stop. He hears the call of his name. He turns around and yells back WILL...WILL..." Will hears him and runs across the street toward the sound of his name. "SONNY..." Will reaches the other side after dodging multiple cars. He freezes in his tracks and stares ...his crying becomes and all out bawling.. "What the fuck are you waiting for you jackass." "Go to him." Sonny's friend says as he pushes Sonny to get his legs to move. Sonny starts to run toward Will. Will jolt out of his shock and runs toward Sonny. Just as they are about to run into each other they slow their pace and embrace each other. Will grabs Sonny by the head push him back so that they are face to face..and kisses him. Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist. Neither are willing to stop. Their faces swap angles as if they are looking for the perfect position for their lips to meet so that there is not even the slightest section of lip that is not being touched by the others lips.

People are walking by staring at the two lovers. Neither Will nor Sonny want to stop kissing barely taking a breath. They finally come up for air and can't talk. Will is running his hand over Sonny's face feeling the new more mature contours he has from the last time he was able to touch that face. Will can't take his hands off him. He is feeling his shoulders..his chest..his arm and hands. Will needs proof that this is not a dream that he is actually touching the one person in his life that he has loved in this way. Will finally believing this is true, he is actual here with Sonny and actually touching him stops looking at Sonny as a whole person and just focuses on his eyes. like the time over 2 years ago in the warehouse when they laid facing each other for an hour. Will grabs him again and kisses him. He has Sonny's brown hair clenched in his fist pulling Sonny face harder against his and their lips sealed together. He finally releases him. "Sonny...I can't...I can't ..." "I know Will...me either." This time Sonny grabs Will and they just embrace. Holding on as if someone is trying to pull them apart. After their prolonged embrace Will whisper in Sonny ear..."we look like idiots to these people." "I don't care how stupid I look." Sonny says back. Will releases him. "Do you think we can go back to my place so we can have this reunion in private?" Will asks. Sonny looks at him..."Lead the way." "Oh wait." Sonny turns around and his friend is still standing there and is actually crying. He gives Sonny the thumbs up. And turns and walk back to the hotel. "Who is that?" Will asked. "He is the one that help me find you." "Then I owe him a debt of gratitude that I can never repay." Sonny looks into Will's eyes. "Didn't you say something about going back to your place?" "Will smiles." "I did didn't I." He takes Sonny's hand and leads him back to his temporary apartment.

Will start to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Sonny says. "Well I am house sitting for a couple...and the husband said to me this morning..that if I found someone who tickled my fancy that I should bring them back." "I don't think he has any idea how much that person would tickle my fancy." Sonny smiles. Sonny starts to talk and Will asks him to not say anything until they get home. "I want to watch every word that comes out of your mouth and focus on nothing else." So they walk in silence.

"This is the place." Will says as he take out the key. He unlocks the door and leads Sonny in. Once inside he closes the door. "Oh there is one thing I need to do first. Will says. Sonny turns around "What's that?" Will grab Sonny and pushes him against the wall and says "This." Will presses his body against Sonny's and kisses him again completely and unabashedly. Sonny not putting up any struggle gives in to Will advancement. Will starts to kiss Sonny's neck his ears his eyes all over his jawline. Reaching down he grabs one of Sonny's legs and pulls it up and Sonny wraps it around Will. Will's hand is running up and down Sonny's thigh. Sonny has his hand on Will's face holding it in place so he can return the attention. He starts to kiss Will's chin...down his neck as Will leans his head back. Sonny licks up Will's neck to his ear and runs the tip of his tongue around the edge of it. Will can feel that he is getting to the point where he might not be able to stop so he pulls away from Sonny. "What's wrong..we both want this right?" Will breathing heavily. "Yes Sonny more than you know but." "I need to catch my breath." Sonny like Will is trying to catch his breath but wants to go on with what they started. " What is Will?" Will takes a step back. "Can we slow it down"..he says as he pants a bit..."can we talk?" "Yes of course we can talk." Will takes Sonny hand. "Thank you." Still breathing rapidly he leads Sonny to the kitchen.

They both take a seat at the table. At first they just stare at each other. "This may sound very odd...but I don't feel a need to ask you how you are or what you have been up to...I feel like that it a waste of our time." Will says. "Does that make any sense at all?" Sonny smiles...I feel the same way Will. Nothing that happened while we were apart means anything to me." "Only that we are here, now, together." "Sonny I never thought I would see you again." "But I never forgot about you...never once." "I never forgot about you either Will." "In fact I sent you multiple letters recently." "When I didn't hear back I thought that you had moved on." "I was afraid that when I told you I was gay that you were upset...and that maybe you were just responding out of kindness." "Oh God Sonny, no." "Yes I was at first confused." "I thought I love this person and he is another guy does that make me gay." "And because of that confusion and not being able to see you or be around you..I was acting up to the point where my parents couldn't control me." "That was how I ended up here." "I was going to ask you about that." Sonny says.

"My mom and dad couldn't control me and really I couldn't control myself." "So they thought that the best thing for me, would be to leave Salem and come here to live with my aunt and uncle." "At first it wasn't any better...I was still the same fucked up person I was back in Salem." "But they only tolerated that for a few days." Sonny reaches across the table and takes Will's hands. "Then one night over dinner they read me the riot act." "They told me they weren't going to tolerate it." I can't blame them...I didn't even like myself at that point." "Then my aunt Carrie brought you up, not by name, but she pointed out that my problems started when you left." "And then she asked me the question that broke me down." Will just looks at Sonny. "What was that Will?" Will looks down at the table and their hands together. "She asked me why I couldn't get by losing you." "That I had had friends move away before but this time was different." "And she asked why?" Will stops talking. They both sat there not saying anything for a few seconds. "Will?" "Will, what did you say." Will starts to cry. "What is it Will?" "I told her that I loved you."

Will gets up from the table and walks to the sink keeping his back to Sonny. He stands there with tears streaming down his face. Staring out the window in front of him. Feeling both relief and embarrassment. Embarrassed that he admitted something to Sonny that Sonny may not feel back. And he would be left with that hanging there between them. He feels Sonny's hands on his waist. Sonny turns him around to face him. "I love you too Will." "I always have, since the first day I met you." "I didn't know what it was then but the day you kissed me...that was the day I knew." "And then a few days before I left Salem I talk to my dad." "I told him what I was feeling and how I was ashamed and embarrassed by it." " I knew what gay was ...but I just didn't really understand it." "My dad told me it was nothing to be ashamed of...that it was part of me ...it was just the way I was made." "And that there was nothing wrong with me." Sonny wipes the tears from Will face. Will sort of laughs slightly. "My aunt Carrie said the same thing to me." "She said that being gay was like saying she had blonde hair and I had blue eyes." "That that was who we were." "Then she told me that she loved me just as much now as she did before I told her." "Sonny for the first time in my life I think I could truly breath." "For the first time..I was the real Will." "They now knew the secret I was hiding and it didn't make a difference to them." "Sonny smiles back...I know what you mean." "Getting that off my chest with my dad was like having a huge weight taken off my shoulders." "Exactly." "That was exactly how I felt." Will said. "It was almost a physical reaction in me." "Like there was a wall in me that prevented me for enjoying things because it was there and I had to stand guard over it or it might breakdown." "I really didn't think that I would ever feel that comfortable." "I thought I was going to live a life of constant hiding." "Of holding back all the time." Sonny pulled Will to him. With his chin on Will's shoulder. He spoke directly into Will's ear. "Well now you don't have to." "You can live the life you were meant to live." Will hugged him back firmly.

"Whew...that was a lot to get off my chest just now." Will says as he wipes his eyes and cheeks with his hand.

They both walked back to the table and sit down. "I have to asked." Sonny said. "What?" said Will. "What happen in town?" "You didn't even know I was there and you were just yelling my name." "I knew you were there Sonny." "How? did you see me." "No I felt you." Sonny looking almost like the RCA Victor Dog with is head tilted in wonder at what Will means. "This morning on my way over here I stopped to help a couple by taking a picture of them with the Chapel bridge behind them." Sonny starts to laugh a bit. "What?...What's so funny?" "I will tell you, continue with your story." "So anyway I took their picture..I chatted with them for bit and I went on my way." "As I was walking to this apartment I felt this urge to go back." "Okay let me stop you there and fill in a gap here." Sonny says. "I also ran into that couple..it must have been right after you did." "They took my picture the same way you took theirs." "We too got to talking and they asked where I was from and when I told them Salem they laughed." "They said that they had just met a young man also from Salem." "They described you and told me you were wearing a Brady Pub tee shirt." "The one you are wearing now." "So now go on with your story."

"Well I didn't follow my impulse and went on to this apartment." "I got to thinking about that feeling while I was eating breakfast." "I talked it over with Blossom there." Will pointing at the dog curled up in her bed." Sonny laughed. "And we concluded that I should retrace my step." Sonny stops him. "And that was when I saw you" Sonny said." "What?...you saw me?" "Why didn't you say something." "Oh believe me I tried." "I was on the middle of the wooden bridge when I saw you and was screaming your name." "But you didn't hear me." "So I saw you walking away and I started to run after you but I got caught in a group of tourist..and after knocking half of them down I got stopped by the police." "Well I don't speak German so I couldn't explain what was happening." "So my friend finally caught up with me and I pleaded with him to talk to the officer since he spoke German but he said he didn't know enough to help." "So I started to cry." "I know kind of like trying to get out of speeding ticket." "But I was really crying because I didn't think I was going to find you." "So now you go on with your story." "Well I was walking back here and I had the urge to come back again." "Only this time I couldn't fight it." "I stopped walking and just stood on the sidewalk crying." "A woman was walking by and asked if I was alright." "At least I assumed that was what she was asking from her facial expression." "I gestured with the thumbs up." "And suddenly I had a sort of deja vu moment." "And I knew or more accurately could feel you were near me." "So I ran back and that is when I start yelling your name." "I knew you had to be close to me...I could feel it." "And fuck what anyone thought about what I was doing." "I knew I was right." "And I was." Sonny just stares at Will. "Will you are amazing." "I don't know what it was Sonny." "But I could honestly feel you near me." "And I had to get you to no matter what."

"Now it is your turn." "What? How did I end up here?" "Yeah." "Well if I had to put a word to it..it would be fate." "When I didn't get any responses to my letters I was sick at the thought that you had moved on." "So I threw myself in my school work." "And it became too much for my roommate." "So one day he comes into our room and he tells me that we're going to Lucerne." "I protested but he told me he would drag me kicking and screaming it I didn't go voluntarily." "So I caved in and here I am." "Right now I don't think the Gods would have let me stay home." "I think this was all meant to be." "You, me, here, at this time." "This can't be a coincidence." "No I would have to say this was someone's plan." Will said. "And I for one would like to thank them."

"So what happens now Sonny?" "What do you mean?" "Well you live in France and I am temporarily living here in Switzerland." "You're going to have to go back to France...and well I will be going back to Salem." "We won't see each other for almost another two years." "Sonny I don't know if I could take that again." "Will I would like to say ..then let's have this weekend...but I don't think either of us wants it that way." "That isn't going to carry us for 2 more years." "No Sonny it won't" "Especially now...now that I know what it would be like to be with you again." Will stands up and paces..."Oh this is so fucked up Sonny...so fucked up." Sonny gets up...and walks over to Will. He just stand in front of him with his body pressed against him and their foreheads touching. "I know Will." "I can't go another two years of not seeing you ...touching you...being with you." "Neither could I Sonny...but what choice do we have?"


	17. Chapter 17

Will lifts his hand to Sonny's face. He traces his jawline with his finger. Then brings his finger to Sonny's mouth and slowly slides his finger across Sonny's moist lips. He leans in and softly kisses him. Then slides his hand down Sonny's arm and takes his hand and leads him down the hall to his room. They walk in together, Will leading Sonny to the side of the bed. Sonny turns to look at Will with his back to the bed. "Will I thought we agreed this was not what we wanted." "That this was not going to solve our problem." "We did Sonny but what I know right now is that if I am going to make love for the first time it has to be with someone that I love more than anyone else." "And who loves me too." Will raises his hands to take off Sonny's jacket. Sonny stops him by put his hands over Will's and wraps his finger around them and lowers them back down. Will just lets his hands just drop down by his side and he head drops forward. He steps back and just collapses into the chair behind him.

"I can't do this Sonny...I can't take this anymore." Sonny steps over to Will and kneels down between his legs. "Can't do what Will?" "You can't take what anymore?" Will just leans forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees and his head just hangs down. He sits there in defeat. He doesn't even think he can cry. He final just stands up and steps away from Sonny and walks out of the room. "Will...what's wrong?" Sonny says as he gets up to follow him. Will walks down the hall back to the kitchen and stands at the sink with his hands in his pockets, again just staring out at nothing. Sonny comes up behind him. He doesn't touch him. "You know what Sonny?" "Less than an hour ago..I was the happiest person on this planet." "I found the one person, the first person that I have ever loved completely with my heart." "And where am I now?" "I am probably one of the saddest people on the planet." "What do you mean Will?"

Will won't turn around to look at Sonny. "It's sad really...when you think about it." "I have only twice in my life touched or been touched intimately by anyone." "I am not talking sexually here." "God knows what experiences I have had have been superficial at best or just plain lousy at worse." Will says as he brings his hand up with only the back of his hand showing to Sonny with two fingers raised. "And both times it was with you." "Think about that Sonny...I am almost 17 years old and only twice have I experienced that." Sonny is just standing behind Will just looking at him. "Will lets out a sad laugh." "Is that normal?..he says as he cocks his head to one side like he is trying think of an answer. ."shouldn't I have enjoyed that at my age more than twice?"

"And here you come back into my life..and what happens?" "It throws a spotlight on how sad my life has been." "I am not blaming you...please don't think that..." "You have been the only bright spot in my life." "I think I am blaming myself." "I don't know why." "Maybe I didn't do something right...or maybe I hurt someone or maybe I am just not a good person..I don't know...but there has to be some reason for me being tortured like this." "I mean...here we are...finally... after years apart we are together again and we can't even enjoy it." "We have this dark cloud hanging over us." "There just to remind us that ..."don't enjoy it to much you two...because it will only last for one more day." Will says as he shakes his index finger in the air like they have been naughty or something. "Does that seem fair to you?" "Doesn't it seem like we have suffered enough..that we should be allowed more time...or even the rest of our lives to enjoy each other?" "Oh God I sounds so melodramatic."

Sonny final steps up to Will and wraps his arms around Will's chest and rest his chin on Will's shoulder. "I understand Will...I do." "Here we are together with an opportunity that we never thought we would have again and we can't act on it because it will just be a reminder of what we don't have." "Time." "Sonny I want to make love to you...God that term has become so cheap now." "It has become a euphemism for sex." "And what I want to experience with you is so not sex." "Yes I want to be with you physically, but more than that I want to be with you emotionally." "I want a touch that means something other than just arousal." "I was a touch that means...I want to know more about you...I want to be part of you." "But what we were about to do ..or more precisely what I was trying to get you to do was not to make love to me" Will laughs sadly again, "it was me wanting you to be my first because I don't want to give it to anyone else." "I don't want to just give it away, huh...listen to me...like it is a prize or something." "Will it isn't a prize it is a gift...a gift of yourself." "It's you showing someone that you are connected to them...and that you don't share this with just anyone." "Will I feel the same way." "I haven't been that way with anyone either." "Like you my experiences have been convenience more than connection." "And Will...I don't want it to be a roll in the hay."

"Do I want you?...more than I can express to you." "But do I want you for one night?" "No...if I am to have you ...I want you with me from then forward." "I don't want you tonight and then get on a train tomorrow." "That is cruel for both of us."

"So listen to me Will." " I will do whatever it takes to get to you back in Salem much sooner than later." "I promise you that Will." "We won't be apart that long ever again." "You have my word." "Sonny how are you going to do that." "You let me worry about that." "But know that I will make it happen if I have to move heaven and earth to do it."

"But for now Will ...can we go back to your room and just lay down and hold each other?" "Can we at least have that until I get back to you in Salem?" Will finally turns around. He looks at Sonny and sees a tear rolling down his cheek. Will leans in and with his lips he catches the tear. He again takes Sonny's hand and leads him back to his room. This time not to make something happen that he knows is not fair. No this time it is make something happen that they both need and want right now. And that is to just hold each other like they did that day in the warehouse. Will takes off Sonny's jacket and Sonny takes off Will's. They climb onto the bed and kick off their shoes. They gently kiss each other...not to arouse but to be as close as they can be at this time. After a while they both drift off in each other arms.

Hours later Will wakes up. He feels Sonny's arm under his and draped across his waist and stomach. He doesn't move..he has what he wants and needs rigth now. Is it perfect..no...but he believes Sonny when he says he will do what he has to get back to him. So for now..he can live with just this. And if he has his way they will stay this way until Sonny has to catch his train tomorrow. Will takes Sonny's hand that is laying on his stomach and gently slides it up to his heart and covers it with his. And then drifts off again. More content than he has been since the warehouse.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonny slowly wakes from his slumber. When he is fully awake he sees Will sitting in the chair with his legs pulled up to his chest his arms across his knees and his chin resting on his forearms staring at him. "What are you doing there?" Sonny asks with a smile. "I know it will sound silly or like a cliche' but I was trying to burn your image into my brain so that when you have to go tomorrow I will have this memory to carry me through." Will explains. "Yeah and how long have you been trying to do that?" Will looks at his watch. "Almost 2 hours now." "Seriously ...you have been watching me for almost 2 hours." "Sonny there isn't anything that I would rather look at than you right now." Will responds. "Well how about you climb in here with me and you can burn the feeling of my body pressed against you." Will smiles..."That'll work." He unfolds himself from the chair and slides next to Sonny facing him. They look into each others eyes. Sonny leans over and Will meets him halfway and they kiss. But Sonny continues to advance forcing Will onto his back. Sonny slides his body closely next to Will's. He places his leg between Will's and raises his body up onto him. There kiss becomes more intense. Sonny slides his hand over Will's stomach to his side and slides it up and under Will's back. Pulling Will against him. Will giving as good as he gets and pushes Sonny onto his back and rolls on top of him. With his knees he opens Sonny's legs and places his between them. Using his thighs Will spreads Sonny legs open can both feel what this activities is doing to each other but Will almost feels like he can't stop. Sonny slides his hands up Will's back until he is at Will's head. He gently pulls his Will's head back.

"Will, please let's not do this." "If we do this now then I won't be able to go back to school." "And I need to if I am to get back home to Salem and you." "I don't want to jeopardize that." Will rolls off him and onto his back. He audibly expels a breath. " I am sorry Will." "No Sonny you're right...if we did finish this..then I don't think I could let you leave." Will rolls onto his side facing Sonny and rest his head on his folded over pillow. He places his hand on Sonny's chest and just runs his thumb back and forth on the center of it. "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" "The train leaves at 3." "Can you spend the night with me?" Sonny turns his head to look at Will. "I don't know Will...do you think we can do that...and not do that." "Yes...if I know you are going to come back to me in Salem..then yes I can." "We can even sleep fully clothed." Will laughs. Sonny smiles..."What's so funny?" "It will be my first time spending the night with a guy and we won't even be doing the nasty or even getting naked." Sonny belly laughs. "Yeah...well don't expect that to last too long buddy." "Oh is that a threat Mr. Kiriakis?" "No that, is a promise Mr. Horton." "And I always keep my promises." Will looks at him and smile. Hey I haven't eaten since I arrived do you think we could go out to get something to eat somewhere?"Sonny asked. "No" Will says. Sonny looks at him..."Well that was a pretty firm no." Will smiles. "No ..as in I will cook for us." "Sorry Sonny but I am not sharing you with anyone while you are here with me." "What? we are going to eat...not going to a party to mingle." "I don't care I don't want your attention anywhere but on me and mine on you." "I think I like that." Sonny say. Will leans down and kisses him. "Let's see what we have to eat." Will says as he jumps out of bed. When he gets to the door he turns around ..."You coming?" "Well I almost did...but we never finished." "Oh now who is the instigator." "I know...that was wrong...I take it back." "Yeah like you can take something like that back." "Come on."

Will walks down the hall to the kitchen with Sonny in tow. Once in the kitchen Will starts his search for what to make. Sonny takes a chair and stares at Will as he hunts. Will opens one of the cupboards and sees some pasta on the top shelf. He reaches up to get it and his tee shirt hikes up his back and Sonny can see Will's smooth skin on the small of Will's back and the two dimples just at the waistband of his jeans.

"Will could you come here for a second." "What..I am trying to make us dinner you were the one that was hungry." "Yes I am hungry...just come here for a second." "Will takes the pasta out of the cupboard and places it on the counter. He turns and looks at Sonny. "So what is it.?" "No come over here next to me." "Why ...what are you going to do?"

"Just come here...please." Will gives in and walks over to Sonny. Sonny places his hands on Will's hips and turns him to face him. With his hand still holding Will he slides them up under Will's tee shirt and exposes the firm and taunt muscles that make up Will's torso. Sonny continues his upward journey until he has freed Will from this unneeded article of clothing. Sonny leans back and admires what is presented before him. He notices a bead of sweat running down the canal that separates Will's left from right abs. He leans in and catches the bead with is tongue and proceeds to trace it back to the source of this nectar. Once the task is completed he slowly works his way down to his real intended target. Kissing and licking each ab muscle as he descends. As he almost reaches the intent of his desire he is met with a very inconvenient obstruction. Putting his hands on Will's upper thighs he slide them up Will's legs and up to his lower hips. Sonny now has a view albeit a covered view of the part of Will that has his mouth watering. He slides his right hand over it and Will's breath catches in his throat. Sonny continues his task by taking his left hand and grasp the left side of this minor inconvenience that holds the button to the fabric. Then with his right hand he slips his fingers inside the waistband of the portion that has it's hold on said button. Using his thumb he forces this sliver tap that is keeping him from his prize and forces it to retreat back through the slit is entered into earlier today. Now freed up Sonny parts the two pieces of fabric that once was his enemy and sees Will's happy trail. He again leans in and runs his tongue up and down the small portion exposed. No longer content to just play this game, using his right hand he pulls back the flap of fabric covering the last obstacle in his way. With the index finger and thumb of his left hand he grasp the tab of this nuisance that is stopping him from getting to what has become a heat source and slowly slides it down listening to each of it's teeth come untethered of it's trap. Will leans his head back..as he hears his zipper sliding down.

"So do you want tomato sauce or clam sauce." "Hello...Earth to Sonny...tomato or clam...?" Will ask as he holds up two jars of sauce. "Uh...I'm sorry ..what did you ask me?" "Tomato or clam...what's up with you...?" "Oh...clam...where is the bathroom?" "Down the hall first door on the right." "Are you okay..you look all flush?" "Oh ...no I am fine..I will be right back."

Sonny walks quickly to the bathroom to alleviate some of his pent up tension. As he is doing so..he questions whether being here with Will ..in bed..together is going to work. One small daydream and he can't control himself. He doesn't think he can be that close to him for the night and not finished what was started twice already. But how can he tell Will without offending him...or worse admit to him that he won't be able to stop himself the next time. Suddenly his mind just sees Will naked and he releases. Looking down he watches the by product of the pleasure he just experienced drop into the water. But also noticing the portion that the did not find it's way down but out onto wall behind the tanks. "Are you okay in there?" Sonny now trying to clear his throat so he can talk normal. "Ah...yeah..fine...be right out." Sonny takes some tissue off the vanity and cleans himself up. And then the wall. "Pull it together Sonny...you have to do this." Sonny says to himself in the mirror. "If you have to, when you are with Will and you don't' think you can..stop..just excuse yourself and handle things on your own." "Oh God this is going to be the longest night of my life." He say to the Sonny in the mirror. He turns on the faucet ...warm water first to wash his hand..and then cold to splash on his face. Looking up at Sonny in the mirror..."Come on ...you can do this...for Will and for yourself." "The time will come when it is right and you are both on the same page and you won't have to leave afterward." "He is worth the wait and the frustration." He grabs a towel and dries his hands and face.

"So can I help with anything?" "Yeah...you could fix us up some garlic bread." "The breads on top of the refrigerator and the minced garlic and butter are in the refrigerator." "Sonny are you okay...you look almost worried?" "Is everything okay...are you feeling sick or something?" "No I am fine Will...I am just fine." "Okay but if you're not feeling well please tell me...I can go to the drug story and get some medicine." "No really I am fine." Under his breath he says "Can you find something in that drug store that will makes you not so fucking hot."


	19. Chapter 19

Will and Sonny are finishing up washing the dishes. Will washing and Sonny drying. "So where did you learn to cook?" Sonny asked. "Well first, it was only pasta." "Making the garlic bread was probably more complicated." "But I use to have to do some of the cooking at home because my mom would have a date or was too tired to cook so I had to learn to fend for myself." "Then while I've been here my Aunt Carrie showed me some stuff because sometime she would have to work late and Uncle Austin and I had to take turns cooking." "But like I said it was just pasta." Boil the water, empty the jar of sauce in a pot and just keep an eye on both." "Not really Wolfgang Puck here."

"There, last dish" Will says as he hands it off to Sonny who dries it and puts it back in the cupboard. "Finito" Sonny says. "Hey that's Italian not French...I thought you were going to school in France?" "Yeah I am...but I have barely picked up the language at all." "I take French and everything but nothing really sticks." "Guess I am not a language kind of guy." "Oh I don't know...you speak some languages very well" Will says as he leans over and kisses Sonny's cheek.

"Okay here is the scoop." Sonny say. "What scoop?" "Will asks. "My suitcase is at the hotel..so all my clothes are at the hotel." "Now I know you said you didn't want to go out...but I need some clean clothes to put on from that train ride last night." "So here is what I propose.."What?.. you're proposing?" Oh my" Will pretends shock and fans himself with his hand.."well my answer is yes...a thousands times yes." Will says jokingly." "Very funny...but watch out buddy someday you're going to hear those words from me and your answer better be the same." "But seriously what I would like to do..since there is still some daylight left...is that we walk to the Lion Monument, because I heard is great, oh and actually cross the Chapel Bridge and not go just half way, oh and try not to knock over any tourist again...and then we go to my hotel get my suitcase and come back here." "And that will mean I can leave from here to go to the train station and not have go back to the hotel." "So what do you say?" "Well what I would like to say ..and what I will say are two different things." "Okay so what would you like to say...and this better be good." "Oh it is ...for me anyway...I say screwed the clothes altogether and you can just hang out here naked for me." "Now that is what I would like to say..but what I will say is, okay." "Lets put our shoe on grab our coats and be on our way." Will starts to walk toward the bedroom but Sonny grabs his arm. "What was that first thing you said again...and will you be naked too?" "But of course." Will says. "I like that answer better...let's go with answer number one." Sonny says. "Don't start...because we can't finish." Will says. "Damn I knew you were going to say that." "Now I am going to have to spend the rest of the night picturing it in my head." "Really and which head would that be?" "Hey get your mind above my belt buster." "Because, I am that kind of guy" "But my boyfriend won't let me until we are an official item." "Yeah right...shall we think back to who turned down who...twice I might add." "Okay enough of this talk..or I am going to have trouble walking for a little while." Sonny says.

They put on their shoes...which turns into a 15 minute make out session on the bed. Then grab their coats which became physical when this time Sonny pins Will against the wall for another 5 minutes of making out. When he releases him ...Will looks at him a bit shocked..."What? turnabout is fair play." "You had your way with me when we walked in ...and I am having my way with you as we walk out." "So there." "Get over it." "I would rather get into it...or under it..or over it...or..." "Come on..move it. Sonny says with a laugh.

When they get outside and as if it was just something they did all the time...but have never actually done it before..they took the others hand and walked down the street together. Both completely comfortable with showing anyone who saw them that they were indeed together..and belonged to each other. This small gesture did not go unnoticed by Will...he thought his heart would jump out of his chest with happiness. Thinking to himself. I am walking down the street holding the hand of my boyfriend and it feels beautifully normal. Sonny almost sensing Will's euphoria squeezes his hand.

They walk the bridge..Sonny shows him where he was when he saw Will for the first time. Then they move on to the monument. Sonny still having his camera in his pocket takes a picture of Will in front of the Lion and then Will does the same for Sonny. Before they leave Sonny stops a tourist ...who thank God speaks English...and asks if they will take a picture of both he and Will in front of the Lion. They agree and Will and Sonny pose. With their arms around each other's waist and turning their heads toward the camera. Their picture is taken twice. Sonny walks back over to retrieve his camera and to thank the tourist. "You two make a cute couple." the tourist says. Both Will and Sonny get these huge grins on their face..and talking over each other with thank yous to the tourist. They turn to walk away. Sonny with his arm around Will's waist. He turns and looks at Will..."Hear that...we are a cute couple." Will looks at him..."I like the sound of that."

They slowly walk back to Sonny's hotel. Doing some window shopping along the way in stores they couldn't even afford to walk into let alone buy anything at. Walking by a jewelry store that is closed but there window display is still lit up,Will sees a box with matching wedding band. "Do you think we would ever have to buy thoses." Sonny looks down at the box with the gold bands. "Think?...I am counting on it Mr Horton." Will smiles and leans over and kisses him on the lips.

They arrive back at the hotel. Sonny takes his room key out of his wallet. A credit card size piece of plastic and walks toward the elevator pulling Will along by his hand. They arrive on Sonny's floor and Sonny warns Will that there may be a sock on the doorknob so no entering. "What does that mean?" "It means he has a lady friend in there and we are not to disturb him." "Is that what they teach in french schools?" Will says with a laugh. "Come on." Sonny says as he tugs will. Arriving at the door..."We are in luck..no sock." "However that means no home run for my roommate." "He has been having a streak of back luck lately." "I heard that you bastard." Sonny laughs and walks in. "Hey." Sonny says. "Hey...so I gather things went well for you two." Will turns crimson. Subtle Jeremy. "Will this Jeremy...my roommate and all around pain in my ass." "Oh that's the thanks I get for going on a mission to find the love of your life." "Oh my God...can you be anymore embarrassing?" Sonny say. "Yeah I could but then you would have to leave the room or pass out." "Man you are gross you know it?" "Yeah I know...but you love me for it." "So anyway..if I may finish...Jeremy this is Will." "Hey Will" Jeremy says as he climbs off the bed to shake Will's hand. "So Sonny ...are you retroactively going to be putting a sock on the doorknob?" "And I am now going to have to leave." "Don't mind him Will...he got his manners from ...oh wait...he has no manners." "No I just came to get my suit case." "Oh nice ..so you are just going to abandon your roommate?" "Oh ...Jeremy...I am so sorry...You bet your ass, I am dumping you." "Fine...next time you need help with your french you can go screw yourself." "Oh yeah..like you were a big help in that department...your about as good at french as you were at German today." "Hey I got you out of that situation." "Who the hell are you kidding...the cop felt bad for me and let me go." "Yeah but I said Danke Schoen after he did." "Oh yeah..I can see how that pulled my ass out of the fire."

"Do you two always go at each other like this?" Will interjects. "No we are toning it down because you're here." Jeremy says. "Hey did my dad call while I was away." "Oh shit..yeah he did." "He said Will is in Switzerland but he didn't know where but he would try to find out and call you back." "Hope that helps" Will laughs out loud. "Don't encourage him...he will go on and on and on." Sonny say. "Okay I will call him from the lobby." "Where did you put my bag?" "Oh I threw it out when I saw you making out with blondie here." "That's the last time ...I am never taking you back again." Jeremy says with fake tears. "Come on man..where is it?" "Will is laughing even more now." Sonny looks at him..."you're not helping here." "It's in the closet." "Thank you ...now was that so hard?" "Um...let me think...yeah it was...I think I pulled a muscle." Jeremy says. "I give up...we are out of here." Sonny says now laughing himself.. " Wait" Jeremy says. .."What you going to make one more embarrassing remark." "Or maybe just fart and completely humiliate me?" "No man...seriously" Jeremy walks over to Sonny. "I am really happy for you man...I know what Will means to you...and I am really glad you two found each other." He then hugs Sonny. "Thanks man...and thanks for being there for me today." "I wouldn't have been able to regroup if you weren't there with me." "Yeah I know because you're pussy." Sonny looks at Will.."See what I mean...we have a moment and he has to go and ruin it." Will just laughs. Sonny grabs his bag and heads for the door."I will meet you at the train at 2:30." "What you're going back...after you found your guy." "What choice do I have." "Ah man that sucks...really." "I know..but can we not talk about it please..I want to enjoy this time." "Sure man..I get it." Sonny and Will walk toward the door. "Love you like a brother man." Sonny says. "You too man." "Nice to meet you Will." "You too Jeremy. Will says as the door closes.

They get off the elevator at the lobby."Okay I have to call me dad..and then we can head back." "Crap the concierge is not there." "Then go to the front desk ..they should be able to help you." "Yeah but he doesn't speak English...as least he didn't when I was here this morning." "Hold on let me try." Will walks over with Sonny following. "Entschuldigen Sie mich Guten Tag sprechen Sie Englisch?" "Yes good day to you to..and yes I speak English." Sonny stares in amazement at Will. "Hey...wake up...tell him what you need." Will says laughing. "Oh right"...then looking at Will one more time in wonder."I could have used you this morning." "Of course if you had been with me I wouldn't have needed you to translate." "Hey didn't you need to make a call there buddy?" Oh right..sorry, I need to make a call to the US." "Certainly sir one moment." "Hans could you take this gentleman to make an overseas call." Hans steps out from the office behind the desk. "If you will follow me sir." "Will I will be right back...I may just get his voicemail again." "Grab a seat and I will be right back." "Okay, I will be over here." Will say pointing to a grouping of chairs. "Okay" Sonny follows Hans. He does all the things he did this morning, credit card, US, number. "It rings." "Hello" "Dad...it's Sonny." "Sonny you had us worried...is everything alright." "Better than alright day...I found Will." "You what...how...I didn't have an address or number or anything to give you." "Dad it is a very long and bizarre story that I will tell you another time." "But I just called to tell you everything is fine and I will call you when I get back to school." "How is Will?" "Dad...all I can say...is ...I haven't been this happy in two years." "I am so happy for you Sonny." "Thanks dad." "But what happens now." "Is he going to go back to France with you?" "Dad I haven't figured everything out yet...but for now I am just going to enjoy being with him okay." "Good son..I know how much you missed him." "Well I am going to make this short dad...Will is waiting in the lobby for me so I have to go." "Okay Sonny ...enjoy yourself...I will talk to you when you get back to school...and Sonny..I love you...and give Will my best." "I love you too day and I will dad...thanks." Bye "Bye Sonny."

Will stands up when he sees Sonny coming. He notices his eyes are red. "You okay Sonny?" "Yeah I am Will...I am just so happy that your with me." "Oh my dad sends his best." "Well back at him." "So shall we head back?" Will ask. "Lead the way love of my life." "Oh and by the way...German might not be a romance language but damn if you weren't sexy speaking it." "Yeah ..Das ist ein schöner Arsch." Then Will smiles at him and takes his hand and they walk out the doors. "What does that mean?... Will what does that mean?..." "Well lets just say it came to me while you were walking away with Hans," "Yeah...well that doesn't answer my question." "I know it doesn't." And Will laughs.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay so what does that mean?" "What does what mean?" "Knock it off you know what I mean...what you said to me in German...what does it mean." "Tell me or I'll withhold my kisses from you..." "Okay...Okay...you don't play fair..jeepers...I am going to have to remember that." "It means I like your shirt." "That's bullshit...what does it really mean? Sonny says as he tries to tickle Will as they walk...Will being sensitive on his sides caves. "Okay." Will says trying to catch his breath..."it means...you have a nice ass." "Oh really...huh...well two can play at that game." "vous avez un beau cul." "Okay what does that mean?" "Sorry...not saying..." Will stops in his tracks...Sonny turns to look at him. "Well either you tell me...or none of this is yours tonight." Will gesturing with his hands all over his body. Sonny pretending he means it blurts out. "You have a hot ass...you have a hot ass." "So do I get to play with this?" Sonny says running his hands over Will's torso. "Oh yeah...you meet the requirements." "Oh now you have requirements?" "Of course...you don't?" "Maybe ...what are your requirements?" "Well he has to be smokin." "Check." Says Sonny. "He has to have a great ass." "Well we have already established that so check." Sonny says. "He has to have lips that I want to to kiss, lick and suck on." Sonny sticks his lips out. "Like these?" "Well not when you do that to them...no." Will laughs. "And the most important requirement...I have to love him like I have never loved anyone before." "Oh and he has to love me back with the same intensity." "Well we have a huge check on that one." Sonny says as he forcefully pulls Will against him and kisses him with passion. After a brief groping session on the sidewalk..in the dark they proceed back to the apartment.

Will points out some of the things he wants Sonny to notice. Even though it is dark the things Will is showing him are lit by streetlights. They continue their walk hand and hand and then turn up the street to the apartment. "That is the drug store I was going to go to when I thought you were sick"..."You are feeling okay aren't you?...Better than okay." Sonny say staring into Will's eyes. "But do you mind if I stop in there for a second...I need some breath mints ...after the garlic and all." "I have mouthwash back at the apartment." "No that's okay...I"ll just be minute...grab some Altoids or something." "Okay...I'll wait here." "Okay be right back." Sonny runs in and Will's just looks around at the buildings lit up and watches what little activity that is going on on the street. Will stands there for a few minutes. Sonny finally emerges from the store. "It took that long to get mints." "Yeah there was a line...and I couldn't find them...just a mess...sorry." "No it's not a problem..I like the city at night." "The way the builds are lit and the architecture." "I wish more of our country had buildings like this." "Okay Mr Architectural Digest." "What..I'm just saying." Sonny laughs. He takes Will's hand and continues their walk back.

Once back and inside Sonny asks Will if he can take a shower...he feels gross from the train and not showering for almost two day. "Sure...but do me a favor." "I know don't use up all the hot water." "Well that but make sure you lock the door before you shower." "What? Why?" "Because Sonny I will walk in on you and join you...so let's just keep that from happening." "Your kidding me?" "Sonny with the way I am feeling right now...I am not even close to kidding." Sonny smiles. "Okay if you say so." "Let me put my suitcase in the room and get some sweats and a tee...where are the towels?" "In the closet behind the door." "Alright then...well I shouldn't be too long." "I will make us some tea or something." "Sounds good...see you in a bit." Will listens to Sonny doing his things in the bedroom..then hears him walking down the hall in bare feet from the sound of it. Then he hears the bathroom door close. Thinking to himself. You can't do this Will...you're not going to be able to stop it. You need him...you can't let him leave without being with him. Will turns and walks out of the kitchen and down the hall and stops at the bathroom door. He hears the water running and pictures Sonny lathering himself up. He reaches for the doorknob and turns it. But it doesn't move. Will leans his head against the door deflated. Why did I tell him to do that. He then continues down the hall to the bedroom.

He walks in and sees Sonny's shirt and pants thrown on the bed and his socks on the floor. His suitcase is laying open on the chair. Will walks over to it..and just looks inside. He sees Sonny's boxer briefs folded in a corner of the case. His mind immediately goes to what Sonny would look like in just those. Stop it Will...you are just torturing yourself ...think of something else. He walks over to the bed to pick up Sonny's cloths and fold them. He picks up the pants first. He holds them by the hem and then folds them in half and then half again and lays them on the dresser. He then picks up Sonny's shirt. He starts to fold it but holds it to his face and breaths in Sonny's scent. He holds it there for how long he doesn't know. "So how do I smell?" "Will turns beat red and goes back to folding the shirt." "I didn't hear the water stop." "Apparently." Sonny says. "Why are you so embarrassed Will." "Because I look like some school girl who has a lock hair from a boy she likes..only my actions seem perverted." "Perverted? "I think they are sexy...and turn me on...that you want to use more than you sense of touch or sight to know me." Sonny walks in and takes the shirt out of Will's hand." He steps closer to Will and leans his head forward and places it in the crook of Will's neck and inhales through his nose." "You smell sexy...and there is a very strong heat coming off your body." "Will steps back..."I hope you didn't use all the hot water...I need to take a shower too." "No I don't think I did...what's wrong Will." "Are you really embarrassed or is it something else going on here?

Will walks over to to his suitcase sitting open on the hopechest. He leans down and pulls out sweat pants and a tee. "I will be done in a bit." And leaves. Sonny just watches. He knows what is going on..because he is feeling the same thing. But how to handle it is the problem. He folds his shirt and places it on top of the pants Will already placed on the dresser. He then just walks to the bed and flops down on it face first.

Talking into the bed. "God what am I going to do? It's as if his body is screaming at him. We need this ...don't keep us from it. He lays there for a bit. He then hears the water stop running. He quickly rolls over and lays on the bed head to toe. Will comes walking back into the room. "So was there enough hot water for you." "Oh yeah ...great...thanks." Will won't look at him. Sonny looks at Will and see the torment he is feeling..because he is feeling it too. He gets out of bed and walks over to him. "This isn't going to work is it?" "What do you mean not work?" "You, me..here alone ..this bed." "It is killing you as much as it is me." "I should go back to the hotel." "NO"...Will says more forcefully than he meant to."Then what are we doing Will?" "Neither of us wants to put the other through this." Sonny say. "There is a way we can handle this?" "Will says softly. "How?" With that Will turns and grabs Sonny's head and kisses him first tenderly then with more passion and desire than he knew he had pent up inside himself. Sonny returns the passion and wraps his arms around Will's back and pulls him against his body. After what wasn't long enough for either of them Will pulls back. "Sonny ..I know what I said...about once I had you I couldn't let you go...but I lied...I can't let you go if I don't have you." "I have been screaming on the inside since we came to this apartment for the first time." "When I had you against the walk..my body was fighting with my brain...and I let my brain win...now I need..and want my body to win." "Will listen to me...I want you just as badly...and like you I was holding it back...but I can't any longer either." "But Will if we are to do this then it is going to have to be a true act of love and not a need to be sexually satisfied." Will leans in again...and kisses Sonny this time with nothing but tenderness. When he pulls back there are tears rolling down his face. Embarrassed by what he is about to say...he puts his head down. "Sonny ...I need and want you tonight...I can't wait until we are back in Salem." Sonny places his hand under Will's chin and raises his head up so they are face to face to. "Will I can't wait for that either."

Without any words they undress each other. When they are both naked they embrace each other feeling the heat coming from the other. Both feeling how their bodies seem to fit together like two vines wrapping around each other. Each supporting the other. Will steps back from Sonny. "Can I just look at you for a moment." Sonny not saying anything because there is no answer required because he is doing the same thing to Will. Will reaches out his hands and runs his fingers down the sides of Sonny's face, over his jawline down his neck and over his shoulders. Softly like a feather running them down Sonny's arms to his hands. Will takes Sonny's hands into his and leads him to the bed.

Sonny raises one leg onto the bed and then the other so that he is kneeling facing Will. Will kisses him and leans his body into Sonny's but using his hands and arm he lower him down onto the bed softly. Sonny slides his leg out from under himself and lays back as Will climbs in beside him. Laying on his side Will starts to softly feels Sonny neck and over his adams apple down to his collarbone. Then to his chest. He flattens his hand on Sonny's chest and with little pressure runs it over Sonny's pecks stopping at his nipples..and leaning in to kiss them and run his tongue over and around them. Sonny lifts Will's head up and kisses him. He opens his mouth inviting Will in. Will now with free access enters with his tongue. Their two tongues meet and proceed to get the lay of the land with each other. Will slides his hand down Sonny's chest over his stomach to Sonny's erection. Sonny reacts with a shiver and a moan into Will's mouth. Will using just the tips of his fingers runs them up and down Sonny's cock. He feels it jump a few times at the touch. Will lifting his head to look down a Sonny's cock he see the clear fluid of precum. Taking his index finger he slide it over the slit catching as much on his finger as it will attract and then brings the finger to his mouth and licks it of. Sonny grabs Will's head and kisses him ."Let me taste it." he returns his hand to it previous location. He then continues his adventure. He runs his palm down the length of Sonny's cock until his finger come to rest on Sonny's balls. Sliding his fingers under them, Sonny opens his legs for easier access. Will slides his hand under them and gently fondles them. Once or twice Will let's his finger search for the hole that he will be the first to enter...only stopping for a brief encounter. During all this Sonny remains glue to Will's lips moaning intermittently at Will's touch. Because of the intense pleasure Sonny is feeling he gently pushes Will away. "Am I doing something wrong?" "No you are doing everything right that is the problem." "Will we only have this one night, right now, so let's not rush anything...let's make this a long journey." "Okay" Will whisper not wanting to alter the energy in the room with a sound. Sonny lightly pushes on Will's shoulders as an indication for Will to lay back now. He willingly complies. Sonny rising up lean over to Will's neck and with his mouth slightly open and the tip of his tongue out kisses and licks his way down. Kissing across his chest and stopping on Will's hardened nipples. First kissing them...and then pinching them with his lips until he nibbles on them with his teeth just to tease. Will grabs a fist of Sonny's hair in his hand as an indication of the pleasure he feels.

Sonny continues his travels down Will's stomach kissing and licking each ab muscle then his naval and as in his daydream he sees Will's happy trail only this time he can make the trip all the way down. So he continues on. As he makes progress he is met with one of his desired stops on his journey. First he kisses the head...and feels the moistness that has been deposit on his lips and licks it off. He then like he did with Will's neck he parts his lips slightly and allows the tip of his tongue to slip out and he runs it from the slit at the tip with it's shiny salty fluid rising out of it, down the full length very slowly. And as like Sonny, Will's cock pulses at the tender touches of Sonny's tongue. Will for his part let's out an almost whimpering moan as his hands clutch the sheets. Sonny taking one of his hands slips it under one of Will's thighs and lifts it up and kisses the inner thigh. Then sliding down even further he kisses the back of the thigh. He lets his hand slide down the back of Will's thigh and under his ass. He then gently squeezes it. Allowing his fingers to stray between the two cheeks and parts them. Once he has sight of what he knows will be his ultimate destination he moistens his middle finger with his mouth and using his tactile sense investigates. First around the outside and then venturing into the darkness. Will suddenly arches his back and spreads his legs as his form or invitation. Sonny thinking to himself...we aren't there yet...there are still roads to travel before we make our final stop. He slides his finger out.


	21. Chapter 21

Once he has sight of what he knows will be his ultimate destination, he moistens his middle finger with his mouth and using his tactile sense, investigates. First around the outside and then venturing into the darkness. Will suddenly arches his back and spreads his legs as his form or invitation. Sonny thinking to himself...we aren't there yet...there are still roads to travel before we make our final stop. He slides his finger out.

Both Will and Sonny are content at this point with their progress. Neither really wants this to end...so going slowly...is itself...arousing them even more than the actual touching and kissing. Each taking the chances they get to find a new spot to investigate. Sonny kisses his way back up Will's body. When he gets to Will lips he lingers...first small pecks then to tongue penetrating desire. Will taking the lead now...asking Sonny to lay on his stomach. At first concern from Sonny but then realizing it is Will, he just gives in knowing that nothing but pleasure will follow. They are only out to make love to each other and to express their love physically. Sonny complies and rolls over onto his stomach. At first Will is just in awe at the beauty of Sonny's form. The broad shoulders...the v shape of his torso that looks natural and not out of proportion like so many guys think they need to look. Will eyes move down to that ass...those beautiful round globes with those sexy back dimples just above the aforementioned gorgeous ass. That Will can't wait to put his tongue into.

He starts by straddling Sonny's hips. Sonny can feel Will's hardness on his ass and knows that in time that will be a part of him... it will be inside of him..and at that point in his mind they will be one. Will leans down and kisses Sonny's neck actually lifting Sonny's hair so he can actually kiss his hair line. Will thinking to himself ..it may seems silly but if there is a part of Sonny's body he can kiss he is going too. He kisses all over Sonny neck while his hands knead his shoulders. Sonny lets out a sigh of pleasure. Will then directs his kisses on Sonny's shoulders and over his shoulder blades. Lifting his head Will takes his index finger and moistens it in his mouth ..and then runs it down Sonny's spine right to the top of his crack. Sonny actually shivers. Will smiles at being able to produce that reaction in him. Placing his hands just above Sonny's ass Will, with just slight firmness, presses them up his body to his shoulders. Once he has reach the shoulders and is partial leaning forward he leans down and place his tongue at the highest point he can get on Sonny's spine and he begins to lick down it. As he get lower he needs to moves his own body further down Sonny's so that the can continue this trip without having to stop because of his inability to contort his body enough to keep his tongue in contact with this smooth warm flesh. He is now straddling Sonny's thighs. And he can continue his descent down.

He approaches the dimples he so admired when Sonny first present this side to him. He carefully runs the tip of his tongue around them then licking the indentations like there is a dessert in their that he has to enjoy and the only way to get it is with his tongue. "Oh my God Will". At first Will is startled by the disruption of the silence and then he smiles. "You like that?" "Oh God yes." "Good...just let me know what you like...and I will be sure to meet your needs."

Will moves back to the center of Sonny's back and continues his trek down. He reaches the very top of Sonny's crack and tickles him with light flicks of his tongue over it. Now placing a hand on each cheek Will ventures where he never thought he would..and runs his tongue slowly down Sonny's crack. Sonny shocked by what is happening raises his head, up turns to look behind him and calls out "WILL" But Will makes the journey and Sonny collapse back onto the bed. Oh my God Will. Will just smiles to himself. "If it makes you feel good then I am happy Sonny" "Oh my God is all I can say Will." Will then nibbles at Sonny's cheeks...giving little bites and kisses. "Will I am not sure I can continue on like this." "This is all new to me...and I am reacting much stronger than I thought I could." "Do you want me to stop?" Sonny lays there conflicted. He wants him to go on..but he is afraid that he won't be able to control his body's own actions. "Can you just come back up to me Will." "As I said I want this to last...but if you continue on like you are...I will be spent before we accomplish what we both want." "Will looks up at Sonny who has twisted his head to look at him. "Surely you can rise to the occasion more than once tonight." "I am sure I can...but for now...please slow it down...come up here." Will gives in but not easily. He licks back up the way he came and comes to be laying on Sonny's back with his cock between Sonny's cheeks. Sonny laughs a bit. "Well that's not going to help having little Mr Horton resting between my cheeks." "But he likes it there...it is warm and cozy." "That may be...but for big Mr Kiriakis it is going to be hard to tone things down a bit." "So move mini Horton to a safer place for now." "Oh you're no fun." Will say jokingly as he rolls off Sonny's back.

"Sonny rolls on his side so he can look at Will." "Where did that come from Will." "What...where did what come from?" "Everything you just did...especially that special bit." "Did you like it?" "Yes..I loved it." "Then that is where it came from." "Sonny this might sound odd to you ...but you touching me and kissing me and licking me while it all brings me great pleasure...my being able to make you feel good or special or cared for...that is where my true enjoyment comes from." "And since this is all new to us...I see no reason to not try things out...we may like it we may not..but we will know...and the next time it will be even better." "How in the world did I ever get you Will Horton." "You didn't get me Sonny...we got each other..it really is that simple." "Just like me knowing you were here...we are connected in a way that I don't think even we can understand."

They kiss and hold each other until Sonny and Will reach a point where the wrong touch in the right place would set them off. "It is my turn with you now." Sonny say. "Lay on your back." Will has no problems with taking orders in this situation. Now Sonny straddles Will's hips. He, like Will, places his hands on Will's shoulders and massages them then leans down and kisses Will's mouth first and his neck and nibbles on his ear. And action that elicits a positive reaction in Will. Sonny notes that for future reference. He then, like Will, starts to kiss his way down. Making stops at each nipple to give them their due attention. They harden at the care his giving them. Then almost like an animal licking their young Sonny begins to lick Will's chest like he is cleaning him despite the fact that Will just got out of the shower. Will watches him carrying on and is becoming even more aroused. Sonny making sure not to miss a single section of skin. Even lifting Will's arm up and licking his inner forearms right up to his underarms. Will has his head leaning back on the pillow pulling a corner of it to his mouth so he can bite down on it to keep from spending himself. Sonny makes sure to cover both arms equally. Then he continues downward. Licking almost with a need that he can't fill. When he navigates his way to Will's naval he licks around it's edge and then he flicks his tongue back and forth and around it like Will did on Sonny's back. Will's stomach muscle contract at the sensation. Will now watching Sonny again can see he has now reached a point where licking it not going to fill the need he has. Sonny turns his attention to Will's hard cock. Without any foreplay he takes Will in his mouth and proceed so lick desperately around it. Then drawing his mouth up and sucking at the same time Will yells "STOP". Sonny releases Will's member and it flops down onto his stomach.

"Oh my God Sonny what were you trying to do...drive me insane." "I thought you would like it." "Like it...my word, there isn't even a word in the English language that could describe how good that felt." "Then why did you ask me to stop." "Well for the same reason you asked me too." "I was losing complete control." Sonny smiles at him. "Well let me do something that will be a bit less intense." "Is that even possible for you?" Will says with a joking smile while still trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Well lets see. Sonny now turns his body around so his back is facing Will. And Will can feel the warm and hard cock of Sonny's on his stomach. He looks down and is faced with his final destination as Sonny ass is now the primary focus for his eyes. Will moistens his index finger with is own saliva and as Sonny is doing hi thing Will is running his finger up and down Sonny's crack. Occasionally massaging mystery location he is driven to discover. First Sonny leans down and places his tongue just at the base of Will's cock and licks down over his balls. As he reaches the underside of these sensitive jewels he let's his tongue continue on as Will spreads his leg giving Sonny access. Like Will, Sonny teases with his tongue the very area that he is anxiously waiting to find his way into. This brings a soft but pleasurable moan from Will's throat. Then placing his hands on Will's upper thighs. He proceeds to massage down his legs. Occasionally leaning down to kissing and area he find particularly intriguing. He works his way down to Will's ankles and like Will he is now extended and almost laying on Will's legs. He wraps his hands around Will's feet and starts to massage them. Will lays his head back enjoying a nice foot massage...he can now see why...but before he can complete that thought he is suddenly hit with a sensation that is completely foreign to him but extremely arousing. He feels his toes one by one inside of Sonny's mouth and Sonny is licking and sucking on each one. Will thinking to himself ...how could this feel so good and cause such a state of arousal. He never considered his feet as erotic zones. But now he knows better. When Sonny has completed this enjoyable actions. He turns around and looks at Will. "Is that better...a little less intense?" "Ah ...yeah, but not by much."

Sonny lifts one of his legs up and over Will's body so that he is now on one side of Will and he stretches out next to him. They both roll onto their sides and look at each other. "I never in a million years knew it could be like this Sonny, never" Sonny smiles." Me either." "And we haven't even done what we started this off to do." Will laughs. "I am beginning to think that might be sensory overload at this point." "Well we won't know until we try." Sonny says. "Can we just relax for a minute." Will asks. "Sure." Sonny replies. "Oh crap...I don't even have condoms...never had any need for them since I was never with a guy I want to do it with." Will says. Sonny laughs. "What's so funny?" Sonny rolls out of bed. And walks his naked body, that Will can't take his eyes off of, over to his suit case. Laying on the top is the bag from the drugstore. He reaches down for it." Will laughs. I hardly think mints are our answer here Sonny." Sonny reaches in and pulls out a package of condoms and a tube of lube." "Long line my ass...you bastard." Will says laughing. "Hey I was never a boy scout but I do like to think I am prepared." I know neither of us has been with anyone else...but this being our first time..I thought we should." "I know it is protection overkill but I have no idea what to expect so I figure let's just play it safe." "Is that okay?' "Yes...absolutely." "I am glad you thought of it." "Okay now..I have a confession to make." Will admits. "What?...you're secretly married...and have 2.3 kids...and a house in the burbs with a white picket fence..and I am a home wrecker." "Are you finished." "No..and you drive a mini van." "Oh the horror of it all." Sonny say for dramatic flair. "Your an asshole." Will say laughing. "As I was saying. "Wait...you"re mortgaged up to your teeth and you have credit card debt in the 6 figures." "Are any of these close?" Will rolls on his back..and just laughs...I am never going to get this out." "No I am sorry...Go ahead Mr Cleaver." "Stop already...God...this is embarrassing and you're making it harder for me to say it." "I'm sorry ...really go ahead Will...I am just trying to lighten the mood...because frankly I am scare to death of fucking this up." "That probably wasn't the best phrasing I could have used was it.?" "No go ahead." "Okay are you done now?" "Yes." "Really, nothing else." "No I promise." "Okay then." "So I did some research about this...you know..." "No, what...what are you talking about." "You said you were done...you promised." "I know..but I couldn't resist it." "No more." "You did some research and." "Yes... I did and I read that before you ...you know...do it ..it is best to sort of loosen yourself up a bit." "As in maybe start with a finger...and then two...and things like that." "So that it isn't such a shock to the your...you know...so sort of prepare yourself for the invading forces." Wow Will ...that was so romantically put I want to just do it right now." Sonny opening laughing. But no I get it." "Makes sense...since there has been an EXIT ONLY sign on it for all these years." Will laughs. "Yeah exactly." "God we are making it sound so clinical." "It will be nice when we have reached a point where we will just want it and not have to think about anything but each other and how we make each other feel." Sonny says. "I know...I am sorry Sonny..." "God Will don't be sorry...I am in the same boat as you...we just have to learn to navigate these waters together." "So let's not talk about it anyone and just enjoy each other and when it happens it happens, okay?" "Okay." Sonny leans in to kiss Will. He start to play with Wills cock...trying to get Will back to the state before they had to dissect this. It didn't take long for either of them to get there. Will reached it a bit quicker than Sonny. In the throws of a passionate kiss Will just says it...Sonny fuck me." Sonny first caught off guard by the command quickly recovers and trying to open the lube with one hand and maintain his lips lock on Will is become difficult. Will noticing the difficulty takes the lube from Sonny and opens it for him. Sonny now having access applies a generous amount to his fingers and then applies it to Will's hole. Will opens his legs so Sonny has nothing to impede him. Sonny accepting the invitation slide his finger inside of Will. To his surprise Will reaches down and pulls Sonny hand toward his ass so that his finger is deeply inside of him. Sonny acting on Will's advice moves his finger around trying to relax and loosen up the sphincter. When he feel freer movement of his finger he places the second one in. This time Will verbalizes his request..."deeper." Sonny complies.

After a few minutes of Sonny's fingers moving around inside, Will pulls Sonny to him..and while kissing him says...now Sonny now fuck me now. Sonny grabs a condom from the box...Will not able to wait any longer...pushes the box out of Sonny hand...now Sonny...enter me now." "But Will...NOW...please Sonny..." "Sonny rolls over on top of him. Will opens his legs and pulls them out and up. Sonny now harder than he has been all night grabs and squeezes out more lube and applies it to his cock. Grabbing his cock he slides the head down Will crack until he feels the opening...and he slowly pushes in...Will at first throws his head back...and moan...in pain or pleasure Sonny is unsure. "Do you want me to stop." "No...keep going...please keep going." Sonny then allows his weight to rest on Will's hips and begins to pulsing in and out." "The pressure to which Will's hole is applying to Sonny cock is causing him to rapidly reach his climactic state. "Will I can't stop it...it is going to happ.."..but he doesn't finish his sentence. He feels himself releasing inside of him. Will wraps his legs behind Sonny holding him inside him as he feels each of Sonny's ejaculations deposited into him. When they both feel that Sonny had offered every drop he can Will slowly releases his grip on him. Sonny, wishing he didn't have to withdraws. Once completely out he collapses beside Will. They both lay there breathing hard. As they start to feel their heartbeats slow and their breathing return to normal..Sonny says..."Are you okay Will?" Will doesn't respond. Sonny lifts himself up with concern, to look at Will...and Will is just smiling at him. Will reaches up and grabs Sonny by the scruff of the neck and pulls him in for a kissed that convey contentment and love.

When they are both back to a rested state Sonny looks at Will. "Now it's my turn." The actions are mimicked by Will with the exception that when he climaxed in Sonny he leaned down and kissed him through the entire rush his body was feeling. They both again lay back regaining composure. Sonny lays there and can hear something coming from Will. He rolls over and sees Will crying without trying to control it. "Will are you okay?" Will brings his hands up to wipe his tears..."Sonny ...I have never been this happy in my life." "You have made a mark on my heart that nothing will ever take away." "Will I wish I could say it better but I can't... Your words are my words..and they express how I feel right now too."


	22. Chapter 22

Sonny steps out of the shower first and then Will. They each grab a towel and dry the other...when in fact they are really just taking an opportunity to get their hands all over each other again. "Hey...I think he is dry...you keep rubbing him like that he might attack." Sonny says. "Let him...I won't put up a fight." Will retorts. "Turn around" Will says. Sonny does as he is instructed. Will again looking down at that ass. "God...I just want to bite and lick that ass of yours." Will says as he dries Sonny's back and works his way down squeezing the cheeks as he continues. Will now on his knees to dry Sonny's thighs and calves he can't resist so he grabs Sonny's hip and holds them as he bites the left cheek and then the right. Then grabbing each with his hand he spreads them. "Who would have thought such a small area could provide so much pleasure." Will says. "For you and for ..."but Sonny's breath catches in his throat unable to complete his sentence or thought as he feels the warm breath and then the wet pressure. When Will has completed and accomplished what he wanted. He stands up. Sonny turns and looks at him. "You need a shave...I am going to get whisker burns back there ..and how am I going to explain those in the locker room?" "Well I could give you and explanation but it would probably just make things worse for you." "Just tell them you sat on something rough." "People have had stranger explanations for things." Sonny laughs. "So are we done here or is there some other part of me that needs such a close examination." "Well now that you ask." "Oh man"...Sonny says as he grabs the doorknob to leave. Will pretending to be confused...What? ...you asked a question, I was going to answer and you leave...what's up with that?" He says as Sonny is walking down the hall. "Are you listen to me?" Will shouts. "No you're insatiable." Sonny replies. "What and that is suppose to be a bad thing...I'm confused." Will says as he now leaves the bathroom.

As he enters the bedroom he see Sonny about to put on a clean pair of boxer briefs. "Woh..Woh...what are you doing?" "I am putting on clean underwear..what does it look like I am doing." "Well it looks to me like you are trying to cover up parts of you I don't want covered...and well that I won't allow." "Give me a break as he bends down to put his leg in one of the opening. Will takes a quick step over and pulls the underwear out of Sonny's hand. "Come on Will." Listen Sonny...you are leaving tomorrow...or technically today now, and I may not see you for who knows how long. "So while you are here with me please don't get dressed." "I need to see you as you are ..in all your gorgeous glory so I can fantasy about you..only this time I will know what it would really feel like." "Call me selfish." "So you fantasy about me aye?" Sonny asks. "Since my first wet dream." Will replies. Sonny smiles and steps towards Will and take his face in his hand and kisses with lust. He pulls away...and looks into Will's eyes. "So what are some of your fantasies." Sonny asks. "Well I think it would be better if I showed you." Will say as he pushes Sonny back onto the bed. "Let's start with the letter A...oh wait we have done that already...okay then on to B...no we did that too, okay C...damn we did that twice." "This is going to be harder than I thought." Sonny breaks out in a full laugh. "Don't laugh..I may not have any to tell you if we go by the alphabet." "Oh okay I got one..R...nope just did that in the bathroom." "Ah forget it...let's just wing it...as Will jumps on the bed and then on to Sonny.

"Well that number is going to have a whole new meaning to it." Will say as he switches positions so they are now head to head and toe to toe. They look into each others eyes. Will can see that Sonny needs to talk about something but he is afraid to, but Will won't push him. ..he will get it out when he is ready ..even though Will thinks he knows what it is. "Will we have been at this for a few hours...and while I have...well there isn't really anything I could say that would tell you how much this all meant to me." "And I am not talking about the sex...while that was incredible, and beyond." "Since that first day I saw you...and we got to sit next to each other...I have felt that we were something." "I don't just mean that we were meant to be together that was apparent from the start, even if neither of us knew it at the time." "Now I am going to get all weird here." "But I think that if we had never met that first day in school, never became friends, and now, and I will use a term that will sound trite but lovers." "That I don't think either of us would ever have been truly happy." "My life literally changed the day I met you." "And I mean that in every way." "Emotionally my mind and my body, though we were only 11, were drawn to you." "Physically I felt like...oh there is the piece I have been missing all this time." "I finally found it and I can now go on with my life." "While at 11 I might not have seen or would have understood this, now looking back it all makes sense to me." "What happen here last night and today was, and should have happened." "I think we were almost tested ...the powers that be were testing us...they wanted to see if what we had was really something." "So they put this time and distance between us to see what would happen." "And when they saw that we were both unhappy and couldn't get the other out of hearts or minds they gave up the mission to keep us apart." "Now that I know you in every conceivable and some inconceivable ways" he says with a little laugh." I know that I can't be me without you."

"Sonny...I know exactly what you mean..and I couldn't go on without you." " When you arrived here and by here I mean Lucerne itself, I think instantly I knew things had shifted for me...for the better." "It took a little time for those shifts to settle so that I could see them and understand them." "But when I did, I knew you were back with me even though I didn't even know you were here." "Whatever force it was that gave me that feeling also guide me to you." "It tried once and failed...but the second time it was not going to give up." "It was going to get us together no matter what stood in our way." "I guess what I am saying and what you are trying to say but are afraid to..is that we will be apart again...but this time I know it won't be for long." "I love you for trying to soften the truth for me but we both knew it and while we played our holding out game we knew that this ..all of this was and had to happen so that we would have something to sustain us during this time apart." "Am I sad and heartbroken that you have to go.. yes... in ways I don't even think I could put into words...but will I fall apart over it ...no...because this time I know for sure that the next time we see each other it will be forever." "And nothing and no one can prevent that." "So know that I won't be irreparably harmed by your leaving because I know it will only lead to us being together forever." "And that is going to keep me going." Both with tears developing in their eyes lean into each other and kiss...a kiss of sadness but of hope too.


	23. Chapter 23

"Am I sad and heartbroken that you have to go.. yes... in ways I don't even think I could put into words...but will I fall apart over it ...no...because this time I know for sure that the next time we see each other it will be forever." "And nothing and no one can prevent that." "So know that I won't be irreparably harmed by your leaving because I know it will only lead to us being together forever." "And that is going to keep me going." Both with tears collecting in their eyes lean into each other and kiss...a kiss of sadness but of hope too.

Sonny pulls back and looks Will in the eyes. "Will there is something I have that is my most treasured possession." "Nothing material in this world means more to me than this." "I want you to hold it for me while we are apart as my way of showing you that I will be back for you." "What is it?" Sonny gets out of bed. While walking over to his suitcase he says. "I have never left for anywhere without putting this in my suitcase first." "I have to keep it close to me no matter where I may go." Sonny takes out an object wrapped in a very thick plush towel. He walks back to the bed and sits down cross leg. Will sits up in the same position facing him.

Sonny places the object on Will's crossed legs "What is it ...it feels heavy." "Open it...and once you have seen it and take it from me, guard it with everything you have Will." "Because this was the very first gift you ever gave me." "Gift? when did I ever give you a gift?" Will says as he unwraps the package. "Will the greatest gift you ever gave me was last night when you gave me your body, your heart, and your soul, when you did that you gave me your trust." "Nothing can or will ever be able to match that gift." "But this is the second greatest gift you ever gave me." Will pulls away the last section of cloth covering a Cherrywood box. "I gave you this...when did I ever give you this?" "No what you gave me is inside." Sonny can feel his heart growing with even more love as he remembers getting this. "Open it." "It has a lock on it." Oh sorry...I had that put on so no one could ever open this or damage it in any way. Sonny jumps off the bed and retrieves the key from his suitcase. And returns to his position facing Will. Will looks down at the box...and can see worn marks on the edges of the lid. Noticing that this has been handled or opened a lot. Will takes the key and inserts it in the lock and turns it. He then lifts the hinged top. Looking at it for a moment he is not sure what he is seeing...when recognition sets in and he now knows what it is and he starts to cry. "You kept this?" "Of course I did." "Look how you signed it?" Will looks down but has to wipe his eyes to see so he can read it. "Love Will." he says out loud. "Those two words meant more to me at that time in my life than anything that came before." "And even now there isn't a day that goes by that I don't look at that and read that inscription." "This sits on my nightstand in my dorm room and each night I read it before I go to bed." "Sonny I can't believe you kept this." "When did you have it encased like this?" "I didn't ...my dad did." "He read what you wrote to me in the car when I left the hospital." Will blushes a bit. "He did." "Yes Will and I think that's when he knew what you and I meant to each other."

"So now that you know what this means to me...and how important it is I want you to hold on to it as a reminder that I am always thinking about you and working my way back to you." Will looks at Sonny tears still running down his cheeks. He turns and places the box with the gentlest of care on the nightstand and then returns his attention to Sonny leaning over and kissing him. "Sonny please make love to me one more time before you go." They both lean down on the bed unfold their legs and begin by kissing each other. "This time there is no fear or concerns about what they are to do...this time...they simply want to express with their bodies what their hearts and mind already feel. This time they are soft, sweet, gentle and most of all letting go of anything that held them back the first time. As each express their love for each other their climax is even more intense than the first time. Unencumbered by nerves, or fear of hurting each other they are allowed to experience the full sensation that washes over them. Feeling no need to say the words I love you the simple act itself says what they want the other to know...they simply kiss as they release themselves into the other. Will supporting himself with his hands and elbows so not to let his full body weight rest on Sonny. Sonny wraps his arms around Will's back and pulls him down on top of him making the union, the joining of their bodies as full as is humanly possible. Feeling Will's hip shutter as he releases himself. Sonny feeling the product of Will's orgasm being deposited in him. Feeling that he now has a real piece of Will inside of him. And while it won't remain, for now, he loves that feeling and the idea of it.

While they are both physical spent their bodies feel more alive now than ever before. Sonny rolls over onto his side with his back to Will so that Will can fill the curves of his body with his own. Will slides up to Sonny and fills in the space between them and puts his arm around Sonny's waist. And like Will, Sonny takes Will's hand and slides it up over his heart and then places his hand on top of it. They are both crying silently not letting the other know. Because if they do they will be forced to look at the reality of them parting. And for now they can't confront that ...they just want to enjoy this moment for as long as they have. Before long they drift off.

Sonny wakes up a few hours later but Will is not in bed with him. He calls out..but gets no response. He figures that Will must have taken Blossom for a walk since both he and Will have otherwise been occupied and haven't paid any attention to the dog. Sonny rolls out of bed and checks his watch that is on the dresser. "Eleven o'clock how long did I sleep for?" Sonny says to himself out loud. He grabs a pair of worn boxer briefs since he only has one clean pair left and he is saving that for after his shower. He walks down to the kitchen on the off chance that Will just didn't hear him but finds it empty. He goes to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of OJ and just takes a swig from the bottle. Thinking...after what happen last night...germs are not something he is worried about. As he puts the bottle back and closes the door Blossom comes strolling in and goes and sits in her chair at the table. "Hey where is Will?" "Did he tell you where he was going? "Come on don't hold out on me...where is he." "Ah you're useless." "It suddenly hits Sonny the smell of coffee." "Ah yes...coffee..they great waker upper." He turns and see the pot almost full. He grabs a mug from the closet and pours himself one. "You want one?" He ask Blossom...well you're not getting any...you wouldn't answer my question so your loss."

"Let me know when he answer you...I have been trying for two days to get him to answer me ...but he just sit there." Will says as he walks in and over to Sonny and kisses the back of his neck while pinching his ass. "Hey I thought I said no clothing for you?" "Where were you. Sonny says as he turns around.."I called but no answer." "Hmmm...let me think...the reason I didn't answer was because I wasn't here." "Well I figured that out...but where were you?" "I had an errand to run." "On a Sunday?" "Yeah...on a Sunday...people have errands to run on Sunday." "So is this your way of telling me you aren't going to tell me where you were?" "I popped over to see Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin to let them know everything was fine...and that the dog hadn't eaten me." "They were relieved to know that." "It was a big concern of Aunt Carries." "You're crazy you know that." Sonny says. "Well wouldn't I have to be to fall in love with you...and that hot body and amazing ass." Will says as he pulls Sonny against him and grabs his ass as he kisses him passionately on the lips."Yuck..I have morning breath." "Morning breath afternoon breath night breath...I don't care I just want your mouth." "Yeah well it will be yours after I take a shower and brush my teeth." "Spoilsport." Will says as he releases Sonny's ass.

"Listen I am going to jump in the shower...hey have you taken Mrs No Talk out at all?" "Yeah early this morning...she had her legs crossed so I figured it was time." "I did feel bad about that." "But I think she forgives me." "Don't you Ms Blossom?" "Hey did she just give me the stink eye." "I think she did." Will says. "I'll say it again...you're crazy Will Horton." "I'm taking a shower." "Do I have to lock the door again." "No I think you are safe now...Little Will..is exhausted...and really can't come out to play right now." "Yeah...well Little Sonny...concurs." "So does his friend in the back" "Hey you were the one who wanted to do the hat trick." "I was just following orders." "And for your information...your friend in the back seemed pretty receptive to the company." "I'm just saying." Will says putting up his hands in surrender. "Don't go blaming Little Will for everything."

Will hears the water go on. "This is not going to go well." Will says to Blossom. "I am really trying to keep it together." "But I don't know how long I can keep this up." Will starts to make breakfast for Sonny. "How am I going to stand there and watch him leave me again." "And for how long this time." "I know he said it won't be long...but a day is too long for me now." Tears start to roll down. Will punches his leg hard...trying to take his attention off what he is thinking about." "Come on you wimp...suck it up...it is just going to be some time...that's all...hold it together for just a few more hours..and then you can let go." Thinking to himself, Do it for him Will...do it for Sonny.

Sonny stands in the shower. Thinking to himself. I can't do this...I can't leave him now. But I have to. This is going to be a million times worse than in Horton Square years ago. Now I know how much I love him...and we have share everything of ourselves with each other. How am I suppose to walk away from this. Tears are pouring down his face. I have to hold it together...I can't let him see me like this. This is going to be just as hard for him as it is for me. Maybe worse for him. I have my friends to go back with and to be with. He is going to be alone in this apartment with no one to hold him or console him. "FUCK" Sonny yells. "Hey you okay in there...everything alright?" "Ah...yeah...just nick myself shaving." Sonny yells back over the droning sound of the water. "Be careful I don't want you to hurt that beautiful face of yours." Will yells back. "I'll be careful." Sonny replies. Come on Sonny...do it for him...be strong for him.


	24. Chapter 24

Will has finished making breakfast for Sonny. He has set the table for one...because he is feeling sick. But he will tell Sonny that he had some breakfast at his aunt and uncle's. He hears Sonny come out of the bathroom and walk down the hall to the bedroom. Presumably to get dressed. "Hey I made you some breakfast" he yells to Sonny. Sonny pretend he doesn't hear him...he puts his pants on...and then throws on the last clean shirt he has. As he is buttoning it he walks down the hall to the kitchen. "Hey babe...I don't think I am hungry." "Oh come on...it is just some eggs and bacon and toast." "No seriously...it looks great I am just not hungry." "Fine then I will throw it out." Will say with a bit of anger. "No I will eat it..I'm sorry...you put all that work into it...I will eat it." "No never mind..I will chuck it out" Will says as he grabs the plate so abruptly that a slice of bacon slide off onto the table and Blossom jumps onto the table scurries across grabs the slice and jump down off the table and runs off with it. Will scrapes the remaining contents off the plate into the trash then throws the plate into the sink with a clatter. Sonny stands there..."You didn't have to do that Will...I would have eaten it." "If you didn't want...you didn't want...no big deal." "We have a few hours before you have to leave...do you want to do some laundry so you don't have to do it when you get back to your dorm." Will asks as he turns to the sink to wash the dishes he dirtied to make the meal. "No I can wait until I get back." "We actually have a laundry service that washes our clothes for free." "Well aren't you lucky."

"So are you all packed up...sure you got everything?" "No I haven't packed yet." "We have two hours yet." " I thought maybe we could just lay in bed..and hold each other for a while." "Nah probably not a good idea...we might fall asleep and you will miss your train." "Will what are you doing?" "I am washing the dishes...what does it look like I am doing." "It looks like you are avoiding me...you won't even look at me when you talk to me." "I am doing the dishes...I need to look at them to wash them don't I? "Will put it down." "What...I need to wash it." "Please put it down." "What ...what do you want say..I can hear you fine from here...what is it.?" "Dammit Will look at me." Will drops his head and lets the dish slip out of hand into the soapy water. He slowly turns around grabbing a dish towel to dry his hands as he turns. He looks at Sonny with a complete stone face. Showing no emotion...happy or sad or anything in between. "What?..what do you want to say Sonny...just say it...so I can get back to washing these dishes." "FUCK the dishes Will." "I know what you are doing." "Oh yeah...you know what I am doing...? "So tell me Mr all knowing one...what the fuck is it that you think I am doing?" Sonny just stands for a moment looking at Will then turns and walks back down the hall to the bedroom. He knows what is going on...but he is not going to go this route with Will.

Will stands there looking at the empty entrance that just contained Sonny. He feels ill that he just did that to him. He throws the dish towel on the counter and walks to the bedroom. He arrives and see Sonny sitting in the chair putting his shoes on. "I'm sorry Sonny." "What you don't think this is hard for me too Will?" "I am just as mad and as heartsick as you are." Will walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. "I know you are Sonny ...I do...I am just so fucking mad at the world right now." "I finally get what I want no not even want...what I need and it is taken away 2 days later." "Talk about torturing someone." "I was just mad back there...and I had no one to yell at or get mad at so I directed it at you." "It was stupid, hurtful and childish." And I am really sorry...can you forgive me please." "Of course I can forgive you Will." "I knew what you were doing and I was feeling the same way...but I just couldn't fight back because I can't leave here today with that between us." "I'm trying Will...I'm really trying to hold it together right now." "But it is like trying to put out a house fire by blowing on it." "It's going down whether you like it or not." "Sonny then let's not try...let's not lie and put up this pretenses " "If I don't Will then I won't get on that train and if I don't I could jeopardize our chance of being together for good." "Okay...okay then...let's do what you said...let's just lay here for a while holding each other." "Then let's let the last memory we have of each other here be you and me in bed just being close." "No sex just closeness." Sonny looks at Will and sees his eyes filling up. He gets up and climbs into bed behind Will and wraps his arms around him and gently guides him down. When they are both laying there Sonny just holds on tight. He puts his head just above Will's shoulder and against his head. "I love you Will." "I love you too Sonny." Will brings his hands up and holds Sonny arms against his chest and just mentally takes in each and every part of Sonny's body that is against his and files it in a special place in his mind that he can access when he misses him. Neither move for the next hour.

Sonny it's time ..."but before he can finish he breaks down. Sonny grabs him even tighter. Will tries to break free but Sonny keeps his grip firm...he puts his mouth to Will's ear..."Listen to me" ...Will struggles..."Listen to me Will." "This is not forever...this is temporary...this is only temporary...I will come back to you...you have my word." Will's resistance abates. He continues to cry but he takes comfort in Sonny's words. When Sonny is sure Will is no longer going to bolt he eases up on his hold. He backs off a bit and pulls Will down onto his back. He wipes the tears from his cheeks and kisses him gently but not quickly. He holds the kiss so now he can memorize the feel of Will's lips on his. Finally Sonny breaks the seal and lifts his head. "Are you going to be okay babe." "Yes...I will ...I just have to remember that this is not good bye...this is just see you later." Sonny runs his hand over Will's face. "Exactly Will...see you later." "And when you see me next and I see you...we both will know that that is it...we will never be apart again." Will lifts his head and give Sonny one more lingering kiss.

"Okay do you have everything...everything packed?" Will gives the room a quick glance to see if he sees anything that might have been skipped. "No I think I have everything." "Well then let's go." Sonny picks up his suitcase and they walk toward the door. Blossom comes scurrying out of the living room. Sonny looks down at her..."Well it has been nice talking you Blossom...even if our conversations were always one sided." Will gives a laugh. "Well I have her for the next two weeks...I will let you know if I get anything out of her." "Shall we go." Will says. Yup...oh wait just one more run through the room to be sure. Sonny comes back."Okay all set." They leave the apartment an instinctually grab each others hand and begin the saddest walk either has ever had to take.

They arrive at the train station at exactly 2:30. Jeremy is already there. He spots them and approaches. "Hey guys...wasn't sure you were making the trip back with us." "Well I am but right now I have to use the bathroom." "What one look at me and you have to take a dump?" "That's nice...really nice...thanks man." "Oh shut up will ya...where is it...?" Over there next to the magazine stand...just in case you want to grab some reading material before you go in." Sonny briskly walks toward the restrooms.

"Will can I talk to you for a moment." "Sure..what's up?" "Listen I am going to make this quick before Sonny gets back." "I have lived with Sonny for the past two years...and he has become like a real brother to me and watching him talk about you and seeing how much he misses you every day, it kills me. So I know this is only a one shot deal, but I bought this for you." Jeremy pulls out an envelope from his coat pocket. "In here is an open ended ticket to Paris." "Use it whenever you want to come to see Sonny." "But I am sorry it is only good for one round way trip." "So when things get too tough for you...and you really need to see him...use it." "Send me an email and let me know when you will be arriving and I will be there to meet you and to take you to our school." "I wrote my email down on the envelope." "I will bunk with some friends so you two can be alone together." "All I want is for Sonny to be happy...and Will you make him happy..so that is what I want for him." "But hey if I don't get an invite to the wedding then I am going to be one pissed off guy." Will laughs at that. Will puts his arms around Jeremy "Thank you so much man...I can't tell you what this means to me...not only the ticket but that Sonny has you there for him." Will releases him and looks at him. "I feel better knowing you have his back." "That is a position I hope to have permanently very soon." "You will man...if Sonny has his way..it will be soon." "Hey what the hell's going on here." Sonny says as he approaches. Will thinking quick. "Oh your damn roommate was putting the moves on me...trying to lure me away from you." "Hey what can I say...Will here is a hottie." "He deserve better than you." Jeremy says. "And I told him I would have to think about it." Will says continuing with the joke. "Please...I've seen him naked Will...you will need a magnifying glass to find it." "Woh Woh...that was low blow." "Wait that doesn't sound right does it?"Jeremy says. They all laugh. "But seriously Will it has been great meeting the man that has my roommates heart." "I can see he is in good hands." "So hurry up and take him off of my hands." "Pleaseeeeeee." "Butthead" Sonny says. "Well I will let you two say good bye." "Sonny I will save you a seat...and Will again it has been great meeting you...hope to see you again soon." "You to Jeremy..and thanks."

"What was that about?" Sonny says. "Oh nothing...he was just telling me that you would do everything you can to get back to me...that's all." "Well he is right about that." "Well I should board." "Sonny ...before you go." "I have something for you." "Will pulls a box out of his coat pocket and hands it to Will. "What's this?" "Open it and find out." Sonny lift the top off the small box. Inside is a silver heart on a chain. He removes it and sees that there is an inscription on it. He reads it

_Sonny_

_I am sorry you got hurt because of me. You are my best friend and I never want you to get hurt._

"Will you skipped the most important part."

"Turn it over." Sonny does and reads

_Love Will._

Now even though I have your box...you can still read this and know that I do love you and always will.

"When did you do this?" "Sunday errands." Will says with a smile. Sonny starts to cry. "Damn you Will Horton...I was doing so good up to now." Will laughs. "Now go get on your train." Sonny grabs Will and pulls him in and kisses him. The kiss runs the ranges of emotions, happy that he has reconnected to the one love of his life. Content that before too long they will be together permanently, Sad that they have to be separated before they can be together again. And angry that they have to be put through this especially now that they have gotten to know each other so intimately and so lovingly. They release each other. Sonny leans down and picks up his suitcase. "I will see you soon Will." "Sooner than you might think Sonny." Sonny looks at him quizzically. And begins to walk toward the train. Just before Sonny reaches it he turns and yells to Will. "Will I have a gift for you too...it is back at the apartment...I hope you like it." "I love you Will." "I love you too Sonny." Sonny turns to steps on the train then turns around and waves. It is taking every bit of willpower he has to keep from jumping off and saying to hell with this...I am with him now and forever. Will waves back keeping his feet from running to him and leaving and not looking back. The train pulls out...and Will watches it as it fades from view. Once out of sight. He grabs the lamppost next to him to stay up...and cries. "I love you Sonny...and I miss you already.

Will makes the long walk back to the apartment. Thinking that just a short time ago he was holding the hand of his best friend, his boyfriend...and yes his lover. When he enters the apartment. Blossom comes out to greet him. Will leans down and pats her. Emotionally exhausted he walks to the bedroom. When he crosses the threshold he see it laying on the bed as if someone is about to put it on. Sonny's shirt...the same one Sonny caught him holding to his nose yesterday. Will walks over picks it up and holds it to his nose again. He then climbs on the bed curls up and holds the shirt close to his heart and falls asleep breathing in Sonny's scent.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonny declined the seat Jeremy saved for him and opted to find a place where both seats were free. He wanted to cry in private if he felt a need to. Which he knew he would. Jeremy was not offended ..he wanted to give Sonny his needed space. Sitting there in the seat closest to the window with one leg up and his forearm resting on his knee Sonny is rubbing his fingers over the heart that Will gave him. Occasionally glancing out the window...but seeing Will's reflection in the glass. He would flip the heart in his hands and stop on the back that said Love Will. Once he even kissed that inscription and whispered for his own ears. "I love you too Will."

It was going to be a long ride back..so he took the time to plan out how he was going to get back to Will. He had all sorts of ideas...and as much as he would like to ask his mom and dad for help..he didn't want to. He knew he was in France because of his mom's fear that Will was gay and was going to turn her him gay. So going to them would be an absolute last resort. And even at that he wasn't sure they would allow him to come back before he finished high school. But he knew that was never going to happen. Not if he has even an ounce of input into the decision. A barrier for him was going to be money. He could ask his dad but then he would be asked why he needed it. And while Justin was fine with Sonny being gay...and knowing how he felt about Will ...he still was only 16..and no parent no matter how much they loved their child would accept that at 16 years old they could even remotely know that someone was the one for them and no one else. So explaining the connection he and Will felt would be like trying to bail out a sinking ship with a fork. Impossible. But he would find a way. He will run some things by Jeremy when they gets back to school.

As he sits there immobile the train shakes him back and forth in his seat. He wonders about what Will thought about his gift. He hopes that he understands that seeing Will feeling a need to simply smell his scent was touching, heart wrenching. and yes on a certain level erotic. He hopes that if he can at least smell his presence then he will feel closer to him. And Sonny wants that more than anything. He wants Will to know that even though they are miles apart he is never too far away if he can still have his scent.

Will cried himself to sleep clutching Sonny's shirt. He is woken by a wet rubbing sensation on his face. He opens his eyes to find Blossom licking the tears that still remain. "Hey you ..stop that...you crazy dog." Blossom looks at him almost with an understand that Will is sad. She curls up in front of Will's chest. Will pulls Sonny shirt out from between he and the dog. Blossom backs herself up so that she is pressed against Will stomach as if to comfort him. Will places his hand on her and and with just his finger and his palm simply resting on her he pats the fur on her chest. Will looks down at her. "Thank you for understanding." Will then adjust his head on the pillow in a comfortable position and falls asleep again.

Will wakes hours later. Blossom is still in the spot she took when she first laid down with him. Will notices that it is dark out...and that he hasn't eaten or taken the dog out. So he decides to kill two birds with one stone. He will take Blossom for a walk down to the Chapel bridge. There is a little cafe that has outdoor tables. He will grab a sandwich and people watch to get his mind off things. He informs Blossom of this plan and the two climb and jump off accordingly.

He heads to the kitchen to grab the little plastic bags from under the sink that he will need to avoid a fine for Blossom's less than courteous deposits. Once his jacket is on and the lead is attached to Blossom he heads out for their minor distracting adventure.

Will sitting at a table eating a sandwich and drinking a soda with Blossom curled up on his lap notices Carrie and Austin. They notice Will and walk over to join him. "I would get up but I have a friend sitting on my laps." Carrie leans over. "Oh how cute." "What's his name." Well first it is a her...and she is very offended that you didn't notice that..and I will get an earful when we get home, thank you very much. "She" stressing the she, is named Blossom. "She is not much of a talker though." I try to engage her but she is very closed mouth. "So how are you two doing...missing me?" "Well actually we are Austin says." "Your aunt here does not do the sports thing to well so I am left to talk to myself and yell at the TV when things don't go right." "You men and your sports." Carrie adds. "So sweetie...how are you doing?...how are you liking?"...but before she can finish her question she see tears in Will's eyes. "Will what's wrong honey." Carrie says as she puts her hand on Will's. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Will says. "Will tell us what's wrong." Will sits there for a moment ..they can see he is trying to say something but they are not going to pull it out of him. They know he will get it out on his own they just have to wait a bit. "Remember when I first got here and you asked why losing this one friend was so important to me and why it upset me so much?" "Yes you said you loved him." "Well he showed up here yesterday." "What? "Really here in Lucerne?" "How did he know you were here..how did he get here...what did he say...was he the same...? "Oh God Carrie slow it down..you just hit him with a million questions...let him try to answer one." Austin says. "Will smiles a bit..."Thanks...I wasn't even done comprehending the first question before the others came out." "I am sorry...tell us what happen." Carrie says.

Will proceeds to tell them everything sans the sex..but he figures they figured that out since Will said he spent the night. He explained that Sonny had to go back to school. And that he is feeling lonely. "It is junior high all over again." Will says. "Only worse." "At least before he was a memory that I was just holding on to." "But now he is a reality to me again..and this time I don't think I will be able to ride this out." "He left today and he wasn't even out of my site for a minute and I missed him so much." "Can I ask a favor of you both...please don't say that in time this will get better." "That I will find someone." "Because I may only be 16 but I know that I won't and don't want to find anyone else." "We are going to be together and you may not believe this...but it will be forever." "So please don't tell me I am too young to know that." "Because how we came to find each other again was beyond a miracle..it was practically divine intervention." "That is the only way I can put it into word that you can understand."

"First Will we would never trivialize what you feel because of your age," Second ...I would say you are right." "That how you found each other again is phenomenal." "Although I would have freaked out if I was standing on the street when you yelled his name." They all laughed together. "But Will I believe you when you say he is the one." "So do I Will." "You have held onto this idea of him...and you find him and he is still that idea that you have been holding on to." "That just doesn't happen." "That you both felt an instant connection after these years is beautiful." "While having said all this..and knowing how you feel and how he feels...what are you going to do?" Austin asked. "Well I can tell you I am not going to wait another 2 years to see him again." "After I have house sat for these two weeks..I am going to use the ticket Jeremy gave me and I am going to Paris to see Sonny." "I will explain to my teachers that I have to go away for a week or two and ask if they can email me my assignments." "I have straight A's so I don't see a problem." "This is going to take your approval for this to happen." "I am sorry if you don't approve but this is something I have to do." "Will we will be fine with that...won't we Austin? "Of course we would." "But Will that doesn't solve your problem in the long run." "You are just putting a bandaid on a gaping wound." "I know that...and Sonny is trying to work that out." "When I go to see him in a few weeks we will talk it out and figure something out." "But until then I will just have to deal with this loneliness." "My life will just go on as it has it will just be a bit tougher." "But I will get through it if it means I get to be with him down the line forever." They remain at the table talking things through. Carrie and Austin tell Will they will do whatever they can to help him out. Will gives them both a hug of thanks for their understand and for not dismissing him because of his age.

Sonny arrives back at his dorm with Jeremy. They have talked about how to handle this situation. Neither have a definitive solution but they have some ideas that might work. Implementing them might be a bit of problem but they will are determined to make this work.

Sonny throws his suitcase down on the bed and opens it. Right on top is a letter address to Sonny.

**_Dear Sonny_**

**_These last two days have been the happiest and the saddest days of my life. To find you again..and to be able to express to you openly what I couldn't really tell you in Salem has been the happiest thing that could have come into my life. You have made me feel like I am someone. And that someone could love me more than I thought I would ever deserve. You have become my one true source of joy. To have to leave you today at the train station will be the most difficult thing I think I will ever have to do. But I do it because I believe you when you say you will find a way for us to be together. I will continue on with you always inside me during our time apart. Please know that I could never love another person as much as I love you. And I know without any reservation that I will always feel this way about you._**

**_I truly and forever will love you_**

**_Will_**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello" "Hey dad." "Sonny ...so I guess you're back at school?" "Yeah we got back about an hour ago." "I told you I would call when I was back." "Well you're back..but you don't sound very good." "What's going on?" "...I don't think I can do this." Sonny says as he tries to hold back the tears. "Do what Sonny?" "I don't think I can be here when Will is 8 hours away." "I saw him this morning and I am sick about leaving him." "I understand Sonny ...but what can you do?" "Maybe I could transfer to Will's school...and finish out my last two years in Switzerland." "Sonny you know your mom wouldn't allow that...especially if she knows Will is attending school there too." "Why is she so set against us?" "I don't understand that." "You told her I was gay right." "Well actually Sonny I didn't." "Why not?" "Because son I think that it something you should tell her yourself." "You need to explain to her what you are feeling and how you know you are gay." "If I say it it will just be me telling her and she will just think I am misunderstanding you or that you were just confused when you told me or that you are too young to know what you are." "All things you need to address with her in person." "Then let me come home...let me come home and tell her myself...let me stay in Salem." "I know Will be going home pretty soon and once mom understands about me then I can see Will and we can be together." "Or do you think she won't accept this from me."

"Do you mean? accept that you are gay?" "Yeah...do you think she might reject me or something." "Is that what this is about...you have told her and she doesn't want anything to do with me.?" "No Sonny...no..that is not it at all." "Then I don't understand." "How can she be willing to put me through this...how can she think it is okay for me to be so unhappy." "Sonny listen to me...she thinks and feels that in the long run this will be good for you." "But dad you know it isn't." "You know how unhappy I am ...are you okay with that?" Sonny knows he just put his father in a very difficult spot. By keeping to his mother's order he is in essence saying that she is right and it is okay for him to be unhappy. But if he say no then he has to see the only answer is to bring him home. "Dad...are you there?" "Yes I am here Sonny." "Do you think it is okay for me to be this unhappy just because mom is afraid of what you know is true?" "Well Sonny ...you have really put me on the spot here." Now Sonny know's he has his dad in a corner and as unfair as it is he is going to use it. "I am sorry dad...but is it fair?" "You know how I feel." "Are okay with me feeling this way." "No Sonny I'm not...I understand this is hard for you." "And for Will." "Then dad...I am sorry ...how can you let it go on?" "Whew...you have me boxed in here Sonny and I think you know that." "I am really sorry dad...yes I do know it...but you know what is going on and how I feel and you can put a stop to it." Justin knowing that while his son was suffering before...his hurt has grown to a point where he can really no longer let it go on.

"Okay Sonny...listen to me...I am not promising anything here but I will see what I can do." "Oh thank you..."."Hold on here"..Justin interrupts. "You have to give here too." "What? name it I will do it." "You have to finished the semester." "Now when does it end?" "Not for another month and a half. "Then you are going to have to stay put until then." "I will work on your mom..and see if we can't get you back here to finish your junior year here in Salem." "Thank you so much dad"...Justin can actually hear the smile on Sonny's face. "Sonny listen to me...I can't promise anything but I will work on your mom." "No I understand that dad...but I think once you tell her how happy it would make me I would think she would want me to come home." "Don't you?" "Sonny...you still have the Will issue you have to deal with." "What do you mean?" "He will be going back pretty soon from what he told me." "I think he said in a month." "That is all well and good but you know how your mom feels about him..and how Sami feels about us." "Well dad not to sound spoiled...but that is going to have to be their problem to deal with, because Will and I will be together whether they like it or not." "It is not even an option not seeing him." "Sonny your mom may make it an option if she is to agree." Now Sonny is boxed into a corner. And he may have to do something he doesn't do or least like to do...he will have to lie.

"Okay dad...if ..and only if that is the only way it has to be, then I will accept it." "I can live with just knowing Will is in the same town as me." "For now that will be enough." "But I will work on mom to get her to see that Will is a great person." Justin knows full well Sonny is lying but he is going to give him this because he doesn't feel the same way Adrianne does about Will. And to him all that matters is that Sonny is happy. "Okay then..the deal has been struck." "Now I just have to sell it to your mom...but Sonny you have to do your part...remember that...you stay until the semester is over." "I understand dad...and I can live with that." "Okay then." "Now that that is settled." "How was your visit with Will." That was all Sonny needed to hear..and he went off on and hour long description of Will and how they found each other and as with Will he skipped the sex part. In fact he told his dad that he stayed in the hotel at night. His dad actually had a bit of chuckle when he heard that. Sonny asked him about the sound. "Oh just a frog in my throat...go on." Sonny continued. "Well it sounds like you had a great time." "Can't wait to see the pictures." Sonny realizing that he took hardly any pictures since he spent most of his time alone in bed with Will. "Yes I will show them to you when I get back" "But I think my camera was acting up..so not sure if many came out...but I will see." "Okay...well I will let you go dad...and I can't thank you enough for this." "Don't thank me yet son..I haven't done anything." "Dad you're a lawyer...you can talk her into this." "In a courtroom I am fine...with your mom...not so much." "Well I have faith in you." "Well let's hope your faith is well placed." "I love you Sonny." "I love you too dad..and thanks for everything...but especially for understand what Will and I have." "I do Sonny..I do." "Now good night." "Night dad...or day whatever it is now. Love you...bye."

Sonny is uncontrollably happy. Jeremy comes in..."did you call your dad?" "Oh I called him...and I am going to be going home at the end of this semester." He jumps off his chair and give Jeremy the high 5...but Jeremy doesn't return it. "What's up dude...high five." Jeremy turns away from Sonny and walks over to his desk and sits down. "Jeremy man...what's up?" Without looking up Jeremy says. "You're leaving me."


	27. Chapter 27

Will is laying in bed. Blossom is laying pressed against him. "Okay Blossom ..one of us has to to give here...you or me..and I vote you...so off the bed..I can't move with you on me." "Down." Blossom giving him the but I am warm right here look. "Don't give me that look...it won't work on me." "Down, now." Blossom finally gives in and jumps down and runs to her own bed. Will rolls over on his back and looks up at the ceiling. It has been a week since Sonny left. And even though he was only there with Will for a night Will still reaches over hoping to find Sonny's warm body next to him. "Okay Will he has gone back to France you can't have that much mental memory of him beside you that you instinctually reach for him." Will says to himself out loud. "God I want this next week to go by so friggin fast." "France here I come." He says as he stares up at a crack in the ceiling. He looks at his watch and sees it is 7 am...he knows he's not going to go back to sleep even if it is Saturday. So he decides to get out of bed.

He gets up and walks to the dresser..he picks up Sonny's shirt and take a deep breath with his nose. This has become his morning ritual. He is not going to wash this until he has the real thing with him. But for now he does have enough of a memory of what Sonny's body smelled like while he made love to him. So this will carry him through for now. However it isn't doing anything for him physically. So his morning showers have become his fantasy zone. He thinks about all the things he wants to do to him and then handles the rest on his own. "Sorry little guy..but this is the best we got for now...but I promise to get you to the real thing soon." Will says looking down talking to little Will.

Once showered, relieved and dressed he heads into the kitchen. Just as he is about to open the refrigerator door he hears the doorbell ring. "Who the hell could that be." Blossom jumps out of her bed and runs to the door. "What, do you think it is for you?" "Did you order something online?" "Shame on you." Will says as he opens the door. ""Guten Morgen Ich habe ein Paket für William Horton. A package? Will a bit surprised since no one knows he is here but Sonny and Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin. "Das bin ich.." "Wenn Sie hier unterschreiben würde bitte." Will takes the electronic receipt machine and signs his name with the stylus. "Hier gehen Sie Sir. Danke" the delivery man says. "Danke"Will response. Will takes the package and closes the door. Blossom is looking up at him. "No, sorry it's for me." "You get the next one." Will flips it over and sees the french address of Sonny's school. "Sonny." Will rushes down the hall to the kitchen. "He puts the oversized envelope on the table. Blossom comes running after him. She jumps on her chair and watches him. When Will turns to fill the coffee maker with grounds and a pitcher of water to start the coffee, he hears Blossom scurry across the table. He turns quickly thinking that she might chew on it. But he sees her she is just sniffing it. "I know it's from Sonny doesn't he smell great." "What? I'll open it...I am savoring the surprise" "I want my coffee in hand and then I am going to sit down and then I will open it." "Mind your own business." Blossom returns to her seat. The coffee finishes percolating and Will pours himself a cup. He carries it to the table and puts the cup down and takes a seat. He just stare at the envelope for a few moments. Then grabbing the tab on the end with his index finger and thumb he slowly pulls it across the top. When he has completely broken the seal and the small flap lift up he opens it. He reaches in and feel cardboard. He slide it out slowly not knowing what he might damage. When he extracts it he sees two pieces of cardboard taped together. He can see that there's something in between the two piece so he goes to the utility drawer and takes out a sharp knife. Then returns to his seat and gently slices the tape freeing one end of this makeshift enclosure. With the end completely open he tips it is over so that the contents slide out. He sees just a white piece of paper. Until he flips it over. Suddenly he get emotional. He looks down and sees the picture of he and Sonny in front of the Lion Monument. And written below it is the line "A Cute Couple". Will grabs a napkin off the table and wipes his eyes. He lifts the envelope that contained the picture to place it in front of himself so he can have a clean dry surface to put the picture down on so he can just stare at it. As he is lifting the envelope he hears something sliding inside. He reaches in again and wraps his finger around the remaining object. When he pulls it out he see it is an envelope. Will looks at it and sees his name with the words the _love of my life_ written across the front in Sonny's hand writing. He turns it over and and can sees that it is not sealed. It just has the flap folded into the envelope. He lifts the flap and removes a letter consisting of two pages. He starts to read.

_Dear Will_

_I thought you might like to have something you can look at to remember our adventure together. Do you remember the photographer said that we made a cute couple. Well this picture proves it. We are cute and one hot couple too. I can't wait to have you again in every way possible. But I won't go there right now..because I am in the library and I might have a hard time standing up if I continue. But know that the time we spent together was the most wonderful experience I have ever had. And to have had that ..my first time...with the person I love the most in the world just makes it the most romantic and perfect thing that could ever happen to me. I love you Will._

_Now on to some very very good news. I talk to my dad when I got back here. He is going to arrange for me to go back to Salem at the end of this semester. So I should be home in a little over a month. I remember you saying that you would be going home in about a month. So we will be together very soon. Sooner than I could have ever hoped for. I can't wait to see you and hold you and kiss you...okay now I did it...now I'm going to have to sit here and think of bad things until little Sonny returns to his relaxed state. See what you do to me. I am not even near you and you get me going. I miss you so much Will. This last week has been unbearably. Not to sound all Shakespearish but I have tasted from the forbidden fruit and no one else will satisfy me now. Wow I wrote that but even I think it sounds corny but I mean it Will. Now that I have been with you in that way I can't imagine being with anyone else but you, for the rest of my life. I don't know...it just seems like the words I love you just doesn't do justice to or express how I feel about you. Will you are and will always be my life. I really need you to know that babe. I need you and will always need you. Well I have to go...I will give little Sonny a few more minutes to calm down. I can't wait until we are in a place where I don't have to worry about controlling him. Oh great here he goes again. Well that will be a few more minutes. I will definitely be late for class today.. I can't wait to see you again Will._

_I love you so much_

_Sonny_

_P S_

_Donnez mon meilleur a petit Will, Il me manque aussi...J'espère être avec lui bientôt, Oh tu lui manque trop… et ne peut pas attendre une réunion._

_Break out that french dictionary. You have to work for this one._

Will is crying. Tears of joy that they will be back in Salem together soon. "I love you so much too Sonny" Will say out loud. Then Will remembers his ticket. "Well maybe we can get little Sonny and little Will together sooner than you think Mr. Kiriakis.

Blossom is still sitting across from him staring. "What...what's your problem..I caught you eyeing that little fox terrier the other day." "Don't think I didn't see that." Maybe if you are real nice to me I may arrange for us to bump into him today." "I am not promising anything..but make sure you butt smells nice...because you know he is going to go there." "Oh do you speak any french?" "Oh what good are?"

Will breaks out his lap top. Finds a web site that translates and types in the phrase. The translation come up and he smiles. "Little Will give my best. I miss him too. I hope to be with him soon." "Oh he misses you too...and can't wait for a reunion." Will says as he looks down toward Little Will.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny and Jeremy had a talk about how Jeremy reacted to Sonny's news. Jeremy admitted that he had feeling for Sonny but that they didn't start until the second year. But he understood that Will was Sonny's real love and that was why he never tried to make a move on him. At first Sonny was surprised one that Jeremy was gay and two that he looked at Sonny that way. Sonny was flattered but mostly felt bad that he couldn't return the feelings. He asked Jeremy why he never said he was gay before this. As Sonny arrived with that exposed on his first day. Jeremy explained that he came from a very religious southern family and that being gay was a sin against God. So he kept it to himself. But that when he was in junior high he and another boy from his class use to fool around in the woods behind their school. Both never said anything to anyone. And they never even talked to each other in school. Jeremy always felt ashamed after those encounters. When it became too much for him he decided that he was just not going to do it anymore. While he enjoyed it, the pain of thinking he was committing a sin each time he played with the other boy or even thought about it was becoming too much for him to take. He told Sonny that what he felt for the other boy wasn't even close to what Will and Sonny had. If it had been he might have had the to courage to come out. His school grades were suffering and he his attitude at home was declining. That was how he ended up in Paris. Jeremy explained that he thinks his family knows about him and are trying to keep him away so that no knows finds out.

Sonny is heartbroken for him. He asked him what he is going to do when school is over. But Jeremy doesn't have an answer. He tells Sonny that he doesn't think he can go home. Sonny makes the suggestion that he come to Salem. Since Will and he will both be there he won't feel alone and won't have to hide from himself. Jeremy likes that idea. And says that he may just do that. He does stand to come into a large sum of money on his 18th birthday so that maybe a fresh start in a new place is what needs.

Sonny is laying on his bed throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it. He has been at that for about 20 minutes. Jeremy comes in. "Hey get your lazy ass out of bed." "It is beautiful out" "You should go play some hoops instead of being inside playing with yourself." Sonny looks at him..."You know what I mean." Sonny doesn't even acknowledge the command to go out. "I haven't heard from Will since I left." "I sent him that package...I would have thought he might have written me back by now." "I mean come on...it is only one country over." "And he signed for it, I checked online." "Maybe he is busy." "Didn't you say he was going back to Salem in about 2 weeks?" "Yeah but still." Jeremy sits down at his computer. He checks his email and he sees one that is marked urgent with an email address he is not familiar with. He opens it and sees it is from Will.

"Hey Jeremy,

You told me to email you when I was coming. I should be arriving at around 10:00 tomorrow night. Will you be able to pick me up? If not could you give me instructions on how to get to your school from the train station? I want to thank you again for this ticket...it means so much to me to see Sonny again. And you of course...but not in the same way...LOL. Look forward to hearing from you.

Thank you

Will Horton.

Hey Will,

Thank God you're coming..he is sitting here brooding about not hearing from you. It is becoming annoying. I have made arrangements to stay in a room with a schoolmate of mine. His roommate left to go home so he has an extra bed. Lucky for you two. I will meet you at the station at 10:00 pm. "You'll know me as I will be the only one wearing leotards and a tutu. No just kidding no leotards. Nah no tutu either...I will be naked. So look for the pale white naked guy with a sign that say...Will work for clothes. That will be me.

See you soon. Save us from BROODING SONNY

Jeremy.

"Well young man...I want to thank you for your service and for your word." "Although I do hope you found a fancy that tickled you while we were away." "Oh that I did sir...that I did." "Well then we all enjoyed ourselves and isn't that what life is about." "Oh and how is my precious little baby girl." "Were you a good girl for William?" the wife says. "We got along famously." "She is quite the chatty one once you get her going." Will says will a laugh. "Now you give William a kiss goodbye." Will not wanting to offend gives the dog a pat on the head. "Oh that won't do...Blossom wants to give you a proper kiss." "Dear let's let William go." "No Blossom would be ever so sad if she didn't get to give William a kiss." Wanting to get this over with Will leans into Blossom face and to Blossom credit..she licks Will on the cheek. "There now ...Blossoms feels better." She says as she turns and head down the hall. "Sorry about that William." "It's really not a problem sir she was actually good company for me." "Well then you would be the first...she acts up terribly when we leave her in the care of someone she doesn't know." "You young man must have a gift." "Maybe so sir but she was fine." "Well then." "As promised here is your compensation for your time and care of our home." He hands Will an envelope. They shake hands and Will grabs his duffle bag and a Maple Wooden box with a hinged lid and a plexiglass top. "Oh a little souvenir of Lucerne I presume." "Well a souvenir yes but not of a place sir but of a person." "Ah I see." says the old man with a wink. "Well thank you again William." It was a pleasure meeting you." "You as well sir..and please give your wife my best." Goodbye." "Goodbye William."

Will puts the envelope in his pocket not really caring how much they gave him or that they gave him anything at all. He got something much more precious from their home. He got love that he never thought he would have. When Will reaches the other side of the street he put his bag and box down. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a camera he had purchased right after Sonny had left, to document the places they saw together. The memory card already had pictures of the rooms in the house that he and Sonny spent time in. With a few of the bed that he made love in for the first time with the man he loved most in the world and his best friend. And this apartment would be the most important. Will snaps two pictures. Smiling to himself thinking how many people can take a picture of the very spot where they fell in love completely. He puts the camera back in his pocket and heads back to Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin's for one night and then on to the one and only love of my life.


	29. Chapter 29

Will is spending a restless last night in aunt Carrie and uncle Austin's. He's had thoughts of Sonny all night.. about holding him and loving him and kissing him. His body was anxious for the feel of Sonny's next to his. It wasn't even about the sex..though that is amazing. It was about the proximity to him that was driving this restlessness. To know that at anytime he could, if he felt a need to, reach over and touch him ...just because he wanted to. That was a comforting feeling to him. He is excited that this will be a surprise for Sonny. He loves looking at his smile. He would love to bottle it and keep it in a place where he could access it and look at it whenever he needed tonight. Tonight he was settling for Sonny's shirt. He is wearing it tonight because tomorrow he will have the actual body that generates the intoxicating scent next to him. But he is also nervous. Their first time was so perfect he wants to duplicate it or better yet make it even better for Sonny. He is already fantasizing what he would like to do which is causing a natural reaction that he needs to address. But he is not getting out of bed to do it. He wants to be in his bed and imagine Sonny there with him..on him...in him. Having suffered this urge often he has kept a box of tissue by his bed since Sonny left, for just such occasions. He remembers once noticing that Blossom was watching him while he was engaged. "What are you looking at...you guys can do it to yourself...my body's not made that way..so you work with what you got." "So stop staring..I don't watch you when your licking yourself...allow me the same courtesy please" At which point he throws a pillow toward Blossom and she gets the hint and leaves him to his business.

"So you have your bags all packed?" Carrie asked as she places the eggs and bacon down on the table and then takes a seat herself. "Yes." "And your passport." Austin added. "Yes on a strap around my neck so it never leaves my body." "Good..keep it with you at all times." "Okay I called the airline and got your return ticket changed from here to the Charles De Gaulle International Airport." Carrie told him. "You have to be there at least 3 hours before departure...because I was told the lines are outrageous." "Got ya, 3 hours before." "So how are you feeling...you nervous...anxious, excited." All the above and some not mentioned too." Will response.

"But I did wanted to talk you both about somethings." "What's that." Well it is few things actually." "First and foremost..I can't thank you enough for all you both have done for me." "Putting up with me...taking me in in the first place but most of all for respecting me and for listening to me." "For understanding me when I didn't really understand myself." "I can't tell you how much you accepting what I told you about myself and not judging me meant." "That is probably the greatest thing you could have ever given me." "And thank you for respecting my request to keep this between us." "I think this is something that I need to tell people so that I can explain things my way." "Will, telling us what you did and trusting us with this was an honor you gave us." Austin said. "Austin and I were talking about this while you were house-sitting " "About how much courage it took for you say what you did." "And to admit to yourself how you really felt so that you could get on with your real life and not the life that others saw for you." Carrie said. "That took guts Will." Austin added. "Well that may be how your eyes see it..but that leads me to my next concern." "How are your parents going to take it?" Carrie states. "Exactly." Will says. "Well Will I would love to sit here and tell you that ..they will be great with it..that it will all be fine." "But sweetheart I can't say that because I don't know how they are going to react." "But listen to me" Carrie says as she puts her hand over Will's..."You have to be who you are." "Your parents both love you Will...you know that right?" "Yes I know." "Well this might be hard for them at first but I think the love they have for you will make them see that you are still Will and you're still their son..and that nothing has really changed about you...just that you found someone you love who is another man." "And Will just from my point of view." If you find someone you love and that loves you back equally then you have the brass ring." "And I think that if your parent don't see that at first they will see it, they will just need some times.' "And you have to admit that is fair."

"This will be a surprise to them and you have to understand that." Carrie says "So as much as you would like to just say..Hey mom, dad I am gay..and expect them to just hug you and say well that's great Will..it is probably not going to be happen that way, though it should." "No I get that...and you're right I can't expect them to embrace this from the start." "But I hope that they do come around sooner than later because Sonny will be coming back to Salem two weeks after I do and we are going to be together."Will tells them. Carrie looks at Will with understanding. "Now granted I haven't met this Sonny..but if he is even a quarter as nice as you say he is then they are going to love him too." Austin looks at Will. "And Will..you love who you love." "You don't look at someone and say...I am going to fall in love with that person." "Either it is there in you already or develops." "You can't really pick who you will fall for." "So I can only hope that your parent would see and understand that." he says. "Well any suggestions on how I tell them."Will ask with trepidation. "Wow that is a hard one honey." "I for the life of me can't think of and easy way to tell them." "For me...and don't go by me...but if it were me...I would probably just get it out there." "You could tiptoe around it...hem and haw about it but that is just going to give you a reason to doubt your decision to tell them." "Will you are only 16 and you know what you want..so holding back...and doing it piecemeal is going to eat you up inside." "But I would say this." I would probably do it alone in a quiet and comfortable environment." "You may even want to use some of the skills you learned here and cook them a meal." "And then bring it up in conversation." "You know break the ice at first then dive in." "But Will you have to be prepared for resistance." "You have to realize that you are going to get the ...you're to young you don't know what you want or who you are." "So you have to be prepared for that." "And if you can think of the things they are going to say to you and then have an answer for them." Carrie say.

"What about Sonny?" "You said he told his dad maybe you could ask him how he did it." "And he could help you out." Will looks at Austin "First Sonny's dad is awesome." "And second he knew about Sonny and me before we really knew about how we felt." "So for him it was just confirmation of what he already suspected." "My parents don't have a clue...even though my dad saw Sonny and I interacting he never really got it." "But like I said we didn't know what we were feeling." "And Sonny still hasn't told his mom." "In fact that is why he is in France." "She thought I was influencing Sonny to be gay." "Because I wrote something on a cast he had that she thought was inappropriate." "That was when she decide to take him away from me." "Wow she sounds like a real charmer." Carrie said. Their conversation continued on through breakfast and Will's train wasn't leaving until 3:00 so they decided to see the major sites one more time before Will left. And this time get some pictures of Will at the site instead of just pictures of the sites. They even got a few tourist to take their pictures together so Will would have pictures of the two people who saw the real Will for the first time.

"Well that's your train." Carrie says with tears. "Oh don't cry..or I will start crying." "uncle Austin..help me here please." "Forget it once she gets started I just let it run it's course...if I have learned nothing else I have learned that." "Listen to me Will...we are here for you...anytime things become to much you can come back here you hear me." "Yes and thank you for everything you have done for me." Will says as he hugs him. "Now you have everything right...passport ...ticket...plane ticket...Carrie say through her tears." "Will crouching a bit to get to look at her face that she won't raise up." "I have everything aunt Carrie." " Will leans in and hugs her firmly." "Talking into her ear directly." "Thank you for everything...thank you letting me be who I am and for accepting me for being that person." "I can never repaid you for that." The announcer make the last call for boarding. "We love you Will...and we want you to come back with Sonny sometime." "I will, I promise." Will releases Carrie and she step over to Austin..and put her head on his chest as she looks at Will once more before he leaves." He grabs his bags and heads toward the train. As he boards he looks back..and waves to them both. "I love you" "We love you too." Be safe." "And call us when you get there." "Goodbye sweetheart."

Will enters the train car..and starts to cry himself. He is leaving two of the 3 people who really know him..and that makes him sad. But he is going to see the third person and some of those tears are tears of joy at that. "Sonny Kiriakis...I am going to be yours for the rest of my life and you are going to be mine." "And that's how it should be." The train jerked into motion and Will grabs the first set of seats that have both free and sits down placing one piece of his luggage on the empty seat next to him and the other on the floor in front of him. sliding his leg though the straps so that it can't be taken. Once the train is in full motions he opens the bag on the seat next to him and checks for Sonny's Cherry wood box wrapped in it's plush towel, his maple box with Sonny's shirt, and the framed picture of he and Sonny posing with "A Cute Couple" written on the bottom. Though he is going to be seeing Sonny in a few hours he can't resist. He takes out his maple wood box and lift the lid just to smell the scent of what is to come.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonny is laying in bed reading Great Expectation for his literature class. "Hey Dufus T Farquar get out of bed." "You're going with me to the train station." "Oh yeah ...guess again Pud Mucker." "I am finishing this chapter and going to bed." Beside it is like 9:30...and I am tired and have to get this reading done." Jeremy walks over to him. And sits on the edge of the bed. I'm sorry I was being rude"...he then grabs Sonny's book and throws it across the room. "See, now you're done." " So get your lazy ass of the bed and come with me." "No...I don't want to." "Oh ...you don't?"Jeremy says ..sounding all sympathetic ..".oh well why didn't you say so." "But I am sorry there was no option B." "Now come on you're going to make me late." "Make you late...I'm going to make you late...?" "How can I make you late for something I am not even involved in." "Oh well if you're going to get all logical on me...tough shit." "How's that for an answer?" "Now come on...put your fucking shoe on and let's get going." "The train comes in at 10:00." "You're an asshole you know that right...a big giant asshole." "Yeah and I am full of shit...I've heard it all before...let's go." Sonny caves and put his shoes on but not without the his obligatory complaining. "Why do I let you talk me into this crap all the time?" "Because you have no backbone...because I am so fucking charming, oh and did I mention you have no backbone...see there are 3 good reasons" Jeremy stands at the door. "Hey this century there grandpa...God the things I have to put up with, with you." Grabbing his coat Sonny rushes out the door...he stops and looks back..."What? come on let's go you prick." "They arrive at the station at 9:50. "Hey you didn't even tell me who we are meeting here." "Wow and it only took you what, 30 minutes to ask me that." "Hell, for all you know I could have dragged you down here because I wanted to watch the trains come and go." "Oh not again...is that what we are here for because if it is...then you are not getting any sleep for the rest of the week". "I will make it my personal mission to keep you up all night...I will have every guy in the house come in during the night and make sure you are awake...all night long...I swear to God." "Relax...Mr. Overreacter" "We're not here for that...we're because I have the hots for one of the conductors...and this is his run." "Really? which one is he..point him out?" Sonny asks in all sincerity. "What the hell's the matter with you...these conductor are like a hundred years old." Jeremy says. "Their cocks are probably so shriveled up by now that it couldn't even be identify it in an autopsy." "And they probably cum powder." "Jeepers."

"Okay so who are we picking up then?" "Well promise you won't say anything"...Who is it? Sonny asked sarcastically. "You have to promise Sonny this is serious." Sonny now realizing the gravity of the situation. "Okay I promise." "Well...when we were back in Lucerne...I met this German dude...and the night you didn't come back to the hotel I invited him over...and we sort of got to know each other..and I invited him to come down for a visit." "Oh by the way you're rooming with Forton this week." "Forton...oh man...that kid is one huge fart...I won't last and hour in his room without passing out from lack of oxygen." "Suck it up...here is the train now." Sonny now pissed off at the prospects of rooming with Farting Forton turns to look outside the train station window. Jeremy taps Sonny on the arm...look here he comes...man this guy is hot. Sonny still disgusted over his living arrangement slowly turns around and looks up. He doesn't even speak..he just runs over and throws his arms around Will. He hugs him for a few seconds and then the the action begins. They start to literally consume each other with their lips. Sonny actually forgetting where he is grabs Will's ass firmly and pulls his hips against his own. Jeremy comes walking over. "Guys...this is a G rated Station." The X rated station is down the street." "So unless you want to be arrested for lewd behavior I would lighten up on the groping." "Oh my God I can't believe you're here...when...how...how long...where..." "Slow down there Alex Trebek." Jeremy says. Will and Sonny can't stop looking into each other eyes. Will is mesmerised thinking how could this guy have gotten better looking in the short time we were apart."God I have missed that face ...those eyes...oh my word I can't believe this." Will says. "Well now that we have the introductions done...shall we take this x rated reunion back to the dorm. Neither Will or Sonny are hearing a word he is saying. Sonny is just holding Will's face in his hand. Running his thumb across his lips. "God those lips." he says. "Oh wow he has lips..and look he has legs and feet too...so let's just see if they work and get the hell out of here guys." "Like now." Only this time Jeremy pulls Sonny by the arm. "What...what is it?" Sonny say with aggravation. "Ah...look around for minute." Sonny and Will look around and find a number of people watching the show. "Ah..yeah..I see...well let's get you back to the room so I can"..."Woh...Woh...don't need to hear that right now...single horny guy here...don't need to know what I am missing...okay..so lets save the pillow talk for when you have the pillow under your heads...or wherever you place it for easy access. They both look at him and laugh. "What I have a computer...I have seen my share of some decent porn...and not so decent porn."

They are walking back to the dorm and Jeremy has been relegated to being the porter and is carrying all the bags while Sonny and Will continue to kiss and paw at each other. "Okay break it up for a minute guys." They don't stop. Jeremy drops the bag and lets out a loud piercing whistle. Sonny and Will both grab their ears. "Thank you... finally." "Now can you please just listen to me for a minute." Sonny and Will both still shaking their index fingers in their ears to get their hearing back. "God what is it man?" Sonny asks. "That's better." "I have arranged to bunk in with Gregson for the next two weeks." "Giving you guys a chance to get to know each other." "It would appear you two are strangers and have never met before so I thought this might give you a chance to learn a little about each other." Sonny steps over to Jeremy and gives him a hug..."Thank you for this...for the ticket and for the time." Sonny says in his ear. "I love you like a brother man...it is the least I can do to keep my brother happy." Jeremy response. They release each other. "So let's get you back to the dorm before the zippers on both your pairs of jeans split under the pressure.. shall we."

They walk into the main lobby of the dorm. Will is looking around..."Wow this place is huge." "Yeah it is." say Jeremy since Sonny has become mute and can't stop looking at Will. Your room is down this hall..if you will follow me..since I don't think your boyfriend here could find his way off a stuck escalator." As they walk down the hall Will begins to notice a lot of the guys are standing in the doorways just looking at them. Will elbows Sonny."What's going on ..is this normal." Sonny finally realizing they are in his dorm and notices all the attention they are getting. Just as they get to the room both Will and Sonny see why. The door to Sonny's room is completely covered in socks from top to bottom with about 5 hanging from the doorknob. "Oh very funny guys." Sonny stands away from the door and turns to look down the hall at all his classmates staring at him. "Well if each of these socks represents the number of times we are going to be going at it...then you are missing about 5" "Have a good night gentlemen." They all laugh out loud slapping a leg here and there. Sonny grabs Will's bags and then his hand and starts to walk into the room. Will looks at him and says softly "Really 5...I was figuring more like 8 or 9." Sonny looks at him and smiles. "Well we can make that happen I think." Jeremy follows them in..."Now since these are twin beds if you want you can push the two beds together so you"...We won't need that...trust me" Sonny says. Will nods an affirmative. "Well then be kind to the box springs and it will be kind to you." "And with that I will make myself scarce." "See you don't have to throw a brick at him to get him to understand." Sonny says to Will.

Once Jeremy is gone Sonny looks at Will. "Will I love you but right now I want you...so can we skip the tender and gentle stuff and just get to it." "Wow how romantic" Will says. Before Sonny can even start to speak again Will is already taking Sonny's clothes off. Sonny returns the favor. They are both naked in under a minute. And their clothes are all over the room. Each are now hard and fully erect they are just looking at each other's bodies up and down with nothing but lust. My God Will I have missed you so much...the feel of your body..your taste, the feel of being inside you." "You certainly are doing a lot of talking." Will says."How about some proof." Sonny grabs Will around the waist and pulls their bodies together. Both can feel the warmth of each other's erections pressed into the other's stomach. Their mouths open and their lips pressed together. Their tongues come out reintroducing themselves to each other.

Sonny and Will are panting barely coming up for breath. There hands can't seem to find a place they want more than an any other place so they roam wildly over every inch they can touch. Sonny finally focuses on Will's ass. Grabbing a cheek in each hand and squeezing them as he pulls Will even closer to him. Sonny letting a finger or two wander to find the place he wants to be right now. His finger slips inside and it reminds him of how tight and warm it is in there. Will pushes Sonny back so that his knees give out and he falls sitting on the bed. Sonny's head now facing Will's hard cock, with the tip glistening with precum. He leans into him and licks the smooth salty nectar. Will moves him into a reclining position length ways on the bed then climbs into bed and straddles Sonny's hips. He leans down and continues to kiss and explore Sonny's mouth with an intensity he didn't know he had. He can feel Sonny's cock between the cheeks of his ass and the heat against his ass is just making him more aroused. He start to grind his ass on Sonny's cock. Sliding his crack up and down the length of the shaft. Sonny moans into Will's mouth. Will takes Sonny's head in his hands and tilts is back..and starts to lick his neck...not even using kisses to hide his intent he just licks him. From his collarbone up to his chin..his jaw..his ears. Running the tip of his tongue around the outer edge. Then slipping his tongue into Sonny's ear. Sonny turns his head so that Will can work on him with his tongue. Will takes Sonny's lobe into his mouth and gently pulls on it with his lips..and then this teeth. Sonny brings his hand up to hold Will's head in place begging for more attention. Will breathes his warm breath into Sonny's ear. Sonny let's out a quiet growl. Will kisses Sonny's ear goodbye for now because he has other things to do. He pulls Sonny head to face him..he then tilts his head to the right so their noses don't keep there lips from making a perfect seal with each other. Both part their lips and their tongues probe into each other's mouths. Will taste the remnants of his precum on the surface of Sonny's tongue. "I taste pretty good." Will says into Sonny's mouth. " You taste great." Sonny response back.

Will begins to grinds his ass up and down the shaft again. Sonny has his hands on Will's hip and tries to stop him from moving. "Will not this way...I want to be inside you...please...just let me in and let me do this right." "Where is your stuff?" Will asks. "In the night stand." Will leans over to the nightstand and Sonny can feel Will's cock slide over his stomach and he reaches down to hold it and stroke it. Will locates the container of lube in the drawer and applies some on Sonny's cock and then to his ass. Sonny just lays there as Will reaches around behind him and grabs Sonny erection and guides the tip up and down his crack. Not letting him in just yet. "You want to be granted access?" Will asks. "Yes please." "How bad do you want it?" "Oh God Will ...so so bad." "That bad huh...?" "Yes more than that bad." "Okay I will let you have it but I get to do the work." "You don't move your hips..let me ride and guide this action." "Yes..anything you want...just please let me in." With that Will slide the head of Sonny cock down his crack one more time until he finds the bulls-eye for Sonny's arrow. He holds Sonny's cock firmly and then proceeds to sit down on it as it slides into him. Sonny feels the resistant pressure on the head until it passes through Will's ring. Will's back arches as he feels Sonny's head pass through and slides in deeper and deeper. Sonny reaches up and grabs Will's hard pecks and works on the nipples that have harden. Bolting up Sonny wraps his arms around Will's back to hold himself up and covers one of the nipples with his mouth and licks it. Running the tip of his tongue back and forth over the hardened tip. He sucks gently on it pulling it slightly into his mouth. Then closing his lips around it he pinches it between his lips. Will moans with his head back. Sonny then repeats the action on the other nipple. Will puts his hands on Sonny's shoulder pushing back down on to the bed. "Run you hands over my chest and stomach." Will commands. Sonny complies. This time he takes Will's nipples between his fingers and gently twist them, then gently pinches then and flicks his thumb across them. Will places one of his hands over Sonny's. Pinch it...harder Sonny. Will continues to slide up and down further on Sonny's cock. When Will feels Sonny balls on his ass he holds still. "Can I please fuck you Will please..this is killing me." "No I control this ride." Will starts to slowly rise up until the head of Sonny's cock is just about to come out and then sits down slowly again. Sonny semi sits up and grab Will by the neck and pulls him down so he is kissing him as his cock is being ridden. Will feeling like maybe he is teasing to much and start to grind onto Sonny's hip feeling his hardness sliding in and out of him. "Oh yes Will ..harder and faster...please." Will complies.

Will sits back up and is now riding Sonny with fevered intensity. He too now wants to feel Sonny inside him as much as Sonny wanted to be inside. Will rolls to his side and Sonny maneuvers his body with Will until Will is now underneath him. Never once breaking the connection. Will opens his legs and wraps them around Sonny's back. "Fuck me Sonny...now...I want you to cum in me...I need you to cum in me." Sonny not needing any encouragement starts to pump into Will. With each thrust the slap of Sonny's hip meeting Will's ass becomes louder. Sonny grabs Will's legs from around his back and puts them on his shoulder. He aggressively runs his hands up and down Will's thighs. He continues pumping in and out of Will ass and then starts to lick Will's thighs as he works his way down Will's leg. When he gets as far down as his back will let him he pushes Will's legs off his shoulders and lets his body join Will's, chest to chest..and he starts to kiss him as his thrust become more rapid and harder. And the sound becomes louder. In he middle of a passionate kiss Sonny tells Will "I am not going to hold back babe..I can't ...I need to let it go..." "Will looks up at him...don't hold it...give it to me...I want it ..I want you...please cum in me Sonny"...and with that Sonny leans down for one more kiss as he feels the waves of climax through his body. His cum shooting out inside of Will. Will feeling each ejaculation as it comes, keeps his lips on Sonny. Sonny using his stomach and while still inside Will he rubs against Will's hard cock. With minimal action he feels Will's grip on his neck get firmer and he hears the moan of pleasure escape from Will mouth as he feels his cum shoot between their two stomach. When the surge of pleasure subsides and Will's grip loosens, their kiss becomes gentler. Sonny lifts his head up and looks at Will ..."I would love to kiss you more but I need to breath..." "Will laughs..."If it wasn't for this damn breathing thing." They both laugh.

Sonny finally slides out of Will and roles on his side. Will turns his body to face Sonny. " I am sorry that wasn't all tender and gentle and everything babe"..Sonny says between labored breaths..."but I have missed you so much...I didn't think I could go slow the first time." Sonny says. "Do you hear me complaining" Will replies also trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "I was the one that said I wanted to control it and I couldn't even do that...I needed you so badly and so fast...that it had to be that way or I would have lost my mind." "But I think it got to a point where I think your dorm mates are going to think one of us was getting our asses spank." Will says. "Yeah that did get a bit loud...maybe next time we should turn the tv on." "Yeah" Will says scrunching up his nose and smiling when he says it." Sonny lays there staring into Will's eyes."Oh I meant to tell you...Welcome to Paris."


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay ..I can't speak for you..but Little Will has made his last run through the tunnel for a while." "This little engine that could,... can't anymore...at least not for a while." Sonny rolls onto to back and laughs. "Thank God you said something...because Little Sonny was about to pull into the breakdown lane and lift his hood." Will laughs a bit."Frankly I didn't think I had that much in me to start off with." " Me either,I guess you just draw it out in me Mr. Kiriakis." They both roll over onto their sides..facing each other. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be here with you right now." Will says."Well I got news for you you can't half as happy as I am." "I didn't even realize how much I missed until I saw you step off that train." "It was that feeling again..like the piece of me that was missing was found again." "I was whole again." "I know what you mean...I feel the same way." Will says as he reaches his hand out and gently runs his finger through Sonny's hair, down the back of his neck and he pulls his hand across Sonny's face. Sonny reaches up and grabs Will's hand before he pulls it back and Sonny kisses each finger one by one. "God Will I love you so much...it hurts." "I feel like I want there to be more I can feel for you..but I have nothing else to draw from...you have it all." "My heart wants you...my mind wants you, certainly my body wants you." "All my senses want you." "Hearing you, seeing you, feeling you, smelling you, tasting you, I just want more senses just to I can enjoy you and love you even more." Will incapably of expressing it any better than Sonny just leans over and kisses him with love on his lips. "Sonny there is nothing I could say that could compare to that." "Other than you fill me up with so much joy and happiness that I never thought I would know...or even knew existed." Sonny smiles at him and rolls over so that he back is facing Will and Will slides over to fill in the space between them.

Knock...Knock...Knock..."Hope I am interrupting something" comes Jeremy's voice from the other side of the door. "You are but just a minute." Sonny yells back. He throws the covers back and sits up and grabs the first thing he finds on the floor to cover himself with and puts them on. He walks over to the door and opens it. Jeremy without an invite walks in carrying a large bag. "So you two rabbits have been at it for ...let's see here...Oh hi Will...by the way"..."Hey" Will says back..."about 7 hours..." "We have not...you liar." Sonny says as he grabs Jeremy's wrist and twist it to look at his watch. "Ouch...hey that is my ...you know what hand..." Sonny looks at Will..."he's right...we have been at it for that long." "Exactly" Jeremy says. "I don't give a shit how much you missed each other or how much ...burying the sausage you have been doing or are going to do...you need some food to keep the furnace stoked, so I brought you two something to eat an drink." "Oh and some of the guys want to know how many socks they can take down off the door now." Will and Sonny look at each other. "I don't know Sonny..what do you think...dozen...dozen and a half?" "That sound about right...Oh wait there was that time on Jeremy's bed when you were doing the headstand...and I was holding the protractor." "Oh right I forgot about...make it 19..then." Will says. "If you guys did the nasty in my bed..." "Relax ...relax...we only used your pillow...for better access...one of your ideas." Sonny says. "Yeah thanks for that idea there Jeremy...worked out better than we thought it would...and your pillow should be dry by now." Will says. "Okay that's it ...cruel bastards..I am leaving." "Probably a wise move...but thanks for the food and drinks..." Sonny walks Jeremy over to the door..."Oh I meant to offer this up earlier...it just slipped my mind." "What's that dude" Sonny asked. "Well as a one time offer ..or more if you think you need it...I could be your videographer for a few sessions...you know..a little something to capture the moment." "Good bye Jeremy" Sonny says. "Wait" Will says... Jeremy stops and looks at Sonny with a big smile...thinking he might actually get to do this. "Ah...nah..we're good." Will says and then breaks out laughing. "You should see your face man...it is priceless." "You know Horton...you can be a really prick" Jeremy says pretending anger. "And what a prick it is" Sonny says. "That's it I am out of here." Jeremy says. He opens the door to leave and turns back to them..."19 you said right?" "Get out of here." Sonny says with a laugh. Jeremy closes the door and Sonny locks it.

"So what do we have to eat" Sonny says as he walks over to open the bag. "Sweet...some sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water, chips...and chocolate cake." "So you want Ham and Cheese for Turkey Club." "Ham and Cheese." Will says. "What's with the American food?" "Oh the cook will make American and French foods." "Some of us can't take all the sauces on the french food." "Me being one of them." "So I only eat American...but I will eat the pastry...now that is some good eatin." Sonny brings the food and drinks over to the bed...and climbs in and pulls the covers up over his legs and up to waist. The two sit cross legged facing each other.

As they start to eat. Will speaks up."So have you heard from your dad yet on when you are heading home?" "No not yet...I don't think he has talked to my mom yet." "What do you think the chances are she will say no." " I really don't know." "What's going to happen if she does say no?" "I don't want to think about that." "Well it is a possibility Sonny" "I know but I don't want to think about it right now...I just want to enjoy this." "Is that okay?" "Sure...no more talk about it." " I am sort of worried about how to tell my parent...and my friends...especially people like T." " I know...me too." "Well at least your dad knows." "No one on my side knows accept of my aunt and uncle." "And they were totally cool with it." "Sonny I don't want to have to sneak around to see you." " I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk or kiss you because I want to kiss you." "I know Will that is how I feel too." "I was thinking ...if my parents let me...I would like to move into the loft over the pub." "I could work nights and weekend in the pub and to pay the rent..or in exchange for the rent." "Do you think your grandma would let you...your only 16...?" "Well I will be 17 shortly." "But I did sort of leave on less than the best of terms." "So some people may hold that against me when I get home." "This really is a mess isn't it." Will says. "Will we will get through it...we will...I promise." "It's not going to be easy though." Will adds. "No it won't be...but we will just be stronger for it." "And as long as we have each other to lean on we will do okay."

Both have finished their food and thrown the garbage in the trash. "Now for dessert." Sonny reaches blindly into the bag to get the chocolate cake and he feel something hard. He pulls it out. It is a container with a note on it. Sonny reads the note out loud. "Heard the noises last night..and figured you might have run out so got you some." Sonny pulls off the note attached to the contain. And he sees it is lube. The two look at each other..."Well we are running short." Will says. Sonny just smiles. "Well lets see how many more socks we can take off the door this time." Sonny says as he lunges for Will. "What about dessert?" Will asked. " What do think I am doing." "Oh...that kind of dessert." "Wait let me check with Little Will." Will lift the blanket and looks down..."Yup he is up for some dessert."


	32. Chapter 32

Will and Sonny have been hold up in Sonny's room just approaching 24 hours. Will is laying on his back and Sonny has his head resting on Will's chest and his fingers are playing with Will's nipple. "Okay...I love you babe...but one...these sheets are starting to feel like we are laying on parchment paper...so it may be time to change them." Will says. "Two If I don't take a shower within the next 20 minutes there isn't going to be loofah made that will remove the dead skin cells from my body." "And three and foremost." "While the do not enter sign has been removed from my backside...the road crew is putting up roadblock and traffic cones.." "So we are going to have to find an alternate route to get to our destination." Sonny laughs and slaps Will's stomach. "Well if we must...but you're right about the sheets...they are starting to feel like a relief map of the Rockies." "With little peaks and valleys." "Now as for the shower...keep in mind this is a dorm room and the bathroom is so small you have to step out of the shower to turn around." "So it is a solo job in there." "Just as well...remember ...pylons..roadblock..." Will says jokingly. "Okay you get first dibs...then me." Sonny says. "Then maybe we can actually get out of here and see some of Paris." Will jumps off the bed to head to the bathroom but not before grabbing his toiletry kit out of us luggage. "Oh one favor...for me please..." Sonny plead. "Okay, what's that?" "Could you please give yourself a close shave...I am getting diaper rash back there." "You wimp" Will says as he enters the bathroom.

Sonny gets out of bed..and starts to strip it. Noticing that it is not just the sheets that need to be cleaned but the blankets as well. He throws them all in the special hamper that they place outside their rooms once a week on laundry day. Each student has their own hamper with their name on it to keep their clothes separate from the other students. He feels sorry for whoever has to put these sheets in the washer. They may actually crack. To get new sheets he has to go out to the common linen closet to get them along with towels and stuff. But first he needs to put something on. So he grabs a pair of sweatpants and throws them on and then heads down to get clean stuff. As he approaches the linen closet he hears footsteps behind him. He turn around sharply.

"I was getting worried about you two." "Thought maybe one of you had past away from exhaustion." Jeremy said. "No not yet but we're working up to it. " "I don't doubt it." "Oh by the way...you have your sweats on backwards and inside out." "Just a little fashion tip from me to you." Sonny looks down and laughs. "Oh we have a bet going on the floor...who was giving who the spanking...or were you both getting spanked?" Sonny starts to laugh. "Sorry dude...no one wins on that...no spanking going on." "Then what was with all the..." "Ah ...okay..I get it..." "Man I have to get in on this." Jeremy says. "Hold up there cowboy...we aren't looking for a 3some here." Sonny says with a laugh. Jeremy swats his head. "No you moron...I want my own playmate." "But now that you bring it up...if you ever change your...Sonny interrupts..." Not going to happen dude...this hottie is mine, all mine." "You go find your own dreamboy." "Well we know that's not going to happen." Sonny feels really bad that Jeremy hasn't met someone and he wants to help. "Dude listen ...give Will and I about an hour then come to the room and we will see what we can't do to get you your own bed mate " "Seriously?" "Just come by in an hour." "Thanks man." Sonny has grabbed new sheets and blankets and a few towels placed them under his arm and heads back to his room. Jeremy follows him peppering him with question about how he is going to help him. "Dang man...you are like a dog with a bone." Jeremy looks at him..."Well you got the bone part right." Sonny laughs as the get to his door. Jeremy turns around to head back to his room. "Oh by the way." Sonny says. "Here you go." Jeremy turns back around and sees Sonny taking 8 more socks off the door and tosses them to him. "Oh you know...I don't need to know that...that's like waving a bottle of water at a man who has been in the desert for a week." "That is just mean spirited." Jeremy says. Sonny laughs and enters his room and closes the door.

"Will I brought you some towels." Sonny shouts from the door. "Thank God...I am dripping all over the place here." Will says as he is standing in the bathroom doorway completely naked and wet. Sonny just ogles him with his eyes. Taking his gazes from the top of those blonde locks over the gorgeous face and full supple lips to the sculpted chest and stomach. Then continuing down to the part that has given Sonny much physical pleasure. And on to those legs he loves to feel wrapped about his back."Are you sure those traffic cones are still there?" "Ah... yeah...and they are staying there until the that road has been repaved." Sonny throws Will a towel and then throws the rest of the stuff on the bare mattress. "Well the road may be closed, there are other pleasurable trips we can take." "There is someone I would like you to meet ...I think you have met before...but let me refresh your memory" Sonny takes the few steps over to Will and grabs him around his wet waist and pulls him against his body. "Let me introduce you to Mr Tongue"..and he kisses Will, mouth open with his tongue out exploring Will's mouth as his hand just slide down Will's wet back and down to his ass..and without force he just holds the firm round cheeks. "Hmmmm minty." Sonny says.

Sonny emerges from the shower with the towel around his waist. Will is sitting at Sonny's desk checking his email on the computer. Suddenly he hears what sounds like phone ringing. A screen pops up on the computer. Indicating he has a call coming in on Skype. Will turns to Sonny. "Babe you have a Skype call. Sonny looks at his desk clock. "Oh that is my dad calling...go ahead and answer it. Will accepts the call and Justin's face appears on the screen. "Will...well I didn't expect to see you." "Did I dial the wrong number?" he says with a laugh" "Hey dad" Sonny says as he walks over to the computer. "Will is visiting before he heads back to Salem." Will gets up from the chair and moves out of the way so Sonny can talk to his dad. Once out of view of the camera...Will points out to Sonny that he is still wearing just a towel. Sonny looks down and suddenly starts to turn red. "Huh...you okay son...you look a little uncomfortable...one would even say nervous?" "What are you nervous about...big exam coming up...or maybe you haven't finished that report you have due in two days?" "Tell me if I am getting close." "Okay, okay...enough with the jokes." Sonny says "So you and Will are having a good time?" Have you shown him the sites?" "Ah...not just yet...we have"...and Sonny voice catches "just been catching up." "Oh I see...catching up." Justin says stressing the catching up part. "Okay dad...did you just call to torture me." "Because if you did...you are doing a great job." "No ...just called to see how you were.. we do have these scheduled called if you remember." "You're right sorry...so how is mom, Uncle Vic?" "Everyone is fine." Sonny hesitates asking this question in front of Will but he needs to know. "Have you had a chance to talk to mom yet?'

"Talk to me about what?" "Hey honey...how are you?" Adrianne says as she gets her face in front of the camera. "Oh hey mom...I didn't know you were there." Sonny says nervously ...wondering if she heard he and his dad talking just a minute ago. "I just walked in your dad's office" "So how is school...are you doing good in all your classes?" "School is fine...classes are same as always." Sonny notices Will is practically plastered against the wall so that there is no chance he can be seen on camera. "So what did you want your dad to talk to me about?" "We can discuss that later dear." Justin answers. "Sonny was just about to go out and we don't want to keep him." Justin says."But I didn't get a chance to talk to him." Adrianne says "I know I should have told you I was calling him..but it slipped my mind..and he has to get going." "Well okay...it is great to see you sweetheart...we miss you." "Okay Sonny ..we will let you go." "Tell Will I said bye." Justin suddenly realized what he just said. Sonny and Will have a look of panic and shock on their faces. "What do you mean tell Will you say bye?" Adrianne say. But before Justin can talk to her he closes the laptop severing the call. "Oh shit Sonny...she is going to flip out." Will says. "I know...I know..." "What are we going to do?" "Okay stay calm...my dad will figure something out on his end." "He has to." "But now she is almost for sure won't let you come home if she finds out that I will be there too." Will starts to freak out a bit. Sonny gets up...and grabs him. "Will...Will ...look at me...this doesn't change anything...I am going to go home no matter what she says." " How...your underage she can make you do whatever she wants." "Will I have my dad on my side...we will work it out...but I promise you I will be going back to Salem right after you...so don't even think otherwise." "Knock...knock...knock... "Oh shit..I told Jeremy to come over so we could help him...

"What the hell is this about Justin...I want an explanation..and I want it now."


	33. Chapter 33

"Justin what the hell is going on." Why would that boy be with Sonny?" "Well Adrianne THAT BOY has a name and it is Will Horton." "You might want to commit that to memory...or do I have keep reminding you?" "Stop avoiding the issue Justin what is going on?" "Well I am not exactly sure, but it appears Will happen to be in Switzerland for a while...and he and Sonny ran into each other on one of Sonny's weekend excursion." "And you knew about this?" "Yes I did." Sonny told me about it a few weeks ago." "Justin the whole point of sending Sonny to Paris was to get him away from that boy." "Tell you what Adrianne...when you can refer to him by his proper name I will discuss this with you..but until that time...we aren't discussing it at all." "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." "Knock it off Justin...you aren't walking away from this." "No you're right I am not walking away from it...but until you treat Will some respect then you shouldn't be talking about him."

"Did you plan this...did you arrange for them to meet in Europe?" " And how would I have done that Adrianne?" "What? do you think I talked Sami and Lucas into sending their son thousands of miles away just so he could see Sonny." "Please Adrianne be serious." "Then how did it happen?" "Honestly I don't know how Will came to be there." "All I know is that Sonny called me and asked me to check to see if Will was in Lucerne." "I did and he was and I told Sonny that." "That's all I know about the situation." "That and the fact that Sonny was happy for the first time in 2 years." "Another fact you might want to think about before you make some rash decision again." "And you didn't think it was something I should know?" "Why Adrianne what would you have done if you had known." "Fly over to Paris yanked him out of school and shipped him off to someplace else." "Just like your other rash decision." "What are you talking about rash decision?" "Really Adrianne?" "Sending Sonny off because you didn't like the relationship he and Will had." "It wasn't natural." she says. "That boy"..catching her self and making a correction before Justin can come down on her..."I mean Will Horton was much to fond of our son." "And what are you trying to say Adrianne...just spit it...say what you really think...be honest with yourself and with me...what are you really thinking?" I think Will Horton is gay...and I don't want him associating with our son." "And why's that Adrianne?" "Do you have a problem with gay people?" "Do you think it is wrong to be gay?" "Justin that is not what we are discussing here." "Adrianne that is exactly what we are discussing here." "You think there is something wrong with Will because he may or may not be gay." "I don't care if he is gay or not I just don't want him around our son." "Even though he is Sonny's closest and best friend? "Even though Sonny is happy now after a very long time?" Justin asked. "Justin I have said it before he is a bad influence on Sonny." "You know you keep saying that but you can't really site any real reasons you think that." "Will is smart, he is a good person...he as been a great friend to Sonny." "So the only conclusion I can draw is that you don't like the fact that he might be gay." "So because of your fears...you sent our son to a foreign country so he could be miserable for over 2 years...but you didn't care because he was away from Will." "His best friend." "You know...we need to stop talking about this now..because I am just getting anger and anger." Justin says. "Oh and my last piece of information...Sonny is coming home for good in a month ...and we are not discussing it." "So get all you anger out at me now...because if you say one thing to Sonny so help me Adrianne...you will lose him for good" "Do you understand?" Adrianne is taken aback." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She won't respond. She turns and leaves the room. "Justin glad he got that off his chest picks up his phone..and dials Sonny,"

"Hey dad did mom catch the slip?" "Oh she caught it in more ways than one" "How did it go?" "Well let me put it this way, pack your bags...you are coming home at the end of the semester." "Really?" "Yes really...enough of this charade." Justin can hear Sonny crying...and telling Will he is going home. "Thank you so much dad...I can't tell you what this means to me." ""If it means you will be happy..then that's all I need to know." "But Sonny you have to understand you are going to have to confront this with your mom and others." "Do you think you will be able to handle that?" "If I have Will with me yes I can." "I promise." "I love you Sonny and I want you back here with Will where you belong." "Thank you dad." "No thanks are needed Sonny ...this should never have happen in the first place." "And I am sorry I let it get this far." "Dad you did what you had to do...I don't hold anything against you or mom." "I love you both." "Well son I have to go..but I love you...and give Will my best." "I will dad...and I love you too." "Bye"

"For real...you're coming home...at the end of the semester?" Will asked. Knock...knock...Oh shit Jeremy. Sonny runs to the door...while still talking to Will..."yes he said pack your bags you are coming home...so I can be with you." "He even said that Will..."to be with you..." "Sonny opens the door." "Hey Jeremy ..come on in." "Why all the excitement and why have you been crying Sonny?" "Sonny's dad just"..."yeah my dad just told me that... Sonny interrupts..."my cousin is getting married..and she and I are really close...and I am happy for her..she deserves it." "Will not really sure why the subterfuge allows Sonny to run with the story he is presenting. "Okay, so good for your cousin...so now what about my problem?" "Oh right...finding you a playmate." "I told Jeremy we would find him a guy to you know...get to know." "Okay..wait...I didn't know you were gay." Will says. "Yeah well no one did until just recently...and watching you two has shown me what I have been missing...and I don't want to keep missing it."

Well my plan was to try that underage club...across the river...I have seen some guys there cruising...so I thought if Will and I went with you...we could be your wing men...you know..maybe strike up a conversation with a guy or two..introduce you two...then stick around and help you out if you run into a wall...that sort thing." "Well then I better go change..I can't go like this..." "Wait what's this going to cost...I only get so much in allowance." "Oh wait hold on" Will says. "I got paid for that house sitting gig...and I never even checked how much they gave me...let me look." Will goes to his bag..and pulls out the envelope. "Holy crap..he gave me 300 euro..." "You're shitting me..really." Sonny says. "Damn...that is a nice chunk of change...that should help us tonight." Will say. "Hey man I can't take you money." Jeremy say. "The hell you can't...after what you did for Sonny and I this isn't even worth the down payment." "Come on go change...tonight's on me." "Thanks man...I really appreciate it." "I will be right back." "Okay we will be here." Sonny says.

"Okay what was that about." "What?" "The no telling him what your dad said." "It is sort of a long story...and to be honest Will it might bother you a bit...so can we save it for when we come back" "Okay...but is everything okay though?" "Yeah...it is ...just a long and kind of sad story." "Okay...no more about it until later." Will says "But one question." "What? "What the fuck do we know about being wingmen..for a gay guy...we have never been into anyone but each other, and at least for me I have never even been to a club." "Well I guess we'll find out tonight." "I kind of want to use tonight to help him break the ice with other guys." "So let's just chat up some guys...and if we have to lead them on a bit..to get them to notice Jeremy will you be okay with that?" "Okay, so long as you are with me tonight." Will says. "I am always with you...never doubt that." Sonny says.

Jeremy comes back in his finest duds. "So what do you think?" He asks as he does the spin. "Wow ..never knew you had such a nice ass..."Will says. Sonny's eyes give Will the what the fuck look. "Of course...there is no ass like Sonny's ass." Will says as he grabs it. "You just want to bite it." Sonny just looks at him...damn good thing you followed with that ...or your ass would have been empty tonight" "Hey guys..over here...remember me...,the not gettin any guy, over here" Jeremy says pointing to himself..."I am the one that needs some ass...you both have each others ...I want one of my own." "Well let's go see what we can do about that shall we." Sonny says. "Yeah let's before I start to wonder why I was even born with a cock..if I never get to use it." Jeremy says.


	34. Chapter 34

"Okay so are we ready...to do this thing?" Sonny says. "I'm ready" Will says " "I guess so" Jeremy says. "Oh man..we are doing this for you ...come on how about a little enthusiasm." "Let's just do this can we." Jeremy say defeated already. "Yeah that's what I like to hear." Sonny says sarcastically. Sonny looks at Will with a what can you do look. And they all head out. "Oh Will don't put your money in your pockets...someone is sure to lift it from." "Where they hell else am I suppose to put it ...down my pants? "Oh God no...there isn't a guy in the place what wouldn't go down there trying to get something." "Is this one of those types of places...a real grab fest..." "Well it has been known." "Screw you Will...I would be more than happy to be grabbed by a few guys." "At least I would get some action." Jeremy say. Will and Sonny look at each other and start to laugh. "What...Mr.I'm so all alone hasn't been touched by anyone other than me in quite a while." Wait...you call him Mr.I'm so all alone?" "Now I don't feel quite so bad calling mine little sonny." "Okay can we stop talking about our johnson's please." Will says with a laugh. "So where do I put my money?" Stick inside you boot leg." But you will have to tie them up a bit more so it doesn't show." "Oh great place...I can see it now...And how much is that...wait let me take my shoe off and count out the change." "Thanks for that suggestion." "You got any better places that aren't near little will." Sonny ask. "No" Will says sounding defeated. "Then the shoe is the place."

"You know you guys suck at this." Jeremy say. "What...suck at what?" "Helping a dude out man." Since we left the room you have been talking about someone's Johnson the whole way." "Well it is a fascinating subject." Will say laughing. "But okay...no more Johnson talk." "So what are you nervous about?" "Sonny asks. "Well first this isn't a gay bar per se...so how will I know if a guy is you know...gay or straight." "Oh that's easy...he will have a belt buckle that flashes the word Gay when you get near him." "You're a really asshole you know that Sonny" "Okay"...Sonny says laughing..."I am sorry really I am." "The truth is sometimes you can't tell and sometimes you can." "But this place while they do all mingle...does have it's gay area I guess you could say." "So for tonight we will just stay in that area." "Wait," Will says as he stops in in his tracks..."how do you know so much about this place?" he asked Sonny. "Oh relaxed..I went out a few times with a guy who came here all the time." "Sometimes he would take me, so I got to know it." Satisfied?" "On your explanation yes...on you being here at all, no." "But let's go." "If when we walk into this place and everyone yells Sonny ...like they did on Cheers with Norm...then we are outta here."

They arrive at the club..and it is not to busy but a good crowd. Almost enough room to move freely. Will pays their cover charge and they get their wrists stamped. "Wait Sonny" Will says."I don't speak french ...you don't speak french..and Jeremy doesn't ...how is this going to work?" "Relax...that could work in our favor...but most of the people in here speak English what with the American school so close by." "Well how does this work in our favor." Will asks. "Well if a guy Jeremy is interested doesn't speak English then we ask another guy who speaks both languages to help us out..and then he has two potential dudes." "Huh..that might work." Will says. Jeremy is basically holding on to Sonny's coat tail following behind. Sonny turns around to look at Jeremy. "Dude you have to relax...okay...look there is no pressure on you here...we are just out at club having a good time." "If you happen to strike it with a guy then cool if you don't...then we are just 3 friends having a good time." "Don't be nervous that you have to score or you're a failure." "In fact...look at me...Jeremy look at me...don't even think about getting hit on or hitting on a guy...just ...and I mean this man...just look at this as ...we are out to have a good time...whatever happens happens...and we just don't care." "If you go home with no one...or you don't even make a connection...look at this as you have taken one more step toward the life you want to lead." "It is all just steps." "You don't have to dive into the pool...and in fact you probably shouldn't be diving man." "As with any group there are going to be assholes...just let them go..." "Their nothing." "Okay?" "Yeah ...thanks man...I needed that pressure taken off of me." "Where is Will?" "He went to the bar to get us something to drink." "Speak of the devil." "Here guys." "I got us all ginger ales." Will says as he passes them out.

"Well shall we see if we can find a table or something?" Sonny says. "Yeah let's." "If one more guy grabs my crotch or rubs up against my ass..I might have to start swinging." "Huh..spoken to soon" Will turns around. "Hey dude...my ass isn't a fun ride at the amusement park." "Okay." "Excuse moi."the guy says. "Yeah I'll excuse your moi with my fist in your face." "Come on Will...we don't want any trouble." "That fucker was practically trying to give me a prostate exam." Sonny laughs. "Well I hope you told him that was my job..and I have a special equipment for that?" Sonny says laughing even more. They all navigate to a table that just emptied. "So what do we do now?" Jeremy ask. "Dude relax...we just sat down...give yourself a chance of catch up." "Look around...see who out there...see if anyone is checking you out?" "I see a lot of guy's checking out Will here." "Yeah I see that too..."Ah Will switch seats with Jeremy..so I can have you close to me." "I want to make sure these horndogs know you have someone." Will laughs and swaps seats.

"Excuse me...are you Americans?" "Sonny turns around and sees 3 pretty good looking guys. "Yes we are ...and you?" "Originally ...but we live here now." "Do you mind if we joined you." "No not all ...do you want to put the tables together?" Will offers "Sure...thanks." "Hi..I am Sonny...this is Will ...and that dude there is Jeremy." "Well I am Eric...this is Paul...and this is Glen." "Well it is nice to meet you all." Sonny says. "And you too." Eric replies. "So how long have you lived in Paris."Sonny asked. "Well weird as it may sound...we all moved here together." "About 4 years ago." "All our families knew each other and they sort of made a group decision to make the move." Eric said. "I hope you don't mind me asking..and forgive me it I am being rude or out of place." "But are you 3 gay by chance." "I am and Glen is...but unfortunately for us...Paul isn't." Paul laughs."They are trying to convert me." He says laughing. The rest join in on the laugh." "So do you guys go to school around here?" Jeremy actually chimes in. Will and Sonny look at each other impressed that Jeremy jumped right in. "Yes...we go to Notre Dame International High School." Paul says. "Wow..I heard that was a great place." Jeremy said. "It is, as schools go." "How about you?...Glen asked looking directly at Jeremy when he asked. "We go to American School of Paris." "Oh the one across the street here."Glen asks. "Yes." Jeremy says with halted breath. "Cool" "Always wonder what it looked like inside...the building it cool." I am taking some classes in architecture." "Well I could show you some time." "That is if you would like" "That would be great." "How about now?" "These guys can entertain themselves while we are gone." Will and Sonny look a little concerned. "Sure" "You guys don't mind do you?" Jeremy asks. "Ah...no...not at all...but Jeremy I did need to talk to you about something..that was one of the reasons we brought you out tonight." "Would you guys excuse us for a minute...we will be right back...I promise." "We'll be fine" Will says.

Sonny leads Jeremy out of the club. "Jeremy...what are you doing?" "What? you told me if a guy likes me and I like him...Sonny interrupts..."Jeremy ...you don't know shit about this guy." "He seems nice enough." "Yeah well seems nice enough, and is nice are two completely different things." "Look buddy ..I am not trying to cock block you here...but you can't just go off with some random guy." "There are so many things wrong with that." "Sonny ...I will just get my feet wet." "Jeremy...listen to me..."Trust me on this...getting your feet wet when it comes to sex quickly leads to falling into the pool over your head." "There are diseases, there are nutjobs...there are stalkers...the list goes on man..." "Listen there is nothing I would like more than for you to find a guy." "But you need to be careful." Jeremy looks down like Sonny just pulled the rug out from under him. "Listen to me...let's do this...we will invite all the guys back to the dorm...and we will show them around together." "You can stick with Glen...and Will and I will take the others." "This will give you a chance to find out a little something about him without the pressure of having to do something." "Okay?...and if...and only if...Will and I feel like he is an okay guy...we will leave you alone for while." "Now with that being said." "If he pressures you into anything that you are not ready for...then just walk away...I mean it Jeremy...promise me." "Look at me ...promise me?" "Okay I promise." "Please dear God don't let it get this far...but if it does...you do not do anything without protection...do hear me...nothing without a condom." "There are some in my nightstand, along with lube." "But Jeremy...please don't let it get that far..with this guy until you know him...this is your first time." "Okay?" "Yeah okay." "Good then let's go back in and I will invite them all back." "If Glen backs out because the others are going then...then he is a prick an not worth your time."' But you did good your first time out." "See I told you you were a hot guy...you already have one on the hook." "So let's go."

"Hey guys...sorry about that...I needed to tell Jeremy something that I didn't think would go over well so I thought it best to do it in a public place to soften the blow but he took it like a champ and doesn't hate me for it." "So anyway...we got to talking out there and thought it would be cool if we took you all back to the school so you can see how the poorer half lives." Sonny says with a laugh. "Yeah...we common folk." Will joins in following Sonny's lead. "So what do you say?" "I'm game." Eric and Paul say. "Sure the more the merrier" Glen says. Jeremy gets a smile on his face. "Well then let's give you the 25 cent tour of our humble abode." "They all get up to head out." Will pulls Sonny aside...you are a great friend..and well played." "Just when I think there isn't something more I could love about you ...you surprise me and give me more to love." They kiss and follow Jeremy and Glen with Eric and Paul behind. "Ugh...another crotch grab...and...the ass poke..." Will says... "Hey they know a good thing when they see it." Sonny says with a laugh. "Yeah you won't be laughing when you see the fucking bruises on my ass when we get back to the room."

They arrive back the dorm and commence with the tour. Jeremy goes ahead with Glen and Will and Sonny walk with Eric and Paul. "I am afraid this is going to be Sonny's tour...Will says. I am just down for a few weeks before I head home." " Head home...but I thought you two were boyfriends." Paul asked. "Oh we are and it is a very very long and complicated story...but in the end in about a month we will be on the same continent and together for good." "So this is just sort of a carry through until the time." Will says.

"So what can you tell me about Jeremy?" Eric asked Sonny. "What did you want to know about him." "Well this is Glen's first time in a gay situation..so I don't want him to get hurt you know." Sonny laughs..."This is Jeremy's first too." "I think they will be fine." "Hey guys...I am just going to show Glen the library..we will be right back."

"So how do you like Paris?" Jeremy asked. "It's okay...but I do miss the states." "I am hoping to go back and visit my cousins at the end of the semester." "How about you...do you miss the states." "Well I miss the states yes." "But I hear a but in that line." "Well my family sort of shipped me off because they suspected I was gay...so I don't have much contact with them...but here is the library." Glen looks at Jeremy...and see his eyes filling up a bit but he doesn't draw attention to it. Jeremy opens the door and they walk in. "Wow this is huge...I thought ours was big." "Over here is my favor place in here...you can be completely alone...it is the mythology section...no one ever goes there...and it is sort of closed off from the rest of the library..so I come here and sit on the floor and do my studying..or just for alone time." "Can I see it...if that is okay...or do you not like others in your special place?" "No ...no...fine you can see it." Jeremy without thinking takes Glen's hand and to lead him. "Oh God..I am sorry...I don't know why I did that...I am so sorry..." "It's fine Jeremy...really it is fine...it was nice actually." This time Glen takes his hand as Jeremy leads him to his special place. "Well I can see why you would like it...no one can see you and it being a library..it is nice and quiet" They are still holding hands...Jeremy doesn't know if he should let go because they are here or if he can still hold it. So he decides to hold it until Glen takes it away. "So have you read any of these books?" Glen ask "A few...like this" as he reaches up to get a book about Sisyphus and hands it to Glen. "Ah isn't that the God that has to roll the rock up the hill." "Yeah that's him." "Jeremy..is that how you feel." "Like you have to roll a big rock up the hill." "Sometimes I suppose." "I only came out a few weeks ago...and that was a struggle and now that I am out..I don't know what do."Glen steps in front of him. "Well let's start with this." And he leans in and kissing Jeremy on the lips and then slowly pulls away..."Please don't pull away" Jeremy says as he brings his hand up behind Glen's neck and gently pulls him back...but Glen is not fighting him at all. Their lips meet again...and this time Glen parts his lips...Jeremy not sure what to do...he has kissed girls like this but never a guy...and he is not even sure if you do it the same way..but he ventures forward and slips his tongue into Glen's mouth and Glen returns the favor. They embrace and the book drops to the floor. Neither starts to grope each other but both want to touch in a more intimate way. Glen slides his hand down Jeremy's stomach and just has his finger are inside of his pants...

"Hey you guys in here...we were thinking of going back to the club...care join his?" Jeremy pulls back...and smiles at Glen..."We're coming." "Glen looks at him... "if only"..."to be continued I hope?" Glen says "So do I" Jeremy says.

"Let's go...come on...get a move on." Sonny says.

The two emerge from the bookshelves. Sonny notices that Jeremy's shirt is a bit disheveled in the front but let's it slide in front of everyone. Both are a bit flushed...and Jeremy has his head down...afraid what just happen will show all over his face. They reach the others..and Glen speaks up..."so let's go." Sonny steps close to Jeremy. "Dude you your shirt is undone in front...you might want to tuck that in." He says as he pats Jeremy on the back. Will and Sonny look at each other with little grins. Will walks up to Sonny and leans in...can't wait to hear this one." "You and me both...and he isn't going to bed until we get every detail out of him." They each softly laugh between them.


	35. Chapter 35

They all head back to the club. Their second visit only last about an hour. Partly because it was getting really crowded and partly, according to Will, little Will had been handled more times tonight than all the cocks at a urologist office in a years...no make that 2 years. He added. They all exchanged goodbye and had made plans to meet there again on Friday. Jeremy and Glen walked outside alone while the remaining 4 gave them some time alone. "So I had a great time." Glen said. "So did I." Jeremy responded maybe to quickly. "Do...do you think sometime...we could ..I don't know...go on a real date." "You know without our overprotective parents?" Jeremy asked very shyly. "I would like that a lot." "Let me give you my number." Glen says. "Crap no paper just a pen." "Jeremy not willing to give up puts out his hand..."Write it on the back of my hand." "I'm just afraid that if you write on my palm and me being so nervous and sweaty it might rub off." Then thinking to himself...wow that sounded nice and sexy Jeremy. Glen laughs and takes Jeremy's hand to write it down and Jeremy instantly becomes aroused at the touch. Once written and the pen put away Jeremy just looks at Glen for a moment. " I really want to kiss you goodnight." "Well I'm not going to stop you." Glen says with a smile. Almost before he can finish that sentence they lips are locked on each other and their tongues are dancing. "Okay Romeo and Romeo let's go before this become x rated." Eric says. The two step back both licking their lips. "So I will call you" Jeremy says. "You better..and soon." Glen replies. Jeremy blushes. And they both walk off with their respective friends.

Will Sonny and Jeremy head back to the dorm. No one it speaking. When they get to Jeremy and Sonny's room that is now the home of Will and Sonny Will goes to open the door. "Hey where are the socks? "We gave up after the 23 hour and took them down." "We realized we didn't have enough socks in the whole friggin dorm to keep up with you two." "So we just left the one on the knob." Will and Sonny laugh. "Probably a smart move." "The laundry service must have thought we stopped wearing sock all together since there weren't any in our hampers." Sonny says. "Well I will talk to you guys in the morning." Jeremy says. Sonny looks at Will and they both start laughing. "Who the hell are you kidding." Will says as he and Sonny each grab an shoulder open the door and push Jeremy into the room so hard that he falls on top of Sonny's bed. Will closes the door with his foot then he and Sonny jump on the bed on either side of Jeremy. "Okay spill it...all of it...leave no detail out." "If you farted we want to know." Sonny looks at Will.."he does that sometimes when he is really nervous." "Ah...thanks for clearing that up for me." Will says with a What the fuck face.

"Who, What, When, Where, How, we will skip the why because that is self evident,... and did it feel good...will you do it again...and what's it like kissing a guy...I have always wondered?" Sonny says with his fists under his chin looking at Jeremy with dreamy eyes. Now it is Will's turn. "Okay let me save some time." We know the who...we don't really don't know the what...We have and idea of where...we're very very hazy on the how and the rest you are just going to have to tell us." "So GO." "Holy crap guys...when are you bringing out the bright light to shine in my face." "In 30 seconds if you don't start talking ...now spill." Sonny says. "Come on guys...this was my first time...it was sort of special...can I just keep this to myself?" "Please." "No he is right Sonny...it is his first time...and it is special." "Your right Will...I understand." WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?" "Start taking ...now..or I break out the rubber hose." Sonny says laughing. Damn you guy are merciless. "Yup so stop stalling." Okay, okay. Jeremy gives the the details about going to the library and showing Glen his favorite spot. And the told them how he told Glen that he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do..and that then Glen kissed him. He told then how he never felt like that before..and about how Glen pulled away and how he asked him not to..and how the kiss became a french kiss..and that he was so hot at that point...and how Glen was slipping his hand into his pants..."And then one of you assholes nipped that in the bud." Sonny raises his hand..."sorry that was me"..."sorry"..."who would have thought you could have gone that far so fast." "I mean come on... your first time...in a library with a guy who is also new to all of this." "Come on ..I deserve a little forgiveness." "Don't I?" "No you prick." Jeremy says. "I'm gonna have to go with Jeremy on this...you were a prick." Will says with a huge smile on his face.

Okay putting all that aside...how do you feel now?" Sonny asked. "Well there are two answers to that...and one you are responsible for." "First I am so horny now I would fuck Fart Forton." "Wow that horny" Sonny says. "And second...I feel good...I got to feel a piece of myself that I never felt before." "And I like it." "And I am going to see him again." "And Sonny thanks for the talk earlier." "I mean it." "Just in the short time I was with Glen I know what you meant about just putting your foot in." "I honestly don't know what would have happen if you hadn't shown up when you did." Sonny puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Listen man...do me one huge favor...never ..and I mean never do it with a guy without a condom." I don't care what he tells you..he could claim to be a pure as the driven snow...but you always always protect yourself...and if he say...no ..no condom...then just don't do it." "I say that but I know how you can get caught up in it all...but from this point on...never go out without a condom." "Don't rely on the other guy to have one." "Someday you will meet a guy and you will want to be sure about each so you get tested and you both come back clean then go for it." "Okay enough lecture from me...I am sorry about that." "No man I appreciate it..it is good advice...and I hear ya." "So bottom line is you had a good time?" "I had a great time." "Now I actually have a real image I can spank my monkey too." "And there it goes...a nice tender moment...reduced to jerking off." "Jeremy I love you like a brother but you have the tact of a sledgehammer." "Now get out of here and go to bed...I think the traffic cones have been removed and that lane is now open for cars again." Sonny says looking over at Will for confirmation. Will raises his eyebrow twice rapidly.

They all stand up and walk Jeremy toward the door. He stops just shy of the door and turns around and hugs Sonny. "Thanks man for helping me out...and looking out for me...I can't tell you what that means to me." "You are my family, man." Jeremy's eyes fill up a bit. "And you dude." Jeremy steps toward Will. "Man you are great guy...and doing this for me like you did." "But most of all I want to thank you for putting a smile back on my brother's face." "Hey Jeremy...I can say the same thing to you...thanks for watching his back..and for caring about him as much as you do." "Knowing you were here for him makes me feel a lot better." "And I know it is Sonny's line...but Jeremy..I love you like a brother too." "Jeremy hugs Will even tighter. "Okay..I will let you guys go" "Talk to you in the morning." "Morning dude." Sonny says as Jeremy leaves the room.

Will walks over to the bathroom and as he does he starts to take off his clothes. Sonny is staring as each piece fall to the floor. Will is down to his boxer and slips them down to the floor and steps out of them. "Holy shit man..." "What?" Will says. "Look at your ass." "it looks like your ass was used for target practice at a paintball competition and you weren't wearing any protective gear." "Hey I told you...about this." Will says. "Oh next time we go there..I am wearing a steel cup...and one of those fake asses you can buy." "Does it hurt?" Well it's nothing you couldn't kiss and make better or maybe lick better." "Well I guess little Sonny is staying in for the night." "Oh the roads can still be traveled but you just have to drive carefully..and try to stay in your lane and try not to hit the guard rails to hard."


	36. Chapter 36

Both Will and Sonny have showered and retired to their twin bed. Sonny knowing that he is free now to engage in some mutually pleasurable activities, slides his hand up Will's thigh. As he approaches the object of his desire. Will places his hand over Sonny to stop him. "What ..I thought the traffic cones were gone." "Oh they are but there is something you said to me earlier you were going to talk to me about." "What do you mean...talk about what?" "I don't know...you tell me?" "Earlier you lied to Jeremy about what your dad told you ...why did you do that?" "You told me it was a long story and one that I was not going to like, so let's get that out in the open now." "It really isn't anything Will." Will pushes away from Sonny, at least as far as he can on a twin bed. "Sonny...you lied to him...and I can only assume you did it to protect him in some way." "So what's going on?" "Tell me?"

Sonny sits up in bed raises his knees..and rest his forearm on his them and the sheet pulled taunt over them. Will rolls on his side to look at him.. He can see that Sonny is feeling nervous or has apprehension about what he has to tell him. "Sonny what is it?" "Okay Will but there are a few things I need to say before I tell you." Will now feeling a bit nervous sits up and looks at Sonny who is looking forward and not at Will. "First...I had no idea...none at all...I promise you that." "It never even crossed my mind." "And second nothing ever happened about it." "And third...I was sick when I found out...I felt beyond bad." "Sonny you're making me kind of nervous here...what's going on." "No ...no Will it is nothing to be nervous about...it is not a bad thing per se...it is just at least for me upsetting." "Okay...but Sonny just tell me what it is."

"Two weeks ago when I called my dad and we talked and I told him how miserable I was and that I thought it wasn't fair that I should have to live this way just because my mom had her own fears." "Well we had our talk and yes I boxed my dad into a corner so badly that he really had no choice but to see it my way and to side with me." "That was when he told me about getting me home." "I was so fucking happy Will...I mean...so fucking happy." "Well Jeremy walked in at that precise moment." "I wanted to share the good news with him, not thinking that I would be leaving him after two years." "Well he didn't share my feeling about it." "In fact he just walked away from me over to his desk." "So I went over to find out what was wrong...and that was when he told me he was gay."

"Okay Sonny...I get you feeling bad that you were leaving him...but what does him telling you he was gay have to do with this?" Sonny paused..and looked away from Will, trying to think of a way to say this without upsetting Will. Will puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "What is it Sonny?" Sonny still not looking at Will. "He told me he was in love with me." Sonny looked back at Will to gauge his reaction. Will just looked into his eyes. Neither knew what to say at that point. Finally Will spoke up. "Sonny I am so sorry ...for you and for Jeremy." "I know how you feel about him...and now I know how he feels or felt about you." "So he thought that the one person he was closest to here was going to be abandoning him." "And he was going to have to go it alone now." "God I can't even imagine how scared he must have felt..and how lonely he was, and afraid he would be." "And you, now finding out how he felt about you...and knowing you didn't feel the same way and couldn't return the feelings." "I can see why you would feel sick about it." "But Sonny ...he is the one that bought me my ticket to get here." "Why would he do that?" "Will ...that is Jeremy...he is willing to put his friends happiness above his own." "Even if it meant taking away someone he thought he could love and love him back?"Will asked "He saw how sad I was that I didn't have you near me...and that's why he did that." "That is why he gave up his room for us." "That is why he held back his feeling for me because he knew I was in love with you." "Will starts to cry a little." "Sonny that could be us."

"When we were separated in Salem I was scared, sick and beyond lonely." "And I was just a kid and really didn't understanding what I was feeling." "He is feeling that now...and he knows what he is losing." "I can imagine what he is going through." "That was the reason I wanted him to go to the club tonight." Sonny says. "I wanted him to start to feel comfortable around other gay men and maybe build up some courage to carry on once I left." "Well I would say that was a success for his first time out." Will says. "And I think Glen is a nice guy." "But I am here for a few more weeks so we'll just have to help him as best we can."

Sonny looks at Will. "How can you be so amazing and understanding about this?" "What are you talking about?" "Will I just told you my roommate is in love with me...and you are worried about him." "Sonny...I know you're mine...I can't control how others feel about you, but in Jeremy's case...I can try to help him find someone he can love and that can love him back." "Because I think Jeremy really does understand what love is and he deserves someone who is as equally nice as him." "God I love you so much." Sonny says as he leans over to kiss Will.

Will allows himself to fall back onto the bed on his back. "Hey the traffic cop say that you can move freely down the road now." Sonny smiles at him. "Well that's good because because my car has been overheating since you took off your clothes." Will pulls Sonny's body on top of his and opens his legs. Sonny slips between them. "Can we just take our time this time Will?" "I need to feel your body against me for a while." "You're so warm and inviting and I want to experience every inch of you tonight." "Not missing a single spot" "As he says that a tear forms in his eyes." Will lift his hand up to Sonny's face and wipes the tear away with his thumb. "I know Sonny I feel the same way." "How is it possible to feel this much love for some? "Yes" Sonny says as he lowers his lips to Will's and kisses him trying to say with his lips what his heart is feeling at that very moment. Will understanding what this kiss is saying wraps his arms around Sonny's back and holds him tightly. They part briefly, just long enough to say simultaneously say "I love you." Then resume their kiss.

That night was the longest they'd ever spent in a sexual way that did not result in either climaxing for hours. Neither wanted to stop what was happening...and each holding the other off from release. When the time came for them to hold back no longer Will inside of Sonny and Sonny pressed against Will stomach using Will's abs and the motion of his hips for friction they both released together both with tears in their eyes wishing there was even one more way they could express how much love they felt for each other.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Chapter 37**

* * *

The first week seem to fly by for Sonny and Will. While they wanted to spend most of their time in bed they both had school. Will doing his work in the room on his laptop or the occasional cafe with internet access and Sonny attending his own classes on campus.

Jeremy actually had two dates with Glen courtesy of Will's house sitting money. And of course after each date Will and Sonny would drag him to their room and grill him about who did what to whom...how often..and how did it feel. While it was all done in good fun they were truly concerned for Jeremy, this being his first gay relationship. But their concern faded quickly when Jeremy told them about how Glen came to his defense when a waiter tried to make fun of Jeremy. It seemed that the waiter thought that since Jeremy didn't speak French very well that he wouldn't understand when the waiter made a joke about him and his poor French skills. The waiter unaware of Glen's fluency in French soon found out that you don't have fun at the expense of his boyfriend. In front of the whole restaurant staff and patrons Glen laid into the waiter for his behavior. This of course was caught by the manager of the restaurant who, both in English and French, apologized profusely for his staffs behavior. And to the benefit of Glen and Jeremy their meals were complimentary. Fortunately for them both the argument all took place before they ordered so they took full advantage of the situation and order the most expensive things on the menu that they liked and didn't even leave a tip. Needless to say this certainly earn points in both Will and Sonny's hearts. And not to mention the arousal of Jeremy who upon leaving the restaurant pulled Glen into an alcove and kissed him like it would be their last kiss. Once the kiss ended Glen just looked into Jeremy's eyes and said. "reminded me to stick up for you more often if this is the thanks I get." At which point he grabbed Jeremy's neck and pulled him in saying " How about some more thanks please." Jeremy was more than generous with his additional thanks.

"Okay I love you and I would love to be in bed with you right now...but...I only have a week left in the City of Lights and all I have really seen is your hot body and spent a lot of time with Little Sonny." "Not that I am complaining...Little Sonny and I love spending time together...boy do we love spending time together but there are a few things I would like to see before I go home." "Can't you just see it now...someone comes up and say. "So how did you like Paris..what did you see." "Well lets see...I saw a lot of my boyfriend's cock...almost equal amounts of his ass." "Oh and did you know you can never have too much lube." "Now while I am sure the listener would be fascinated by me regaling them of how many different position two men can actually have intercourse I would like to also be able to mention that I saw the Eiffel Tower,...not your Eiffel tower,...while equally impressive, the really Eiffel Tower." "Okay,,okay...point made...and it just so happens that I got us two tickets on a cruise on the Seine River tonight to see the light show on the aforementioned Eiffel Tower...the real one not mine." "Though I am sure the other passengers would enjoy both equally." "Woh someone has a big head." "Which head are you talking about?" Sonny asks "Both you jerk." Will say."So what time is the cruise?" "It leaves at 8:00 pm." "I hope you don't mind but I invited Jeremy and Glen to join us." "No that's great...it will give us a chance to see how they interact." "Great...well I am going to jump in the shower and get cleaned up then it's your turn." "Go for it." Will says

Will hears the water start and then hears ringing of a phone. Remembering what that means he walks over to the laptop on Sonny's desk and using the mouse to taps answer. A few seconds later Justin's image comes up on the screen. "Will ..it's great to see you." "How are you liking Paris." Will's mind immediately flashed back to his conversation just a moment ago...and decides to forego his story of how many different positions two men can fuck in. "It is great...we are actually taking a cruise on the Seine tonight to see the light show on the Eiffel Tower." "Oh that is great...when we visited Sonny last year we took that cruise..and the light show is really something." "So is Sonny around?" "Yes he is in the shower at the moment but he should be out shortly." "Do you want to hold on...or is there something I can tell him." Justin hesitates. Will picks up on it and suddenly feels sick. "Sir is there something wrong?" "Is everyone alright?" "Oh yes Will ...everyone is fine here...honest...no one is hurt or sick." "But there is something wrong sir I can tell." "I don't mean to pry...but does this have to do with Sonny coming home?" Justin doesn't answer. "Please Mr Kiriakis...please don't tell me you have changed your mind..and you aren't letting him come home." "Well Will we aren't really sure about that yet."

"WHAT?...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T SURE ABOUT THAT YET?' Sonny yells as he walks across the floor to the computer. "Dad you told me to pack my bags." "What are you doing to me?" "Was that just done to make me feel better?" ""If it was then it was cruel of you no matter what your original intent was." "I am holding up my end of the bargain." "I am staying until the end of the semester." "Sonny your mom..."STOP" Sonny yells. I have one question for you dad. "Am I coming home at the end of this semester or not...YES or NO..."Sonny it's ...YES OR NO DAD Sonny yells. "We aren't sure yet" Sonny just closes the laptop. "Sonny that was your dad"..."Don't talk to me Will...don't say a fucking word to me right now." Will steps away from the computer and goes to sit on the bed. "Call your airline and see if you can change your ticket to tomorrow." Sonny instructs Will. "Sonny what are you talking about?" "Call the fucking airline and change the Goddamn to ticket to tomorrow." "We aren't staying here any longer." Will gets up hesitantly and walks over to Sonny. Sonny has grabbed his suitcase and is jamming clothes into it. Will forcefully wraps his arms around Sonny and pins his arms to his side. "Calm down Sonny...please calm down." Sonny tries to wriggle loose but Will just tightens his hold. "FUCK...he lied to me...my father lied to me." "Sonny you don't know the whole story yet...you didn't give him a chance to explain." Sonny continue to fight against Wills hold.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeremy says as he opens the door. He see Will trying to hold Sonny in place. Jeremy walks over quickly. "Help me Jeremy please." Will pleads. Jeremy comes over and stands in front of Sonny. "What's going on Sonny...talk to me...?" Sonny finally breaks loose of Will's grip and grabs his suitcase and throws it across the room. "My fucking parents...screwed me over again...they fucking pulled the rug out from under me." "They aren't letting me come home." "Sonny you don't know that for sure." Will says. "The fuck I don't you heard my dad." "Sonny you didn't let him finish...you need to call him back and hear him out." "This could all just be a misunderstanding." The computer let's out another ring from Skype. Will goes over to answer it. "Don't you touch that Will." Will continues to walk towards the computer. Sonny jumps in front of him and grabs the computer and smashes it on the corner of the desk.

Jeremy now scared himself runs over and this time grabs Sonny and picks him up and throws him on the bed and then straddles him pinning his arms down. "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on here." Jeremy demands. "Let me up Jeremy." Sonny says seething with anger. "Not until one of you tells me what is going on." Sonny not offering anything but anger won't tell him. So Will proceeds to explains the events that lead up to where they are now. Jeremy looks down at Sonny who has calmed down a bit. "Sonny man...your dad has always been there for you...there has to be more to this than you know." "You know he would never do something like this to you." "You know that." Sonny starts to cry. Jeremy slowly gets off of him and looks to Will to console him. Will walks over to Sonny and sit down next to him and wipes the tears away. He put his hands under Sonny's shoulder and lift him up to hug him. Jeremy not sure how this may play out walks over to his bed and sits on it facing the two of them. "How can they do this to me Will?" "My dad knows how miserable I am...he knows how much I love you and he gives me a glimmer of hope and then takes it away." "Sonny listen to me...you know your dad would never do that." "He loves you to much to do something so cruel." Through his crying Sonny tries to get his words our..."Then why is he letting this happen?" "I don't know babe I really don't know." "But I do know you need to talk to him...you need find out where this is coming from." "Sonny there has to be a reasonable explanation." "And if it is what you think...and maybe he is reneging on the deal...though I don't think he is... I will do what you say...I will change my ticket and you and I will go back together." "Fuck them all." Will says. Sonny just holds on to Will even tighter. "You will...you will leave with me?" "In a heartbeat babe...where ever you go I go...that's out deal...and I not going to break that for anyone or anything." "We will use the money I still have left to help pay for a ticket back for you." "Hey I got my allowance yesterday...you can have the whole thing to pay for your ticket back Sonny" Jeremy pipes in. Will now starts to cry at Jeremy's offer. He turns to Jeremy with tears in his eyes and just says thank you softly. "Of course...I am not flying you back first class or nothing...so just put that out of your head...right now." Sonny and Will laugh at Jeremy for saving the moment and bringing them back. "Can I at least get an aisle seat." Sonny says to play along so they can all get to a better place. "Well if you're nice we'll see." "Now haven't we all got a date to get ready for?" Jeremy says. "That we do...I want to see that Eiffel tower...and no not your's Sonny."Will says. This time Jeremy laughs. "Eiffel Tower..him...only if you are talking about the little fake ones they sell on the side of the road." "Give me a break...Eiffel Tower..." They all laugh at that.

While the date wasn't as great as Sonny had hoped...he was comforted by having Will to hold on too. As they watched the lights flickering around the tower. Glen and Jeremy spent most of their time kissing and less time looking at the tower. When the cruise ended Will told Glen and Jeremy that he and Sonny were going to go for a walk instead of going back just yet. They understood and left on their own. After walking around Paris for almost 2 hours they head back to the dorm. As they approach the room Will pokes Sonny with his elbow and points to the red sock hanging off the doorknob. Sonny and Will both smile and turn around and walk away.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Chapter 38**

* * *

So what do you think they are doing in there? Will asked. I have no idea but whatever it is I am sure it feels good." Sonny answers with a smile. "Well I am happy for him and everything but what are we suppose to do?"Will asks. "I have an idea." Sonny says. "Follow me." As he leads them down the hall. "This is the common linen closets." Sonny says as he opens the two huge door. "This is where we get our sheets and stuff when our's are being washed." "You grab two pillows and I will grab two blankets." Once they have their stash in hand Sonny says "Let's go."

Sonny leads Will down the same halls he did few days ago. "Where are we going?" Will asked. "You'll see." As they make their last turn Will recognizes where they are. "Are we going to the library?" he asks. "Yup". "But won't it be locked up by now?" "Yup" "Okay you have to work on your affirmative responses." "Is that all you can say is yup?" "Yup." Will just shakes his head. They arrive at the library door. "Now what Mr Braniac?" Sonny reaches into his pocket. "I have a key." "What...why do you have a key to the library?" Will asked. "Because the librarian trust me." "That was his mistake." Sonny says. He opens the door and they walk in. Will immediately reaches for the light switch but Sonny grabs his arm. "No... don't do that." "Those windows over there face the quad and across from the quad is the dean's residence." "You flip the switch and he sees the lights on and he is going to call security." "Okay so what are we going to do?" Will asked. "God what's with all the questions?" "Don't you trust me?" "Oh I trust you...I just want to know in advance what crimes we are committing so when we are arrested I can tell them I was just following you." "Nice...real nice." Sonny says. Sonny turns and locks the doors behind him and takes Will's hand. "So Batman..where are you taking us to in the dark." "One more question out of you and little Will and little Sonny won't be coming out to play tonight." "Oh...okay...no more questions, promise."

Sonny leads them to his secret place. "No one knows about this place but me..it is very secluded and no one ever comes here so we could be alone even if the library were full." After a few turns this way and that way they arrive at the secret location. "This is your secret location...the mythology section?" "Yup." "I'm sorry...but didn't ...oh I don't know...JEREMY tell us that this was his secret place." "Yeah so I sold the idea from him." "Get over it." Sonny says laughing. Sonny pulls the blankets out from under his arm and opens one and lays it on the floor. He then takes the pillows out from under Will's arm and drops them down at one of the ends of the blanket. He cast the other blanket aside in case they get cold. They both kick off their shoes. "So getting any ideas now." Sonny says looking at Will. "Oh lot's of idea but before we get to those ideas I want you to sit down." "Well not exactly the position I was planning on but I can work with it." Sonny says. They both sit down in lotus positions facing each other. Sonny reaches over to put his hand behind Will's neck to pull him in for a kiss but Will pulls back. "What ...not romantic enough for you?" "Sonny we have to talk about what happen tonight." "No we don't." Sonny says as he pulls Will again. Will resist again. "Yes we do." "We need to talk about a few things." Sonny just lets his hand drop from Will's neck. "Okay talk.. what do you want to talk about?' "Well first...what happen?" "What ..what do you mean what happen." "My parents fucked me over again." Will looks at him. "Sonny not that part?" "Then what part are you talking about?" Will is hesitant to say it but feels he has too. "The anger part." "I have to say Sonny that scared me." "I know you were upset...and I would be to but your reactions was a bit over the top." "Why because I told you change your plane ticket or that I was going home regardless of what they said?" "No because you grabbed your laptop and smashed it on the corner of your desk just because your dad was calling you back to explain things to you." "Which you never gave him the chance to do the first time." "Will can we please not talk about this?" "Can't we just enjoy being here together."Sonny asks. "Sonny something else is going on what is it?" Sonny stands up and starts to walk away. Will jumps up and grabs his shoulders. "Sonny what are you doing?" "I can't talk about his Will." "Why not?" "What is so upsetting that you can't tell me?"

Sonny walks over to one of the bookshelves, and leans his back against it. He leans his head back. "Will these last two years have been the worse years of my life so far." "Before Jeremy talked me into go with him to Switzerland I was on a brink." "I really thought I am going to lose it...I can't live like this anymore." "I told my mom but she just kept saying it will pass...just give it sometime." Sonny walks back to the blanket and sits down again with one leg bent under him and the other bent in front of him with his forehead on his knee. Will walks over and sits down in front of him. Without lifting his head. Sonny starts. "Will I started to see a shrink here." "I needed someone to vent to."

"What about Jeremy couldn't you talk to him?" "Jeremy had his own issues." In the two years I have lived with him I have not seen one member of his family come to see him." "He get's maybe one call a month ..always from his mother...and I can hear him ask if he can come home." "And the answer is always the same..we'll see." "Well we'll see mean no way are you coming home." "So in answer to your question no I couldn't talk to Jeremy." "I could not find one full minute of happiness here." "Not a fucking minute." "I was missing you so much it was physically hurting me." "I had a mom who was basically afraid of me...or of what I was." "I took all AP courses thinking that if I didn't have anytime to think about my life here then I could ride this out." "I had a roommate who had a crappy life and I felt bad for him and I wanted to be here for him." "And then what happens." "I find you again." "I get some of myself back...I start to feel good again" "I am with the person I am suppose to be with and what happens?" "I get you for one fucking day." "One damn day" "Then I have to come back here to this God forsaken hell hole." "Only to have the shit start all over again." "And then it comes out." "Oh my roommate is gay and he is in love with me." "So let's see what more can I heap on." "Then you show up...and I get to be happy again...only this time...my big prize is I get you for two whole weeks." "Well isn't that a kick in the balls." "I get you for two weeks." Then you leave and then the cycle starts all over again." "You leave and I am now left here with same fucking problems." "And a roommate who is in love with me." "Then miracles of miracles my dad calls and tells me...well Sonny...you're coming home...pack your fucking bag." "That's it...it's over..this cycle of misery is over." I am going home." I am going to be with you full time" "Now could my life get any better." "Oh I'm sorry Sonny...but it seems that life has made a cruel mistake...you don't get the brass ring...you are stuck here for another two years of hell."

Will moves beside Sonny and runs his hand down the back of his head. He can see Sonny is crying because he sees the drops landing on his pant leg. Will lift's Sonny head off of his knee and looks him in the eyes. "I am sorry Sonny...I never knew." And with that he kissed Sonny almost apologetically. Then Sonny brought his hand up and grabbed Will by his hair and increased the force of his kiss. Will understanding that at this time right now Sonny needs to feel connected to him. Will start to unbutton Sonny's shirt and then takes it off. He then lifts his own shirt up and over his torso and head and throws it on the floor off the blanket. Will pushes Sonny back so that he is on his back. Without gentleness of tenderness he starts to take off Sonny's pants. He undoes Sonny's belt and unzips the fly then just grabs both his underwear and the waistband of the pants and pulls them off Sonny completely. Will stands up and undresses as quickly as he can. Once completely naked he just lays down on top of Sonny and kisses him wildly. Sonny's fingers are digging into Will back so deeply that it hurt but Will is not going to take this away from Sonny. Neither utter a word to each other. Sonny finally rolls Will over onto his back and with more force than was needed his uses his knees to spread Will's thighs exposing Will's hole. Sonny allow spit to slide out of his mouth on to Will's hole and then spits into his hand and uses it to lube up his cock. Though already hard Sonny strokes himself a few times..and then without foreplay to loosen Will he placed the head of his cock on Will's hole and enters with force. It hurts Will for a few moments but the pain passes quickly and he allows Sonny to do what he has to get by the pain and anger he is going through. It doesn't take Sonny long to cum. When the wave of temporary pleasure subside. Sonny raises his head from beside Will's because he couldn't look at him while he did that to him. "I am sorry" Sonny says...and the tears start to fall. "Don't be sorry babe...please don't be sorry." Will just holds him until he gets it out of his system.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Chapter 39**

* * *

Will and Sonny fell asleep shortly have there chartharic sex session for Sonny. A few hours later they are awoken by the sound of the maintenance crew working outside the library windows. Will awakes first and then Sonny. "We better get out of here or else the librarian is going to think he stepped into the anatomy section if he finds us like this." Will says. "Relax." Sonny says..."they are up working hours before school even starts." "Well nevertheless I would like to get dressed now so we aren't caught like this." Will says. Sonny laughs..."you chicken." Will rolls out of Sonny's arms and sits up to grab his shirt. "Will ...what happen to your back.?" "What?" Will says as he tries to crank his neck around to see. "You have bruises all over it." Sonny says. Will suddenly realizing what he is talking about ...just dismisses it and stands up to put his boxers on. "And your thighs." Sonny points out. Will continues to dress quickly hoping out of sight out of mind. Sonny lets out an audible gasp. "Will did I do that to you...did I hurt you last night?" "It's nothing babe...I am fine." "Oh my God Will," Sonny says as he stands up. "Oh my God..I am so sorry...why didn't' you stop me?" Tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sonny don't worry about it...it doesn't hurt..I am fine." "But Will I did that to you?" Will grabs Sonny by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "Sonny listen to me...you were in a bad place last night...you needed to get out of your head..and you needed an outlet to do that." "I was more than willing to be that for you last night." "In fact if you remember correctly I started the ball rolling." "So you did nothing to me last night that I didn't want you to do...so please don't blame yourself...because there is no blame here at all." "You, or more we, did what we had to do to make things better." "So we aren't going to talk about this anymore..okay?" Will says as he wipes the tears off of Sonny cheeks.

"Now as much as I love seeing you naked and all...I don't think the school would be too happy to find two guys naked in the library especially when it isn't even suppose to be open." "So as much as it pains me to say this...could you please put your clothes on." Will says with a laugh trying to lighten the heaviness that has fallen upon them. Sonny starts to put on his clothes almost blindly. He is grappling with what he did to Will and how he could have let that happen and not even know he was doing it. In the middle of getting dressed without looking at Will partly because of his shame Sonny asks. "Are you in pain?" "Sonny no more talk about that okay...I am fine." "Now come on I am starving and you have to get to your room and shower and get your books."

They manage to get out of the library without ever a hint of detection. Will takes Sonny's hand in an attempt to reassure him that everything is fine and that he has no ill feelings toward him..because he doesn't. He meant it when he said that Sonny was in a bad place and that he was glad he could be there for him. Will can tell that Sonny is not buying what he is selling but he is not going to feed into Sonny's fears by discussing it any further. They arrive at the room and the red sock is still on the doorknob. Will looks at Sonny and smiles...but Sonny is not returning any positiveness. "Well I am guessing he just forgot to take it off after Glen left." Will says. "Give me your key?". Sonny almost lethargically reaches into his pocket to get them. Will takes the keys removes the sock and inserts the key in the lock. He hears the lock release and slowly just in case there is still someone in there, opens the door. He stick his head in and looks over at Jeremy's bed. And to his amazement they are both still there fully dress sleeping in each other's arms. Will turns around to Sonny to let him know before he comes in. Sonny acknowledges it and plods into the room. He looks at the clock and sees that they have almost 3 more hours before they even have to get up. But not knowing Glen's system he tells Will that maybe they should wake them both so that Glen can back to his school before it is discovered that he has been out all night. Will concurs and walks over to them.

Hey Jeremy...Jeremy...Glen...".Will says softly as he gently shakes Jeremy's shoulder. "What...what is it?" Jeremy says in gravelly morning voice. "Hey guys...it is 5:00 in the morning." Will says again softly. Glen sits up quickly in bed. "Damn if I show up now they will know I was out all night." "And that will mean a demerit for me and my roommate." "I can't go back now..so I am going to have to stay here and then when school starts just join in with the rest of the people." "What about your blazer in your room?" Jeremy asks. Neither is at all embarrassed over the fact they have been discovered in bed together. Will sort of likes that they are comfortable with their feeling for each other. " I will call my roommate we have the same class first thing this morning..I will ask him to bring it with him to class. " "Well I don't mean to rain on your parade here but your clothes look like you slept in them." Will adds. Jeremy looks over a Sonny who is sitting on the side of his bed with is head hanging down. Jeremy gets out of bed letting Will and Glen sort out clothes issues and he goes an sits next to Sonny. "Buddy what's wrong...you still upset about last night?" "Glen got your computer going again so that is fine." "Just jarred the hard drive out of place but he fixed it and it's running perfectly normal." "Tell him I said thanks," Sonny says. "Dude what's wrong...are you mad we took the room last night?" "Jeremy I fucked up last night..and I hurt Will...physically without even knowing it." "Dammit Sonny. "Will yells..."you didn't hurt me...will you stop saying that." "I am fine...I am not hurt...and nothing that happen last night was wrong." "So please stop with the self imposed guilt trip." "I love you, I will always love you and last night doesn't change that in any way." "So can we just move on to other issues that are important." "First you need to call your dad...I don't care what time it is there..just call him." "Glen as for you looking like you took your clothes out of the hamper...you can put on my stuff we are about the same size so that will work." Will looks over at Sonny. "Come on Sonny call your dad now." "Glen since you have to get back to your school you should shower first then Jeremy then Sonny..and I will take my shower while you guys are all in class." "Come on let's get a move on." Glen I have some clean underwear but I am not sure how feel about your junk resting where my junk has been resting clean or not clean." Will says jokingly. "Glen laughs. "I'll just go commando until free period and then I will get some of my own but thanks." Glen looks over at Jeremy.."but if I go commando...you have to stay away from..or the tent it will be rising." "Jeremy blushes but laughs with Will. Glen gets up and takes the clothes Will offers him and head to the shower. "Oh one thing Glen..Will says...hope you aren't claustrophobic." "When Sonny told me you have to step out of the shower to turn around he is not joking...you do have to step out and then step back in to turn around." "Not fun." Will adds. Jeremy laughs..."he's not kidding babe." Jeremy catches himself but then just gives it a who gives a crap...I like him so what thought.

Once Glen is in the shower Will gives Jeremy the can you leave look. "Hey guys...I have some stuff in the other room I need to get so I will be back shortly." "No peaking at Glen." he says to make them laugh but none was forthcoming. Alone now Will walks over to Sonny who is still sitting on the bed with his head down and sits down next to him.

"Sonny look at me"...but Sonny doesn't move. "Please look at me?" Sonny turns his head to look indirectly at Will. "Tell me what you are feeling right now?" "What is going on in your head?" Sonny starts but stops. Then starts again. "Will I hurt you last night...and you can tell me that I didn't but we both know I did." "Okay Sonny I get that...but here is what really happen." My boyfriend who I love more that life itself was in a lot of pain." "You told me things that you hadn't told anyone...about how you were feeling and how much things were getting to you and that you needed to seek help" "All of this I understand completely." "In fact I am so happy that you sort help." "But last night was the straw for you...you held it up for a long as you could...but it became too much for you..and your back gave out." "And you let me know and see that." "You were in pain...more pain than I think I have ever seen you in...or even knew you had." "So I thought that you needed something to grab on to...something that would be a constant in your life..that wasn't going to leave you or hurt you." "So I used myself to give you that." "All you did was accept my offer and in your own way acted on it in the only way that was going to take that pain away." "What is so wrong with that babe?" "I did it for you...because I love you." "And you didn't really hurt me at all Sonny..in fact you gave me something in return...you let me take away some of your pain...and babe that meant so much to me...that I could do that for you." "These marks on my body ...only mean that you needed me and I could help." "And if I am to be totally honest here...that was some hot fucking sex." "I mean I am not saying let's do that all the time..but damn...once we were in there together...woh..it felt good." Sonny finally smiles. Will leans in and kisses him. "I love you babe...please if you take nothing else from this experience please know that will you."

"Now you pain in my ass call your dad." I checked your phone when I first came in and their are 8 missed messages from him." "So call him back and let's put this all behind us."

* * *

**Chapter 40: Chapter 40**

* * *

Sonny goes over to his dinged up but workable laptop. "Wow it still works?" Will says. "Yeah Jeremy told me Glen fixed it last night." Sonny tells him. He opens the laptop and is about to press the power button when he stops and turns and walks over to Will is who has his back to him picking up some clothes off the floor. Sonny turns Will around and without saying anything just wraps his arms around him. He buries his eyes in the crook of Will's neck. Will can feel the tear sliding down his neck. Will returns the embrace. "God Will I love you so much."Sonny says into Will's neck as he tightens his grip. "I know Sonny...believe me I know." "I love you too and no matter what comes of this call right now I promise you that we won't be apart again." "If we have to we will go back together whether they want us to or not." Sonny slides his arms further around Will's back and locks his fingers together." Will can feel Sonny sobbing and just holds on to ride this out with him.

Ah..."guys"..."excuse me guys." Sonny quickly releases Will and turns his head wiping the tears off his face so that Glen doesn't see him crying. Will let's Sonny compose himself and turns to Glen who is standing in the bathroom doorway holding his tee shirt in front of him to cover up as best and can. "Any chance you have a towel?" Will laughs..oh sorry man...let me go get you one." "No I'll get it" Sonny says so he can leave the room for a bit. Once Sonny is gone Glen speaks up. "You guys okay Will?' Glen asks. "We're fine Glen thanks for asking...just hitting a rough patch but hey we've hit them before and we are still together and will be after this patch as well." Will tells him. Will now realizing the position he is in..."Okay Glen ...no offense ...and you look great and all...but I am not real comfortable having a conversation with a friend of mine's naked boyfriend." "You know it's sort of like not talking to the other guy in the bathroom." "Just not the place you want to have a discussion..if you know what I mean." Glen laughs.. "What's up with that?..Glen says..."talking in the men's room. "Oh and there is always that one guy who doesn't get that if there are 3 urinals on the wall and you are the only there you take an end urinal not the middle because the next guy that comes in has to stand right next to you." "They really should teach bathroom etiquette in first grade." Both Will and Glen let out a belly laugh. "Right?" Will says through the laughter.

Sonny comes back with 4 towels. He walks closer to Glen but not so close that Glen can see his red eyes, and throws him a towel. "Here you go dude." Sonny says. "Thanks man." Glen says as he backs back into the bathroom and closes the door. "So you okay babe?" Will ask. "Yeah I am fine." "Let's get this call over with once and for all." Sonny says. ""Okay let's just bite the bullet." Will says.

Sonny brings up the Skype program and brings up his contacts and taps on home. He watches and waits for a pick up. About 30 seconds later the screen flashes and Justin's face come on. "Sonny where have you been ...you scared me?" Sonny reaches over and grabs Will's by the waist and pulls him into the frame. Then tilts the camera so that both Will and Sonny's faces are on the screen. Sonny leans his head against Will's hip. "Oh hey Will." "Hello sir." Will replies. "So are you two okay...Sonny you were very upset yesterday...but you didn't give me a chance to explain anything to you." Sonny sits back up straight. "What do you want to tell me dad?" Sonny said with mild anger. Will squeezed his shoulder to let him know he was here and behind him no matter how this goes. "Sonny let me just start by saying I did not mean to upset you..for that I am really sorry." "How did you expect me to take the news dad...did you want me to roll over like I have had to to do for the past two years?" "Tell me dad what did you expect?"Sonny said again with angry. Will let it go because Sonny needed to get this out too. "Sonny you didn't let me finish what I wanted ..or needed to tell you." Justin says. "Well here's your chance then...tell me what I don't get." "Okay...first let me apologize for what I have done...I had no recourse to accomplish what I, no what we wanted." "I told your mom that you were coming home and she put her foot down and told me no, and that that was that." Justin tells him. "So she doesn't care that I am miserable, great thanks for sharing that will me." Sonny say. "Now wait...hold on Sonny." "There is more." "And this is where I am going to have to ask you for your forgiveness." Both Will and Sonny are getting the sick feeling at the next thing Justin is going to say. "Sonny I know I said it was up to you...but I couldn't keep it to myself...I told your mom that you were gay." "Now I am sorry I did that Sonny but it was the only way I could make her understand why I wanted you home." Will and Sonny both were able to breath a bit. Both thinking ...this isn't so bad...yet.

"And her reaction was what?" Sonny says. "Well you know her reaction was what I expect a lot of parents probably say...he doesn't know what he is...it is a phase...or someone to making him think that." "And Will I am afraid that is where you came in." Justin say. Will shows no shock at this revelation...in fact he expected it after Justin's last line. "Adrianne thinks that you have influence Sonny this way." "Dad you know that...Justin interrupts him.."Hold on Sonny ...hold on." " I know what you are going to say...and I told her all that." "In fact I told her that I knew that you and Will had feeling for each other before you even knew what those feeling were." "I also told her that I didn't discourage them because if I did then I would be denying who you are and she would be too if she chooses not to accept it." For the second time in and hour Sonny starts to fill up with tears. Incapable of talking Will jumps in as he rubs Sonny's back..

"So sir where does that leave us?" "Well that was what I was trying to talk to you about yesterday Sonny." "You can still come home if you want...and I am behind that 100% but if you do...you just need to be prepared for some resistance...especially you Will." "Me sir?" "Yes...I am sorry to say that right now in Adrianne's eyes you have made Sonny this way." "While we all know that isn't true she is going to behave that way until she sees and hears for herself from Sonny." "So I have to ask both of you ...are you ready for some trouble...and Will from your own parents as well I suspect.?" "Yes" both Will and Sonny say at the same time. Sonny wiping his eyes of their tears..."Dad if it means that I can be with Will then they can throw whatever they want at me..and I will be fine." "That goes for me as well sir." Will says. "Well then I guess we are all on the same page..and on schedule."

"Again Sonny I am so sorry that I told your mom before you could explain things." "No dad I get it...you did what you had to do to make this work and I am completely fine with it." "In fact you have sort of laid the foundation for me to talk to her about it now." "So it is all good." Sonny adds. "Well then...I love you Sonny and you Will but it is very late here and I have court in the morning so I am going to head to bed." "Dad are you and mom okay...after this?" "Sonny we will be fine." "That doesn't answer my question dad...are you two okay?" "Well let's just say we are working through it...and leave it at that okay?" "Okay dad..I am sorry." Sonny say. "No apology needed son...just a part of being married...we don't always agree but we love each other." "Now I am ending this now..or I will be sleepwalking in court tomorrow." "Love you both...good night...or morning for you." Bye dad...goodbye sir." When Sonny ends the program the screen returns to the desktop image of...Will and Sonny at the Lion Monument with Cute Couple typed under it.

"See not so bad"..Will says..."so we will have a rough time at first but...hey we will get through it together." Sonny stands up and kisses Will with intent. Then just over Will's left shoulder Sonny see's Glen standing there watching. Sonny pushes Will away. "Hey what's the " but before he can finish his question...Sonny just using his index finger points behind Will. Will turns and sees Glen standing there. "Oh don't let me stop you"..Glen says putting his hand up in surrender..."I will cover my eyes...or maybe I won't." "I have a feeling I would be learning from the master's according to Jeremy's stories." Glen says. "And he would be right." Will says as he wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and pulls him against his body...".We could teach you things you've never even heard of." Techniques passed down through the ages...of ways to pleasure you mate." Will says speaking like a swami ...Sonny backhands Will in the stomach...and they all start laughing. "Nah..our technique..is simple...if it feels good then it's is the right thing to do." "And dang does it feel good." Will adds. "Okay enough of the sex talk...newbie in the room." "Well hopefully not a newbie for long." Glen say laughingly. "Oh is that so you horndog?" Jeremy says from the door. "Now you've done it." Sonny says looking at Glen.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Chapter 41**

* * *

Will's departure date was rapidly approaching and he still had not seen many of the site that Paris had to offer so Jeremy made the suggestion that all four of them just take a day and do up as much as they could in one day before Will had to leave. So one night they all gathered in the former Sonny and Jeremy room to create a plan of attack on Paris. Will started with what he wanted to see. "Okay, I have seen the Eiffel Tower from the cruise but I would like to see it close up so that is is a definite stop." "Then of course the Louvre...I have to see the Mona Lisa the Venus de Milo." Glen chimed in with "you have to see Notre Dame and the original Statue of Liberty." "Well I just say we wing it." Jeremy offers. They all just look at him. "What?" he says as if he said something wrong. "Well it is up you Will what do you want to see first?" Sonny asks. "I say we start at the Louvre since that will take up most of our time."Will suggest. "Well the Louvre it is then." Sonny says.

The next morning they all gather at Sonny and Jeremy's room and then head out. After paying a not to bad price to get into the museum, Will breaks out the map of where things are that he wants to see. As he is walking in and opens the map he discovers he grabbed a french map. "Ah crap I got the french version." "Well this ought to be fun." Will says. "Glen how good are you at reading french?" Jeremy asked. "Reading?...not so good...unless it is a menu." he replies. "Hold on" Sonny says as he runs back to the entrance walking against the flow of traffic. "Sorry...ugly American here...excuse me...yup no class...excuse me.." He finally gets to the stand with the maps, locates an English version and heads back to the group. "Here you go." he says as he hands it to Will. "Wow if looks could kill...you would be dead right now." Will says with a laugh. "Hey you gotta do what you gotta do." Sonny says. "Beside it will give them something to talk about our dinner tonight." Then mimicking a dinner conversation. Trying to say it with a french flare. "Oh we had this dreadful American who had no couth causing all kinds of trouble today at the museum." "They'll get over it." Sonny says. "So what do we want to see first? Glen asks. "Let's start with the Venus de Milo." Will say. So they all head off.

As the approach Jeremy points out. "Hey the damn thing is broken." "It ain't got no arms." "What they didn't have any super glue they could have attached them back on with?" They all just shake their heads. Sonny looks at Will and says "it is going to be one of those day." "What day's" Will says. "Just watch...this is Jeremy being Jeremy. "Hey why do all these statues of women all have their boobies showing." "Was that normal back then." "Cause if I was straight I would have like to live back then." "But a lot of these chicks could have used a weight watchers program or two." "Or a Jenny Craig or something." "Some of these chicks have more rolls than a bakery." " I mean I'm just saying." "Hey ya think if these girls posed for these naked, that they did a little beast with two backs thing with the artist." "Oh God...are you going to be like this the whole time we are here? Glen asked. "What...I am just wondering." "Come on it never crossed your mind." "I mean they don't seem to mind showing it off for people." "I wonder if they knew that a few hundred years after they posed that people would still be looking at them all naked and stuff they would still have done it.?" "I mean it ain't Penthouse or Playboy."Jeremy adds. "Can we move on please...this guy is going to kill me here." Glen says. "Get use to it Glen this is him being him." Sonny pipes up. "So where next Will?" Sonny asked. "The Mona Lisa."

They arrive in the great red room and shuffle their way through the crowd to get to the roped off area so they can get a closer look. "Damn should have brought binocular." "Jeremy say. "What's that the size of a postage stamp?" "And she ain't even that good looking." "That suppose to be a smile...looks like she is taking a whiz and that is a look of relief because she's been holding it for so long." Will and Sonny can't hold back and start to laugh...but try to keep Jeremy from seeing because they know it will get worse. "Well at least she had some modesty." No boobies here. "But then she doesn't look like she has much to work with anyway." "Hey wait a minute ..is that a dude dressed as a girl?" "Jeremy come on." Glen says as he grabs his arm and tries to pull him away. "Look ..I think it is...that's a dude pretending to be a dudette." Jeremy says as Glen pulls him away.

Turning to the paint to the left of the Mona Lisa Jeremy speaks up. "Oh come on who has a house that you could hang a picture that size in...come on" "That damn thing is larger than most of the apartments in New York." he says. "That happens to be a painting of the Coronation of Napoleon." "What did he invent Napoleon Ice Cream?" Jeremy asked trying to pretend to be sincere. Glen looks at him with dismay but also trying not to laugh. Glen looking at Will says. "Napoleon's mother was painted in but never attended the coronation because she was upset with Napoleon over the trouble he was having with his brothers." Jeremy not letting that one go. "So his own mom wouldn't go to his graduation because he and his brothers were fighting." It was a coronation not a graduation." Glen says knowing full well that Jeremy knows that. "Damn she must have been one hard bitch." Jeremy say. "Me and my brother's fought all the time...but my mom would still go our soccer games." he adds. Will and Sonny are trying to laugh quietly but their sides are starting hurt. "Hey why aren't any of those chicks showing boobies." "Guess they are shy...you think?" Jeremy says. "Oh God...please get us out of here." Glen says. "Where to next." he adds. "I think we should just walk around...I have seen the two major things I wanted to see." Will says.

So the four continue their tour...Glen occasionally filling Will in on the history of a particular piece. Of course Jeremy giving his own narration. " I don't know about you guys...but it sure seems like they have a lot of broken statues." "I am guessing that really hurts the resale value...don't you think?" Jeremy says. "And what's with all the willies showing...come on these things ain't nothing you want to be showing off if you catch my drift." "I mean..I'm not hung like a mule but these guys make me look like I have a porn star size cock." "Maybe what they say is true ...it ain't what you got but how you it." he says. Almost near the end of their tour of the museum they step outside. They all look almost in awe at the glass pyramid in the courtyard. "Wow...can you just imagine how much Windex it would take to wash all that glass?" Jeremy says. I would not want to be that window washer." Jeremy poses. "Okay that's it...stick a fork in my I am done." Glen say. And this time they all laugh without trying to hold back. Sonny looks at Glen and Will..."That's my Jeremy...in all his glory...or lack of...

* * *

**Chapter 42: Chapter 42**

* * *

It will be Will's last night in Paris and Sonny is feeling down. He's talk to Jeremy to ask him to leave he and Will alone in the room for the night. He didn't feel like going out and doing some sort of send off evening. He felt it would be too hard. Jeremy and Glen completely understood but told him they would be there in the morning to say goodbye.

Sonny's last class was over and he was heading back to his room. He dreaded this walk. Even though it is only suppose to be for two weeks it seems like it will be forever before he sees Will again..and his heart aches.

The door opens and Will looks up. "Hey babe, then looking down at his watch, classes over already? "Yeah." Sonny says as he throws his backpack on Jeremy's bed." "Wow didn't realize how fast the day went by." Will gets up to give Sonny a kiss on the cheeks. Sonny just stands there in the middle of the room. Will can see Sonny is not with him at the moment. He is already at the goodbye place and it is bothering Will. Will put his around Sonny's waist and pulls him a bit closer. "Babe...I know I have to go tomorrow..but look at it this way...in two weeks we won't have to go through this ever again." "We will both be in the same place at the same time and we can be together whenever we want." "God Will, I know all that but these last two weeks..I feel like I am getting back to being happy." "I'm scared." Sonny says. "Scared of what?" "I am just scare of going back to being in a dark place again." "I have become so use to you being with me..and looking forward to coming back after class to find you here at the desk." "Now I won't have that for two weeks." "It will feel like I lost you all over again." Will now wraps his arms around Sonny's neck and looks him in the eyes. "Sonny I understand what you're saying and feeling from what you told me that night in the library." "But this isn't like that...we aren't going to be forced apart for 2 years." "This is just 2 weeks." "That's all just two weeks." Sonny removes Will's arms from around his neck. "You don't get it Will...God I can't put it into words." "I said this before...that night... in my mind I know we will see each other in Salem in two weeks." "But I am standing on a rug right now that I can see is going to be pulled out from under me." "I can see that and I can't stop it." "But it's not being pulled out Sonny." "You're still standing and this time you get to walk off that rug an over to me." "No one is going to pull it out." "Don't you get it Will?" "It is" Sonny quips back." You're leaving tomorrow." Sonny tries to explain. "For me it is the same thing as leaving you in Salem ..the same as leaving you in Lucerne."

Will is now getting worried. He can see for Sonny this is just a repeat of events all over again. Will takes Sonny hands and leads him to the bed to sit down. "Tell me what I can do to make this better for you Sonny." Sonny puts his head down and shakes it. "There is nothing you can do Will, I feel like I am on the verge of a panic attack." "My rational mind can see this isn't forever but my subconscious it telling me that it is over, I am never going to see you again." "I can't deal with this." "Will I can't let you go tomorrow...I just can't...I am too scared." Will slides off the bed onto the floor and kneels down between Sonny legs. Will can see the shear terror on his face. He wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly. He can feel Sonny shaking. "Babe...please tell me what I can do?" Will asks. Without hesitation Sonny just blurts it out. "Don't go, stay with me until we can go together." "Please Will...if you can do that for me...I will be fine...please...for me...just stay until we can go home together." "Sonny I don't know if I can do that." Sonny stands up and step around Will and walks out of the room and slams the door. Will stands to go after him...afraid of what he might do. "He catches up with Sonny and grabs his arm. Sonny jerks it away. "I ask you to do one thing for me...one fucking thing...and you can't. Sonny says.

Jeremy comes walking down the hall and sees the angry look on Sonny's face. He hurries towards them and puts a hand on Sonny's shoulder more firmly than a friendly gesture. "Hey buddy..what's going on?" Will notices that Jeremy is behaving like he has had to deal with this before with Sonny. Will starts to talk but Jeremy raises his head up to look at him and gives a quick and slight (no) shake of his head. Jeremy then still with a tight grip on Sonny's shoulder slides his other hand and arm around both of his shoulders holding him hard against him so that Sonny doesn't try to bolt. He then leads him away. Will is standing there watching them leave. Jeremy turns his head to Will with a, I have this look on his face.

Will turns and walks back to the room. He can see that it is not going to work if he leaves Sonny behind tomorrow. He is afraid that what Sonny told him in the library was not the full story and that Sonny is in a lot more pain than he has let on during this visit. He reaches the room and closes the door. Will is crying for Sonny and for not noticing what this is really doing to him. He picks up Sonny's laptop and is going to do the only thing he can think of to make this right.

"Will...where is Sonny is everything alright." Justin asked. "Hello sir...I am sorry to bother...but things are not good with Sonny." "Is he hurt did something happen to him...what's wrong Will?' Justin asks nervously. "No sir ..Sonny is physically fine...honest..there's nothing wrong with him physically." "Then what is it Will." "Mr. Kiriakis...I am afraid for Sonny right now." "What do you mean Will...afraid in what way?" "Sir Sonny is not taking me leaving tomorrow very well...I am scare for him." "I understand Will...I have been getting the same feelings myself from him." "When we chat on here he doesn't seem to be there." "It's like he is just going through the motions." "When he came back from seeing you in Lucerne he changed." "Sir if I may explain what I think is going on ...maybe we came come up with a way to make this better for him." "Anything Will any idea you have I would appreciate." "From talking to Sonny...it's seem he has this feeling everything bad that is happening is just repeating itself over and over again..and he can't see it stopping." "I thought that since we would be back in Salem together in two weeks that he would feel better and would see everything is going to work out." But I am afraid it has made things even worse." Will continues "Sonny sees this as the town square goodbye, being shipped off here, leaving me in Lucerne and now me leaving to go home as all part of pattern that he can't seem to break." "Well Will I can't say I blame him for feeling that way." "Neither can I sir." "But I am caught here." "In that I can't change my ticket..I leave tomorrow..and Sonny's semester isn't over for another two weeks." "So we are trapped." "And sir I can't and won't' leave Sonny like this." "So I am asking you to help here...please."

Will sits in the room for the next two hours pacing and opening the door to see if Sonny or Jeremy are coming down the hall. He busies himself by changing the sheets on the bed...getting towels from the linen closet in the hall and cleaning up the room. Finally after waiting an additional 30 minutes the door opens and Jeremy and Sonny walk in together. "We just needed some fresh air" Jeremy says." As he turns to close the door behind him."I am going to take a shower." Sonny says. "Don't forget to grab a towel off your desk..I grabbed some while you guys were out."Will says. Jeremy and Will watch him looking deflated walk back to the desk and picks up a towel. Then heads to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he closes the door behind him.

"Jeremy what is going on ...I have never seen him like this." Jeremy grabs the desk chair and pulls it over to face the bed and Will sits down facing him. "Will this all started when he came back from Switzerland." "He was on such a high from seeing you and being with you that he was euphoric." "But a few day's later he crashed." "He became sullen..non communicative." I could barely get him to leave the room." "See he kept saying that he was never going to see you again..that something was going to happen to keep you apart and he was dwelling on that single thought." "No matter what I said or did helped." "So basically I just kept an eye on him." "When I saw him get like you saw him today, I would just, be, with him...just let him vent on me." "He would even blame me for the things that were wrong." "I knew where it was coming from so it never bothered me...it only bothered me that he was hurting so bad." "So what you saw today was just one of those episodes." "We went for walk...he vented to me...and here we are." "But Will I am going to be honest here...if there is anyway you could not leave tomorrow and stay until he can go with you then please I'm begging you please do it." "Jeremy I wish you had told me about this...so that I could have been better prepared." Will said. "Sonny made me promise not to say anything to you." "He and I had it under control sort of." "But this time Will I don't think I will be able to help him." "He thinks this is the end of the two of you." "So I am going to asked again...if you love him as much as you say and show you do..then please don't go tomorrow." Just as Jeremy finishes his sentence he hears the bathroom door opening. "Whew thank God you showered man...I couldn't breath when I was around you." Jeremy says laughingly but getting no response. Sonny comes walking out...almost as if nothing had happen.

"Sonny I was just telling Jeremy that I don't have to go home tomorrow." "You're stuck with me for the next two weeks." "Looks like you and I are flying home together babe." Sonny's face lit up like a floodlight has been flashed on it. He practically runs over to Will and in the process drops his towel from around his waist. He latches on to Will for dear life. He doesn't say anything. Jeremy turns away. "Okay then...enough with the franks and bean there Sonny." Jeremy says. "And you might want to cover those buns too" Will let's out a laugh..and Sonny looks down and sees what he means and grabs the towel to cover up. Sonny now covered looks Will in the eyes. "Let me get dressed and we can celebrate." "Jeremy call Glen and we can go to that club across the street again." "Oh no...not that place...my balls and ass haven't recovered from the first visit."Will says "What do you say we just go to some cafe and have some coffee." "Whatever you want" Sonny says giving Will a kiss on the lips."I'll be right back." Sonny hurries back to the bathroom grabbing his clothes as he goes.

Jeremy looks at Will. "Will what happen?" "I didn't think you could change your ticket it was too late." "It is too late but I am telling Sonny that that is what I did." "So that is the story we are sticking with okay." "Okay..but are you going to tell me what really happen?" "Tell you what Jeremy, you come to Salem and I will tell you everything." "See there's a reason right there for you to come see us." "Yeah like we are going to need a reason to come visit you." "What's this we thing." Jeremy blushes a bit. "Glen and I plan to come visit you during our next school vacation." "I was going to send you an email shortly before we were coming." "We both want to get back to the states and since my family isn't too keen on me I think of you three as my family..so we are coming over to visit our little family anyway." Will walks over and hugs him tightly. "We are family Jeremy and you come see us whenever you want...you and Glen." "Hey what the hell is going on here." Sonny says from the open bathroom door. "Hey dude I told you, your guy has the hots for me...he can't keep his hands off me." "Can't really say I blame him...I would be all over me too if I saw myself out." Jeremy retorts. "Oh God, ego much?" Will jokes. "Hey dude you were the one hugging me...I'm just stating fact here." "Please...you were trying to get a little of this." Will says as he does a Price is Right model hand gesture over his body. Sonny walks over and grabs Will's ass...and looks at him..."I believe you babe...this guy is a letch." Sonny says pointing his thumb at Jeremy. Will turns and give Jeremy his brightest smile. "Now come on call Glen let's get out of here." Sonny says. "Alright...alright I will go call him." Jeremy replies. Sonny still with his hand on Will's ass says. "Wait." Sonny releases his grip on Will and walks over to his dresser and opens a drawer and pulls out a red sock. He throws it at Jeremy. "We won't be going out tonight" "Could you lock the door on your way out and put this on the doorknob." Jeremy catches the sock. And just stands there jaw dropped open. "You heard the man...door, out, lock, sock, doorknob, go on." Will says giving Jeremy a shoo gesture."You two are like fucking rabbits." Jeremy says. "May be but you're the one hoppin outta here now go." "Sonny is going to help me with biology lesson today." "What was today lesson?" "The male reproductive organs?" "I give up, goodnight." Jeremy says as he leaves the room. Now let's see where do we start.

Sonny turns to Will when Jeremy leaves. He kisses him with a calm and a thank you that Will pick up immediately. Will lift Sonny's shirt up his torso and over his head and off. He leans in and kisses Sonny's neck. Sonny pulls Will's head away from him and looks in the eyes with a blinding focus as he unbuttons his shirt. "I know you couldn't exchange your ticket Will." Sonny says. Then leans in and kisses his lip. "And I know you did whatever you did for me." Then kisses him again. Then without taking his eyes off or Will's eyes he slides Will's shirt off and on to the floor. "And I don't need to know what you did to make this happen." Still not looking anywhere but in Will's eyes. Sonny starts to unbuckle Will's belt and pants. Will feels them slide down his legs to the floor. He kicks off his shoes. And like Sonny is not taking his eyes off of Sonny's eyes. Will step out of his pants and then returns the favor to Sonny and undoes his belt and pants and they too slide to floor and like Will he step out of them. "I just need you to know that I love you so much for doing this to me." Neither has taken their eyes off the other the entire time. "I finally feel like the cycle has been broken." "And I can finally know with certainty that I can be happy and that it won't be fleeting and that is all because of you." Both maintaining eye contact take off their underwear.

Sonny final leans against Will's body and wraps his arms around him and gently lowers him to the bed. Will can feel the tension easing from Sonny's body...as he runs his hands up and down his back with little pressure. More assurance than desire. Sonny raise his head. With a single tear rolling down his cheek he looks into Will's blue eyes. "It isn't possible to love someone more than I love you." He then leans down and kisses Will with passion, lust, sexual desire, thanks, need and everything thing in between. While they kiss Will blindly reaches over to the night stand opens the drawer and take out the lube. Speaking through their kisses Will asks "Sonny please make love to me tonight slowly." Sonny takes the lube and squeeze it out on to his hand..and applies on Will. Then he slowly slips his index finger inside. He does it with care. Not because he likes feeling Will in every conceivable way but because he wants Will to feel nothing be pleasure tonight. No initial discomfort from from his entering him. Sonny gently massaging round this hole and ring. Will clutches the back of Sonny's head and kisses him harder. Sonny responses by inserting a second finger. again slowly and with care. He then rub around the inner circle. He can feel Will relaxing allowing himself to just enjoy the touch of his lover. Sonny feels Will sliding a hand down between their bodies and then feel Will place his hand over Sonny's and applying pressure pulls Sonny deeper into him. "One more Sonny then I will be ready for you." "Please." Will says. Sonny inserts the third finger and suddenly feels Will's body relaxed. Prepared for Sonny to enter him. Sonny continue to move his finger around the ring slowly and purposefully inside to loosen Will up. Will talking through his kiss says "I am ready babe...please, now". Sonny applies the gel to his erection and situates himself between Will's legs. Without any prompting from Sonny, Will opens his legs and pulls them up his side. Then wraps them around Sonny's back placing the heels of his feet on that firm ass of Sonny's. Will then applies pressure to encourage Sonny to begin. Sonny without any need to manipulate his organ to find it's intented location instinctually finds just by moving his hips to the right place and slowly enters Will. Will releases his grip on Sonny's head and stops kissing him. "Is something wrong Will." "No babe I just want to look at you as we do this." "That way I can see the love in your eyes and feel your love at the same time." "Is that okay?" "It's more than okay babe...because I get to see the pleasure on your face and you get to see the pleasure you give me." Sonny continue to rhythmically pump in and out of Will slowly. Every once in awhile Will will ask him to stop because he just wants to focus on the feel of Sonny inside him. He wants to feel Sonny cock inside his body..making him feel like he is a part of him that there is a true union between them. Then Sonny resumes his rhythm for awhile longer. When Will has reach a point where he needs to feel Sonny's body wash over with pleasure he looks in his eye. "Sonny let it go...please let me feel you releasing a part of you inside me." Sonny increases his timing...and the intensity of his actions without taking his eyes off of Will's. "Sonny I am almost there." "So am I babe." Sonny continues and then sees Will's eyes roll back and his neck arch his head back into the pillow. A guttural moan is released by Will into the air as Sonny feels the warmth of Will's ejaculation between their stomachs. It is at that point when Sonny makes his final thrust and releases what he has been hold back for all this time." Will increases the pressure his heels are applying when he feels the first of many explosions of cum inside him. Sonny leans down and kisses Will while he feels each ejaculation exploding inside of him. His body is in pleasure overload. As each ejaculation occurs Sonny's hip jerk against Will's. Once physical ecstasy has subsided and he feels spent he lowers the upper half of his body down on to Will completely. Will reaches around and digs his finger into Sonny's back trying to keep this feeling from going away even though it will. Sonny start to pull out but Will stops him...please not just yet...let me feel you for a bit longer please." Sonny stops until he feels himself becoming flaccid and then slides off Will and on to his side.

Both lay still Sonny on his side and Will on his back. Will smiles. "Why the big smile?" Sonny asks. "Because that was phenomenal and something I want to do over and over again." "Why was it so special this time." Sonny asks. "I know it will sound weird but while every time we have done it before I have felt connected to you...this time I felt like we were taking it someplace we hadn't before." "What do you mean?" Sonny says with a smile. "This time it was completely about feeling you...not the I want you to fuck me you...I was feeling nothing but that I want to be a part of you." "Does that make sense?" "Well I will be honest...at first when you said that you wanted us to look at each other while we were doing it I sort of felt scared that maybe it would take away from what you and I were feeling. But once we started to get into the rhythm of it...I could completely see what you were going for..and I was there 110%." "It was different in a whole new and unexplored way for us." "And like you, I want to explore this way a lot more." "Only maybe this time you can be inside me." "So I get to see how it feels from the other side." "Well believe it or not I am ready now." Will say. "I was hoping you'd say that." Sonny replied.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Chapter 43**

* * *

Will is sitting at Sonny's desk in the dorm room. He is finishing up his last term paper and then he is done until he is back in Salem and the next semester starts. He wonders what it is going to be like to be back in an actual classroom again since he has been homeschooling for the last month. He got his flack from his mother about not coming home when he was suppose to..but he blew it off because there are more important things than him getting home to God knows what. He is glad he and Justin were able to work this out and he will forever be grateful to him for that.

Will types his last email on the attached term paper and sends it off to his teacher then closes the laptop...blowing out a big breath of air as he does it. "Done, finished,finito, fada complet, Thank God." He says to himself. As he is about to get up the door opens. "Hey babe ..how was your day?" Sonny comes in and throw his backpack on the floor next to the desk. He purposefully walks toward Will and take one of his hand and leads him to the bed. "Sit down please?" Sonny ask. Will surprised by the directness, but sits anyway. Sonny sits down at the foot of the bed and turns to face Will. He pull his legs up to sit Indian style. Will in turn mimics him only he is facing Sonny. "Okay here it is"... Sonny says. "Here what is?" Will asks. "Will this has been bothering me for two days now...and I feel I have to say something or it is just going to keep bothering me." "Okay...so what's bother you." Will asks. "Okay..here goes...crap..I didn't think this was going to be so hard to say." Will takes Sonny's hand..."just say it babe, whatever it is just spit it out." Will notice that Sonny is starting to well up. "Babe" Will says leaning over to touch forehead with Sonny..."come on just tell me." "Will I am so sorry for how I behaved the other day." "I am embarrassed by it..and I said a terrible thing to you...and I can't get past it." Will reaches up and puts his hand behind Sonny's neck. "Babe...you did nothing wrong, and certainly don't owe me any apology." "Yes I do Will...I in essence accused you of not caring about me." "I don't remember that." Will responded. "In the hallway when I had just asked you not to go and you told me you didn't think it was possible for you to stay." "Sonny that was nothing...you were upset...I didn't take offense at that...it didn't hurt me or make me feel bad at all." "If you remember correctly I did the same thing to you back in Lucerne." "So what do you say we call it even." Will adds. "I can't Will...I feel like I was telling you that you didn't love me enough and that is the complete opposite of how I feel about you." "Is this why you have been so quiet these last two days?" Will asked. Sonny won't look at him.

"Sonny listen to me...please...look at me...please just look at me?" Sonny looks up at Will. "Okay first don't blame Jeremy...he was only doing what was best for you, but he told me what was going on with you since Lucerne. Sonny pulls his hand away from Will's and gets off the bed. He walks over to the window and turns his back on Will and just stare out. Will gets up and walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist and rest his chin on Sonny's shoulder. "Babe." Will says. "I understand...honest." "We talked about this." "All I can say to ease your mind is that when we were pulled apart the first time you had it much harder than I did." "I was still at home with all the same faces...just not yours." "The one I really wanted to see." "But you were sent here...and nothing was familiar." "No familiar faces...or places or even the same language." "But you did it..and you did it for over 2 years." "I know I couldn't have done that." "I mean look what happen to me ...and I was home." "I was a mess." "But you held it together all that time." "Then Lucerne happens and you see history repeating itself." "Then we get that all sorted out and then separation rears it's ugly head again." "I have to go and leave you behind." "Sonny who wouldn't be rattle by that?" Will kisses his neck. "Babe...you got scared." "And why wouldn't you?" Sonny turns around and looks Will in the eyes. "Thank you for understanding and for supporting me." "I don't think I would have made if not for you." "Well here is the best part." Will says. "You never have to find out." He then leans into Sonny to give him a kiss of lust and passion. Breaking their kiss Will whispers into Sonny's ear. "Got any socks left in that draw?" Sonny smiles at him..."Hell I will use one of the ones I have on and he kicks off a shoe and takes the sock off and runs to the door. After he has placed the creative Do Not Disturb sign he closes the door and locks it then turns around and sees Will is already half undressed. "Wait for me...don't start without me." "Well let's go...get that gorgeous ass over here." Will says smiling at Sonny.

Two hours later and more than one orgasm for each they lay holding each other. Knock...Knock... "Okay guys come on...you're going to start to chafe." Jeremy yells from the other side of the door. Sonny yells back "That is a chance we are willing to take" as he climbs out of bed and puts on some sweatpants and throws Will his jeans. Sonny check to make sure Will has his jeans on and then reaches or the doorknob. "Okay so what's so important." Sonny says as he opens the door and see Jeremy and Glen standing there each holding a ticket in there hand. "What are those for." "There for you two, you moron" Jeremy says as he pushes his way by Sonny to enter the room. Glen follows closely behind just shaking his head and smiling. "That's my Jeremy...ever the gentleman and Sultan of subtlety." Sonny just laughs. "Hey you didn't seem to mind me being less than subtle last night." Jeremy retorts. Glen puts his hand in front of his face. But both Sonny and Will can see the red just creeping in. "Yeah...not such a wise ass now are you?" Jeremy says looking at Glen who is still back at the, not so subtle last night , comment. "So anyway ...before I was so rudely interrupted by"...and he stares at Glen. "No go ahead Jeremy finish your explanation" Glen tells him..."then you can explain to your johnson why he is only get five finger Frank for a few days." "Oh these two were made for each other" Will offers while he looks at Sonny laughing. "What I have here are...wait you're not serious are you? Jeremy says looking at Glen. Glen just flicks one end of the ticket he is holding under his chin. "Come on Jeremy...tell them what we have." Glen instructs him. Jeremy looks to Sonny and then to Will...but before he continues he looks back at Glen. "Seriously?" ..it was just a joke."Jeremy says. Glen continues flicking the ticket. Now dejected Jeremy just spits out "okay..we have two tickets a dinner cruise for you two tonight on the Seine." Jeremy says quickly. He then grabs Glen's ticket and puts it with his and hands them to Sonny then walks over to Glen. "Come on babe..I was only joking." Jeremy says to Glen who is milking this for all he can get. Will and Sonny now laughing out loud first stare at Jeremy trying to get his sex privileges back and then look at the tickets. "Wow this is cool...hey it says there is dancing and live music." Will says. "Ah..the music okay... the dancing...not so much." Sonny says. "Yeah..we'll see about that." Will says. "Hey it starts at 8:00." Will adds. We have a good 4 hours to kill you guys want just go for a walk around the city." "We are only here for a little over a week so may as well take in as much as I can." Sonny looks over at Glen and Jeremy, who is still pleading his case. "Hey guys...guys...GUYS..." Sonny finally yells. "What? Jeremy says as he turns to Sonny. "Thank you...now first...thank you so much for the tickets." "We thought it would be a nice going away present." Glen says then continues "and this is the last dinner cruise they will be having before you leave." Glen explains. "Well it is awesome guys thank you so much." Will says as he hugs each one of them. "But Sonny and I were just thinking since we only have a little over a week left and Sonny will still have classes next week...maybe we could just go walking around the city once more." The cruise doesn't start for four more hours. Glen looks at Will "That sounds great...can we leave him here?" pointing his finger at Jeremy. Will and Sonny just start to laugh again. "Okay give us a minute or two to get dressed and we will meet you out front." Will says. "Okay see you out front." Glen says as he walks toward the door and Jeremy coming up behind still trying to get back in his good graces.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Chapter 44**

* * *

Hey guys...This is going to seem a bit silly but I am just posting this to let you guys know that my elementary story, and for you Will and Sonny story readers, will be put on hold for a little while. Not long. I started a completely new story the other night. It will be a Wilson story, that will have a beginning a middle and an end altogether. I will have it posted all at once but in chapters like my other stories. This one I am doing right now I don't think I have seen it done before and possibly because for your diehard Wilson people it would be VERY disturbing. I don't mean to sound all mysterious but trust me it will not be a story many Wilson readers would want to read. So I am just writing this note to let you know that those other stories will continue but I am going to finish this new thing first. Thanks for your support and for reading and I hope enjoying my stories.

Mike

* * *

**Chapter 45: Chapter 45**

* * *

To make things easier for Will and Sonny, Justin suggested that they ship their luggage home instead of bringing it on the plane. They are sitting in the dorm room waiting for Jeremy and Glen to show up. Sonny sitting on the bed and Will at the desk. Neither Sonny nor Will are looking forward to saying goodbye to either of them. They both have become fond of Glen. He turned out to be a perfect match for Jeremy which makes Sonny happy, knowing that Jeremy will have someone here for him when he is gone. But Sonny is particularly upset about leaving Jeremy. For these past few months Jeremy has been his rock. He has always been there for him when things looked like they were falling apart. Sonny is actually feeling a bit of anxiety over leaving. As much as he wants to go home with Will he is still leaving a piece of his life here. Despite everything that has happen this is the place where Will came back to him. So he will have more than fond memories of being here. But he is leaving his roommate, his friend, his confidant and in a way his savior. Sonny truly feels that had Jeremy not been here for him all this time he wouldn't have survived.

"So you two pea brains ready to go?" Jeremy yells as he walks in the dorm room. Will and Sonny stand up. Jeremy doesn't do sad very well so Sonny knows that this is Jeremy's way of coping. And it actually is endearing. He not only protects himself from the pain but he often helps others to cope as well, however unintentionally. "Nice ...real nice...pea brain on my last day here...that's what you got...pea brain?" Sonny says trying his own brand of Jeremy to help him get through this. "Hey I got up late I didn't have time to come up with a wittier line so live with it." Jeremy retorts. "Yeah we are all set...luggage has been shipped just waiting for the taxi to take us to De Gaulle." Will says. "I wish you guys would let us go with you, to see you off" Glen says. "Thanks..but it is going to be hard enough doing it here in private never mind doing it in the middle of an airport in front of thousands of people" Sonny says. "And by it you mean goodbye right? "Because if you were talking about the other ,it, and you were willing to do it in the middle of and airport...hell I'd go anyway." "Just to watch" Jeremy say. "Oh my God can you ever be serious?" Glen says as he slaps the back of Jeremy's head. "What?...serious is seriously overrated." Jeremy says "And ouch by the way." He says looking at Glen.

Sonny and Will are smiling at the way these two have reached a comfort with each other so quickly. It takes some of the sadness Sonny is feeling for Jeremy away. Another student walks by and sticks his head in...hey guys, two things...one sorry to see you go guys it was cool having both of you here..and two your taxi is here. "Okay thank Dev." Sonny says. Sonny walks over to Jeremy already with tears in his eyes. He throws his arms around him, Speaking into his ear directly. "I probably wouldn't be here right now had it not been for you buddy." "I owe you more than I can repay you." "I know it seems like we are joking when we are saying it" Sonny starts to choke up..."but I do love you like a brother man in every way." "I am going to miss you." Sonny says as he tightens his grip on Jeremy. "I love you like a brother too man." "You, Will and Glen are pretty much the only family I have now so i'm going to be the brother from hell and be talking to you a lot on Skype so you better pick up." Jeremy says. "Always brother ...always." Sonny replies. They release each other. Glen sees Jeremy crying a bit and he rubs his back. Will walks over to Jeremy. "Come here you crazy bastard" Will says as he pulls Jeremy to him. Will speaking to Jeremy during the embrace."Thank you for taking care of Sonny when I couldn't." "There is nothing I can say that could express what that means to me." "You are family Jeremy..and we are just a plane ride over the pond so anytime you need us or you want to come over we will be waiting with open arm man." "I love you." Will say. Jeremy pushes Will back..."okay enough of this sentimental crap, your taxi is waiting." "Sonny walks to Glen and give him a hug..."Take care of one for me will you?" "Got ya covered Sonny" Glen continues. "And if he shows up at your doorstep...just look behind him..and I will be there." "I hope so Glen I really do." Sonny says. Sonny backs away. "Dude you and I are odd man out here, the strangers in this mix." Will says to Glen as he hugs him. "I know ...we should have some huge emotional moment here but really Will...you guys have been great to me...letting be a part of your little family here." "I will truly miss you guys and we do plan on coming over to see you over next break." Glen says. "That will be awesome" Will says. "We might be able to convince you to stay." Will say with a laugh.

"Okay come on guys this is costing you money...get out to the taxi" Jeremy says. "Let me grab my coat." Sonny say. "I'll get it" Jeremy says. Sonny turns to Glen..."so you have our...". Jeremy walks over and grabs Sonny's coat and slips an envelope into the inside pocket and walks over and hands the coat to Sonny. ..."right and the other numbers are places you might be able to reach us at." Sonny says. They all start to walk out. Will walks beside Glen and Sonny and Jeremy walk out together. "I gave all our contact info to Glen so you can reach us 24/7." "And I expect to hear from you at the very least once a week...the very least Jeremy...I am not joking." Sonny says. "I hear ya." Jeremy says almost in a mumble to keep from crying. They reach the cab and exchanges hugs again. "Call us when you get home." Glen says. "We will." Sonny says as he gets in the cab with Will. "Love you guys" Sonny say. "We love you too" Glen says but Jeremy can bring himself to look at them. Sonny jumps out of the taxi and hugs Jeremy hard this time. "I love you Jeremy." "I love you too Sonny." They hold the embrace until Glen interrupts them. "Come on Sonny you have to go." "I know ...I know"...Sonny says not wanting to let go but finally does. "Bye guys." Sonny says not willing to look back now afraid he might never leave if he sees how much pain Jeremy is in right now. He close the cab door and the cab pulls away. Sonny turns to Will and just let's go as Will holds him. Glen leads Jeremy back to the dorm room. Once the door is closed Jeremy decomposes and Glen just hugs him and let's him get it out. "It's not forever babe...we will see them again soon." Glen says.

Will and Sonny are sitting at the gate for boarding. Sonny hasn't spoken much since they left Jeremy and Glen. Will is not going to push it...he will let Sonny come around in his own time. But for now Sonny is just leaning his head on Will's shoulder. Over the PA they hear an announcement. First in French, then in German and then in English. It is announcing that the flight for Chicago is now boarding. "That's us babe...let's go." Will says to Sonny as he takes his hand. They walk to the gate hand their boarding passes to the attendant and then walk down the jet bridge to the plane. They arrive at the door and hand the boarding passes once more to another attendant who directs them to the business class section.

"Here we are" Will said directing Sonny to the center 3 seats. "You have the aisle and I have the middle seat." He said. They both sat down and waited as passengers boarded. The Business Class was filling up when a middle aged man took the seat next to Will. He looked over at Sonny and Will holding hands and Sonny's head resting on Will's shoulder. He signaled for the flight attendant. "May I help sir." she asked. "Yes I would like to move my seat please." Will can hear the conversation. "I'm sorry sir but this flight is full." "Is there a problem with the seat itself?" "Not exactly." as he tilts his head and moves his glance toward Will and Sonny. "I am sorry sir I don't understand, there isn't a problem with the sit?" she asked. "No there isn't I would just prefer not to sit next to them." he says as he tilts his head toward Will again. Will calmly realizing that what the man is referring to, says to the flight attendant a bit louder than was required. "He doesn't wish to sit next to two gay men is what he is trying to tell you." Will then looked at the gentleman and leans towards him.."It's not contagious ..did you know that...perhaps you didn't know that." "Does that information help you feel better." Will says to the man. Sonny lifts his head realizing Will is about to get into with this man. "I am sorry sir is that the reason for your request to change seats." The man is now feeling uncomfortable because others in the cabin are starting to stare at them. "Yes I don't wish to be sitting next to them and I would like my seat changed." Well sir as I stated this flight it full we do not have an empty seats to move you too." "Excuse me Ms...excuse me..." The flight attendant excuses herself from the man and looks at the gentleman that is addressing her. "I am sorry sir I will be right with you." she say. "Yes well I may be able to help you with your inconvenience." he says. The flight attendant looks at him confusingly. "I don't mind swapping seat with this gentleman if he is too upset to sit next to those two young men." the older gentleman says. "Well thank you very much sir." she says. "Would his seat be far enough away from these young men to make you feel as though you won't catch it sir?" No one in the cabin missed the slam but she maintained her cool through the whole exchange." That would be fine." the man says embarrassingly. "Well then" addressing the older gentleman. "I want thank you for your kind offer sir." the flight attendant says."If you wouldn't mind changing that would be wonderful." The man sitting next to Will stands up and everyone is staring at him. He walks back to the older gentleman's seat and the older gentleman approaches the seat next to Will. The flight attendant thanks the older man and rolls her eyes. The older gentleman sits down. "Hello William." Will turns quickly at the surprise that someone would know him. "Oh my goodness...Sonny,... this is the gentleman I house sat for in Lucerne." Will says in shock. "What are the chances." Will says. "Thank you for what you did sir." Sonny says. "Yes, well that gentleman doesn't know what he is in for." "Sitting next to my wife for the whole flight will be punishment enough for him." "She brought her Blossom Scrapbook." "I am sure you both remember Blossom." "She will be bending his ear for the whole flight." "So he will know more about our dog than I do by the time the plane lands." Both Will and Sonny laugh. "So William I gather this is the young man that tickled your fancy while we were away?" "That he is sir...that he is." Will and the gentleman continue to talk and Sonny sits up and starts to take off his coat. He notices the envelope sticking out and pulls it out of the pocket. He sees it simply says Sonny on it.

_Dear Sonny,_

_You know I'm not good with words and I tend to use humor to get me out of awkward situations. I knew that I would not be able to say to you face to face what I want to say. So I am writing you this letter to tell you._

_As you know I have pretty much lost my family. So to compensate I latched on to you. And yes I did fall in love with you. But as I look back on it now and I see how I feel about Glen I know that what I was feeling for you was not the romantic love it was familial love. You filled a void in me that my family made and as much as you think I held you together you did the same for me you just never knew it. And I am sorry that I never told you that. Your friendship was a Godsend to me. You and Will opened my eyes and helped me get over this hurdle that I was so afraid of. I could be me around you both. That gave me a confidence to take a chance with Glen and it has worked out great. So while I told you I would help you find Will in Lucerne no matter what. The exact opposite happen. You helped me find Glen. And in doing that you help me find me. Yes I am sadder than I can say to see you go, I have Glen here now. And I can count on him and he on me when we have rough times like this. Once school is over for me here, and I hope Glen and I are as strong as you and Will, I will be coming home. To both of you. Because yes we joke about being brothers Sonny, you and Will are my brothers probably closer than most brothers are. We have seen each other at our worse and at our best and our love for each other never wavered. So when the time comes and I need a home to go to it will be where ever you and Will are. I love you Sonny and being your friend and brother means more to me than a million letters could tell you. So know that I will see you again and you will always be in my heart. Oh and by the way if you two ever get married and I am not the best man...you will be dog meat. And trust me I know what dog meat is...so do you ...we have been eating at the same cafeteria for the past two years. But joking aside please tell Will thank you for everything he did for me and that I love him and look forward to seeing both soon._

_Love_

_Your brother_

_Jeremy._

* * *

**Chapter 46: Chapter 46**

* * *

"What do you have there Sonny?" Will asked. "Oh it is a letter from Jeremy, he must have slipped it in my pocket when he went to get my coat in the room." Sonny says as he hands it to Will. "You can read it if you like." "Some of it is actually addressed to you." Will takes it and starts to read it. Sonny watches Will's face for reactions and gets what he expects. Will starts to shed a tear at the words in the letter. "He really is a great guy Sonny...you are lucky to have been placed together." Will says. "Some one was definitely looking out for you both." Will adds. Will's friend has fallen asleep and Will takes this chance to talk to Sonny about what they can expect when they land.

"So should we talked about the elephant on the plane?" Will asks. "Well to be honest Will I don't know what to say about it." "I can only guess what will happen." "First my dad is going to be fine and actually happy we are home." "My mom, that is a whole other story." Sonny says. Will response, "Well like you said when you talked to your dad, he has laid the foundation for you, so you aren't starting from ground zero." Will offers. "Will I am not so much worried about me here...my mom will learn to accept me, I know she will." "I am concerned about you."

"Me?" "Why are you worried about me?" Will asks. Sonny gives him a don't play dumb look. "Where do we begin here?" Sonny starts. "First your parents don't have a clue, in fact I don't think I have heard you even talk about them since your initial conversation with them about the change of plans." "So you will be starting with a deficit here." "They are already mad because you didn't come home when they planned for you to." "Then to spring the whole gay thing on them on top of that." "Can you say adding fuel to the fire?" Sonny says. "And then, though I will do everything I can to protect you from her, my mom is going to pull the blame card from the deck." "She already blames my dad for not stopping us but she will be placing blame on you because she will think you lead me down this road." Sonny says. "Sonny your mom can point the finger anywhere she wants." "We both know that it isn't true." "We have felt this way about each other since the first day we met." "Before we even knew what gay was." "So she can go off on me or not speak to me or do whatever, but as long as you're with me I can handle it." Sonny squeeze Will's hand.

"Well I only have to deal with one of my parents with you it will have both." Sonny says. "Well I will admit that I am not looking forward to that, but to be honest, it's really is their problem." "I am just going to be who I am." "If they love me then they will have to accept that." "Now will there be some shouting, will they internalize this and question whether they are the cause, and will they point at finger at you?" "Yes, yes and yes." Will says. "Will, what are you going to do if it takes a turn for the worse?" Sonny asked. "You mean what if they reject me?" "Yes" Sonny says. "Well you got an extra bed in the mansion?" Will says jokingly. "No, but seriously, I don't really know what I will do." "I think some of my relatives will be okay with it." "Some are a bit more progressive than others." "I think if I had to, I could probably stay with one of them." "But as I said no matter how this plays out I am going to try to get my grandma Caroline to let me stay in the loft." "So we will see how that pans out." "I know there is one relative that I won't seek help from." "Who's that?" Sonny asked. "My aunt Jen." She is a religious freak and thinks that being gay is a sin so I am not looking to her for any support." Will says with a little laugh.

"Well we can speculate all we want but we won't know anything until we are home." Will say. "Am I nervous?" "I would be lying if I said I wasn't." "But Sonny the fact is, there is nothing we can do about it." "It is what it is." "We are in love and that is a fact." "Them getting all mad or sad or upset or whatever they get, won't change how I feel about you, and it certainly won't keep me away from you." Will said. "Will nothing is going to keep us apart anymore." Sonny says.

"Excuse me William." his friend says as he taps Will on the shoulder. "Oh Mr. Simmons." "I am sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Will says. "Oh you didn't William, you didn't." "But I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." "Sorry for eavesdropping." He says. Will just smiles. "But if I may." "The Mrs. and I own a very small apartment in Sherman, which I believe is the next town over from you." "We will actually be staying there when we get to Chicago." "Well we will only be in the states for a week and then the apartment will be empty again." "So if things become too much for you or you find yourself with no place to go please, you can stay there until you can find a more permanent situation." He say. Will looks at him with gratitude. "I don't' know what to say sir." Will says. "Don't say anything I took the liberty of writing down the address and instructions on how to get in while you two were talking." We have a neighbor that keeps an eye on it while we are abroad." "She has a spare key so you can contact her when you plan to come over if it comes to that. " I have everything on this piece of paper." He says as he hands it to Will.

"Sir if I may ask," Sonny starts, "and I don't mean to sound doubtful or ungrateful in anyway, but you seem to be very open minded about this and I am a bit surprised that someone of you generation would be so accepting." "And please I don't mean to put down your generation at all it is just somewhat unusual." Sonny says. "No I understand completely Sonny, it is Sonny right?" "Yes sir, it is." "Well Sonny without going into too much detail, when I was in college, back in the day," He says with a little joking inflection. "My roommate was gay." "Of course in those days it was never discussed." "While it went on and people knew about it no one ever openly admit they were gay or that they were fine with someone they knew being gay." "Well anyway, my roommate told me about himself." "I, ashamedly so upon reflection, was upset at first." "But I promised him that I would never mention it to anyone." "I mean we were roommates after all and there was a degree of loyalty and trust that comes with that arrangement." "Which I am sorry to say no longer seems to be the case." "Well on occasion he would have a young man back to our room under the guise of they were going to be studying." "I would take my leave and let them have the room for as long as they wanted." "Well this went on for the first year." "The second year we requested to be roommates again since we knew each other and had become friends." "Well the same arrangement was in place as we had set up the first year."

"So one day when he had a guest over he neglected to lock the door to the room." "Well one of our classmates just walked into our room, as it was known to happen, without knocking, and found my roommate engaged with his friend." "The classmate quickly left the room and then proceeded to spread the word about my roommate and what he saw going on." "This sent my roommate into a tailspin of sorts." "While I attempted to defend him to the other classmates as best I could, they were relentless on him." "Well one day at the end of classes I went back to my room and discovered my roommate hanging from the water pipes." "He had committed suicide." Will and Sonny both cringe at hearing the word. "He left me a note explaining that he couldn't take the abuse any longer and felt the only way to escape it was to kill himself." "Well, to use a term common today, that was a wake up call to me." "I never got over that and I decided at that point that I would never judge another person for who they were." "So for me I simply look at people and judge them only by their character, because when it comes down to it that's all that matters." "Gay, straight mean nothing." "Are you a good person?" That is what matters." He concludes.

"Well first let me say how sorry I am that you had to go through that sir." "I can't begin to imagine what that must have been like for you." Sonny say. "But while that is a terrible situation you both found yourself in you were able to see if for what it was and were able to adapt and adjust to a changing world and for that I give you great credit." "I wish more people could make that adjustment as you have before they have to be confronted with a tragic situation like you were." "I am sorry that I pushed you to talk about it." Sonny says. "Oh it is not your doing Sonny." "But I have never told anyone that story before." "Not even my wife." "You two are the only ones who know it." Will put his hand on Mr. Simmons arm. "Thank you trusting us and sharing that with us." "No thank you for listening, it was good to let that out after all these years." A tear rolls down his cheek. "It has been a burden to carry around alone." "I am grateful to you both for letting me tell you and for not judging me as someone who didn't do more to help." "I think sir, your attitude today is a tribute to your roommate. " "I am sure he would be proud of you." Will says. Mr. Simmons pats Will's hand.

Ding, ding all three look up and the fasten your seat belt light goes on." The PA system clicks in. "Attention please, we are making our final descent into O'Hare International Airport, please fasten your seat belts and make sure all loose items are placed under the seat in front of you... Will and Sonny look at each other. Will leans in and gives Sonny a quick kiss on the lips. "Salem here we come." Sonny says as he gives Will's hand a squeeze.


	37. Chapter 37

"Adrianne we are going to have to talk about this before Sonny arrives" Justin tells her as they are driving to O'Hare. "There is nothing to talk about Justin" she replies. "What do you mean there is nothing to talk about, our son is going to be landing in an hour and you still haven't come to grips with him being gay." Justin say somewhat frustratingly. "Why do you insist on saying that Justin." Adrianne says forcefully. "I say it because it is true, and the sooner you come to accept that the better it will be for everyone." Justin says authoritatively . "Justin you don't know that, Sonny doesn't know that, it is all because of that boy." as soon as she says it she realizes it. "Dammit Adrianne, Justin says just under a yell, his name is Will, Will Horton and let me tell you something you better come to terms with it because whether you like it or not he is a big part of Sonny's life and I don't see that changing any time in the near future." Justin continues. "And one last thing, because this whole conversation has become futile, unless you want to become estranged from your son you are going to have to accept this, and you are going to have to accept Will as part our son's life." "Justin you don't..." Justin interrupts her, "Stop, just stop Adrianne, those are the facts there is nothing else to talk about, I have told you the reality of the situation, now you have to accept that reality or you can lose your son, those are your only options, and one last thing, if you say so much as one hurtful or negative thing about Will, then you can kiss your son goodbye because he won't be giving up Will for you or anyone else." "And whether you care or not Will has been there for Sonny when we haven't and for that I owe him." Justin concludes. Adrianne just sits back in the passenger seat and looks out the window. She knows there is nothing she can say to make this situation any better but she also thinks that once Sonny is home with his family he will not be around that boy for long.

Sami looks at her watch. "What time is the plane suppose to land Lucas?" Sami asked. "The same time I told you 5 minutes ago, 10:15 that's pm not am " Lucas say for the fifth time since they left the house. "Don't be a wise ass Lucas" Sami retorts. Lucas glances over at Sami. "Why are you so nervous Sami?" Lucas asked. "Because Lucas, I don't know what to expect, will he be angry at me or us for sending him away, angry that he has to come home, is he still going to be the unruly child he was when he was last home, and the list goes on, I haven't spoken to him in almost a month." she states. "Whose fault is that Sami?, you got mad at him for changing his plans, and I still don't get why that made you so mad." Lucas states. "Well for beginners he never did explain why, and why was he in France anyway, and why wouldn't Carrie or Austin tell us, something just doesn't make sense." Sami says. "Well I thought you said that Carrie said that he ran into a friend and went to France to spend some time with this friend?" Lucas queries. "Who would Will know in France, and how did he meet this person from France if he was living with Carrie and Austin?" Sami ask skeptically. "You don't suppose he met a girl over there do you?" Sami asks almost excitedly. "No, I don't think he met a girl." Lucas responds. Sami looks over at Lucas. "Why do you sound so sure Lucas, what aren't you telling me?" she asks. "Nothing, I just don't think he met a girl and went to France with her." Lucas says nervously. "Oh my God Lucas, what if he got her pregnant?" Sami says like it is a fact and she is shocked. "Sami listen to yourself, will ya, you have him running off to France with some girl and has her knocked up, Will isn't us Sami." Lucas says unintentionally insulting. "That was uncalled for Lucas." Sami says feeling hurt. "You're right I didn't mean it to come out that way I am sorry." Lucas says apologetically.

Will is nervous and Sonny can tell from the furrowed brow. Sonny puts his hand over Will's. "Don't like landing babe?" Sonny asks him. "Oh no, it's not that." Will replies. "Then why are you so nervous? Sonny asked. Will holds back a bit before he answers, afraid of how his reason will come across to Sonny. Will speaks, "Before we land I need to ask a favor of you, and I am afraid it will hurt or insult you." Will says with a bit of fear in his voice. "Just ask Will, it's okay." Sonny prompts him. Will takes his hand out from under Sonny's and grasp it in his other hand and he tightens his grip on both hands to the point where his knuckles turning white. Sonny looks down and can see that Will is really tense. Sonny puts hand over Will's hands. "Will look at me please." Will turns to look at Sonny. Will sees concern and understanding in his Sonny's eyes. "You want to keep us quiet until you can tell your parents yourself right?" Sonny says hoping to alleviate Will's fears. Will looks at him and feels the tension start to ease. "I am sorry Sonny, Will say as his eyes fill up, I am not ashamed of us and you know I love you and want to be with you, but I want to tell my parents my own way and not just drop it on them, do you know what I mean?" Sonny smiles at him. "Will don't worry about it, I promise I won't ravish you in the terminal in front of your parents before you spring this on them, now I can't say I won't ravish you if we're alone." Sonny says with a laugh trying to put Will at ease. Will just looks into Sonny eyes. "Could you be anymore perfect?" Will says as he leans over and kisses Sonny lightly on the lips. Sonny kisses him back once more. "No I don't think I can, now that I have you with me." Sonny says. Sonny continues. "So for now hands off when we are in front of your parents until you have a chance to tell them yourself?" Sonny questions, but real means it as a statement. Will responds, "Thank you so much for understanding Sonny." Will says with true appreciation of Sonny's willingness.

Justin looks up at the display of arrival and departure times. "It looks like gate 37 and it is on time." Justin says unnecessarily, stated more as an attempt to maybe get some sort of conversation going so that Sonny doesn't pick up on the tension between them. Sami and Lucas are walking into the terminal and Sami spots Justin and Adrianne. "What the hell are they doing here?" Sami asked almost disgustedly. Lucas stops and just looks at her. "Well I am going to guess...either they're here to pick someone up, drop someone off or they're going somewhere, now since they have no luggage, and there doesn't seem to be anyone else with them and they are looking at the arrival times, I going to go out on a limb here and say, ah...picking someone up." "Why do you do that, why must you always make it sound like I said something stupid." Sami says with a bit of contempt in her voice. Lucas bluntly responds, "Because Sami it was a stupid question and you made it sound like they have no right to be here at the airport." Sami let's it slide because she knows he is right. As they walk toward Justin and Adrianne Lucas is suddenly stuck by why Will stayed longer, and in France. He remembers hearing that Sonny was sent to school over there. Then the pieces start to fall into place for him.

"Hey Justin, Adrianne" a voice comes from behind them. Justin turns around and sees Sami and Lucas approaching. "Hello Lucas, Justin says as he extends his hand to him, hello Sami." Lucas asks,"who you picking up?" "Oh Sonny is coming home." Justin offers. "Oh nice." Lucas responds. "And you? Justin asks even though he knows. "Will's coming home too." Lucas informs him. Neither wife acknowledges the presence of the other couple. "It's gate 37" Justin informs Lucas. "Okay, thanks." Lucas says. Sami grabs Lucas's arm and pulls him aside. She whisper into his ear, "how does he know what gate Will is coming in on?" "I don't know, Lucas said, maybe Sonny bumped into Will in the airport and called his parents and told them that he and Will would be on the same flight." Lucas then pulls his arm out of Sami's grip and walks back over to Justin and Adrianne. To break some of the tension Justin speaks up."Well we may as well walk down together, so shall we go? Lucas looks at him trying to convey a need to talk alone for a minute. Justin picks up on it and puts his hand on Adrianne's back and then says into her ear. "Sweetheart why don't you go ahead I need to talk to Lucas about a proposal he wants me to go over, I will be along in a minute." Adrianne starts to move immediately in an attempt to get away from Lucas and Sami as quickly as she can. Lucas looks at Sami, "Sami why don't you go ahead I will catch up, don't worry I will be there before he get's off the plane." Sami gives him a what are you up to look but Lucas ignores it. She finally starts to walk away. When both wives are a sufficient distance from their husbands, where Lucas and Justin can talk freely without being overheard by them, Lucas takes a step toward Justin.

"Justin I just wanted to talk to you about something without all ears listening." Lucas says. "Yeah I picked up on that Lucas, what's up?" Justin asked. Lucas begins, "First, please don't be offended and I want to apologize upfront if I am way off base here, but I don't think I am, but are Will and Sonny together?" Lucas asked with a bit of concern about overstepping. "What do you mean by together Lucas? Justin asks. Lucas not sure how to say this delicately, "Well are Will and Sonny...seeing each other, is that why Will stayed longer and in France and not Switzerland? "Well Lucas if you are asking me if they are boyfriends then I have to tell you yes, they are." Justin says politely. Lucas is caught a bit off guard. Even though that is basically what he was asking he wasn't expecting it come out so plainly. "You sound very sure about that." Lucas asking a question more than making a statement. "Well Lucas I am sure, I have known Sonny was gay since before he left to go to France, and I know that he and Will have been living together in France for the last month." Justin says, but wishes he could pull back that last part, he knows that it was not his place to tell Lucas that. Now that their wives are well out of earshot Justin and Lucas start to walk toward the gate themselves.

"Living together, I didn't know that." Lucas says a bit hurt that Justin knew that and he didn't. Justin tries to correct his error, "Lucas I am sorry I had no right to tell you that, that was something Will should have shared with you when he felt he could or needed too." Justin states with true regret. "No I understand Justin, it is partly my fault, as I am sure you know things weren't the best between Will and Sami and I before he left. I just wish I could have been there for him, but he never said anything, and why would he. He was angry at us, and we barely spoke for the last month he was home." Justin listens and feels sorry for Lucas, he realizes that Lucas might have had a better relationship with his Will if Will had opened up to him. Justin is thankful that Sonny and he have that kind of relationship. "If I may ask Lucas, and please feel free to not answer, but how are you feeling about Will being gay?" Lucas begins. "Well I am not surprised, I suspected there was more to Will and Sonny's relationship than just two boys being friends, and honestly for me, I don't have a problem with it, I am one of those people that believes that being gay is something you are born being and not something created after the fact, but the only thing that matters to me is that he is happy." "I am not going to say it is going to be easy for them at first, but I will stand behind them both." Lucas tells Justin. Justin smiles, "I am sure Will is going to be happy and relieved to know that Lucas." "Well Justin my problem is that he hasn't told me, and I don't want to confront him with it, and that was the wrong word to use, what I meant was how do I broach the subject with him so that he can feel comfortable telling me." Lucas states almost as a question and looking for Justin's advice. "Well Lucas, at this point I think Will is going to be more receptive to discussing it with you now that he is comfortable with it, but I have to ask, how is Sami going to take the news?" Lucas shakes his head as they walk, "I honestly can't say Justin, who the hell knows what she will do, she is all fine and dandy when it is someone else's child but her own, I think denial will probably be her reaction, but that can't go on for long if she wants to hold on to her relationship with Will."

Lucas looks over at Justin, "May I ask, how did Adrienna take it?" "Well that is a loaded question, Justin replies, she is still in the denial stage, and Lucas please know that this is not an opinion shared by me, but she thinks that Will caused Sonny to be gay." Lucas is a bit angry over that but is willing to let is slide for Will and Sonny's sake. "I'm sorry to hear that Justin, I can only hope that she doesn't accuse Will of something and make a tough situation even tougher." Justin looks towards Adrianne who is now seated waiting for the plane to land. "I talked to her about that on the way here, I told her that if she did pull that then she stood a very chance of losing her son over it, but did it sink in, I have no idea, I can only hope so."

"Please remain in your seats until the aircraft has come to a complete stop, and remember to check the overhead compartments before you disembark." The flight attendant announces over the PA.

Mr Simmons taps Will on the arm and ask, "I wonder how our friend did back there? I suspect his ears started bleeding about an hour into the flight." Will and Sonny laugh. He continues, "Well it serves him right, maybe next time he will think twice." Will responds,"I am sure he will, but only about saying something, not about thinking the wrong way." "Unfortunately you are right about that my boy, it is sad that people still hold on to these antiquated notions and are unable to get by them." Mr Simmons say. Sonny leans forward a bit so he can look directly at Mr Simmons, "Well sir we are lucky to have people like you to show them that their perceptions need to be looked at." Sonny says.

The plane hasn't come to a complete stop but people are already standing and pulling their carry-ons out of the compartments above them. Will, Sonny and Mr. Simmons remain in their seats. Mr Simmons turns around and sees that his wife's seat mate is rising to get his carry on. Mr. Simmons rises from his seat, "Excuse boys just want to have a bit of fun here." Sonny and Will turn to see what he is doing. They watch him walking toward the rude passenger. Mr Simmons starts, "I trust you had a lovely talk with my wife," the passenger looks at him with daggers in his eyes, "did she happen to mention our dog Blossom, such a lovely dog, and ever so cute, dear maybe you could show him a picture of Blossom." Will and Sonny both have their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. "I saw your Goddamn dog, and know everything about her right down to her shitting patterns." Mrs Simmons clutches her bosom, "Oh dear, such language, well it is a good thing Blossom isn't here to hear you talk like that, good heavens, she would positively faint." Mr Simmons carries on with his torment, "My my sir you seem to be upset, I do hope it wasn't something we said." The rude passenger pulls his carry-on out of the compartment and looks at Mr Simmons, "You can go to hell, the both of you." the rude passenger yells. Mr. Simmons looks him right in the eyes and responds, "Yes well we will shall save you a seat, next to my wife, when we arrive there, she has other scrapbooks she could show you." And with that the rude passenger turns and trips over a carry-on that a passenger had placed in the aisle. "Oh dear, I do hope you hurt yourself, my friend." Mr Simmons offers. Will and Sonny picking up the do hope and not hope you didn't jab, can't contain it and just openly laugh watching the fallen man try to stand up and maintain some sense of dignity. Mr Simmons turns to look at them both and winks.

The passengers start to walk out of the jet tunnel. Justin and Adrianne and Lucas and Sami stand up. Adrianne and Lucas see Will and Sonny coming through followed by an older couple that seem to be talking to both of them. When they clear the tunnel and step out of the way of the traffic Will and Sonny embrace them both. Mr Simmons looks at Sonny, "It was pleasure to meet Sonny and Will you have the information?" "Yes I do sir" Will responds."and thank you very much for the offer, though I do hope it won't come to that." "Yes well it is there should it." Mr Simmons replies. Mrs Simmons offers her pleasantries, "William it was a pleasure seeing you again, Blossom could not stop talking about you when we got home, I'll have to make sure to tell her that we saw you again, she will be so happy, and Sonny it was lovely to meet you," Sonny responds "you as well Mrs Simmons. Mr Simmons wanting to let Sonny and Will go before his wife starts a Blossom story, quickly speaks."Well come along dear we have a car waiting, boys it was a pleasure speaking with you and allowing me to share my story with you." Sonny replies with his own thank you for Mr Simmons's rescue from what could have been a disaster. Then the two couples part.

"Will...Will over here" Sami yells. Will sees her and waves. He looks at Sonny, "Well this is it, the faking it, begins now." Will says. Sonny looks him in the eyes and speaks softly, "Let's hope it doesn't have to go on for too long," Sonny turns his gaze and starts walking toward the crowd of people waiting for a passenger, so it doesn't look like he is talking directly to Will, he says just loud enough for Will and only Will to hear him and trying not to move his lips so that Will's parents won't know, "I love you." Will turns his head to Sonny and using the same technique says, "I love you too." They then part and walk to their respective parents.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Chapter 48**

* * *

Will and Sonny walk toward their parents. As Sonny approaches Justin and Adrianne, Justin opens his arm beckoning Sonny to give him a hug. Sonny happily obliges. "It's great to have you home Sonny, we've missed you so much." Justin starts. Still holding on Sonny responds, I missed you too dad...and I can't thank you enough for what you did for me...for both of us, it means so much." Justin releasing Sonny doesn't really acknowledge his statement in front of Adrianne, as she is already angry enough. Sonny then with hesitation takes a step over to stand in front of his mother. She opens her arms and Sonny walks into her embrace. She hugs him with a bit less enthusiasm than Justin but Sonny can accept that, he knows what she is feeling right now, but he plans on changing that very soon to save their relationship.

Will walks up to Sami and Lucas, Sami is all smiles, but Will can see concern and worry on her face about what to expect. Hoping to remove some of those feeling he walks to her and gives her a tight hug and a kiss. He can feel the tension in her back but as he holds her for a bit it starts to subside. Sami let's go and looks at him, running her hands up and down his arms as people do just before they tell you how much you have grown or some other silly observation, "We are so glad you're home, we missed you so much, of course you could have been home sooner if you hadn't changed your plans at the last minute." A jab both Will and Lucas catch. Will, willing to let it slide for the most part, responds, "well plans chance." Will then steps over to his dad, Lucas give him a firm hug but Will feels more to it than just a welcome home we missed you feeling, there is something there but Will can't put his finger on it, he doesn't feel it is a bad thing but just something different. Lucas releases him, "It's great to have you home Will, "I've missed you, we've missed you a lot," Lucas corrects himself. Will looks at him to see if he can read from his face what his dad might be saying. Though Will is not quite sure he thinks he sees a bit of sadness or regret in his expression. Will responds, "Well it is great to be home, I've miss Salem." Sami pipes in, "well there are a lot of people anxious to see you, not tonight of course but maybe tomorrow." she says. Will feels a bit nervous that this could mean that he won't get to see Sonny again for a little while and it's making him uncomfortable. Will abruptly walks away from them. Sami stares, what is he doing?" Lucas has a feeling he knows but will let Will's actions explain it.

Approaching the Kiriakis's, Will grabs Sonny's arm and turns him so they're face to face. Adrianne fearful of what might happen in public, reaches out to grab Sonny's arm to pull him away, "Come on Sonny we have to go, we're parked in short term parking and if we stay too long they will double our fare." Will looks at Adrianne thinking, you can try but this is going to happen whether you like it or not. Sonny firmly but politely pulls his arm out of his mother's hand. Will begins, "Sonny I know what I said on the plane, but forget all that," Will puts his hands one on each side of Sonny's head and kisses him for both sets of parents to see. Sonny wraps his arms around Will's back and pulls him in. Will finally let's him go and says. "I will see you tomorrow regardless of what happens on our rides home." Sonny has this huge smile on his face, "count on it babe." he responds. Adrianne looks around to see if anyone noticed that exchange and then grabs Sonny arm and literally yanks Sonny away from Will. Justin takes a step around Sonny and stand in front of Will, Justin looks at Will for a moment and then hugs him, "thank you for what you did for Sonny Will, you got him back to us safely." Will looks at Justin, "what else could I do sir, I love him." Justin smiles and puts hand on Will's shoulder, "well I will talk to you soon..I better catch up with them before Adrianne tears his arm off." Will looks at Justin with just a tear in his eye. "Thank you for understand sir and for believing that Sonny and I are truly in love and not some school boy crush." "Will that never even entered my mine, talk to you soon." he says as he rushes to catch up with Adrianne and Sonny.

Will now knows he has to face his own music, he turns and walks back towards his parents. Sami is the first to react, "what the hell was that Will?" "Will is speechless, he doesn't know how to explain. Lucas noticing Will's distress, intervenes. "What did it look like Sami, he was kissing his boyfriend goodbye...you will probably have him all booked up for the next few days so he won't get much time to spend with Sonny." Will's head is spinning at what he just heard, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His only recourse to just hug his dad, and he does. Lucas speaking into Will's ear, "yes I know Will and I'm happy for you, but we still need to talk about this when we get home." Will pulls back and just smiles. Sami's not done yet, "what the hell is going on here, will someone tell me what this is all about." Lucas, rolling his eyes at Will, speaks to get them to move, "come on Sami we will talk about this later, let's go, get a move on." At that Lucas wraps his arm around Will's shoulder, "So how was Switzerland and France?" Will just turns his head to his dad and continues to smile.

Sonny angry at his mother's actions speaks, "Mom what the hell was that? Will and I were talking." She abruptly responds, "we have to get going, we can't be dawdling at the airport." This time Sonny yanks his arm out of his mother's hand almost pulling her back and causing her to slightly lose her balance. Justin arrives at this time. Sonny lays into his mom, "look mom whether you like it or understand it or appreciate it or not, Will and I are boyfriends and that isn't going to change because you don't understand or don't approve, so understand this now, this is who I am, who I have always been and who I will always be, so learn to live with it or learn to live without me." At that Sonny just walks off toward the exit. Justin watched the exchange and didn't even attempt to step in the middle, he knew Sonny had to get that out and he was proud of him for standing up for himself, then taking a step toward Adrianne, Justin just repeats what he has already told her to many times before, "Adrianne I told you this would happen, now you can either get with the program and face reality, or learn to live without your son in your life." With that Justin walks to catch up with Sonny.

Seeing as both Sonny and Will have no luggage both families walk to their car's. Justin and Lucas catch each other's eyes and Lucas shrugs his shoulders with a who knows air. Sami is firing questions at both Lucas and Will. When they reach the car and Sami being oblivious to the fact that neither Will or Lucas has answered any of their questions, continues to talks. Sami get's in the car first, she gets in and closes the door. Will and Lucas are on the other side of the car with their hands on their door handles. Lucas looks at Will, "it is going to be a long ride home I can tell." Will smile, "dad," Lucas looks up at Will, "how long have you known?" "Known?...about 30 minutes, thought it might be true, years, but Will it's not a problem for me, as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you." Will reaches out and grabs his dad and hugs him as hard as he can and cries into into his dad's shoulder. Lucas let's it go on for a few seconds, with Will's arms still around him he says, "Now comes the hard part, but I will be behind you all the way Will."

Sonny is standing just outside the exit when his dad and mom come walking out. Justin spotting him informs Sonny that the car is in lot C so Sonny follows behind them to the car. Justin unlocks the car while he is about 20 cars away. Adrianne picks up her pace to the car and get in. Justin waits for Sonny to catch up, and looks at him, "She'll come around Sonny just give her some time." Sonny responds, "I will dad but if she thinks that I am going to stop seeing Will until she sees the light then she is going to have a problem, because I do love Will and I am not going to stop seeing him for one second just because mom doesn't understand or accept it." Justin just looks ahead at Adrianne sitting alone in the car. "Sonny I have one favor to asks of you." "What's that?" Sonny responds. Let's not discuss this in the car unless your mother brings it up, okay?" Sonny replies, "okay, but dad I am not going to be walking on eggshells around her, this is me."

* * *

**Chapter 49: Chapter 49**

* * *

Sonny gets into the back seat and Justin gets in the driver's seat. Justin pretends to adjust the mirror but he really just wants to see Sonny's face in the reflection and to let him know he is there for him. Justin starts the car and pulls out of the space. There is silence as they navigate the parking lot, pay their parking fare and pull out. Once they are on the highway home, Justin tries to break the tension.

"So how was Switzerland, did you like it? "Your mother and I went there before you were born but I imagine it has changed a lot." Justin starts. Sonny understanding his dad wants to stay off topic, plays along. "It was cool...the snow covered mountains, we walked across the Chapel Bridge, I saw Lake Lucerne and the Lion Monument but we didn't see much else, we weren't there very long." Adrianne joins in reluctantly, "Oh how is Jeremy, did he like the sights too?" Sonny replies, "I didn't see them with Jeremy I saw them with Will." He realizes he just did what his father asked him not to do. Sonny looks at his dad in the rear view mirror to see his eyes, they are looking at him conveying its okay. Adrianne just skips over that part and continues on. "So how is Jeremy, does he have a girlfriend yet, he is such a nice looking young man." Sonny is going to omit some facts here but still respond, "Ah yeah he is seeing someone." Sonny responds without offering up the sex of the person Jeremy is seeing. "Oh is she someone from school, or a French girl perhaps?" Sonny trying to think of way to say this and make it gender neutral. "No ...no one from our school anyway." Again Justin looks at Sonny in the mirror and gives him a tilt of good job on that one.

Will and Lucas get into the car and Sami is fuming. She has her arms crossed under breast and staring out the side window. Lucas starts the car and pulls out. And like the Kiriakis's nothing is said until they hit the highway. Sami pulls the shoulder strap that is running down her torso, out and then pulls her right arm shoulder out from under it and lets it retract back behind her so she can turn in her seat and look at Will directly as she fires her questions. "Okay Will, what the hell just happen back there, was that some sort of joke you and Sonny were playing on us to shock us or something, because you are mad at us?" Will just looks at her somewhat dumbfounded that that is what she comes up with to explain him kissing his boyfriend, he responds, "It wasn't a joke mom, I wanted to do that because Sonny is my boyfriend and that was the only way I could get you all to see it, so we can have this out and we can talk about it and just get by it." Sami a bit confused looks at Lucas, "have what out...Lucas what is he talking about?" Lucas looking at her with disbelief says, "Sami, it's Will's place to tell you that not mine." "Tell me what?" Sami says as she turns to Will again, "what do you have to tell me?"

Though Will is not ashamed to say it he is having a hard time getting the word out, he understands that once he says it there is no going back, not that he wants to, but his life will change from this moment on. The way people will see him, the way his friends will treat him, even his family will be different around him, he fears, but it is who he is and they have to make the adjustment not him. Will looks his mother in the face with an intensity that practically burns into her, he wants to pick up every subtle change in her face, will her eyes give her away, will her face flush with color, will her lips tighten, will her breathing change, he wants to be able notice it all, to know what is going on with her and where he now stands. "I am gay mom...Sonny and I are boyfriends and have been for a while now." Will spits it out with just a hint of anger that he hopes his mom picks up. He wants to show her he is ready for a fight if it comes to it. Sami turns back in her seat adjusts the seat belt back the way it was and just stare at the road ahead. Lucas looks in his rear view mirror to see Will's face, he can see Will's eyes filling up but he hopes he can stop that, We love you Will, so how was Switzerland, did you learn how to yodel, hey did you bring back any Ricola, my throats been scratchy lately," Lucas then tries to do the Ricola yodel. Lucas looks in the rear view mirror again and can see Will smiling but still wiping a few tears from his eyes. "No offense dad, but you suck at yodeling, and I didn't bring back any Ricola." Will say as his way of thanking his dad for trying.

Justin and Sonny converse the rest of the way home. Adrianne doesn't join in at any point. Both Justin and Sonny are a bit relieved at that because they want to be able to discuss this and not have a shouting match in the car. Sonny wants to be able to look into his mother's eyes when he talks to her and he wants her to look into his so she can see that he is sincere in everything he is saying. He has to make her understand that this is who he is and he is happy.

Like Justin and Sonny, Will and Lucas keep the conversation going. Lucas has a ton of questions about France, the food, the sights he saw, did he go up the Eiffel Tower and so on.

They arrive at home, as Sami gets out of the car without looking at Will she informs him, "I've unpacked your bags and did your laundry and put everything away," she then just walks into the apartment building and rides the elevator up. Will looks at Lucas, "So how long do you think this will go on for, will she be able to handle it?" Lucas looking at the apartment window as the light go on, I don't know Will I really don't but you know your mother she will stew, then think about how this affects her, then...oh who the hell knows after that, but Will," Lucas says as he steps toward him, "I love you and this doesn't change that, I am just sad that you couldn't tell me about this, I am sorry I wasn't there for you." Will reaches out and hugs his dad, "It's okay dad..I didn't really know myself, all I knew was that I missed Sonny and I was angry that he was taken away from me and I acted up." "There really wasn't anything you could have done to make that better, and I couldn't tell you because I didn't understand the feelings myself." Will releases his dad. Lucas looks at Will, Okay then, I will let you go, but I want to talk to you sometime tomorrow so we can discuss this okay, and no it is not going to be are you sure kind of thing I just want to discuss this okay?" Will smiles, "I got ya, I appreciate your concern and yes we can meet tomorrow, but not to early because I am exhausted." Will says with a laugh. "Okay then I will call you tomorrow afternoon." Lucas says. "Great dad, thanks, I love you, Will says. "I love you too son." Lucas responds.

Lucas gets in the car and drives off. Will looks up at the apartment but he can't go in yet.

Justin, Adrianne and Sonny arrive home. Adrianne like Sami just exits the car and goes into the mansion. Justin looks at Sonny, "We will talk about this tomorrow, it will be okay Sonny I promise." "Thanks dad, " Sonny says as he hugs his dad. They release and Justin starts to walk towards the house, "Are you coming?" Justin asked. "Not just yet, " Sonny replies. Justin look at Sonny and smiles, "Okay well tell Will I said hi and welcome home." He then turns and walks into the house.

Just as Sonny turns right at the end of the driveway he sees someone running up the road, he smiles and jogs towards the person. "God I missed you on the ride home." Will says. "Not half as much as I missed you." Sonny replies. They embrace and then kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Chapter 50**

* * *

Will is laying in bed. He has been awake for about a half and hour and he hears his mom stomping around in the kitchen. She was in bed by the time he got back from seeing Sonny last night. He was actually glad she wasn't awake because he doesn't want to deal with this alone. He is laying there now waiting for his dad to show up so they can be a united team. He thinks on that and realizes that he is 17 now he should be standing up for himself. This is only the beginning of what he is going to be facing and it may be the hardest to deal with. So he decides he will he will take the bull by the horns and just do it. He throws the covers off and climbs out of bed. Standing there beside the bed he is debating this rash decision, but before he fully analyzes it's pros and cons he steps to the door and opens it. He tentatively steps into the hall and and makes the 3 or 4 steps to the kitchen where he has been hearing his mother fussing about for the past thirty minutes.

"Morning, any coffee made?" Will asks as his form of ice breaker. Sami not returning the morning salutation, simply replies. "I just brewed a pot it's over there." Will makes his way to the pot, he opens the cupboard and takes down a cup and then grabs the pot and pours himself a cup. Will takes a few sips before he jumps in with both feet. "So are we going to talk about this or are you just going to ignore it and hope it goes away?" Will asks. Sami continues with her busy work tidying up the living room, without responding to Will's question. Will is leaning against the counter with one arm crossed in front of him and his other arm's elbow resting on the crossed arm with the coffee cup just inches from his mouth. He asks again. "So I guess we are going to ignore the gay son in the kitchen?"

This one cause Sami to physically react by dropping the pillow she is fluffing. "Ah..so you are listening to me." Will says when the pillow drops. "That's a start." "So you're listening, Will says as he eyes follow his mother around the apartment, "but you aren't going to respond so I have the freedom to talk completely uninterrupted, well this could work, you can take it all in and then formulate your response accordingly." "So let's see where do I begin, well I know I have said it, indirectly ..but it is always good to be completely clear, so there is no misunderstanding." "I am gay, I Will Horton am a gay man, there it's out there, the words are floating freely now, so you now know who I am." "Now where do I go from here..?" Sami jumps in..."You think this is funny, you find humor in this?" she say loudly. "Actually no I don't think this is funny, I think it is a fact that you can't wrap your mind around." "So tell me mom what is your feeling on this issue?" "Come on tell me" Will says a bit more forcefully than it might have wanted to. Sami doesn't respond. "This ticks Will off so he starts to poke at her with his words.

"So tell me, does it disgust you, does it change how you feel toward me now, are you ashamed you have a gay son, are you worried about how your friends and our family are going to look at us now?" Will continues, "oh poor Sami she has a gay son ...don't we feel sorry for her." "Oh...no wait...maybe...just maybe, you think I am just confused, is that it mom you think I am confused." Sami snaps around to look at Will. "Yes I don't think you know who you are, and I think you are doing this to get back at your father and I for sending you away." She says angrily. Will actually laughs at that last part. "Angry?, angry because you sent me away, hell I am grateful, so grateful I can even begin to tell you how grateful." "If you hadn't sent me away I never would have found Sonny again, angry, no mom...you actually provided me with the chance to be happy for the first time." Will proclaims.

Will looks at his mom and can see her thinking about this. Sami looks at him, "So we caused you to be gay, by sending you away, is that what you are saying?" Will puts his coffee cup down and rubs his face with his hands. He takes his hands away and places the butts of his palms on the counter behind him and curls his finger around the edge, while he stares at his mom before he responds to her observation. "Did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth, did you actually hear them?" "Oh my God, Will says as he looks down at the floor, I can't believe that you think that would be reason for someone to be gay." Will pushes himself away from the counter. "Mom this may come as a complete shock to you...brace yourself...this is going to cause you head to spin, you can't make someone gay...that bears repeating...you can't make someone gay, now the really shocker, I was born this way." "Yup...I was born being gay." Will says. Sami looks at him, "Was it something I did or didn't do, was I to strict or not strict enough, was it because you did have a father around all the time..." Will just stands there with his mouth open in disbelief, "Oh my God I can believe this, I honestly can't believe this" Will says as he turns and walks away, "I am taking a shower, maybe when dad gets here he can reach you..because I certainly can't." Will walks to his room grabs his clothes and heads to the shower, as he is walking across the hall he looks at his mother, "You know what mom, you need to join the rest of the world in this century." He then enters the bathroom and closes the door.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Chapter 51**

* * *

Sonny is laying in bed wishing Will was with him. He is also wondering how Will made out with his mother. Then the reality of his day sinks in and his mood darkens. He feels determined but also angry that he even has to go through this, that he has to explain to his mother that he is gay. He can't fathom why his mother would think that he's lying about something like that. His dad had no resistance to the news it all. But his mother was going to put up a fight and he was afraid it was going to be a nasty one. He had made one decision though, if she spoke ill of Will, then he was out of there. He was going to lead off his conversation with that, so that the ground rules would be established right from the start. He get's out of bed to shower and get dressed to get this over with as quickly as possible. He is hoping to see Will later this morning.

"Adrianne listen to me, you had better choose your words very, and I mean very carefully." "Sonny is not a child and he is not acting up he is just being who he is." "So if you want to have a civil conversation with him this morning you better look at it that way." Justin tells her. Adrianne doesn't even respond to Justin's comment. She has her own agenda and she is sticking to it.

Sonny comes walking down the stairs with a tight stomach and little interest in eating right now. He enters the dining room and takes the seat directly across from his mother. He say good morning to his father and mother. "So how was sleeping in your old bed again?" Justin asked to start the ball rolling on a positive note. Sonny responds, " I didn't realized how much I missed it until I laid down on it." "I felt at home again, once I was stretch out and relaxing." Sonny continues, "Oh I spoke to Jeremy last night, he sends his best to both of you." Sonny says. "Oh that was nice of him" Justin says. Sonny tells them, "he is actually coming to visit on their next break, I told him we had plenty of room here so he could stay with us while he is here." "That would be great I would love to see him again." Justin says. A silence falls over the room. Adrianne is barely nibbling at her food. All she has said since Sonny sat down was the good morning response to his good morning. So Sonny decides this is going nowhere really fast so he dives right in.

Looking at his dad he start. "Okay here it is, let's get it out on the table, talk about it and be done with it." Sonny says authoritatively. "But before we do I have one thing to say." "Mom if you say one negative thing about Will during this conversation I will get up from this table and leave." "That is not a threat that is a promise." "And if you think you can subtly slip some comment in about Will, under the guise that you didn't mean it, I will still leave, so be careful what you say." Adrianne bites back. "I will not take orders from my son about what I can or can not say so you better watch your tongue young man." Sonny gives it right back. "Fine that is a two way street mom, I am not a child so do not treat me like one." Sonny says with anger in his voice. Justin can see this escalating so he jumps in, "Okay, okay let's go to our neutral corners here guys, let's calm down, and be civil and polite to one another." Sonny looks at his dad, "Well dad I am not the person who has a problem with this." Sonny says and just stops.

Then Sonny begins in earnest, "mom I am gay, I was born gay, I will die gay, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that, I am happy with myself and with Will." Adrianne halts her motion to take a drink when Will's name is mentioned in that context. Sonny catches it and goes from there. "Yes mom that is right I am with Will, I love Will and I have for quite a while now, probably from the day we meet, of course I didn't know what it was back then but I do now." "I can't see myself being with anyone else, ever." "We have shared a lot over the years we were friends, and I will add one thing and it is not meant to hurt you because I know you thought you were doing what was right for me, but I have lived a miserable life for the past two years because you took me away from Will." "Once we found each other again I was finally happy for the first time in 2 years, and I mean truly happy." " So I will continue to see Will whenever I can, I am not going to stop seeing him because you don't like or believe that I am gay." "Now I have stated my case, please tell me what you are thinking."

Adrianne is holding her glass up in front of her, she looks at it and not at Sonny. And as if she is getting ready to launch her first salvo, she puts her glass down with great deliberateness. She raise her eyes up to look Sonny in the eyes. "First Sonny, I believe you think what you are saying is true, however I don't think you really know who you really are yet, you are still finding yourself." "You are 17 years old, you are being rebellious trying new things." Sonny let's that go because he is going to let her go on without interruption like she did with him, but he is writing in a mental notebook of all the things he is going to address with her when she is done. Adrianne continues,"I think this is a phase, and before too long you will discover that what you feel right now is not the real you, and while I can't force you to see that now, I would hope you could consider that before you both end up hurting each other needlessly." "Now here is what I propose, if you really are what you say you are then let's try something." "I would like you to go a month without seeing Will, or having any contact with him." "If after that month you still feel the way you do then I will accept it." "I think that is a reasonable request and one you could honor to prove your point." "Once you have done that I will accept any decision you arrive at." Adrianne then picks her glass back up and takes a sip. Sonny takes that to mean that she has stated her case and it is time for his rebuttal.

"Okay, where to begin, there is so much to address with that theory" Sonny says. "First, yes I am 17 years old you do have that part right," Justin interjects, "Sonny mind the sarcasm." "You're right that was uncalled for, and I am sorry." "Okay let me start again." Sonny says. First, what I am, which is gay by the way but you seem to have a problem saying that word so I will say it for you, is not something that I think I am, just at this moment, it is a fact, and is how I really feel, this is not being rebellious, this is not a phase, and what I feel right now, is not going to change." "Even taking Will completely out of the equation, I am still gay." "So I suggest to you that perhaps your issue with this isn't completely that I am gay it is that I love Will." Adrianne doesn't allow that to go without being addressed, "Oh please Sonny you don't even know what love is, you are 17, you haven't even had a chance to experience true love." Sonny looks at his dad with a look of complete disbelief. He then puts his head down rest his forearms on the table and clasp his hands together so tightly that they they are shaking. He is holding back the urge to scream out at her. He counts to 10 but then needs to count to 10 again. Finally at a place where he thinks he can speak calmly he continues.

Sonny now addresses her proposal. "Okay so the proof you need to be sure I am gay and that I love Will is to stop seeing him, your theory is what? out of sight out of mind." "Okay then...let's me just say with all the sarcasm I am muster, that theory has more holes in it than swiss cheese, and here is why." "I was separated from Will for 2 years, count them 2 years, and you know what, I still loved him, I still wanted to see him, I still needed him." "So your month apart suggestion, request or order is ludicrious." "Been there done that, don't need the tee shirt." "SONNY, Justin yells. "Apologize to you mother." he demands. "No I am sorry, I won't ...if any apologies need to be said they need to come from her to me." "She has insulted me accused me of lying, and has proven that she is ashamed to have a gay son," "So any apologies won't be coming from me." "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go see Will." "Just a minute Sonny," Adrianne says very calmly. "You have a choice here, you can do what I ask or I can have you placed in a private school two towns over, where you will have to live on campus." Sonny is shocked and pissed at the same time. "Adrianne, you never discussed that with me" Justin says. "Those are the condition take them or leave them, it is up to you Sonny." she says. "Dad?" Justin stands, "Adrianne we are not finished talking about this, Sonny let's you and I have a talk." Justin walks around the table to Sonny, as he passes Adrianne he says out loud, you are truly unbelievable Adrianne treating your own son like he is some sort of pawn that you can manipulate, it is disgusting" Justin says. Adrianne truly thinking she is right, attempts to speak, "I am just, Justin interrupts her, "Stop talking Adrianne just stop talking, you have done enough damage as it is, come on Sonny let's go to my office." Justin puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder to lead him away but Sonny jerks his shoulder out of dad grasp and turns to his mother. "Is it your mission to continue to make my life a living hell mom?" Adrianne truly struck by that remark turns to Sonny but he turns his back and walks away with his father.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Chapter 52**

* * *

Shortly after Will starts his shower Sami hears a knock on the door. She walks over to answer it, knowing full well it is going to be Lucas. She just turns the knob opens the door without even looking, and then just turns back and heads towards the kitchen. "So I am guessing things aren't going well here?" Lucas states more than asks. "No Lucas they're not, and you're no help at all." Sami says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "And how do you figure I have created this situation?" Lucas ask matter of factly as he closes the door and he walks in. "Because you knew Lucas, you knew and you never told me, no I have to learn about it in the middle of O'Hare Airport." Sami says with sarcasm and anger. Lucas walk over and grabs a cup from the closet and pours himself a cup of coffee. Once he has cup in hand he turns to Sami to hear how this situation has become his fault. He starts it off with his version, "First I didn't know, I found out maybe 30 minutes before you did, so I wasn't holding anything back from you, or hiding anything so lets put that synaptic misfire to rest now, and frankly Sami whether you knew or didn't know, or when you found out is completely irrelevant to this." Lucas says. "Oh really Lucas how is that?" Lucas responds, "Well Sami whether you knew about it a year ago or just 5 minutes ago it is not going to change the fact that our son is gay, and that he is going to need our support for a while." "He is going to be dealing with a lot, and he needs to know that we have his back." "Thanks Dad." Will says.

Neither Sami nor Lucas noticed that the shower had turned off. Lucas speaks first, "Hey I didn't see you there, how did you sleep," bet you were tired after the long flight and the time change and all." "Yeah I was tired but I slept pretty good, it was the waking up that was a bitch." Will says. "WILL that was disrespectful," Sami says. "What do you mean mom?" Will asks with faked confusion. "Okay, enough of that," Lucas says. "but Will your mom is right that was completely uncalled for so apologize to her." Will looks at his dad and can see he is not going to let that go by. "I am sorry I said that mom, but our conversation earlier was just as rude and disrespectful to me as well." Lucas interrupts,"Guys come on, this is not going to be productive if you are just going spar here, we need to sit down and talk this over, Will go finished getting dressed and come back, we are going to talk this out and no one leaves until we have said all that needs to be said." Will continues on his course to the bedroom.

Lucas walks over to Sami, Speaking softly so Will doesn't hear him, tells her, "Listen to me here, I don't know what you said to him this morning, but whatever it was keep it to yourself, because you are just going to make things more tense than they are." "Lucas I have legitimate concerns that I have a right to bring up," Sami says. "Fine then raise them, but think before you say something you can't take back." Lucas tells her "We have to be..." Will interrupts, "Okay let's do this, I'd like to go see Sonny." Will says as he walks out of his bedroom. Sami turns and walks into the kitchen area Lucas takes a seat at the counter and Will sits at the table. Lucas becomes director, "Will why don't you start and then we will discuss it." Will looks at his dad,"God I feel like a child who has to explain why he push that other boy down in the playground." "Here is the whole story in a nutshell, I am gay, I think I knew I was gay when I was around 8 or 9 but I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that I was attracted to Sonny, or maybe just guys in general, but Sonny in particular." "This is not a phase, or confusion or my attempt to lash out at the two of you, it is just who I am." "I am gay and I am in love with Sonny." "I trust that I don't have to explain why I feel this way or how I feel when I am with Sonny as some sort evidence to prove what I am saying it true." Lucas raises his hand to stop Will from proceeding.

"Okay, my turn, Lucas says. "I had a feeling about this since you were young Will, I sort of new that there was something between you and Sonny that wasn't just two buddies." "You two had a closeness that was beyond him being your friend." "When you came to me all upset about not being able to see him, I knew there was something to it, but I will be honest Will, and this is not why we sent you away, but I thought that maybe if you didn't see him for a while then the feelings will fade and that maybe it was just an infatuation." "But at the airport last night things quickly started to click for me, and pieces fell into place," "I talked to Justin and he told me about Sonny and about how you two had been living together in Paris for the past month, and that confirmed my thoughts." Sami almost incensed by this revelation speaks. "What, you were living with Sonny in Paris, and Carrie and Austin knew about this and let you do it?" Lucas tries to stop her. "Sami, it is over it is a non issue right now, " Will jumps in, "Yes mom Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin knew about it, but they understood, we had a long talk about my feelings and they understood something neither of you did, they understood that the reason I was behaving the way I was before you sent me off, was because Sonny was taken away from me, and even then I knew that I loved him, and that was more than I could take, so I acted out." "But neither of you saw that, you never made the connections." "So don't go calling Aunt Carrie and blaming her for anything, she did nothing but support me."

Lucas after hearing Will out continues. "Okay Will, maybe we didn't see that, that was what was bothering you, but you never told us any of this." "How could I" Will responds, "look at how mom is acting now...can you imagine what she would have said back then, she probably would have sent me to one of those gay conversion camps." Lucas sits back because he can't really fault Will's logic, he knows Will is probably right he knows that neither he nor Sami would have taken it well and would have thought that Will was confused and needed counseling. "Well I can't deny your thoughts on that, but I can say this to you now, I love you and you being gay has no bearing on that, all that I want is for you to be happy, and if that means being with Sonny then I am fine, and happy for you." "Thanks dad", Will says as he stands and hugs Lucas.

Lucas turns in his stool and looks at Sami. "Okay Sami, now it's your turn, what do you have to say." Sami just stands there looking anywhere but at either one of them. She then walks to the couch grabs her jacket off the back and starts to walk out, Lucas jumps up and reaches her before she can get to the door, he grabs her arm, "Sami, what the hell do you think you're doing?" "We are here to talk about this as a family, nothing will be accomplished by just leaving and not dealing with this." "Why should I stay, it is apparent that you two are just going to gang up on me." Lucas somewhat stunned says, "Gang up on you, who is ganging up on you, we are just talking about this and what we are feeling, we aren't ganging up on you." Lucas says. "Yes you are, anything I have to say will make me the bad guy." Sami proclaims. "Sami there is no bad guy here, there is concern, maybe some confusion, some misunderstanding, but no one is pointing a finger at you as a bad guy." Sami looks at him and pulls her arm away and walks out the door.

"Well that went well, Will says. "I am sorry about that Will, she is just, I don't know, just not able to see it yet but she will come around she just needs some time." Lucas explains as a cover for Sami. "But that doesn't' mean you and I don't have things to talk about, and to me they are important." Will looks at his dad as Lucas sits down next to him at the table. "Let's start with what you are going to be dealing with and how you need to be careful...

* * *

**Chapter 53: Chapter 53**

* * *

Sonny and Justin enter Justin's office. Both head to towards the couch and each assumes the couch position they always do. Justin one side tilted toward Sonny and Sonny on the other side tilted towards Justin. Sonny starts right off. "Okay dad please let me talk first and then you can explain things to me okay?" "Okay you have the floor." Justin says. "Thanks" Sonny says. "Okay my part of this is going to be mostly question and you have never lied to me so I am asking that that remain the case when I ask you these questions." "I will do my best." Justin responds. "Okay, first does mom really believe that someone can turn a person gay?" Justin, to gives himself time to come up with a logical answer, picks an imaginary piece of lint off his pant leg. "Okay to be completely honest, yes I think in some small way she might think that outside forces could make a straight person gay." Justin states. Sonny replies, "but you know that isn't true, right?" "Of course I know that." Justin responds as a given. "Second, is she scared that I am gay?, and what I mean by that is, is she afraid what others might think?" Sonny asks. "Again I will have to say yes in a small degree she is, while she would never put anyone else down if she found out they had a child that was gay but, I do think in her own way she has a , there but for the grace of God go I, but Sonny that doesn't mean she doesn't love you she still loves you like she always has." Justin adds. Sonny is confused by that answer.

"Okay dad I have to play stupid here, she is partly embarrassed by me being gay but she loves me just the same, I am not getting that concept." Sonny says for clarification. Justin looks at a Sonny for a moment and sees that he doesn't get it. "Son, here I am going to have to say I don't understand it myself." "I know she loves you and she does what she does because she thinks it is best for you." Justin says. "Hold on dad, if what she is doing to me is making me miserable, and I am not talking, like making me clean my room or eat my vegetables, some silly things that that no one likes to do, but doing things that truly and deeply hurts me, like trying to keep me from Will, how can that be interpreted as loving me?" "Well Sonny in her mind she doesn't think that it true, she thinks you are confused and are trying to find yourself, and she thinks in her own, somewhat warped, way that Will is preventing you from becoming what she saw you as being." Sonny is quiet for a moment while he tries to think of how to respond to that. "Okay, so she has this mold of me in her mind and because I am not fitting into the mold that she created, I have to be wrong, broken or damaged and I have to be deprived of being happy, all because I am not what she had planned for me?" Sonny says ending with a bit of anger.

Sonny shakes his head, "okay dad just a few more things and then you tell me what you want to tell me." "Does she hate Will that much that she thinks this is some sort of plan by him to ruin me or this family?" "Well that is a much longer conversation Sonny, let's just say your mom doesn't like the Horton's on principle alone and since Will is a Horton, in her mind that dislike transfers on to him as well." Justin explains. "Well dad, that's her problem and perception, I'm my own person and I will be the judge of the people I associate with or fall in love with and not her." Sonny says with some defiance. Sonny continues, "The last thing, does she really mean to care out this ultimatum, because if she thinks I am going to give up Will for a month to prove an unnecessary point to her, well I will find some other place to live, because that is not going to happen." "Okay I spoke my peace, thanks, now you can tell me what you think."Sonny says.

Justin begins, "first your mother and I are not on the same page regarding this issue." "She still has some, shall we say antiquated views on being gay, mostly from lack of contact with them." "I on the other hand, I deal with issues regarding things involving in the gay community, though I strongly dislike that term, community, it seems to imply that there are just a few people in this group, when in fact it is global, okay sorry got off my train of thought there for minute." "Your mom is going to need time to come to grips with the facts, how long that will take, I have no idea, but I have spoken to a few of my clients and they explained about this organization called PFLAG." "It seem to help people in this situation by bringing them in contact with others in the same position." "So I have located a local office here and I have made plans, though I haven't told your mother yet, to attend a meeting and see how it goes." "Maybe it will help your mother understand." Sonny responds, I have heard of them from some of the kids back at school, their parents had attended, the majority said their parent did learn a lot from it but there are always those parents that will fight any change so they didn't even put the effort in to try, Jeremy is a case in point." Sonny says.

Justin then continues to address one of Sonny's biggest concerns. "Now regarding this deal your mother wants to strike with you, put it out of your head, you will not be going to any private school anywhere anymore, I lost you for two years and that about drove me crazy, so this little plan she created behind my back, is not going to fly this time." "I let her do this once, she is not getting a second chance." "So no do not worry about that." Sonny looks at his dad, "but what if she puts her foot down?" Sonny asks. "Sonny she can put her foot down anywhere she wants but I am not wavering on this one." "It is a done deal for me, you stay here with us, none of this towns away crap." Sonny leans over and gives his dad a firm long hug, "Thank you so much dad, you have always been behind me, and I know it isn't easy for you either, but you never turned away from me." Sonny says.

They release and Justin looks into Sonny eyes. "Listen to me Sonny, I am proud of you no matter what, gay straight whatever, your my son and I love you with all my heart, but, and I want you to seriously hear me on this son, it is not going to be easy out there for you and Will but if you have any trouble you come to me or Lucas, do you hear me?" "I am not joking about this, this is one of my biggest concerns." "I know there have been changes recently but not enough and not fast enough so you watch yourself." Sonny smiles at his dad. "I know what you are saying dad and we will deal with it, we do love each other and we will have each others backs." "And I will have your backs." Justin adds. Sonny explains that he wants to see Will so he tells his dad that he is going to go find him. Justin and Sonny hug one more time and Sonny leaves.

Will has had his talk with his dad, and is relieved that his dad is not phased by him being gay. He is shocked by his dad's reaction, but in a great way. His mother on the other hand, he is unsure of. He explained to his dad that she is going to have to accept it because this is who he is. Lucas, and Will's talk was basically the same as with Justin and Sonny. Lucas was concerned for his son's safety, not only sexually but personally. He explained that there are going to be some tough times ahead and that if he ever needs help he is to come to him or Justin. Will like Sonny hugged his dad and thanked him for his support and love. He then told his dad he needed to get some air, and he will deal with his mother later, and headed out.

Will has been walking around trying to stay in the shadows. He is not really in the mood for the welcome back, how was your trip conversations at the moment. He managed to get through Horton Square undetected. He then knew where he could go and feel comfortable and at peace.

Sonny is walking across Horton Square when he hears. "OH MY GOD, Sonny, when did you get back in town? Sonny looks up to see Abby walking towards him. He too like Will is not up for the this conversation.

"Oh, hey Abby, I got in last night, he says as they hug. "So how was Paris, did you love it, was it as beautiful as it seems?" Sonny looking around for Will say, "Ah, yeah it was great, have you seen Will at all?" "Oh you haven't heard, oh of course not you were in Paris, Will went to live with his aunt and uncle in Switzerland" Abby tells him. "Yes I know Abby, we met in Switzerland, I am really sorry and I promise I will tell you all about Paris another time but right now I need to find Will." He says. "But Sonny I just told you he is in Switzerland" Abby repeats. "Sonny replies anxiously, "no he isn't he flew home with me last night and I need to find him." "Well I am sorry but I haven't seen him and didn't know he was back" Abby says somewhat confused. "Okay well thanks anyway, I will find him, it was great seeing you and I promise I will tell you everything about Paris another time but I have to go" Sonny says as he dashes off. He thinks he knows where Will is and he needs to see him now.

"Hey you, remember me, I was the boy you kissed on that very spot a few years back, that was the spot where I fell in love with you." Sonny says as he walks to the warehouse. Will has a huge smile on his face and jumps off the ledge of the warehouse platform." He runs over to Sonny and throw his arms around his neck and kisses him like he hasn't seen him in years, and Sonny gives back the same intensity. They finally give each other up and just look into each other's eyes. "I knew I would find you here," Sonny says. "this is our spot, the very spot where Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis fell in love, even if we didn't know it at the time." Will looking at Sonny head to toe as if he can't believe he is home and he is with his boyfriend. "Can you believe this is still here, I thought it would have have been torn down a long time ago. Will says as he looks around at it. "I use to come here after you left and sit up there and just relive that first kiss and the time we spent in each other arms until we were found, Will's eyes start to fill up. He turns back to Sonny, "I thought I would never see you again Sonny." Sonny using his thumbs wipes off the tears rolling down Will's cheeks. "Well you never have to worry about that again," "We're home and we're together and that is the way it's going to stay." Will looks at him smiles and says. "Come with me, I have a plan." Will takes Sonny's hand and leads him away.

"Are you sure about this, won't we get caught," Sonny whispers. "No we're safe, I actually talk to me dad about this place this morning." "So I know it is empty, and there is the key just where it always is." Will unlocks the door and peeks in the hall first, he doesn't see anyone so he puts the key back in it's place and he and Sonny hurry in. They get to the second door, "Voila." Will says. "Key number two just where it has been all these years." He unlocks the door and pulls Sonny inside, Will quietly closes the door as Sonny looks around. The room is filled with natural light and it's cozy and nice. Will walks up behind him, and puts his hands and arms around Sonny's waist. He then kisses Sonny on the nape of the neck. Sonny tilts his head and it drops back against Will's shoulder.

Will puts his hands on the front of Sonny's jacket and takes it off, and lets it fall to the floor. Then still from behind he starts to unbutton Sonny's shirt. Sonny slips a hand behind his back and can feel Will getting harder as he starts to rub his palm over the growing hardness. Sonny shirt is quickly discarded to the floor. Will has his hands running up and down Sonny's stomach and chest, paying particular attention to Sonny's nipple's as he remembers how much he likes to have them played with. All the while kissing and licking Sonny's neck. Will then works the belt open, the button comes undone, and Sonny hears his zipper slide down. It is Will's turn to feel Sonny's erection, over his boxer briefs. Sonny quickly turns around and returns the favor of undressing Will in record time. They are both now in just their underwear kissing and groping one another. Will starts to guide Sonny to the bed against the wall, leaning in Will whispers into Sonny's ear, we have to be quiet, no moaning or growling, there are pub customer's downstairs" He says. Sonny whisper back, "I can't promise anything once you're inside me lover boy." Will laughs and pushes Sonny down onto the bed. As a form a foreplay they very teasingly remove their respective boxer and boxer briefs. Now naked they begin to grind their hips against each other, kissing with almost a fury. Sonny's says softly, "Not having you in bed with me last night was killing, I just wanted to reach over and touch you and play with you, make love to you." Will laughs a bit, "I second that emotion, I was actually afraid to masturbate for fear of moaning and waking my mom." Sonny let's out a little laugh. "Sonny I know we would both like to spend more time just enjoying each other's body,and make it last for hours but i need to be inside you like now, I missed you so much." Sonny grabs Will's head and pulls his face closer to his, thank God you said that because my body is scream for you right now. Will smiles looking into Sonny's deep brown eyes. He pushes himself up and slips between Sonny's legs. Now kneeling between Sonny's open legs Will begins orally moisten Sonny up for his entrance. Then when Sonny is wet enough Will starts to insert a finger inside. "Will I don't need to be loosened up, please just fuck me. Will spit on his hand and lubes up his erection. He then lifts Sonny legs up to his shoulders and then manipulates his cock to Sonny puckering hole. "Now Will, please do it now." Will pops the head in and Sonny let's out a soft moan, Will continues his course until he can feel his balls touching Sonny's ass. "Do it Will now hard and fast, I don't know how long I can hold back. Will starts his rhythm and the beat increase each second Sonny's leg wrap around Will's back and he presses the heel of his feet against Will's ass. Hey both manage to control themselves for about 10 minutes but it becomes to much for Sonny. "Will I have to let go," as he says go his head arched back and he bites his lip to keep from yelling out. Will sees the stream of white pulsating out of Sonny's cock onto his stomach and chest. Once the wave of physical pleasure subsides for Sonny Will suddenly moves Sonny legs so he can reach Sonny's face and he kisses him as he makes his last few thrust to climax. Will's lips sucking on Sonny's lower lip to keep himself from letting a moan of pure pleasure be released.

Once Will's remaining body shutters have stopped he slowly slides himself out of Sonny and rolls over beside him. "Sonny reaches down to the floor to grab his boxer brief. "You're getting dressed already? "No I just want to wipe off the cum so it doesn't roll onto the bed." Will looks at him, "I got this one" and Will begins to lick Sonny clean. Once every drop has been licked off, Will looks into Sonny's eyes. "There all clean." Will tells him. Sonny looks at Will, "open your mouth, I want to taste it too." Sonny says.

Once they have been spent and are just enjoying the sated feeling, Sonny says, "Guess it is time for our stories, so let's get this out of the way now...how was your mom? Sonny asked. They lay there and talk about it all.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Chapter 54**

* * *

Will and Sonny finished talking about the trials and tribulation of motherdom. Will told Sonny that he is afraid of the ultimatum that Sonny's mom has forced on him. Sonny assured Will that his dad would not let that happen. But Will's thinks about the first time they were separated, and how Justin knew how Will and Sonny felt yet he still allowed Adrianne to take Sonny away from him. So despite Justin's claims Will is not completely at ease with it as Sonny is, but he doesn't tell Sonny. They spent about 2 hours in the vacant loft repeating their original action only this time with more control and more tenderness.

Feeling they have overstayed their welcome and are now just pushing their luck, they get dressed and sneak out, only to reenter the pub as customers this time. They walk in and take a table in the corner. Both looking at this as a sort of test run for what it is going to be like for them once everything come out into the open. "You know what really sucks, about this," Will says, "here we lived together for a month in Paris, went out could be openly affection, hold hands and just be boyfriends." "Now I feel like we have to crawl back into the closet and start all over or just stay there and keep this a secret." "Will I am not going back and while I will do what you want I don't want to keep this a secret." Sonny says.

Sonny looks at Will from across the table. "Do you want to keep this a secret, do you want to have to sneak around?" Sonny asks. Will looks down because he is ashamed of what he is thinking, but he responds with what he think Sonny wants him to. "No I don't want to sneak around and keep our being together a secret." "Hello I am Audrey and I will be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink? the waitress asks. Sonny is focusing on Will's response, and how it sounded like there wasn't much conviction behind it. Then realizing the waitress is standing there Sonny finally acknowledges her. "Oh I am sorry, drinks right, I'll have a water with a twist of lemon, Will what will you have, Will still not raising his head and wrapping his napkin around his hand so tight it is cutting off the circulation to his finger, "I'll have a ginger ale, please." Will replies. "Oh" Sonny says, we are just going to have appetizers, so could we have an order of mozzarella sticks and potato skins please." "Coming right up, I will be right back with your drinks, she says as she leaves.

"Will look at me, what's going on, look at me please" Sonny says with just a hint of anger. Will slowly lifts his head to look at Sonny. "Will do you want to keep this a secret?" "Holy crap, looks who's here, when did you guys get back in town?" Both Will and Sonny turn to look at who it is only to discover it is T. Will starts to feel sick and Sonny notices it. Sonny looking at T but also at Will from the corner of his eye says, "We landed last night." Sonny tells him. "We?" "You flew home together, I thought you were in France and Will here was in Switzerland?" "It's a long story but we did fly home together." T starts being the T Sonny remembers. "So you dudes going to be like you were in school, always hanging out together and forgetting your other friends?" Sonny notices Will's shoulders drop at T's assumption. Will's mind suddenly goes back to his mother, and her telling him that he doesn't know what he wants, and that he isn't sure how he feels, that this is just some rebellious thing to get back at her and his dad, and he starts to get's angry. Before he even knows what he is saying Will starts to talk.

"You know what T, you're right we may go back to just hanging out with each other, you know why T, because Sonny is my boyfriend, and I want to be around him as much as possible, so yeah maybe we won't hang out with you guys too much, because you have made it clear on numerous occasions how you feel about gay people." "So there T there is my answer, and if you have a problem with it then take it someplace else because I don't want to hear it." With that Will reaches over and puts his hand on top of Sonny, who's jaw has dropped. T just puts his hands up in surrender, "Whatever dude", and turns and walks out.

Sonny's final comes back from this wild scene he just watched, "Where the hell did that come from?" "Here are your drinks and your food will be right out." Audrey says. "Thank you" Will replies, and Audrey walks away. Will leans forward and using is index finger to tap on the table top to clarify is points "It came from everyone else telling my how I feel and what I want and who I should love, and I am fed up, so no we are not keeping this God damn secret, you're my boyfriend, I love you and fuck everyone else." Sonny just looks at him and smiles. "Wipe that smile off your face and give me a kiss." "Yes sir" Sonny says as he leans across the table and give Will a kiss on the lips. Once seated again Sonny says to Will, "Just how long do you think it will take for this to make it's way around town?" "With T, about 15 minutes." I will go so far as to say that before we leave here at least one of our old friends is going to come in here to find us." Sonny laughs, "Well we may as well get it done fast so we can do our thing and be ourselves in front of everyone." Sonny says. "Okay, and here are your mozzarella sticks and potato skins, and is there anything else I can get you? Audrey asks. Will looking into Sonny's eyes but addressing Audrey. "Yeah could you put up a sign in front of our table that reads, Yeah we're a gay couple get over it, signed Will and Sonny." Audrey stands there for a second, "I'm sorry but my brother is using that sign right now but I'll see what I can do about getting him to bring it back to us." "Enjoy your food guys." Will smiles a genuine smile since they left the loft.

"Hey guys I heard you were back in town" Chad says as he grabs a chair from the next table and sits down. "Hey you mind if I steal a cheese stick, I am starved." Chad asked. "Oh and yes I know and I have one question, what the hell took you so long, you two were into each other since elementary school?" Sonny and Will both laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Chapter 55**

* * *

"Well that took less time than I thought" Will said. Chad looks at him confused at first then the lightbulb goes on. "Oh T, please he texted everyone and their cousin as soon as he found out, he's a douche." "I mean I like the guy and all but sometimes he has his head up his ass." Chad says. Sonny looks at Chad with appreciation, "So you're okay with this? Sonny say as he waves his hand between Will and himself. "Dude it's not my thing...but if it is someone elses, that's cool...as long as both people are happy, and judging from the smiles on both your faces, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you are both happy." Will and Sonny laugh out loud. Will looks at Chad, "More than happy trust me." Will says. "Well then all is right with the world." Chad says. Sonny looks down at his appetizers, "Well all seems to be right with your stomach...you couldn't leave one cheese stick for us?" Chad looks down at that empty plate, "Oh sorry dudes, I was starving, and now that I have eaten your food..I am going to drop you two like a hot potato, so I am outta here, Chad says as he stands and puts his chair back at it's original table. Returning back to Will and Sonny's table once the chair has been returned Chad looks at them. "But seriously guys I am really happy that you guys found each other again, and with that I am heading out, later dudes." "Bye Chad and thanks" Will says.

"Will looks at Sonny, "Well maybe this won't be so bad after all" he says. Sonny looks at him bringing his hand up with his index and middle finger crossed. "Fingers cross." Sonny says. They both smile.

Justin and Adrianne are walking across the square slowly, going in no particular direction. Justin is telling her that she is not forcing Sonny to give up Will for month to prove to her how he feels about him. Adrianne, while she wants to protest, is actually feeling bad about her decision. She missed Sonny these last two years and Justin has told her how Sonny feels, and how she was hurting him. As they are conversing Adrianne overhears a conversation behind her. "Yeah, can you believe it, Horton and Kiriakis, two fags, that is just gross." Their parents must be wiggin out." T says. "How did you find out?" the girl asked T. "I just saw them in Brady's Pub and Horton told me flat out that they were boyfriends and they even held hands" T tells her. "Man that is just disgusting, what pervs." he says.

Adrianne turns from Justin walks away, and heads in the direction of the voices. Justin, calls to her but she doesn't hear him. When she reaches T and the girl Adrianne steps right in front of T. "Who the hell are you calling my son that vile name? What gives you the right to judge him?" "Look at you," Adrianne says as she looks T up and down, T now feeling embarrassed lowers his head and looks at the ground, "I'll tell you what is disgusting is people like you who have determined that a person who is not like them is a bad person." Justin has come over but does not try to intervene. The girl T was talking to attempts to back away from this scene but Adrianne catches her in the corner of her eye. "Where the hell are you going?" "You're no better than he is." "In fact you might even be worse because you stood here listening to him spew his bigotry and did nothing." "So by your actions I can only assume you feel the same way this neanderthal does." The girl tries to speak. "Save it young lady, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." "Let me tell you both something, yes my son is gay, but you know what else my son is, he is a kind, caring person who has an open mind and doesn't judge people based on how they were born." "I can only imagine how proud your parents must be to have children like you two." "You two are the real blight on society, if only we could find a cure for people like you, the world we be a lot better off, and my son and Will wouldn't have to put up with people like you two."

"So let me give you both a bit of advice, wake up and take a look around, there are a lot of people out here who aren't like you, but they are good people, and because you can't wrap your mind around them because of your bigotry, you're going to miss out on a lot things in life, things that's you sorely need." Adrianne wants to say more but notices that a crowd has gathered to listen to her tirade, in that crowd are Will and Sonny. While they didn't hear the whole thing they heard enough. Sonny takes Will's hand and they smile at each other. Adrianne continues, "Just get out of my sight, you're both just proof that some people just missed the train to the 21th century, and I can only hope that you hop on the next one really soon." Both T and the girl scurry away as quickly as they can. Adrianne watches them run off. Suddenly Adrianne hears applauses in the group of onlookers. While not everyone in the gathering is applauding, the loudest applause come from Sonny and Will as they walk over to her.

"Okay, so who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" Sonny asks, as he embraces her firmly. When they release Adrianne looks at Will who has a tear rolling down his cheek and then back at Sonny. "Sweetheart I am so sorry for what I have done to you, to both of you, I never meant to hurt you, but I know I have." "I can only ask for your forgiveness." Adrianne says. "Of course I forgive you mom, I am just glad you can accept me for who I am now." "I know this is not what you expected or wanted for me but mom I am truly happy" Sonny says as he reaches over and takes Will's hand, "I feel I can now be me and not what others think I should be." Justin looks at Sonny and Will, then his eyes stop on Adrianne. "Well this is not how I wanted to talk to you about it Adrianne, but Sonny knows about it, I have located a place where they hold PFLAG meetings." "I thought we could attend one and see what it is about and maybe get a better understanding on how we can support Sonny and Will." "It might help us to talk to people who have gone through this." Adrianne looks at Justin and Sonny and Will. Then responds, "It sounds like a good idea." "But there is one more thing I need to address here, and that is you Will."

Adrianne steps over to Will. "Will I am sorry for how I have interpreted your relationship with Sonny and how I blamed you for this whole thing." "I think I was just looking for a scapegoat and you seem to be the easiest target, and for that I am really sorry."she says. "Mrs Kiriakis first let me say this, and I know it may not be easy to hear or to even understand right now, but I need you to know that I love your son, with my whole heart, it has taken us a long time to get here and to even understand our feelings for each other, but I am telling you without a doubt that while you may perceived us as being too young to understand what love is, I can tell you that there is no one more important in my life than Sonny." "And regarding your perception of me being the cause of your son being this way, I know this not what parents expect for their children, but I do know you did the things you did because you were looking out for Sonny, and no one can fault you for that." "So please don't worry about what has happen in the past, Sonny and I are together now, so all we want to think about is our future, because I do see a future with Sonny, and I am looking forward to that future." Sonny looks at Will and smiles. Adrianne gives Will a three quarter hearted hug." She has accepted the fact that they are gay and a couple but she is not one hundred percent sure Will is the one for Sonny. But she is reserving judgement.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Chapter 56**

* * *

"Okay, no offense Sonny, but I did not see that, coming from your mom." Will said to Sonny after they left Sonny's parents in the square. " Yeah well I second that surprise, I don't know what caused the complete 180, but I am sure glad it happen, now we just have to work on your mom." "Well, now that is a zebra with different strips." Will responds. "I think I am going to need my dad's help with that." Will tells Sonny. "But we have jumped one hurdle, just a few more to go."

Will and Sonny take a walk through the park holding hands. They get the obligatory stares from people. Sonny can sense Will is getting a little nervous so he releases Will's hand and pretends he has to scratch the back of his neck. When he completes the fake task he doesn't take Will's hand again. Sonny realizes that he himself has had over two years to come to grips with his sexuality, Will on the other hand is still relatively new to it. While alone Will has no problem being himself, in this new environment of his hometown, where everyone knows him as the old Will, he is nervous to be himself for now, though not intentionally, he is shying away a bit.

Sonny looks over at Will, "Hey you want to grab a seat over there?" Sonny asks, giving Will a chance to get out of the view of the other foot traffic. "Ah, sure" Will says, as he follows Sonny to the park bench near the fountain. "So you doing okay Will?, you seem a little tense." Sonny asks. "I'm sorry Sonny really I am ...it is just that right now I kinda feel exposed, especially since T has apparently spread the word already." Will says. "I get it Will I do, we will take it slowly, just relax" Sonny says. "Well look who we have here boys, our new resident homo or should I say homos." says the voice from behind Will and Sonny.

Will recognizes the voice as Benny, one of the guys he was hanging with before he was shipped off. Will then feels the back of his head being pushed. "So Willamina I hear your a cocksucker now," Benny says as he comes around to stand in front of Will and Sonny, with two of his friends, who Will also recognizes. "Fuck off buddy" Sonny says looking right at Benny. "Oh so this must be the guy slipping you the sausage, am I right?" Benny asks. "Whataya want Benny?" Will asks. "Well, me and the guys here were wondering if maybe you could give us each a hummer, since..." Benny doesn't get to finish his sentence before Sonny and Will stand to deck him, but Sonny makes it first with a right. Benny hits the ground hard. Sonny then steps over him so that Benny is between his legs, he then reaches down and grabs the front of Benny's shirt and pulls him up and Sonny throws another punch that lands squarely on Benny's jaw. The two remaining friends turn to grab Sonny but Will grabs the first one by the front of his jacket with both hands and with all the strength he has he whips the guy around straight into the body of the other one, sending them both to the ground. Will turns his attention back to Sonny and throws his arms around Sonny from behind. Will yells. "That's enough Sonny, stop it, let him go." Will manages to pull Sonny off of Benny who is bloody faced laying on the ground writhing in pain. The two other guys untangle themselves from each other and climb to their feet. Both guys just stand there looking at Benny whose lips are already starting to swell.

"You want some too, you bastards" Sonny yells as he makes a move for them that is blocked by Will. Will turns his head to look at the other two. "Guys, go grab Benny and get the hell out of here." Sonny pushing against Will to get to them, yells, "You guys ever come around me or Will again, and this will look like a little scuffle." "You hear me you homophobic assholes." The two guys get Benny to his feet. Will looks at him, "Benny if Sonny hadn't gotten to you first I would have done worse, so remember that the next time you try to fuck with me." Benny's friends start to help him walk away. Will puts his hand on Benny's chest. "Benny I know how you operate and I can bet you are already thinking about how to get back at us, well let me share something with you." "My grandfather is the Police Commissioner, and I am going to share this little incident with him." "And make it clear to him that if either of us so much as get a stubbed toe you will be the one responsible." "And if memory serves you already have a kinda long record, and this being a hate crime and all, you can expect some major time in JUVIE, so these are just a few things to consider, now get this asshole outta here you guys." Will says.

Will turns his attention back to Sonny. "You alright babe, are you hurt, let me look at that hand." Will says he pulls Sonny hand up to look at it. Sonny still panting a bit not from exertion but from sheer anger. "I'm fine Will, it's nothing." Sonny claims. "No it's not nothing, you could have broken your hand." "Come on we are going to the ER to have it x rayed." Will says. "It's fine Will honest" Sonny protest. "That's the adrenaline talking come on, and I am not taking no for an answer." Will says as he leads Sonny away.

Two hours later they are leaving the ER. "See I told you it wasn't broken." Sonny said as he holds the ice pack on his hand. "Yeah well you are lucky, this time." Will says. As they walk out of the hospital and just as they are about to step off the curb a police car pulls up and stops right in front of them. Two police officers step out. One immediately walks to Sonny. "Sonny Kiriakis you are under arrest for assault...

* * *

**Chapter 57: Chapter 57**

* * *

The officers handcuff's Sonny. "Sonny don't say anything to them I will call your dad right now and have him meet us at the police station," Will says, I will call my grandpa too" Will adds. Will just finishes the sentence when Sonny is placed in the back seat of the police card. Then driven off.

"Hello law office of Justin Kiriakis" the secretary says. "Hello this is Will Horton, I need to speak to Mr Kiriakis it's an emergency."Will say hurriedly. "I am afraid Mr Kiriakis is in a meeting with a client right now" she says. "Ms this is an emergency about his son he will want to be told right away, please interrupt him." Will pleads. "One moment please." she says. Will waits for about 15 seconds. "Will, what's wrong, it Sonny hurt?' Justin asked with fright in his voice. "No sir Sonny is not physically hurt he has been arrested and he is on his way to the police station." Will conveys. "Arrested? arrested for what?" Justin says somewhat shocked. "Well the arresting officer said it was assault." Will said. "Sir I know you have million questions but Sonny needs you right now." "I told him not to say anything to them until you got there, I am going to call my grandpa right now to let him know." "I am on my way now Will, thank you for calling." Justin hangs up. He opens his office door, "cancel all my appointments for today, and maybe tomorrow, I will let you know later today." Justin then goes back to his desk puts his papers back in his briefcase closes it and is out the door before his secretary can ask a single question.

"Hello Brady here." "Grandpa it is Will." "Hey Will I heard you were back, how are you doing?" Grandpa I don't really have time for that right now, I need a huge favor from you, right now." "Sonny Kiriakis is being brought in, I need to you to protect him, I told him not to talk to anyone until his dad shows up, so could you make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone until his dad gets there." "What's this all about Will?" "I really don't have time to explain right now, I am on my way there now, so can you do this for me. please grandpa please this important to me?" "Okay Will I will have him brought to me as soon as he arrives, but I want to know the full story from you when you get here." Roman says. "Grandpa I will tell you everything, I have to go bye." Will says. Will has made these calls before he's even left the front of the hospital. Now that he has contacted the people he needs too he heads towards his car. As he is running to get to it it occurs to him that the process begins, his truth is going to come out in a big way. He realizes it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that Sonny is alright, he can't think of anything else, and the fact that this is all his fault.

Justin arrives at the station. He tells the office behind the caged window that he here to see his client Sonny Kiriakis. The office looks it up and tells Justin, "Okay here he is, he is in booking right now, you can see..."That's okay officer," Roman interrupts, "I will take Mr Kiriakis with me" Roman says. "Justin follow me." Roman says. Justin walks through the door and walks with Roman. "Roman what is going on, all Will told me was that Sonny was arrested for assault, so that is all I know right now." "Can you fill me in on this?" Justin asks. As they enter Romans office. Roman closes the door and walks around his desk and takes a seat. "Please sit down Justin, I am having Sonny brought to me after booking." "Now as for what happen, here is what I have been told." "According to the complainant Sonny attacked him with no provocation, and broke his jaw and nose and bruised up his face quite a bit." Roman says. "Roman, my son would"..Roman interrupts Justin by putting his hand up. "Justin I am not buying this for a second, this guy who is accusing Sonny has a rap sheet as long your arm and mine together." "So I guarantee there is a lot more to this story than he is claiming." As I said"...but Roman doesn't get to finished his comment.

"Dad" Sonny says as he is led into Roman's office. Justin stands and goes to embrace Sonny and notices he has handcuffs on. Justin looks at Roman, "officer please take the cuffs of Mr Kiriakis" Roman tells the officer. "But sir" the officer tries to protest..."Just take them off I will take full responsibility." The officer reluctantly takes off the cuffs and then just stands there. "You can leave Officer Mitchum, I will take over the prisoner now." Roman says. Justin cringes at the word prisoner. Sonny now free of the restraints hugs his dad. "Sonny what happen, how did this happen." Justin asked. "It is my fault" comes the voice at the door. Sonny turns around to see Will standing there with tears in his eyes. "I am the reason this happen," Will says. Sonny steps to him and put his arms around Will and they hold each other. Roman is watching and is not getting what is going on. "Okay will one of you tell me what it going on here?" Roman asked of Will and Sonny. Sonny and Will release each other but not completely before Will gives Sonny a quick kiss.

Now Roman is thrown off balance. "Will everyone sit down so we can sort this out, Will grab a chair from the hall and bring it in." Romans says. Will steps out and grabs the first chair he sees comes back and puts it next to Sonny and sits down with everyone else.

"Okay, now one of you tell me what is going on, we will start with you Will." Roman instructs. Sonny puts his hand on Will's hand, knowing Will is going to have to come clean with his grandfather. "Okay grandpa I am going lay it all out here, everything, I ask that you just listen and hold back from any questions until I have finished, this is going to be hard enough without stopping every few seconds to answer a question."

"Here goes." Will says as Sonny squeezes his hand. "Sonny and I are boyfriends, I'm gay, and today we were walking in the park and sat down on a bench near the fountain." "As we were sitting there we heard a voice behind us." I recognized the voice immediately as that of Benny Lester." He was making some homophobic comment and then I felt him push my head from behind." "I was willing to let it go but then he came around in front of us with two other guys, and continued their trash talk." "Well Benny crossed a line and both Sonny and I stood up to take him down but Sonny got there first, and well the rest I will gather you got from his complaint." Will says. "Okay Will, thank you for that...and I know that couldn't not have been easy for you, but I have to asked what he did say to you that pushed you both over the edge?" Roman asked.

"No, he doesn't have to answer that" Sonny says rather loudly. "Dad tell him he doesn't have to answer that." Sonny pleads. "It's okay Sonny, thanks for trying to protect me but I am going to have to deal with this stuff soon or later...Sonny interrupts him..."This Benny guy told me to orally service him and his friends, and I got so angry that I punched him." Sonny claimed. "Sonny no"..Will interrupts..."this is my doing, I love you for it, but don't try to protect me, Will says looking into Sonny sad eyes, then turning back to Roman, Will continues, "grandpa he told me to give him and his friends a blow job." Will says. "Well Sonny and I both got pissed and went for him but Sonny, as I said, got to him first, or it could just as well be me that these charges are being filed against." They all notice Roman getting red and his hand rolls into a fist. Will is now getting nervous about what his grandpa might do. "Grandpa, I am sorry about this, but it has been handled and unfortunately not in a smart way by either of us, but I don't want you going after him." "I am fine with it ...my only concern now is about Sonny, so please help us in getting things straighten out with Sonny."

Roman sees Will is trying to pull him back from doing anything rash. Roman takes his eyes off of Will and looks at Justin. "Well Justin what can we do?" "Well I think Will may have given us an out of this whole thing and provided you with a potential hate crime that could cause this Benny guy to back down unless he wants to do time for his actions." They all look at Justin. Roman finally asks him what he has in mind. Justin looking at Will asks him a question, "Will you said you heard his voice behind you and that he was making homophobic remarks, right?" "Yes that right sir." Will confirms. "And then you said he pushed your head from behind correct?" "Yes sir, it wasn't anything major just a shove sort of." Will answers. "That doesn't matter Will, he touched you while at the same time making his remarks...Roman interrupts Justin, "so the assault was originally committed by Benny" Roman says. "Yes" Justin says. "Now with that being the case any person could assume that they were being threatened, Benny pushes Will, who's to say that he wasn't planning more of an assault, then add to that what he said to Will and Will could have felt that his life was in danger so they acted in self defense, and we could turn the table and file charges of a hate crime against Benny for his assault against Will."

"But Mr Kiriakis, it was hardly anything, like I said it just was a shove." Will says. "Will many of fights have started with just a shove, and you can't say with any degree of certainty that he wouldn't have done something worse to you both, you are sitting on a bench they are standing in front of you potentially blocking you from leaving, and you did what you had to do to protect yourself." "But"...Will starts to say. "He's right Will" Roman points out before Will can state his case." "You have no idea what he had planned and since he was verbally attacking you it is a short step to physically attacking you." Roman says.

Justin looks at Roman, "Roman is there any way we can stop this process from progressing any further maybe get this wiped away?" Justin asked. "Well Justin we would have to get this Benny guy to drop his charges, and that is something you would have to talk to his lawyer about." Roman says. "Who is his lawyer, I will call him right now." Justin says. Roman provides Justin with the lawyers information and then Justin excuses himself.

"Okay while you dad is handling this Sonny I just want to talk to you both." "Will I know what you told me had to be hard, and you were probably scared at my reaction to this news." "Well I am going to be completely blunt with you, it shocked me, I had no idea no a clue, but with that being said you are my grandson, gay, straight or anything in between I am absolutely fine with that, but I have one thing to say to you Sonny." "What's that sir, Sonny says. "You take care of Will but try not to do it with violence the next time." Roman says. Will and Sonny give him a nervous smile. Will gets up from his chair and walks behind Roman's desk. Roman stands and Will give him a hug and Roman returns it. They separate and Roman looks at Will, "So I guess your parents both know?" Will walking back to his seat says, "yes they know, dad is okay with it but mom is having a hard time with it." Will says. "Really your mom is not taking it well?" "No she has sort of adopted a don't talk about it then it won't be true sort of deal. "I'll have a talk with her Will if that is okay with you?" Roman says. "That would be great grandpa." Will says.

The three of them sit there waiting for Justin to return. Roman asked Will about Switzerland and his trip and Will and Sonny tell him about France and Switzerland sans any of the sexual activities which anyone would assume happened if they have a brain in there head.

And hour pasts by and finally Justin comes back. As soon as the door opens all three of them turn to look at his face to get a gauge of where they are and how things went. "Okay," Justin says as he walks over to take his seat. "I talk to his lawyer who at first balked at any deal because of our name, they were looking for some major payout from us." "I then gave him the true story, and told him about the contact to your head Will, something his client neglected to tell him." "I informed him that we would be filing paper for a hate crime, and he got scared, because he immediately told me he had to speak to his client, and that he would call me back." "So I lit a little fire under his ass and told him that I was already starting the paperwork so he better hurry." Well fifteen minutes later he calls back and suddenly his client remembers the shove, and that was all his lawyer needed to hear, so he told his client what could happen if he continues with the charges and this Benny guys folded and he and his family are withdrawing the charges." Both Will and Sonny let out a sigh of relief.

"But there is one caveat, we will cover his medical bills." Justin says. "I agreed to it because Sonny what you did was wrong, they were just words, hurtful word but just words, and it bothers me to have to say this but there are going to be more words like they thrown at you until people open up their minds." "But Sonny and you too Will, you can't use violence to counter their words, you aren't doing either of you any good by taking that stances." So going forward when you encounter things of this nature, walk away if you can or if they seem reasonable and you can talk to them, which is asking a lot from people with that mindset, then talk to them." "Am I making myself clear here boys." Both Will and Sonny verbally acknowledge Justin's statement.

"Now Roman, their lawyer is filing papers to withdraw their charges as we speak, can I ask you to have this issue be removed from any permanent file on Sonny?" "Well Justin since we are so understaffed they have even gotten a chance to put them into the system yet so I can stop that from happening, and once we get the order to drop the charges it will go away permanently." Will and Sonny stand up and embrace. Justin reaches over and shakes Roman's hand, "Thank you for this Roman we really appreciate it." Sonny turns to his dad and Will turns to Roman and they all exchanges thanks and express their appreciation for everything they did for both of them. Once all the pleasantries are dealt with Roman speaks up. "Will, Sonny, you got lucky this time, you may not be so lucky the next time, though hopefully there won't be one, but I want to say this to both of you, if you are having problems come to me or your dads, don't take matters into your own hands." "We don't need a replay of this from either of you." "Am I clear?" Will and Sonny acknowledge their understanding. Roman looks at Justin, I am going to go check on the paperwork and then let you guys go, I will be back, it might take a few minutes." Roman says as he leaves his office.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Chapter 58**

* * *

Will and Sonny leave the police station. Justin remains behind to clear up some paperwork. As they are walking down the few steps of the station Adrianne can be seen walking toward the station very quickly. She spots Sonny and Will coming out and yells out to Sonny. Sonny looks up to see her coming and then looks at Will, "Here it comes, let me handle this Will, she will make more out of it then it is and then who knows what will happen." "Sonny I just heard you were arrested, what happen, how did this happen?" "Mom, first calm down, everything is fine now, no charges are being filed, I won't have a record." Adrianne jumps on that last part. "Oh my God a record, good lord, how did this happen...what were you charged with?" Sonny looks at Will and then at his mom, "I was charged with assault"..."What!" Adrianne interrupts, "assault, who is claiming you assaulted?" "Just some guys who were harassing Will and me, but it's all settled, nothing is going to happen, they dropped the charges." "Was this one of those, what do they call them, gay bashing things?" Adrianne asks. "Yes mom but you are missing the point here...it is all over with, it is settled and I am fine." "So you can calm down and not worry, dad is inside just signing the papers to make this all go away." Sonny says.

"Who were these boys, they were boys right, not some adults?" Adrianne asks. "Just some guys mom, it doesn't matter." "Well it matters to me, why did they single you out?" Will can see she is not going to let up until she hears it all so he starts to answer her. "Mrs Kiriakis," Sonny grabs Will's arm signalling him to stop, Will puts his hand over Sonny's but continues on. "The guys who did this were people I use to hangout with before I was sent off to Switzerland, they had heard through the grapevine that I was back and that I was gay." "They came across Sonny and me in the park and started to harass me." "They went a bit too far and that is when a fight broke out." Will says. Adrianne not wanting to hear anymore grabs Sonny arm and pulls him away, "Come on Sonny we are going home, we will talk about it there" she says giving Will dagger with her eyes. Sonny yanks his arm away from his mother. "There is nothing to talk about, I made a mistake it has been repaired case closed." Adrianne not giving up grabs Sonny's arm again. Will intervenes this time. "Sonny you better just go, it will be better for everyone, I will talk to you later." That comment draws a looks from Adrianne and Will notices. He knows that she is going to work on Sonny to get him to not have any contact with him going forward. And he also knows there is nothing he can say to make this better. Sonny looks at Will, "Will she is overreacting and being rude" Sonny says. "Sonny it's okay...her assumption are partly right, this would not have happen were it not for me, so go with your mom and we will sort this out later." Will insist. Sonny know's Will is right his mom is not going to let this go so he decides that he may as well go and sort this out with her alone. Will looks at Adrianne and then at Sonny. "I'll talk to you later Sonny, I am sorry about all of this" he says as he walks towards his car.

Sonny looks at his mom, "You were beyond rude to Will, your looks your reactions, all uncalled for." Sonny says just as Justin comes up behind them. "Where is Will?" Justin asked. "Mom here just pretty much sent him away." "Why?" Justin asked. "I'll tell you why, Adrianne says, "I was right about him he is a bad influence on our son." "They are only home a few days and Sonny is arrested over the Horton boy." Sonny looks at her, "I am not going home with you mom, Dad could you drop me off at Will's place, please." "Sonny you are coming with me and we are going to talk about this" Adrianne says. "We have nothing to say, you pretty much accused Will of something that was not his fault, I was the one who threw the first punch." Sonny says. "Yes because Will's friends were harassing Will." "You should have let Will fight his own battles it was not your fight." Adrianne says. Sonny looks at his dad, "Can you believe this, listen to her," then turning to his mother, "you just don't get it do you...I love Will, and if someone harms Will they harm me, so yes it was my fight." Sonny doesn't even wait for his dad to agree to drive him to Will's he just step off the last step and walks off. "Sonny where are you going?" Justin asked. "I'll walk to Will's" he says and just continues on.

"Well done Adrianne, just went I thought you took a giant step forward you make a bigger leap backwards." "When are you going to see what Will and Sonny mean to each other." "Do you think this is just some crush, something that will fade and they will move on to someone new, well it's not going to happen, and whatever you may feel about the Horton's, Will is not his mother or his father, he is Will, and you better grasp that because Will and Sonny in my opinion are here to stay." With that Justin walks away.

Will is sitting in his car not wanting to go inside because he has dealt with enough crap for today. And dealing with his mother was not going to go well. So he is trying to center himself before he ventures into the pool of denial that is the apartment. After about 20 minutes he decides it is time to do it and get it over with. As he opens the door he sees Sonny walking toward the apartment. Will yells over to him and Sonny stops and looks at him. Will approaches him. "Are you okay babe, have I a caused more problems again?" Will asked. Sonny skips answering and gets right to the point. "Do you know if the Simmons are still in their apartment here?" Will looks at him, "Well funny you should asks, Mr Simmons called my last night to see how things were going and then told me he and the Mrs were heading home today, in fact I am pretty sure they have left already." Will say. "Then let's go, now" Sonny says as he walks to Will's car. Will confused and not sure what to say just falls in behind him and they both get in the car. "Do you want to tell what's going on Sonny?" Will asks. "Can we not talk for a while Will, and just drive." Sonny responds. "Sure" Will says and drives off.


	38. Chapter 38

Will and Sonny drive in silence for a while. Will can see Sonny is not in a talking mood. He is just concern that Sonny might slip back into a Paris state of mind. He wants to apologize but he is afraid that Sonny might get upset because Sonny has told him already that it is not his fault. Will places his right hand on Sonny's thigh as his way of saying he is here for him if he want's to let it out. Sonny places his hand on top of Will's and curls his fingers around it.

"I don't get it Will, I really don't." "Don't get what?" Will ask sympathetically. "I don't understand why our relationship has to be looked at differently from a guy and a girl." "Because we are two guys that means our love can't be real love, that it has to be something different from what a guy and girl feel for each other." "If anything our connection is probably stronger than theirs." "We have to put up with so much more to be together than a regular couple has to put up with." "And don't even get me started on what happen today." "Just another thing we have to deal with that regular couples don't." "I just don't get it." Will squeeze Sonny thigh as means of letting him know he understands. "I get that Sonny, I understand what you are saying but let's look at this for what is really happening." Will keeps his eyes on the road and Sonny is looking out his side window. "Sonny, this, what you're feeling right now isn't about equality, and us versus them this is about your mom not wanting you to see me." "Will that...".Will interrupts "Sonny listen to me, please." Your mother doesn't like me for a few reasons, one I am a Horton, two, though she might say something different, I still think she thinks I am the one who turned you gay, and three, that fight today was because of me." Sonny is about to protest but Will continues to speak over him. "Sonny you can paint any color you want on that but the bottom line is this, they were guys I knew back when I was an asshole." Had I been alone it would have happened, had you been alone it wouldn't have." "So me being in the mix is what created this problem for you." "So on some level your mom is right, if not for me you would not have been arrested."

"Okay Will I will agree with you on all your points but there is something else you have to consider here." Sonny says. "What's that?" Will asks. "I would have behaved that way for anyone who was being harassed like that by someone. "Yes in this particular case I did have a stake in the game, that being you, but as I just said, had it been say Jeremy or Glen with me I would have done the same thing, does that mean my mom has a right to put them down and say they are the cause of my trouble?" "No, she has misguided anger that I think, and no matter what she says, comes from me being gay and her embarrassment." Sonny says. "Sonny" Will starts. "Your mom's behavior in the square earlier would seem to indicate that she has accepted it." Will say. "Will that was a mother hen looking out for her chick even if this chick was doing something wrong." "So that to me wasn't so much a display of her approval as it was how dare you talk about my son in the manner, so let's not kid ourselves." Sonny says. "So anyway I just wanted to get away from her and I came to see you." Sonny says. "Well how fortuitous for us that the Simmons left early." Will says.

"Yes hello my name is William Horton, Mr Simmons referred me to you should I be in need a place to stay for a while." "Oh yes he did mention you...I'm sorry but do you have a driver license I could look at please?" she asked. "Oh sure, one second" Will says as he pulls out his wallet from his back pocket. He removes the licence from it's slot and hands it to her. "Yes, well okay then, hold on while I get the key." Will and Sonny look at each other. Will gives Sonny and air kiss. The elder woman comes back with the key. "Here it is, please remember to return it to me before you leave okay?" "Will do Will says. "Thank you very much." Will says as he and Sonny turn and walk to the apartment.

"Wow this is a nice place." Sonny says. "Yeah, small but big enough for a few people to stay for a while." Will says. Will starts to laugh as he is walking past the dining table. "What's so funny?" Sonny asks. There is and envelop here addressed to William and Sonny, have a good time. Sonny smiles and walks over as Will opens it the envelope. Will pulls at a gift certificate and reads it for Sonny. "It is dinner for two at the Interlude Restaurant." "Hey, Sonny says, didn't we pass that place on the way here...it is about a mile and a half down the road." Sonny asks. "How the hell did he know we would be coming here," Will asks. "When I talk to him yesterday I told him things were going good, so I would have thought that he would have thought we would have no need to take him up on his offer" Will says. "Maybe he has esp and saw things were going to take a nosedive." Sonny say. Will back hands Sonny shoulder. "Things haven't taken a nosedive, we have hit a speed bump, but all tires are on the ground and we will be under control again soon." Will says then kisses Sonny on the lips. With no provocation and Sonny standing with his chest against Will's shoulder, Sonny in one motion lifts Will's shirt exposing his tight lean abs he slides his hand into Will's pants. I want to control this for a while." Sonny says as he leans in and nibbles Will's earlobe, while he slide his hand deeper into Will's jeans and wraps his hand around Will's growing erection. Will puts his hand on his jeans over the bulge that is being created by Sonny's hand inside. Will's allows Sonny to continue with this foreplay for a while longer, but then pulls Sonny's hand out of his pants and turns to face him. Then Will wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and pulls him hard and forcefully into him. In the back of Will's mind he thinks this might be the last time for them for a while if ever again.

He pulls Sonny down the hall where a bedroom must be. The first door they open is the bathroom. "No I want to be in a bed with not the shower." Sonny says. The second door is a bedroom clearly made up for Blossom, complete with Blossom pictures all over the walls. Finally at the third door pay-dirt By the time they have found the actually bedroom Will has his legs around Sonny's back and Sonny is holding him up with his hands on Will's ass. As they approach the bed Will leans back and grabs the comforter and pull is off the bed and Sonny leans offer and deposit Will on the bed. Standing up looking down at Will's sculpted body Sonny says, "Well Mr Horton, Dr Kiriakis is going to have to give you a thorough exam". Will is laying on the bed from his ass to his head but his legs are hanging off and his feet are on the floor. Sonny lifts one leg, he looks at Will, "Let's start by getting you undressed shall we." With that Sonny takes off Will's shoe and then his sock. Holding his foot behind the ankle Sonny kisses around Will's foot, ending with Sonny taking Will's big toe in his mouth and runs his tongue around it. This cause Will to let a moan slide out from his lips. The same action is taking for the other foot, eliciting the same response. Sonny then walks back to the bed between Will's legs. Sonny runs his hands along the length of his legs until he is at Will's hips. He then leans over and kisses Will with restrained passion, he wants this to last. Will tries to pull him back down as Sonny pulls his lips off of his. "Not yet babe, we have some more things we need to take off." "Now Mr Horton could you please sit up?" Will's complies, "Yes doctor". Once in a seated position Sonny places his hands on the hem of Will's shirt and lifts it off over Will's head. "You may lie back down please." Sonny says. Will complies again. Sonny leans down a bit and starting at Will's shoulder start to run his hands over Will's neck and collarbone, over his chest paying attention to each nipple with his fingers and his mouth and tongue. Will watches as Sonny's mouth engulf each nipple and then becomes increasingly more aroused when he sees Sonny tongue slips out and lick across the now harden nipple. Sonny continues his exam working his way down.

Sonny finally arrives at Will's waist. Will takes matters into his own hands because he feels like he is going to explode any second. And he starts to put a hand inside his jeans. Sonny grabs Will's wrist and pulls them away and forces them on the side of Will's hips. Will starts to grind himself against the cotton of his boxer. "Stop that Mr. Horton Dr's orders." Sonny says. Sonny seeing Will's urgency, unbuttons Will's jeans. And then slowly slide the zipper down making sure that his knuckles rub Will's erection that is pressing against his jeans. Will let's out a whimper. When Sonny has Will's pant completely undone he slips his hands under Will's ass and curves his finger into the waistband and pulls Will's pants and boxer down Will's legs. And then grabbing the hem on the legs slides them over each foot and off. Will slides his hand over his chest and slowly over his stomach until he has he fingers in his pubic hair. Sonny concentrating on kissing an licking up each leg doesn't see it at first but then catches Will about to stroke himself. "Stop or I won't finish my exam, and there is someplace that I need to probe" Sonny says almost with authority. Will takes his hand away because he really is afraid that Sonny will make good on his threat and not give to him what his body is screaming for.

Will stares at Sonny as he undresses, without any attempt to be seductive, and that alone Will finds extremely seductive in itself. Once completely disrobed Sonny begins his exam in earnest.

Sonny starts at the jewels and the staff. He first sucks the jewels into his mouth and manipulates them around in his mouth causing Will to grab Sonny's thick dark brown hair and run his fingers through it. Sonny moves over to Will's hardness and placing the very tip of his tongue on the base of it runs his tip to the tip of Will's cock. Sonny then licks the salty clear fluid that is being generated by Will's excitement. He sees a few drops that have fallen on to Will's happy trail and he runs his tongue along the full length of that trail that makes Sonny happy. He is now ready to devote much needed attention on the excitement indicator of Will's. He first runs his tongue around the edge of the helmet licking up the slope to the still precum covered slit. He then consumes the length of Will's shaft. At the same time he brings his hand to Will's mouth and Will understands what he wants and take two of Sonny's fingers in his mouth and allows his saliva to cover each finger. When Will has them wet enough he removes Sonny fingers and brings Sonny's hand down to his entrance. Sonny takes control from there. He works his fingers inside of Will while he continues to suck on Will's warm smooth erection.

Will has watch Sonny sucking on him before but he was lost in the sensation of it and not the act of it. Now he is watching Sonny intently, studying Sonny's reactions to what he is doing. He can see Sonny enjoying the act, behaving as if he wants to please Will's with his mouth and tongue. And at the same time enjoying the taste and the feel of Will's cock in his mouth. Will's revels in the number of time Sonny kisses it, and runs just his lips up and down the underside. Will unable to just accept this pleasure from Sonny ask to stop. Sonny looks up and Will's asks him bring his face to his. Sonny slides up until he is face to face with Will. "I want to taste what you taste, I want to taste your tongue with me on it. Sonny slides his tongue out and Will actually licks his precum off of Sonny's tongue, he then pulls Sonny's lips to his and their tongue share Will's flavor. Will place his hands one on each side of Sonny's face gently pushing Sonny's head away and looks into his brown eyes. "Sonny I want to feel you...inside of me." "I want you to, for however long you can, be inside of me be apart of me for that time, please." Sonny doesn't respond with words. He slides his body down Will's. Then he kneel down between Will's leg and opens them gently until his destination is exposed.

He orally lubricates the area, occasionally flicking his tongue over it causing it to pucker. He then rises to his feet again and this time he lifts Will's leg up so that Will can bend them over his shoulders. Then with his left hand he pulls aside one of Will's cheeks and exposes his target and place his arrow right on it. He then presses the head against the hole but there is no resistance and he slips right in. Now inside he removes Will's legs from his shoulder and leans down onto Will so that they are almost face to face and he begins his movement. Feeling Will's hard cock pressed between their two stomach Sonny makes sure that he rubs it with his stomach as he continues to enter and withdraw from Will. Will can feel by the increase speed and the added force of each thrust that Sonny is close. Sonny feeling he is very close feels Will's sweet release ejaculate between them. Sonny leans down, Will knowing what he wants because he has felt Sonny's need before so many times he grabs Sonny's head and pulls him to kissing him hard almost rough. There mouth open and there tongue exchanges touches. Suddenly Sonny let's out a guttural moan, the likes of which Will's has never heard before, into Will's mouth. Will just swallows it. Even though the tide of their pleasure has receded neither wants to let go of the other. They both bring themselves up onto the bed completely and spoon. So what's the prognosis doc? Will asks. In my expert opinion, you're hot and getting hotter. Sonny says. Sonny drifts off first but Will is worried about what he is going to tell Sonny tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Chapter 60**

* * *

"Justin where could he have gone?" "It has been hours." "He won't answer his cell, or texts" Adrianne says pacing back and forth in front of the couch in the parlor . "Call Lucas or Sami if you have to, to see if he is with Will" she asks. "No Adrianne you made this mess you are going to have to do it, I love Sonny and I am sure he is alright but if you are concern then you make the calls to find out, you are the one that caused this to happen." Justin says as he takes a sip of his drink. "I did no such thing, it was that Horton boy" She responds. Justin holds his tongue on Horton boy. "Really Adrianne I didn't even see Will around when Sonny walked off, and he was talking to you when he got so upset, so how is this Will's fault, explain that to me?" Justin says. "Was your whole show in the square just that a show?" Justin says accusingly. "No it was not, and you know that, you're just try trying to made me out to be the bad guy." She snaps back. "Then who is the bad guy here Adrianne?" Justin asked. "It's that Horton boy." She says a bit louder than she intended. Justin turns to the bar pours a bit more into his glass and proceeds to walk out. Just as he gets to the double doors he turns and looks at Adrianne, "Make your own calls." He says then leaves.

As he heads up the stairs he texts Sonny, :Just let me know you are alright, that's all.: As Justin reaches his room his phone vibrates. He pulls it from his inside breast pocket and reads the text. :We are fine:. Justin throws his phone on the dresses and takes off his suit jacket and just lays down on top of the bed.

"Who was that?" Will asked. "It was my dad, asking if I am okay." Sonny replies. "Should we head home then, if they are worried?" Will asks.

"No as long as my dad knows we are okay it's fine, did you talk to your parents, while I was asleep?" Sonny asked. "Yeah I texted my dad to tell him I was fine and not to worry." Will tells Sonny. "Good so we can stay here tonight, I've had enough family drama for one day." Sonny says. Will thinks if now isn't the time to bring up what he wants to talk to Sonny about. He sits up in the bed and shuffles back so his back is leaning against the headboard. "Sonny can we talk about something, calmly, and hear each other out." Will asks. Sonny sighs, almost in a defeatist way. He doesn't respond to Will at first then he slowly starts to sit up and instead of sliding back next to Will he turns around so he is he facing him. "What do you want to talk about Will?" Sonny says in a slight disgusted tone. Will looks at him and hears the tone, "You're already mad and I haven't said a word yet." Will says as he climbs out of bed and starts to get dressed. "What are you doing Will?" Sonny asked now worried. "Get dressed we are going home, now." Will says forcefully. "Why what's wrong, why can't we stay the night?" "Get dressed Sonny, I will come back tomorrow and strip the bed and wash the sheets and clean up, come on let's go." Will says as he slide his shirt back on, finishing getting dressed. Sonny hasn't moved he is still sitting there dumbfounded about what is happening. "I'll wait for you in the living room then we can go." Will says.

Will walks out of the room and Sonny yells to him, "what's wrong Will, what did I do?" Will just continues to walk to the living room. Sonny finally rolls out of bed and starts to get dressed. He is concerned about what is going on. He puts his last shoe on and leaves the room. As he enters the living room he sees Will sitting on the couch with his forearms resting on his knees holding the key to the apartment. Will looks up at Sonny's confused face. "Good you're ready let's go" Will says as he rises to walk towards the door. "I have to return the key and come back tomorrow to sort this place out." Will says as he opens the door and walks out. A few seconds later Sonny comes out too. Will pulls the door closed and locks it and then checks the door to make sure it is secure. Turning, Will start to walk to the apartment where he got the key from in the first place. He knocks. He waits for a about a minute and finally the door opens. "Hello, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to return the key, I will be back tomorrow to tidy up a bit so I will need it again then, I hope that won't be a bother?" Will says. "No not at all, come by anytime, I don't go out to often." She says. "Well thank you for your kindness and I will see you tomorrow." Will says with a forced smile trying not to let his anger show. He then turns and leaves, not even looking to see if Sonny is following him. They leave the building and head toward the car. All the while Sonny is asking, then demanding Will tell him what the problem is. Will ignores the questions.

They both get in the car and Will goes to put the key in the ignition, but Sonny grabs his wrist. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on Will, where is this coming from?" Sonny asks. Will jerks his wrist away from Sonny so hard that his arm strikes the steering wheel with great force, causing Will to cringe. Waiting a moment for the pain to past Will finally speaks. "Sonny we have an hour long drive ahead of us, I don't want to spend that time arguing, so let's just not talk, can we?" Will asks. "No we can't I want to know what is going on." Sonny says. Will turns to him, "well when I wanted to talk in the apartment you didn't want to, so now you want to...make up your mind Sonny" Will says as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking space.

They drive in silence for about the first 20 minutes. Sonny finally can't take the silence anymore. "Okay Will I am sorry for my behavior back there when you asked if we could talk, we were enjoying ourselves and I wanted to continue that way for a while longer before we had to deal with any drama, and I thought you were about to break that calm." "So I was rude in my response, I am sorry about that." "But what's with all this, we're leaving and and the silence treatment." "What's that about?" Sonny asks. "Sonny I think we should take a break for a while, sort some things out and find out what is going on and where we are going and can we even go there." Will says. Sonny loses his breath for a moment. "What are you talking about, why, I don't get this, you're who I want, I don't need a break to make me see that, I know that, I have known that since we were little, so I don't understand what you are saying." Sonny says almost in tears. Composing himself Sonny asks "Wait does this have to do with my mother, does her blaming you for what happen, is that what is causing you to behave like this? Sonny asks. "She is completely 100% wrong Will." Sonny says. "NO SHE'S NOT SONNY,Will says yelling then quieting down, she isn't wrong." "None of what happen would have happened had it not been for me, and what's more you know it and just won't admit it." Will says. "Will I told you"...Will interrupts, "Yes you told me if it have been Jeremy or Glen it still would have happen, but the fact is it wasn't either of them it was me, and my past coming back to bite me in the ass, and you get bit because of me, and I am not going to have you be collateral damage because of me." "Do you think that is going to be the only time that is going to happen, it isn't, and you know that, and I won't have you getting hurt because of me, and that is what happen this time, your mom is right, I am bad for you." Will says.

"Will you can't mean this...you're the best thing that has ever happen to me in my entire life, I have never been as happy as I am when I am with you." "I don't care what you say, this it not over we are not taking a break, there is no need to, you're who I want and that is that." "End of discussion." Sonny says. "Well it is not up to you Sonny, I have a say in this and I say we take a break and that is what is going to happen." Will says as he pulls into Sonny's driveway. Sonny starts to talk, "Stop Sonny, we aren't going to talk about this anymore, if you really love me you will do this for me." Will says. "That's not fair Will and you know it." Sonny says. Will behaves like that last sentence wasn't said. "I have to get going my dad wants the car back so I have to go." Sonny now beyond pissed grabs the door handle so hard he almost rips it off. He opens the door and just before he gets out he turns to Will and says."This isn't over Will I won't let it be." Sonny says as he steps out of the car and slams the door. Will puts the car in drive and drives around the circular driveway and then leaves. Sonny stands watching Will leave. He head towards the mansion praying that no is there to greet him.

He enters the foyer and his mother comes running out of the parlor with her arm open to hug him. He steps back and tell her to stay away from him. Adrianne is thunder struck by Sonny's dismissal. Sonny then heads up the stairs and is greeted by his dad. Justin seeing the anger and rage, looks at Sonny and says. "If you want to talk I am here." "I love you Sonny." Sonny says thank you and walks to his room.

* * *

**Chapter 61: Chapter 61**

* * *

SKIP = not happy chapter so please do not read if that will upset you.

Will pulls out of Sonny's driveway already crying. He doesn't want to take a break from Sonny and he is not even sure if he can adhere to his own decision. He drives around for a while and then heads to the square. Passing by the pub he sees his dad in there but he is not in the mood to talk to him so he passes by, and heads towards the water. A short time later he is sitting in their spot, Sonny and Will's. Sitting in the doorway looking out at the boats passing up and down the river. The memories of what this spot means to him elicits more tears. He takes off his coat and folds it up into a pillow and lays down to watch the waterfront activities. Before long and after crying non stop Will falls asleep. His dreams are he and Sonny walking towards each other and just as they are about to touch they are yanked away from each other, and like Sisyphus rolling the immense rock up the hill, Will's dream just repeats and repeats. The only change is the setting. They just get inches apart and then they are pulled away. A short time later Will wakes but is not sure how long he has even been asleep. He pulls out his cell and checks the time and realizes that he was only been asleep for about half and hour. He also notices numerous text from Sonny and missed calls also from Sonny and his mom.

Will not ready to deal with either decides that he is going to head back to the Simmon's apartment. Since he has to clean it up anyway he may as well stay the night there or maybe a few days. He knows he has school starting next week so that gives him some time to think about things and what he needs to do. As he walks back to his car he texts his dad to tell him he will be staying at a friends for a few days he will talk to him when he get's home. He arrives back at his car and drives off.

Justin knocks on Sonny's door but he gets no answer. "Sonny it's dad, can I come in for minute." Justin asks. "I don't want to talk dad" Sonny says from inside. "Yes I can see that but you may not want to but I think you have to, so please let me come in." Justin pleads. Justin hears the movement of the lock and then sees the door open about 6 inches. He pushes it the rest of the way open walks in and then closes it behind him. He sees Sonny walking back to his bed and climb on top of and lays on the bed on his back with his hand linked together over his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. Justin goes around the other side and lays down in the same position, a few inches away from Sonny. Justin is quiet for a while just letting his presence slowly sink into Sonny's mind. Justin finally speaks up.

"So what's going on Sonny, I know it must have to do with Will, and it probably has something to do with today and what happen with your mother." Sonny lays in silence for a few moments, then responds to his dad's question. "Will wants to take a break, from us, he thinks that what happen today was because of him, like he is bad for me, or that he is hurting me in someway." Sonny states. "Why does he think that?" Justin asks. "Because the fight today was because one of his ex friends was bullying him and I tried to protect him and that is how I ended up in the mess I was in." Sonny continues,"With him feeling that way, and then mom coming down on him, only added to that feeling. So now he thinks he is toxic for me." "So he thinks we shouldn't see each other for a while or ever again, I don't even know for sure."

"Sonny you have to try to look at this from his perspective." "What he perceives is that he found himself in a bad situation and his boyfriend help him get out of it, and that boyfriend found himself in a great deal of trouble because of it." "So in his eyes he is doing for you what you did for him." "He is trying to protect you from himself, because he is afraid he is going to hurt you." "It is sort of the other side of the same coin." "He sees himself as the bully and he is trying take himself out of the situation so he doesn't hurt you." "Yeah well it is stupid dad, it doesn't make any sense." "I did what I did because I love him, but like I told him, if it had been Jeremy I would have done the exact same thing boyfriend or not." Justin sits up and slides his leg over the side of the bed and stands up. He walks over to Sonny's side of the bed and looks down on him. "Well here is my two cents." Justin starts. "Give Will some time to think about what he is proposing, I don't think he is going to feel that way for very long, he is going to miss you too much to let much time go by before he changes his mind." Justin concludes. Sonny looks up at his dad."So basically what you're saying is hey Sonny suck it up for a while, while Will gets his head screwed on straight, is that the lesson I am suppose to take away from this." Sonny says. "Sonny you can't force Will to change his mind, if you try and he caves to your pressure then you will forever be someplace in between." "He will be with you but thinking the whole time that he is bad for you, is that the sort of relationship you want to have with Will." "Him feeling bad and worried, and you just happy because he is with you." Justin says. "I chose the latter." Sonny says. "Sonny, come on be reasonable here." "And besides you would never put your happiness over Will's and you know it." Justin say. "Yeah you're right, but dad it is going to kill me to have to be away from him even for a little while." Sonny says. "I know Sonny but in the end it will be better for both of you."

Will arrives back at the Simmon's apartment. He gets the key and goes back inside. All he really wants to do right now is to crawl into the bed he shared with Sonny. He walks down the hall he went down a few hours ago so happy, aroused by the anticipation of what was going to happen, but now he is feeling the exact opposite. He enters the room and takes off all his clothes, not even keeping his boxers on and he crawls into the bed naked, slipping under the covers and slides to the side that Sonny slept on. He can smell Sonny and he can smell the sex that took place with him. Will without even thinking curls into a ball clutching Sonny's pillow and begins to cry unrestrained. It takes sleep to stop his crying, because being even slightly aware of what's happen causes Will to weep.

Sonny laying on top of his bed he reaches down, as he had done so many times before and has continued again, and pulls out his box. He reads the inscription. Only this time it takes on a whole new meaning.

_Sonny_

_I am sorry you got hurt because of me. You are my best friend and I never want you to get hurt._

_Love Will._

* * *

**Chapter 62: Chapter 62**

* * *

Will wakes up but is unable to open his eyes due to his tears drying and leaving his eyes virtually glued shut. He rubs the lids to break the seal and they flutter a few times getting acclimated to the bright light coming through the bedroom window. He is still clutching Sonny's pillow, he can still smell the scent Sonny left clinging to the weave of the cotton threads. He thinks about how angry Sonny was when he left him and how he claimed that he was not going to let Will leave him. Will leans over the side of the bed to grab his pants and retrieve his cell. Then he lays back down. He looks at the screen and sees it is 8:43 am. Then he notices 23 text messages and 6 voice mails. He scroll through the missed calls to see who called, and as expected, his mom, dad and one odd one but he deletes it because he doesn't even recognize the number and then 2 from Sonny. He can't bring himself to listen to any of them so he just deletes them all. Then he moves on to the text messages, he starts to scroll through them when his phone starts to vibrated. He looks at the caller ID and it is the same number he just deleted a moment ago, but the number is not even vaguely familiar. He thinks that since they have called twice is it probably not a wrong number so he answers.

"Hello" Will answers. "Will, finally, what, you don't check your voice mail or your text messages, what's up with that dude." the voice says. "Jeremy, is that you?" "No it's Cockalota Underwear, we're doing a survey today, are you a boxers or brief guy? "Yes it Jeremy your pea brain." Will's caught off guard, "Holy crap man, how the hell are you...how's Glen?' Will says as he sits up in bed. "I'm good, Glen is great, Jeremy says in almost most a dreamy manner, oh you mean how is he...he's fine, he is on his way over right now as a matter of fact." "I just finished my last class so I thought I would try you again," Jeremy says. Will asks, "it's almost 4:00 pm over there now, right." Will asks. "Wow we have a boy genius here, alert Mensa" Jeremy jokes. "So how are you doing, we miss you guys." Jeremy says. Will has a feeling he knows what this call is about. "Fine everything is fine here, it's all's good." Will says with a hint of when's the shoe dropping, in his voice. "Horton even over the phone you can't lie for shit." Jeremy says. "Okay," Will says, "so you talk to Sonny I presume?" Will asks. "You bet your ass I did, what the fuck Will, what the hell are you doing, you know Sonny can't hold it together without you, so why are you fucking with him like this?" "Jeremy I am not, fucking with him, as you so crudely put it." "Yeah well fuck etiquette Will, this is Sonny we are talking about here, remember the guy you claimed you loved." "Fuck you Jeremy I do love him...you think this is easy for me here, I hurt just as much as he does maybe more because I know I am causing him this pain, so don't you fuckin imply that I don't love him." Will says with genuine anger. "Yeah well you certainly aren't showing it." Jeremy says back with just as much anger.

"You don't' know what's going Jeremy, what I am doing to him and his family." Will says a bit forcefully. "You're wrong there Will, I do know what's going on probably better than you do." Jeremy throws back. "What's that suppose to mean?" Will asks, as if demanding and answer."Let me ask you something Will, if the shoe had been on the other foot, if those guys had been ex friends of Sonny's would you have done what he did?" Jeremy asks. "Of course I would've, and you know that Jeremy." Will says. "At this point I don't know anything." Jeremy says. "You tell me you would have done the same thing and would've been in the same trouble, but would you allow Sonny to turn away from you because he thinks he caused the problem?" Will is silence. "What's the matter Will, the logic to much for you to handle, are you now seeing what you are doing to Sonny." "You're saying to Sonny, hey thanks for defending me but I can't see you anymore, it's as simple as that Will" Jeremy says firmly. "Okay smart ass, Will says, then tell me this, how am I suppose to deal with the fact that he has lost his relationship with his mom because of me, how am I suppose to deal with the fact that by sheer dumb fucking luck Sonny wasn't charged with anything." "He could be in jail right now, and I would be responsible for that." Will says.

"Really Will how so, did you grab Sonny's hand and use it to punch this dude in the face, did you make Sonny break this guys jaw and his nose." "Tell me how you did that Will?" Jeremy asks. "God, why is this so hard to understand" Will says exasperated. "Jeremy, Sonny was protecting me, that is why he did what he did." "You're wrong Will, you are completely wrong." Jeremy says like he is holding back something. "Oh really and how am I wrong, explain that to me." Will says. "Look Will, I promised Sonny that I would never talk about the things that happen here when he arrived, some of things he had to deal with." "But what I can tell you is this, he was not protecting you the way you think." Jeremy states cryptically. "What do you mean Jeremy?" "Will I promised and I am going to hold to that promise." "Please Will I am begging you as a brother, please don't do this to Sonny, he deserves better than this." "He deserves to be happy, and you and I both know that you have made him happier than he ever thought he could be." "And as for his mother, that is not Sonny's issue that is his mom's, she can decide to have a relationship with her real son or she can chose to ignore who he really is." "And Will you can help him cope with that if you just love him." Jeremy says.

"Okay Jeremy, I hear you, but you have me worried now, Sonny never mentioned any problems he had over there, other than the obvious" Will says. Jeremy is silent for a few seconds. "Will I made a promise Sonny and I am going to keep it, he will tell you in time I am sure, but for now Will please don't do this to him." "It was all I could do not to just get on a plane and go to him." "Please Will, this is hurting me too." "I will have to think on it and decide what to do." Will say. "Will I will say this one last thing, decide to do the right thing, go back to Sonny and don't hurt him like this, I am asking you as a friend and brother Will, please." "Okay Jeremy, I'll see, but thank you for calling and for caring, I am sure Sonny appreciates it as much as I do." "I love you brother, and I will talk to you soon." Will say. "I love you too Will." Jeremy says. "Oh tell Glen I said hi, I am looking forward to your visit." Will says. "Will do will, take care." "Bye Jeremy and thanks" Will says. "Bye Will." and the connection is ended.

Will sits there on the bed staring at his phone thinking. What wouldn't Jeremy tell me, and why wouldn't he tell me. Sonny never said a thing about this. Is this part of the problems he was having when I visited him and he had his episode? Will decides he can't speculate because his mind will take him to places he doesn't want to go. Still holding the phone, he brings up the number and dials.

* * *

**Chapter 63: Chapter 63**

* * *

Will is still holding his phone in his hand and is still sitting on the bed. He is about to dial the number when he realizes he is naked. He looks down at his body thinking I can't talk him him naked that just seems wrong. So Will gets out of bed and puts on his boxer, and climbs back up onto the bed. Rationally he knows that putting on boxer was unnecessary since the other person can't see him, but being naked makes it sound like a phone sex call. Now feeling more comfortable he dials the number.

"Hello Justin Kiriakis." "Hello Mr. Kiriakis, it's Will." "Oh Will, how are you doing?" Justin says sounding happy to hear from him. Will wonders if Sonny even told them about yesterday. "I am fine sir thank you and yourself?" "Doing good, so what can I do for you?" Justin asks. "Well sir I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about Sonny, if that's okay?" "Sure Will, I am aware of what is going on between you two just so you know." Justin tells him. "Oh okay, I wasn't sure if Sonny had mentioned it or not." Will states. "Well he didn't tell me, I sort of had to drag it out of him." Justin admits. "Oh, I see, Will says, well that is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about sir." "Shouldn't you be talking to Sonny, Will? "Well sir I need to speak to you before I do, so I can figure some things out." "Figure what things out Will?" Justin asks.

"Well I got a call from Jeremy this morning, he was kind of upset with me and the things that are going on between Sonny and me." "So he wanted to read me the riot act." Will informs Justin. "I'm sorry he did that Will, he and Sonny are very close from school so Sonny it going to confide in him from time to time, but that doesn't excuse Jeremy coming after you." Justin says as a way of explanation. "No sir he was right to call me, that is not what I am calling about actually." "This has to do with Sonny and some things that Jeremy alluded to in our conversation." Will clarifies. "What sort of things Will, without breaking confidence of course." Justin say but doesn't really mean it because he wants to know what is happening.

"Well sir, Jeremy mentioned some things about Sonny that happen when he first started to go to school in France." Will says. "What sort of things Will?" Justin says now a bit concerned. "That's just it sir, I don't know." "Jeremy said that he had promised Sonny he wouldn't talk about it to anyone." "So my question to you sir is, do you know of anything that may have happen to Sonny when he was in France, something that may have upset him or hurt him in anyway?" Will asks. " Well Will I will have to say honestly, I have no idea but I will definitely find out now." Justin says with a bit of worry in his voice. "Sir do you think maybe I should talk to him about it first, because of the nature of what it might be about?" Will asked. "What do you mean, what is might be about Will?" "What aren't you telling me?" "Well Jeremy and I were talking about the incident in the park, and Jeremy said that Sonny wasn't really protecting me, I mean he was but there may have been another motivation for his reaction." "Having been with Sonny when he has one of his moments, I am concerned that there may be some things that Sonny is not sharing with anyone but Jeremy." Will explains. "I have to admit Will that shortly after Sonny started to go to school there, things changed." "At first he was doing okay, he wasn't happy that's for sure but, but then he really changed for a while." "Our skype sessions stopped completely for a while, he would call or email but not skype." "I am now wondering if maybe he didn't want me to see him for some reason." Justin concludes.

"Well sir since Sonny opened up to me about a lot of things that he didn't share with you or your wife, maybe he would open up with me about this." Will says. "I appreciate that Will, but I need to know what is going on." Justin says a bit too firmly. "I understand that sir, I do, but if you let me talk to him first I promise I will do everything I can to get to him tell you." "But I have to say this, if he tells me something he doesn't want you to know, I can't betray that trust and tell you." "But if it is something harmful and something that I think he needs help with, I will guarantee you that I will bring him to you and make him tell you." "Will I really appreciate your concern and your offer but I need to know what is going on and worse what happen, while he was over there." Justin says. "Okay sir I understand but may I ask a favor of you than?" Will asks with hesitancy. "What's that Will?" Justin says conveying the doesn't really have time for favors. "Can I be with you when you talk to him, I know that is a lot to ask, me invading your family space in this way, but I think that if I am there Sonny might say more to me than you if it is of a delicate nature."

"What do you mean delicate nature Will?" "Well sir I can only come to one conclusion about what this might be about." Will says. "What's that Will?" "Sir the only thing that would make Sonny stand out from most of the other students, would be the fact that he is gay, and as you and I both know there are a lot of people that still can't accept that." "So if I am right I think Sonny will tell me more than he will tell you." "Do you understand what I mean sir?" Will asks. "Yes Will I do get that and I agree but Will if this is not what you think then I am going to have to ask you to give us time alone." "Certainly sir, I will excuse myself and leave you two to talk." Will assured Justin. "Fine then I will make plans to have lunch with him at the pub, say noon." Justin says. "That will be fine sir, if you need to change that time just call me, I will have my phone on and with me." Will tells him. "Fine Will we will see you at noon at the pub." Justin says. "I'll be there." Will says. "Thank you for this sir." "Goodbye Will" Justin says and hangs up not even waiting for Will's reply. Will is not offended, he understands that Justin must be upset thinking that something happen to Sonny and he doesn't know about. So he has every right to be worried and concerned. Will looks at his watch and see's he probably has time to put a load of laundry in the washer, then throw it in the drier but he won't have time to wait for it to dry. So he will just have to come back and take the clothes out and make the bed. So he decides to not return the key when he leaves.

* * *

**Chapter 64: Chapter 64**

* * *

With the phone still at his ear even though the call is over Jeremy sit there on his bed worried. He doesn't know what to do to help Sonny from such a great distance. He finally drops the phone on the bed. He remembers when something like this happen with Sonny before, but he was able to talk to him face to face and to reach him so that he understood what was really happening. If he was there he could talk to him, explain things to him again. But trying to do that over the phone was not going to work, he needs to see Sonny to gauge whether he is getting through with what he is being told or if Sonny is just providing lip service.

"Hey babe," Glen says as he walks into Jeremy's room and gives him a kiss. Jeremy doesn't even kiss back. "What's wrong babe, has something happen? Glen asks as he sits down next to him and puts his hand on Jeremy's back. Jeremy is lost in his thoughts. Glen waves his hand in front of Jeremy's face, "hello anyone in there?" Glen asks jokingly. "Oh, I'm sorry babe, Jeremy says as leans over to give Glen a quick kiss, "just trying to talk some sense into Will, to get him to move his fucking ass and go talk to Sonny." Jeremy says with a bit of anger. "Why what's wrong with Sonny." Glen asks with concerned. "Oh friggin Will dumped him." Jeremy says. "Well not really dumped him, more like he stop seeing him or wants to take a break or some other bullshit, who the hell knows." "Wait, Will and Sonny split up?" "When did this happen, why! did this happen?" Glen fires out. Jeremy stares ahead while he talks. "Well to make long story short, some a-hole was giving Will a hard time so Sonny stood up for Will by beating the shit out of the dickwad." "Sonny broke the prick's jaw and nose,and then he got arrested for assault but got off because of some shit or other, I don't know." "So then Will told him that they shouldn't see each other because Will thinks that he is trouble for Sonny." Jeremy explains. "Wow,... so many questions about that story, where the hell to begin." Glen says. "So let me see here, tell me if I have this right, Sonny beat up some asshole for doing something to Will, then Sonny gets arrested, but then he gets off and now Will thinks this is all his fault, so he puts the skids on their relationship, is that what you're fucking telling me? Glen asks. "Jeepers Glen, you've been with me too long you're beginning to sound like me." Jeremy says. "Yeah yeah, fuck that, so do I have the story right?" Glen asks. "Yeah pretty much" Jeremy says. "Okay so how did you hear about this?" Glen asked. "Well Sonny called me yesterday to talk to me about it, and he doesn't sound good." "What do you mean he doesn't sound good?" Glen asked. "Well I have been here before with Sonny and he didn't deal with it so well and honestly I'm kind of worried about him." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy what is really going on with Sonny?" Glen asked. "I just told you what's going on." Jeremy says just a bit exasperated. "No you didn't" Glen says, "you told me about Sonny and Will, you didn't tell me about what is going on with Sonny, specifically?" "I can't talk about that I promised Sonny." Jeremy says as he stands up and starts to pace. "Fuck what you promised Sonny, if he is as bad as you are making it sound then you have to tell someone so they can help him." "Call his dad or something, tell him what is happening with Sonny, babe you have to tell someone if you think something is really wrong." Glen says. "I can't Glen I promised, and if I break this promise then Sonny won't trust me anymore, and I need that trust if I want to help him." Jeremy says with conviction. "Okay I get that babe but what are you going to do." "From what you have said it sounds like Sonny is going down and unless someone helps him then he is lost." Glen says. "I know that Glen,...I guess I am going to have to go to him." Jeremy says. "What, your going to fly over to states just to talk to him?" "Jeremy, I love Sonny too but you are talking about leaving school without permission, and with your record they could very well kick you out, then where would you be." "I'll be where I should be helping Sonny, Jeremy says, he needs me and to honest, fuck this school, I wouldn't even still be here if it weren't for Sonny." Glen stands up and blocks Jeremy from pacing.

"Babe where are you going to get the money to make the trip?" Glen asks. Jeremy looks at him, "I'll use my allowance, it came in yesterday, and I will have to borrow the rest from some of the guys if I can." Jeremy says. "Babe I will give you the rest of the money, under one condition?" Glen says. "What's that?" Jeremy asked. "I go with you" Glen says. "Babe you can't, you have school too, and you actually like your school, God knows why" Jeremy responds. "Well unlike you Einstein, I have an A average so I can make a deal with the school to let me do my studies via computer, like Will did when he came down here." "Glen are you sure about this, you don't have to get involved." Jeremy says. "Yes I do, Sonny is my friend too, and besides while you're helping Sonny I can be there for Will, that way we have them both covered." Glen says. "God, have I told you how much I love you?" Jeremy says looking into Glen's eyes. "Yeah but it's usually when we are in the sack, so it is nice to hear in a vertical position." Glen says poking Jeremy in the chest. "Really, I never tell you that when we are just together?" Jeremy says feeling badly. "No babe I am kidding, you tell me all the time and I know you do." Glen says. "Now let me make the reservations for us." "I'll see if we can get a late flight tonight or their earliest flight tomorrow." Glen says as he starts to walk away to make the call for flights. Jeremy grabs Glen's arm as he walks by. "Babe you do know that I love you for real right, not just sack love but I really love you." Jeremy says. Glen wraps his arms around Jeremy and kisses him with a bit of passion. Letting Jeremy go Glen looks in his eyes. "I know you do and I have never doubted that babe, oh and I love you just a much." Glen says as he picks up the phone.


	39. Chapter 39

I am really sorry for what I am about to write here. I appreciate your reading my story and your reviews but please do not send me a review that dictates what I can or can not do. If you are concerned that I am touching on a subject that bothers you or you think I am about to then please stop reading my story. Life is not a bed of roses, if you wish to read just happy stories then I am happy for you but I am probably not the writer and this might not be the fan fic for you. Again I say this not to offend but to clarify. Thank you for your time and for reading.

Will enters the pub at about 11:45. He sees Justin sitting at the table at the end of the bar, twirling his straw in his drink. Justin looks up and sees Will and flags him over. Will approaches and take the sit across from him.

"Hello Will, thank you for calling me." Justin says. "Yeah no problem, I'm just concerned about Sonny." "I have to ask you sir, Will says with a hint of confusion in his voice, but Sonny never talked about anything that happen to him during his first year that might be bothering him like this?" Will continues, "Sonny sort of took pride in his relationship with you and how close you are." Will explained. "No Will, he never said a word, but as I think I might have told you, there was about a month that went by where he wouldn't even Skype with me, it was all phone calls and emails." "As I had said, it was almost like he didn't want me to see him." Justin conveyed to Will.

"I hate to think this sir, but do you think that maybe Sonny was hurt, physically, and he didn't want you to see him in that condition?" Will asked. "Well at first I didn't think that but now I do." Justin says. "You said that Jeremy didn't say anything to you that might be clue as to what went on?"Justin asked. "No only that Sonny wasn't defending me during that fight, and I have no idea what that means to be honest." Will says. "Me either Will, me either." Justin repeats.

"What time is he suppose to be here?" Will asked. "Well I called him at 11:00 and asked him to meet me here at 12:00," Justin says looking at his watch, "he still has a few more minutes."

"So while we are waiting Will I would like to talk to you about what went on with you and Sonny?" "Sonny told me that you felt, or feel, that you are bad for him, and that he shouldn't be with you because you are hurting him, why would you think that?" Justin asked.

Will looks down and is almost bending the fork he is holding in his hands, from nerves. "Sir, since the very beginning of this relationship bad things have happen to Sonny" "He was shipped off to a school in another country just to be kept away from me." "He was repeatedly denied his request to come home, because your wife felt I was turning him gay." At these words from Will, Justin cringes. "Then we reconnect and things go great for awhile." "Then it is time for me to come home and Sonny's mood, demeanor, his whole feeling of self worth is called into question." "He thinks he is trapped in a vicious cycle of the same bad things happening to him over and over again." "And I can't help but think that is because of me, creating this roller coaster ride for him." "Up for a little while, then the rapid descent again." "And now let's throw recent events into this mix." "He gets into a fight, over me no less, that gets him in legal trouble that, but for sheer dumb fu..sorry, luck he gets off from." "And then we bring your wife into the mix." "His relationship with his mother is even more strained than it was before." "So sir even you have to admit the common denominator here is me." "So what am I suppose to think." "All I can come up with is that I am screwing up his life."

"Well that is quite a little explanation you have there Will." Justin say shaking his head a bit. "Well then by your logic, I also should take on a major portion of the blame." "I was the one who let Adrianne ship him off to boarding school, I was the one giving into Adrianne's demands, and didn't let him come home." "So again using your logic, should I remove myself from Sonny's life too?" Will is silent when confronted with everything Justin just says. "Sir I completely understand what you are saying and yes my logic is flawed, but the thing you did or your wife did, were done because you loved him and you wanted what was perceived to be the best for him." "So we are comparing apples to oranges here." Will says.

"Okay so let me see if I am understanding you, Justin says, we did the things we did out of love for our son, you on the other hand did the things to Sonny to intentionally hurt him, do I have that right." Justin says. "Okay, I surrender sir" Will says. "I get your point."

"What time is it, it has to be past noon by now?" Will asks. Justin looks down at his watch. "It is, it is 12:10, let me call home and ask Hendersen if he has left yet or not." Justin tells Will.

"Well according to Hendersen, Sonny left at 11:30, he should have been here over 30 minutes ago." Justin says. "Let me try calling him, maybe if he sees my number he will answer his phone." Will says as he takes his phone out of his pants pocket.

Sonny sits there just watching. His phone starts to vibrate and slowly slides a bit across the ground. Because the phone is not on him personally and due to the ambient noise, Sonny is completely unaware he is receiving a call.

"He is not answering." Will said. "It is on and it didn't go directly to voicemail, that would mean either he doesn't have the phone with him, or on him, or he is ignoring my call, and I wouldn't blame him." Will says. Justin looks at Will worried. "I think I might know where he is sir, Will says as she stands up, so I am going to go check." "I will call you if I find him, I promise." "Will call me and only me, I need to know he is alright, you have my cell right?" "Yes sir I do." Will says. "I will call you either way sir." Will tells Justin. If you will excuse me I am going to go look for him." Will says. "Yes of course go, but call me as soon as you know anything." Justin says as Will is exiting the pub.

Will's guess is right but he keeps his distance. He observes Sonny for a little while, but out of Sonny range of view. He calls Justin to let him know and then returns to watching.

"So are you just going to spy on me or are you going to talk to me." "It's your call Will, but I would prefer the latter." Sonny yells while staring out at the river.

Will isn't sure why but he pretty much could have guessed that Sonny would know he was there, hell he probably knew he was coming the second he left the pub.

Will makes his approach tentatively. While Sonny sounded calmed, Will knows that Sonny can hide a lot and Will doesn't want to do anything to disturb Sonny's calm state.

Will climbs up onto the platform and sits next to Sonny, but maintains at least a full two bodies width distance between them. He isn't scared of Sonny, he just doesn't want Sonny to feel crowded, or pressured to behave any particular way.

The two sit there for almost 30 minutes in complete silence. Try though he might, Will can't get a read on Sonny and he is finding that very unnerving. But then he didn't know the inner turmoil that Sonny was going through when he was living with him in Paris, so he knows he shouldn't feel surprised at his present situation.

Finally a voice is heard. "So,... I know I am mostly to blame for what is going on here Sonny." Will says but never looking at him but rather looking at the river or just around. "But you have to take some of the responsibility too" Will says knowing he is pushing a very delicate envelope. Sonny shakes his head at these words. Will sees it but doesn't ask about Sonny's reaction.

"Do you think you want to tell me about what happen in school for the first few months?" Will asked completely calmly. "Fuck you Will, it's none of your Goddamn business." Sonny says loudly. Will remains completely in control of his temper. "Well I love you, so I think it is my business, I don't want to see you hurting." Will says.

"Oh really, Sonny says, you didn't seem to mine hurting me in the car the other night, or did you think that was okay for you to do to me, you can't have it both ways Will, expect me to tell you things and then you inflict pain on me in the next sentences."Sonny says. "I was wrong Sonny, and I apologize with all my heart." Will says. "If I could take it back I would." Will tries. "Really, and why's that Will, do you think you have a dark secret of mine now, something that will let you off the hook that will absolve you of what you did." Sonny says. "No I don't Sonny, I will take full responsibility for my actions." Will says. "But Sonny you are holding something deep inside that is eating at you, and that fight the other day was a manifestation of the secret." "Tell me I am wrong Sonny, just tell me I have this completely wrong and I will believe you." Will says with a bit more force in hopes of pushing Sonny just hard enough for him to blurt it out in an angry rant.

"You don't know shit" Sonny says as he jumps down and walks away.

"I know I love you Sonny Kiriakis, and I am not going to let this issue you are having change that." Will yells as Sonny walks away.

Sonny is punched in the stomach by Will's declaration, and is fighting the urge to go back and hold him and tell him how much he loves him too. But he can't, there is too much pain right now.

* * *

**Chapter 66: Chapter 66**

* * *

Will calls Justin and meets him in the square to fill him in on what transpired with Sonny. Justin tells Will that he didn't expect it to be that easy, that Sonny can be as obstinate as his mother sometime. Will tells Justin that he is not giving up on helping Sonny, and that he will tell Justin if he makes any headway with him. Justin thanks Will and tells him he will do the same for him.

Will heads back to the Simmon's to finish cleaning the place up even though Sonny and he didn't really go anywhere but the bedroom really. As he is folding the laundry Will thinks back on how selfish he was being with Sonny, that Justin was right, that no one thing of person created this mess they now find themselves in. He really meant it when he told Sonny that he was sorry. He could see the mistakes he made and he just want's the chance to corrected them. And hiding out here, in this apartment, an hour away from the mess he has created, is not going to help anyone. So he finishes his cleaning, folding and making the bed and then returns to the key to it's keeper and then leaves.

Sonny walks in the house and heads right to the stairs and heads up. Adrianne calls to him but Sonny replies, "Not now mom" and continues on to his room. Adrianne sits there slightly peeved that she was dismiss so carelessly. She thinks about her behavior since Sonny's arrival back home. She knows she has presented conflicting feeling about Sonny, but she is having a hard time coming to grips with it all. She can't help but think that perhaps if Will wasn't in the picture it would be easier for her to deal with it.

Justin enters the mansion and sees Adrianne sitting on the couch in the parlor, and she appears to be completely lost in her thoughts. He enters and walks directly to the bar. As he passes her he speaks. "Has Sonny come home yet? he asks. Adrianne still in her zone of what to do about Sonny and this Will situation, doesn't answer. "Adrianne, Justin says a bit louder this time, has Sonny come home yet?" "Adrianne snaps too, "Oh, sorry, yes he came home about 5 minutes ago." she finally responds. "How did he seem?" Justin asked. "I don't know, I called to him as he was walking up the stair but all he said was, not now, and then went to his room."

Justin sips his drink. Adrianne looks at him, "Do you think maybe we should go up and talk to him, you know as a unified front." Adrianne asks. Justin almost chokes on his drink, he coughs a few time to clear his windpipe. "A unified front, and how are we a unified front Adrianne." "Your fighting this ridiculous internal battle over whether your son is gay or not, and I am trying to help him with a problem that he can't talk to anyone about." Justin says. "So where is this unified front you're talking about." he follow up with.

Justin we both love him, and we both want what is best for him." Adrianne says. "Yes dear you're right about the part where we both love him, it is the what is best for him part that we disagree on." "You see I accept Sonny for who he is completely without judging him, you on the other hand think that he is wrong about himself, and you think that he can be changed." "That he has been lead down this path by an outside force, namely Will." Justin says as he gulps down the rest of his drink. "I'm going to the study to do some work." "I will see you at dinner." he says as he leaves the room.

Sonny enters his room feeling just a tiny bit bad about what he just did to his mother. But he knows that the conversation would have made him either angry, which will serve no purpose, or just a completely senseless exchange since she can't accept the facts as they really are. He walks over to his bed and leans down and grabs his box from under it, he looks at it's contents, running his fingers over it, tracing the words he sees, with his finger. He then holds it to his chest, lays down on the bed on his side hugging it until he falls asleep.

Will arrives back home. Sami immediately badgering him with questions about where he has been for the past two nights. Just to piss her off, because he has had it with her lack of understanding, says, I had a few random hookups and we fucked around" Will says.

Sami slaps him hard across the face. "Don't you ever talk like that in this house, ever again young man, do you hear me." she says. Will rubs his face but shows her no real pain. "See mom, that is part of your problem, you still think of me as child, sorry to inform you but I'm not." "And let me instill in you again, something that you can't or you chose not to accept." "I am gay and Sonny Kiriakis is my boyfriend, and I will repeat and repeat that to you until you get that into your head." With that Will leaves her and goes to his room.

He closes the door and reaches under his bed and pulls out the box he had made for himself in Switzerland. He opens it and takes out it's contents. He holds it to his nose, and even though it has been in the box for over two months there was still a hint there. Even if there hadn't been it still at one time touched the body he wanted to touch right now. He places it against his chest over his heart and lays down on his bed. He turns onto his side facing the wall and tears start running over the bridge of his nose from one eye to the other and landing on the pillow his head rest on. Sleep overcomes him and he welcomes it. Because maybe he will have dreams of Sonny. Dreams of when they were blissfully happy, or his mind will wander off to some distance place where he doesn't have to feel this bad.

Either way, the pain will stop for a while. And he needs it to stop, to give himself time to get his strength back so he can face another day away from Sonny.

Sonny wakes at 6:00 am. He had no intention of sleeping though yesterday afternoon or all night. But he knows he needed it. He has gotten very little sleep since the night of Will's breakup.

He really had no reason to get out bed. What was out there for him, just another day away from Will. He is upset with himself for the way he spoke to Will at the abandoned warehouse. He knows Will was really trying to make up with him. But he didn't give him a chance. He is not really sure why he denied Will. He thinks that perhaps he was afraid that it would all lead to the same place, and he didn't want to go there. He had only talked about it to Jeremy and he was going to keep it that way. He trusted Jeremy to keep it to himself no matter who asked. He knew Jeremy wouldn't go against his word, not when it was Sonny he was holding things back for.

After an hour and a half of rolling around in bed Sonny decided that he was not going to fall back to sleep and laying there and dwelling on things was pointless and harmful. So he climbed out of bed, showered and headed down to breakfast.

Just as he was passing through the foyer the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Sonny yells so that Hendersen didn't come running to get it. He walks to the door and opens it. Immediately Sonny starts to cry. He take a step over the threshold and wraps his arm around the guest. "My God Jeremy I can't believe you're here." Sonny says holding Jeremy tight. "I can't either I was heading to Disney World but they lost me during a transfer." Jeremy says to lighten the mood. "Guess my boxers are having a great time in the sun and fun, hope they remember to put on sunscreen, their like me they don't tan." Jeremy says, but holding Sonny tight too.

"Who is it Sonny, who's at the...Jeremy!, oh my God what are you here, when did you get here." Justin says. "Sonny let him go so he came come in and join us for breakfast." Justin instructs Sonny. Sonny laughs, "Oh sorry, come on in man, God it is so good to see you buddy." Sonny say as he puts his arm around Jeremy's shoulder.

The three enter the dining room and Adrianne looks up to see Jeremy standing there next to Sonny. She jumps up and walks around the table and gives him a big hug. "It is so good to see you again." she says. "Thank you" Jeremy says back. "I was driving by and thought I would stop in and see how my old roomie was doing, hey are those blueberry pancakes?" Jeremy asks as he step around Adrianne and Sonny and grabs and empty chair, sits down and starts to fill his plate. Sonny turns around and sees Jeremy is making himself at home. Sonny just breaks out in a huge laugh.

He walks over to Jeremy, places his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and says, "God I have missed you friend." Jeremy looks up at Sonny, and with his mouth full muffles out, "Yeah you too, could you pass the syrup please." Sonny looks at his dad and the two just laugh. Adrianne misses the joke.

They sit around the table talking about how things are in Paris, and with school. Jeremy skips over the fact that he is probably expelled by now so he gives all the pat answers parents like to hear, none of which Sonny is buying. He knows exactly why Jeremy is here and he loves him for it.

"So Jeremy, Adrianne starts, "Sonny tells us that your dating now, that is wonderful." "We are so happy for you, aren't we Justin?" she says looking at him. Justin holding in a smile. "Oh yes more than happy." he says.

"Well it never would have been possible if it hadn't been for Sonny" Jeremy says. Sonny is sitting there watching this exchange and he knows where Jeremy is going to go with it, so he sits back and happily let's him spring it on her. "He is the one that got me out there taught me a few things, gave me the confidence to try." Jeremy says. Sonny is full out smiling now because he knows Jeremy is setting the stage for the shock he is about to lay on his mom. "So is she nice, pretty, does she go to your school?" "No another school." he responds. Justin is now waiting too. "As for pretty, I wouldn't say **he**, Jeremy says emphasising the he, was pretty, but **he** is very nice, I sometimes wonder how I landed him in the first place." Looking at Sonny Jeremy says. "But then it always helps when you have someone who plays for the same team as you, guides you, isn't that right Sonny?" Adrianne was in the middle of taking a sip of water when the, **he**, came out of Jeremy's mouth, and she starts to cough. "Put your arms up, put your arms up, Mrs Kiriakis, I hear that helps when you are choking."

"He actually came with me." Jeremy informs Sonny. "Glen's here, with you, where is he?" Sonny asks. "He had an errand to run, but we will catch up later." Jeremy says. "An errand to run," Sonny says questioningly, "in a city he has never been to before." "What can I say, he's like a one man Lewis and Clark in a new city." "He can navigate through anyplace." "Bet you didn't think I even knew who Lewis and Clark were." Jeremy says. "But I will admit that at first I tried to find a CD by them." "I mean everyone in history class was talking about them so I figured they must be an awesome band." "So are you okay now Mrs Kiriakis?" Jeremy says.

* * *

**Chapter 67: Chapter 67**

* * *

Will slept surprisingly soundly the night after he talk to Sonny at the abandoned warehouse. He dreamt of what happen at the warehouse. But his dreams played out much differently than reality. In his dreams they talked, Sonny unburdened himself of what was bother him and Will understood and just held him. Both were happy that they could put it past them and get on with their lives together as it should be. But in the dream Sonny's explanation was never actually voiced. As so often happens in dreams major portions are just skipped over. One minute you're driving your car down the highway and the very next second you're laying on the beach. All that happen in between either never happened or wasn't revealed to you. That was Will's dream. Will says he is sorry, so does Sonny, and then they are holding each other with everything behind them now.

Will wakes at 7 am. And for those few seconds before full conscientiousness, he is happy, Sonny and he had worked it out. But as he became more awake the dreams details started to fade rapidly and the true story starts coming back to him. They hadn't worked it out. Will tried but failed, but he was not giving up. As he lays there he sees his hand is still clutching his treasure to his heart. He almost begins to cry but holds it back. He had to stay focused on getting Sonny back and not wallow in self pity.

As bad as he was feeling at that moment it just got worse when he hears the water running in the kitchen, presumably his mother filling the coffee maker up to make a pot. Now comes the confrontation. He doesn't want to deal with this but he blew her off last night and more than rudely. He actually feels sorry for his behavior. So he decides he needs to apologize to his mom.

He lays there, in bed, for a few minutes more with all sorts of scenarios running through his head as to how this will play out. He finally regroups, picks the way he is going to do this and throws the covers back and climbs out of bed. First he takes his treasure and folds it up again and places is back in it's special box. He kisses his fingers and places them on the glass covering Sonny's shirt.

He realizes he is still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday, but he saw no sense in trying to make himself presentable. How he looked was not going to change the words he had to say. He walks to his bedroom door, places his hand on the knob and hesitates. "Just do it Will" he says to himself.

He walks down the short hall but there is no stumbling in his steps. He knows where he is going and what he is going to do. So he is confident but just a bit scared. He makes it to the kitchen area. He is a bit surprised that his arrival is undetected. He wasn't attempting to be stealth. He stands there for a few seconds looking at his mothers back. She has her hands flat on the counter looking down. Her shoulders are slumped, almost as if she has been defeated in some way.

"Mom" Will says just a decibel or two below normal. Sami jumps out of her skin. "Oh my God" she yells. "You scared the hell out of me." she says as she turns to Will. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I thought you would have heard me coming down the hall." "Yes well I was distracted and didn't hear you." Sami says laced with some anger. Will looks at her. "Can we talk please?" Will asks.

"So now you want to talk, last night you didn't want to tell me anything and you were.." "Mom...I know, I know," Will interrupts. "I want to apologize for the way I acted, it was wrong and hurtful." "I was in a bad place when I came home and I knew if I talked to you it would have gotten worse for both of us so I couldn't deal it with." Sami just stares at him. She is somewhat surprised that he is apologizing. She did not see that coming.

"But mom you have to take some of the blame for where we are right now." Will tells her. "I do, I have to take some of the blame" Sami says like she is shock that she has any blame in this at all. "Yes mom, yes, you have to take on some of this too." "You have treated me badly since I've been home." Will explains. "How have I done that Will?" "I think it is you who's been acting badly." Sami counters with. Will is now feeling deflated because he realizes his mom can't even see that the things she has done are wrong.

He walks over to the couch and just seats down like he is made of lead. He rubs his hands over his face, partly to hold in the anger and partly because he can't believe they are going to do this again.

Will decides to throw all the chips in one more times. Not looking at his mom Will just starts to talk. "Mom, ever since I came back you have questioned me." "Acting like the things I have told you, the way I feel, who I really am has all been a lie, or a way to lash out at you." "Instead of trying to understand me you just put up this shield of denial around you." "Mom I am gay, I think I have know my whole life that I was, but I didn't understand it, and it never really showed itself until Sonny came into my life." "And unlike Adrianne's misguided notion, Sonny didn't make me gay and I didn't make Sonny gay, that is just who we are, how we were born." Will tells her.

Will stands and turns towards his mother now, and looks her in the face. "Look at me." Will asks. "I am Will Horton, I am your son, and I am gay." "Does the fact that I am gay negate the other two parts of who I am." "Does the fact that I am gay make it so I am not longer a Horton, or that I am no longer your son." "Can you stand there right now and tell me that I am no longer, William Horton, your son?" "Tell me mom, have you decided that I can't be those things anymore?" Will ask rhetorically, because he doesn't think she can say yes. They stare at each other. Sami starts to tear up, when suddenly they hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Sami says happy for the distraction and hoping that it is someone who can help her right now, because she is lost and floundering.

Sami opens the door. She doesn't recognize the person standing there. "Can I help you?" Sami asks. "Yes is this the apartment that Will Horton lives in? Sami is confused. Will immediately recognizes the voice. He take a few steps and grabs the door and pulls it out his mom's hand. Once fully open and Will is able to see that he was right, he yells out, "GLEN."

Will steps by his mom and wraps his arms around Glen and holds onto him tightly. "Oh my God I can't believe you are here or that you found me" Will says as he releases him. "Well you did give me your address, and I can speak American, so I could tell the taxi driver where to go, so it wasn't really that hard." Glen says. Will looks at him and laughs, "Has Jeremy taking over your body?" Will asks. Glen raises and eyebrow. Will immediately starts to blush.

"Come on in" Will says as he grab Glen by the arm and pulls him into the apartment. Glen realizes that he hasn't been introduced to Will's mom. "He stumbles a bit as Will forcefully pulls him in. "Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" Glen says. "Thank you, Glen, my son seems to have lost his manners." Sami says. "Oh right, sorry, Glen this is mom, mom this is Glen." Will says quickly as he pulls Glen over to the couch. Will turns to his mom, "Oh mom, before you say anything embarrassing, Glen plays for the same team as Sonny and I." Glen looks at him pretending that he is clueless. "I didn't know you and Sonny played soccer."he says. "Oh yeah you have definitely been around Jeremy for two long, you're beginning to sound like him." Will says.

"Glen can I get you a cup of coffee, I just made a pot?" Sami asks. "That would be great, got a bit of jet lag." Glen says. "Jet lag, where did you fly in from?" Sami asks. "Oh Jeremy and I, oh sorry Jeremy is my boyfriend, we just flew in from Paris," "We came over to see our friends, namely Sonny and Will." Glen says. It is falling into place for Sami. "So how do you like your coffee?" Both Will and Glen say it together "black." They look at each other and laugh. Sami heads to the kitchen.

"So Jeremy came over too, can I assume he is at Sonny's?" "You could assume that yes." Glen says. Sami come back with a coffee for each of them. "Well you two have some catching up to do so I will leave you alone." Sami offers. "You don't have to leave,"Glen says. "You could tell me some stories of the younger Will that I can use to torture him with later on." Glen tells her. "Don't you dare." Will says to his mom. Glen and Sami laugh. "Well as tempting as that sounds, I need to get ready for work." She says. "It was nice to meet you Glen, and please come back again when Will isn't' here and I will give you some great stories" Sami says. "I look forward to it." "It was nice to meet you also, and by the way you have a great son here, a truly good person with a big heart." Glen says.

Will looks at his mom, "Well I don't know Glen that may have fallen on deaf ears, we were just discussing that very subject before you showed up." "So I guess you could say your observation is up for debate, isn't that right mom?" Will says. Glen is sorry now, for saying what he did but turns to Will, "Will I love you like a brother but that was rude and uncalled for, especially in front of a total stranger to your mother. Glen tells him. "Well thank you for that Glen, I do appreciate it." "Despite what my son thinks, I do love him with all my heart and I know he is a good person, with a kind heart." Sami says as she turns to walk away. "Well again it was a pleasure to meet you Glen, come back anytime." Sami says. "Thank you Mrs. Horton." Glen says. As Sami enters her bedroom. Neither Will nor his mom correct Glen on the name.

"Will that wasn't nice, your mom is shocked, and hasn't had time to come to grips with this yet, cut her some slack." "It took my family some time to come to grips with too, it wasn't all rainbows and lollipops for them or for me, you know." Will is just a bit surprised at Glen defending his mom over him. But he knows Glen well enough to know that he is just trying to be a good person, Will thinks back to the time Glen defended Jeremy to that waiter. So he can't be hurt by Glen's actions.

Sami stands near her door and hears the conversation. She knows that Will is partly right, she hasn't been treating him fairly, and she really hasn't even tried to accept the reality of Will. She knows she has to do something about that because despite it all she does love him with all her heart. But one other thing she does know for sure. She likes this Glen person, a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 68: Chapter 68**

* * *

Adrianne excused herself and left the breakfast table shortly after Jeremy made it known that his love interest was another boy. She was very cordial to him and told him it was nice to see him again. She said through a clenched jaw, that she hoped he would stop in again before he left.

Sonny, watching his mother, he could see her awkwardness, and was very aware that while she said the words that Jeremy should stop in again before he left, it was quite the opposite of what she really meant.

Justin, Jeremy and Sonny remained at the table. All engaged in small talk avoiding the real reason for Jeremy's visit. Jeremy, fed up with the walk through the cow pasture just came out with. "So are we going to discuss this elephant in the room or are we just going to go on pretending that smelly pachyderm isn't here. Sonny gives Jeremy a daggers look. "Knock it off Sonny, that didn't work at school, so it isn't going to work here either." "Did you forget who I am in the short time you've been home?"

"Shut up Jeremy," Sonny says in anger as he pushes his chair away from the table. Jeremy jumped up and got behind Sonny and pushes the chair back, in essence trapping Sonny at the table. Sonny fought back, "Let me up Jeremy, NOW. Sonny demands. "No, not until we talk about this." Jeremy says. Hendersen enters the room to remove the breakfast dishes. "Hendersen, Justin says, could you leave this for now, we will let you know when we are done." "Certainly sir." he says. Hendersen gives a quick look over at Sonny and can see that he is being forced to stayed but does as he is requested and leaves.

Justin gets up from his chair and walks over to the chair next to Sonny and turns it so it is facing him, and sits down. "Sonny, what's going on, whatever it is, it is eating you up inside, you need to let it out so we or someone can help." Justin pleads. Sonny remains silent. Jeremy looks at Justin for a moment asking for permission that Justin grants. Jeremy puts his hand on Sonny's shoulders. "Listen buddy, you and I have been over this more than a few times" Jeremy says. "I know that what happen the other day with Will brought it back to the surface, but you can't hold it in any longer." "I can't be the only one who knows about this, because this may or will keep happening unless you face it head on, and to do that you need to tell someone other than me." Jeremy says almost begging Sonny to let it out. "I CAN'T" Sonny yells.

They all remain quiet for a moment. "Do you want me to tell your dad?" Jeremy offers. "You promised Jeremy, you promised you would never say anything about it." Sonny says almost in tear. Jeremy crouches down beside Sonny, opposite Justin. Putting his hand on Sonny's arm, Jeremy tells him, "yes I did Sonny, but Glen reminded me that I am not helping you if I allow you to carry this around and never address it." "And no I didn't tell him, but he reminded me that I am actually hurting you, and potentially someone else if I don't get you to look at this." Jeremy explains, feeling bad that he is putting his best friend through this.

Justin starts to feel nervous, he begins to think this is even worse than he thought it was. "Sonny please let it out, tell me what is happening, we can get through this I promise, I just need to know what it is, so I am help you." Sonny's head is just hanging down with his chin practically touching his chest. "I can't dad" Sonny says defeated. He is crying now. "Why Sonny, why can't you tell me?" Justin asks. "Because it was my fault, it was all my fault." Sonny says softly. "Sonny, Jeremy says, it wasn't your fault, you tried to help but you couldn't, it's not like you just froze up and just let it happen, you just couldn't do anything." "Sonny, it could just as easily have happen to you and Devon would be in the same spot you're in right now, Jeremy tells him, it probably would have happen to you too, if someone did show up." "Sonny, you need to let go, you need to stop blaming yourself, Devon doesn't even blame you" Jeremy says.

Justin takes Sonny's hand, "Please Sonny just tell me, it doesn't have to leave this table if you don't want it to, but you have to get it out son, please, not for me but for you." Justin begs. Sonny removes his arm from Jeremy grasp and his hand from Justin's. He bring this arm up to the table and places his elbow in a position so he can put his face in his hands. He position his hands on the side of his face so they can't see him crying. And he doesn't want his dad to see him when he tells him.

There is silence for a few seconds. Then Sonny begins. "When I first got to school over there I decided that I was just going to tell everyone I was gay so I could start over, and be who I really was." "I know I told you and mom and everyone else that it was all just fine and all the guys accepted it, but that wasn't true." "I was picked on, taunted, called names, but Jeremy just accepted me as I was, and got into more than a few fights over it." Wiping his eyes with a napkin, Sonny continues. After about 2 months things started to calm down." "Once I was playing sports and they saw how good I was, my being gay didn't matter to them anymore, I was just one of the guys."

"For awhile things were good, no name calling, no harassment." Sonny pauses."Well one day I was eating my lunch outside, at one of the picnic tables, and this other freshman came up to me and asked if he could talk to me, so I said sure." "He introduced him, then sat down and started to tell me his story, about how he was gay and didn't have the nerve or guts or courage to tell anyone." "Then he asked me how I did it." "I tried to tell him that what worked for me may not work for him, that I just did what I did because I needed to be myself, that I was tired of pretending the things I was feeling weren't real or would just go away in time, because I knew they weren't and wouldn't." "Well we talked for awhile, and towards the end he asked if he could talk to me again, to get some advice or to just talk about things." "I told him that would be fine, that I would be happy to help him in any way I could." "I gave him my phone number and we went our separate ways."

"Well I didn't really think that I would hear from him again so I sort of forgot about it." "Well one night I got a call from him, and he was crying." "He told me that he had told his roommate that he was gay, and the roommate went around telling everyone." "So he was being picked on so much that he was considering, harming himself." "So I pleaded with him to meet me right away and that we would talk this through." "He agreed and we met." "He told me about the things the guys on his floor were doing to him." "It was even worse than what had been done to me."

"Well I told him that he and I could go to the headmasters office in the morning and see what we could do about getting him maybe transferred to our floor." "He was relieved and thanked me for helping him." "So now feeling better and me not worried about him hurting himself we headed back to the dorms." Sonny stops talking.

Justin is about to say something and Jeremy shakes his head at him, so Justin doesn't say a word.

"So..." Sonny stops talking because he doesn't think he can do this, he can't put himself through this again. "Go ahead Sonny, you're almost there, just let it go." Jeremy says. Sonny looks at him. "Come on buddy you can do this." Jeremy prompts him. Sonny looking at Jeremy continues. "So anyway we are walking back to the dorms, and we hear this guy talking, he says, "Well look what we have here, two little homos, well are you two boyfriends now?" "Well are you Devon , the guy says." That is when 4 other guys come up behind him." "I know we are in trouble, so I tell them we don't want any trouble, we'll just leave and not bother them." "The leader tells me, me and Devon aren't going anywhere, because we bother him just being around." "So I grab Devons arm and start to lead him away from them." Sonny is now crying full on, it is hard to understand what he is saying. "The next thing I know is two guy have me by the arms, and two of the other guys have Devon by his arms." "I tried to talk them out of whatever they were going to do." "But they didn't say anything." "So I started to yell for help but one of the guys that had me put his hand over my mouth." "Then Devon tried to yell and they did the same thing to him and then pushed on to the ground."

Now Sonny is caught, it's as if there is something in his throat that won't let him say anything. Jeremy puts his hand on Sonny's back and rubs it. "It's okay buddy, take your time." Jeremy says. Justin is watching Jeremy and how he is handling Sonny. He can tell that Jeremy has done this with Sonny more than once.

This time it takes awhile for Sonny to speak. "So I am struggling to get the two guys off of me so I can help Devon, but I couldn't break away." Jeremy speaks so he can confirm Sonny's actions for him because Sonny feels a need for people to know that he really did try to help as best he could. "Sonny, Jeremy says looking at Justin, dislocated his shoulder, and when he bit the guy who had his hand over his mouth, the guy started to punch him, in the face and the stomach."Jeremy says. Justin looks at Sonny and puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "So that was why you wouldn't skype with me for about a month, you were afraid I would see what they had done to you?" "I really tried dad" Sonny say with tear running down his face as he looks at his father. "I really tried hard to break away." Sonny looks at his dad hoping his dad understands that he really did. "Honest dad I tried so hard to break free, but I couldn't." "I know you did Sonny." Justin says as affirmation for him.

Sonny turns back and looks down at the table and continues. "I looked over at Devon and I could see terror in his eyes and there was nothing I could do for him." Sonny pauses again. "I could see what they were doing to him." "The two guys holding Devon on the ground flipped him over onto his stomach." "The third guy, the leader is looking down at Devon and telling him how much Devon was going to like what he was going to do to him." "He then reaches down rip Devon's pants off and then his underwear." "Devon is fighting really hard and so am I" "I just want it to stop, I want to protect Devon, but I can't." "The guy bends over and lift Devon up by the hips, all the time taunting him with how much he is going to like it." The guy undoes his pants. "When he starts...Sonny can't say the word, you could hear Devon screaming but it is just muffled by one of the other guy's hand." Devon fought it for awhile but then he just turned into a rag doll." "He just gave up and his body went limp." "I had to close my eyes, I couldn't watch him being tortured like that." "A few minutes later I hear a thud." "I opened my eyes, thinking that they had killed him." "I look down and see Devon laying there on the ground bleeding, but he was still alive, he was moaning in pain."

Sonny can't control his tears. "The guys finished with Devon and then turns to me." Justin is getting sick, and angry beyond words. He holds back so that Sonny can finished, but he knows he is going to make whoever did this to his son and Devon pay. Sonny continues."He starts the same taunts with me that he said to Devon as he is walking towards me." "All these thought were running through my head." "I knew what he was going to do to me, so should I just do what Devon did, and just let it happen, since there was now four guys on me and the rapist was coming towards me." "I had no means to escape."

"The rapist was just about to rip my pants off when we heard noises coming towards us." "I shook my head side to side and up and down trying to get the guys hand off my mouth." "And it worked, so I started to yell, over here, over here." "Well the 5 guys knowing they would be caught ran off." "They dropped me on the ground and I crawled over to Devon." Seconds later three guys from my dorm came running over." "I told them that we had to get Devon to the hospital."

"Well at the hospital I was sitting next to Devon holding his hand, and telling him how sorry I was about what had happen and how sorry I was that I couldn't help." "He told me that there was nothing I could have done, and that he knew that, so that I shouldn't blame myself, but I do." Sonny say sobbing into his napkin. Justin leans over and hugs Sonny. "It wasn't your fault Sonny, you know that." "You tried but you were over powered." "And as Jeremy said you would have been next if your dorm mates had not shown up."

"Sonny what happen to this young man, is cruel and inhuman beyond belief, and was perpetrated by animals." "But you couldn't have stopped it." "And this young man knows it, and has told you it was not your fault." "But Sonny you have to forgive yourself now, you have to look at this realistically, you were overpowered by five animals, they did this to Devon and to you, you did nothing wrong." "You tried to help, but you, me and Jeremy know there was nothing you could have done that would have changed the outcome." "So Sonny you have to let it go, you have to get past this and know you did everything you could." "I can see that is not going to be easy, and to be honest talking to Jeremy and me is fine for right now, but I think you need to speak to someone who can help you with this." Justin tells him.

"I don't need help dad, I will be fine." Sonny says. "Sonny I know you think that, but it's not true, you can't do this alone" Justin says. "What happen to Will in the park and what you did, your reaction, stems from this incident." "I think you need to recognize that and learn how to control it should this come up again." "From what I know of it, Will had to literally pull you off this guy." "Sonny you have this anger in you that is gasoline, and incidents like the one with Will are a match." "You need to learn how to control this anger." "And you can't do that on your own, you need the right tools, and only a professional can give those to you."

They all sit there in silence for a while. Jeremy rubbing Sonny's back, Justin holding his hand again. "I'll think about it dad but right now I need to go splash some water on my face so excuse me for minute." Sonny pushes his chair back and gets up and leaves the room.

Justin and Jeremy stand up. "Jeremy I can't thank you enough for what you did." "He would never have told us that had you not been here, and for that I am grateful." "Sir I love Sonny like a brother, and I refuse to let him be in pain if I can help, he means too much to me" "Because of him I have someone in my life now, and I never thought that would be possible until Sonny helped me, both he and Will were a Godsend to me." "My family may have disowned me but as long as I have Sonny, Will and Glen I can be happy." "So I had no choice but to come over to help." Jeremy says. "Well thank you again for that." Justin says as he hugs Jeremy.

"Whatever became of this attack?" "I was never informed by the school about this." Justin said. "That's because Devon never pressed charges." "What? "Why not, I don't understand" Justin says surprised and a bit angry. "He didn't want to relive it over and over again, so he transferred out of school, and I am not sure where he is now." "So these animals are still out there, getting away scot free." Justin says fuming. "Oh they're out there sir, but as for getting away scot free, that is a different story." "What do you mean?"Justin asks. "Well sir you're a lawyer so it's best you not know what became of them." "But suffice to say they will remember what they did to Devon and Sonny for the rest of their lives, and let's leave it at that." "Does Sonny know?" "No sir and I prefer he never know, because I know he wouldn't have approved." "And while we are like brothers, we have different views on what is right and what is wrong." "I am sort of an eye for an eye kind of guy, your son is a turn the other cheek sort of guy." Jeremy says.

Sonny comes walking back into the room looking a bit more composed. "What the hell took you so long?" Jeremy asked. "Your dad was about to call 911, and I was hiring the search dogs ya peckerhead." "Jeez, what were you fixing your hair or something, you afraid to leave the house with a hair out of place." Jeremy says. " I don't know how you raise this dude sir, but he has more hair product than any beauty salon you can think of." Jeremy says. Sonny needing the levity gives back.

"Well for me I have to work to get a bed head look, you on the other hand take the term literally." "Look at you, what did you sleep with your head in a colander all night." "There aren't two hairs on your head that are pointed in the same direction." Sonny says. "Yeah, well then don't call it bed head, call it what it is fru fru hair." Sonny is about to say something, but Jeremy stops him. "Yeah I know I just made it up so get over it, but I made my point."

"So how about you get your butt in gear and show me around this one horse town." Jeremy says. Justin joins in. "Oh I am afraid I have to correct you on that Jeremy, we are now a one and a half horse town... now that you've shown up." "I think you can guess which half I am referring to." Justin says. "Ohhhhhh...Sonny says, you have been burned buddy, and by my dad no less." Sonny says. "Oh nice Mr Kiriakis, turning on me already." "Well no Christmas card for you this year." Jeremy says. "What are you talking about you've never sent us a Christmas card" Justin says. "Yeah I know, and now you know why." Jeremy says. "Let's go, he says, if I wanted this sort of abuse, I would have gone home," "Of course first I would have to find a home." Jeremy says with a little laugh. "You always have a home with us Jeremy." Justin says. "Oh...I don't know about that sir, you may want to clear that with the Mrs, not to sure she is very happy with me right now." he says. "She'll get over it." "Now you two get going, show him around Sonny, maybe you can go find Will. Sonny looks at his father. "I'm just saying."


	40. Chapter 40

Glen and Will have been sitting on Will's couch catching up a bit. Glen suggest that they find some place to grab a coffee. He told Will that the coffee on the flight tasted like mud, only mud had a smoother consistency. Will laughs a bit and suggest they head over to his great-grandmother's pub. He told him it wasn't gourmet coffee but it was still good. Glen agreed and they left.

As they are walking Will broaches the subject with Glen. "So you guys came over for Sonny, am I right Glen?" "Well, Glen said, Jeremy did, I came along for you." "There are two people in this equation Will." "Yes Sonny is having a problem that had Jeremy worried, but I thought you could use a little moral support as well." Glen told him. "Thanks for that Glen." "I really appreciate it." he says. "Has Jeremy told you what is going on with Sonny, what is bothering him, other than me" Will asked him. "Honestly, not a word, other than he was scared for Sonny, and that something like this has happen to him before, but that he could help Sonny then." "He just thought that trying to do it over the phone was not going to work, with this situation."

"So can I assume that you know about the thing in the park." Will asked. "Yeah, that I know." "Jeremy did tell me, that Sonny defended you, and ended up breaking the assholes, nose and jaw." "Then some legal trouble but he got out of it, so I am up to speed on that." Glen tells him. "I don't know Glen, there were so many things that went wrong at once, I was confused." Will says. "What do you mean Will? Glen asked. "Well for starters, the thing in the park, they were just words." "I knew that guys, yeah they were douches, but again they were just words." "Yeah I was pissed and I went after the guy, but honestly I don't think I would have really hurt him, it probably would have been just some body banging, pushing, shoving, I don't think I would have actually hit him." "But Sonny, Sonny went the extra mile and then some." "It sort of scared me, he was really beating the shit out of the guy." "I had to pull him off or I think he would have done a lot worse."

"So you think Sonny lost control then?" Glen asked. "Oh definitely, for the situation, it was over the top." Will told him. "When Jeremy called. Will said, the other day to ream me out for my behavior, he told me that Sonny's wasn't defending me." "What does that even mean?" Will asked of no one, he just voiced what was in his head.

Will and Glen arrive at Horton Square and take a seat on a bench. "Okay Will, I have a question for you." Glen says. "Go ahead." Will replied. "Well, Glen starts, why did you break it off with Sonny, that doesn't make sense to me." "He was defending you, yes I know what Jeremy said about not defending you, but nevertheless he was." "So why did you break up." Glen asks. Will pauses for a few moments. Now thinking that his reaction was an overreaction.

"Glen, I have cause Sonny so much pain these last few months." "It all started in Switzerland, and then Paris and now here." Will says. "Will I don't see that, according to Jeremy you have made Sonny happier than he has ever seen him, so why do you think you've caused him pain?" Will proceeds to tell Glen about the things in Europe.

Once Will has run down the laundry list of things he thinks he is responsible for Glen speaks up. "Hold on a minute Will, everything you just told me, all that shit, was out of your control." "Those events played out those ways because that was the situation, you couldn't have changed that." "You couldn't make his mother let him come home." "As for his father, he was just trying to placate his wife, and again you couldn't stop that from happening." "You tried to make him feel better, you stayed longer than you were suppose to." "And while you were sad to be leaving us, you two were happy to be together." "So what happen, and I am not even taking the fight into consideration here." Glen says.

"Well, Will starts, we came back and his dad was great, and more than supportive of Sonny, of us actually, Sonny and me being together." "But his mom, who thought I had turned Sonny gay, thought I was a bad influence, so her response was, give him an ultimatum, stop seeing me or be transferred to a school two cities over." "So again, Sonny was being screwed over, and all because of me." Will says. "Okay hold up stop there Will." "First, Glen says, while I don't know this bitch, his mother sounds like a real piece of work." "Will her actions were, in real terms, were a threat, she threatened her own son, either you not be gay or I am going to keep you from, you, Will." "That is what she was doing." "That wasn't about you being a bad influence, that was about keeping you two apart, and maybe her son would turn straight, so she was the Cruella Deville here."

"Will from everything you have told me that lead up to you breaking up with Sonny, it sounds to me like this all goes back to his mother." "Every single thing." "And I hate to repeat myself here Will, but it was out of your control." Glen says.

"I know, you're probably right Glen." Will says. "No Will, there is no probably here, I am right, have you met me, I am never wrong." This gets a little smile out of Will. "But I have apologized to Sonny and he won't accept it." Will says. "I know I screwed up, I overreacted, I get all that, I told him that, but he just wouldn't listen to me, he just walked away." Will says. "Give it time Will" Glen says as he puts his hand on Will's leg. "Jeremy is talking to him now, so let's see what happens."

As Will and Glen continue to talk two young women are walking by, in bare midriff tank tops, and excessively tight jeans. One whisper to the other, "look at the fags," then points to Glen and Will. Glen happens to overhears it. He looks up at them. "You caught us, yup we're fags." Glen says then turns to Will. "The gigs up Will, we have been discovered, oh the shame of it" he says feigning disgrace. The two girls slightly embarrassed by having been caught, start to turn away. "Excuse me ladies," Glen shouts out a bit, "if I may." The women stop for a moment not really sure what to do, run or take what is coming. Both stand there like deers caught in the headlights." Glen starts,"Being gay I am sure you realize that I am an expert on these things, so I feel it is my duty to let you know that your asses look huge in those jeans." "You look like you have two little pigs fighting under a blanket in there." "Oh, and honestly, I like my muffin tops from the bakery not on people walking by." " Just a little fashion tip from mio to you, you're welcome." "Carry on" Glen says.

Will puts the back of his hand up to mouth to cover his mouth because he is about to burst out laughing. Glen leans over and whispers to Will. "Bet you a hundred buck, they are going right home to throw those jeans out immediately, hell they probably paid what almost $200 a piece for those things and puff in the trash." Glen says. "Ah what a cruel person I am." Glen says laughing. "Yeah but you learned it from the best" a voice says from behind them.

Glen and Will turn around and see Sonny and Jeremy. Glen looks at Jeremy."What you think, was it was much, should I have stopped with the jeans, yeah, the muffin top piece was a bit over the top, no pun intended."

Will looks at Sonny and both have I am sorry looks in their eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 70: Chapter 70**

* * *

Glen jumped up to give Sonny an hello hug, and Will did the same of Jeremy. Both Will and Sonny's minds weren't on the salutations as much as they were on each other. "It is so good to see you" Glen says. "Yeah you too Glen, Sonny says, hey guys I don't mean to be rude but can we do the whole hello good to see you a little later, Sonny says. "Maybe we can all meet at the pub in say an hour, it is right over there." Sonny points in the general vicinity. "I would like to talk to Will alone if you don't mind." "No problem" Jeremy says, I am sure we can find something to occupy our time until you two are done." "Sure Glen confirms, you guys take all the time you need." "Thanks guys, Will says. Sonny walks over and takes Will's hand and leads him away.

"So how did it go?" Glen asked. "Well he had his moments but in all, he did good." "He told his dad, who was way supportive of him." "Wish I had parents like that myself." Jeremy says with a bit of jealousy. "Hey you got me babe, that's all you really need" Glen says as he kisses Jeremy on the cheek, which brings a smile to his face. "Hey, Jeremy says, how did it go with Will?" "Well that story is probably going to be as long a story as yours, but right now, if I don't get some coffee in me, I won't even be able stay awake while you tell me what happen, in detail." Glen says. "Okay then let's go" Jeremy says as he takes Glen's hand and they walks in the direction they were told to go.

Sonny is holding Will's hand as they walk to their spot. Neither are saying anything. Sonny because he wants to focus on what he will tell Will and Will because he can tell from Sonny's face that whatever happen prior to he and Jeremy showing up, really shook him up. So he is giving Sonny his time to tell him, or to explain what is going on with him.

A short while later they arrive at the abandoned warehouse. Will jumps up to sit down, expecting Sonny to join him but he doesn't. Sonny is standing about 10 feet in front of Will, with his back to him. "You okay Sonny?" Will asked hesitantly. "I just need a little time to work up to his." "I will tell you what is going on but I have to do it my way and it won't all come out at once, so please be patient with me Will." Sonny said. "Of course take all the time you need babe." Sonny feels comforted by Will calling him babe. To Sonny it's like a warm hug of love. He stands looking out at the river with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hiked up. Will can see that Sonny is crying without even seeing his face. Sonny finally finds the nerve to speak.

"Will somethings happen to me when I first arrived at school in Paris." "I lied to everyone about it, Jeremy was the only one who knew it all." "That's why he came over here, he knows I couldn't talk to anyone but him about this." Sonny stops talking and shakes his head back and forth violently like he is trying to get rid of an image that is disturbing to him.

Sonny starts telling Will about the abuse he endured for the first few months. This part of the story Will can see bothers Sonny, but not to a degree that would have brought Jeremy and Glen all the way over from Paris, so he know's their is something much deeper. Will is somewhat confused to hear the things that his classmates did to him, since they were all so supportive when he showed up there with Sonny.

While Sonny is telling Will these things, Will notices that he is doing it somewhat matter of factly. That perhaps since that time he can look back and see how things changed for him and his impression when he left to come home, overshadowed the bad times and abuses softened over time. But something didn't soften for him, and that is what Will needs to know.

Even Will knows this can't be the story, this can't be what is causing Sonny so much pain. Will jumps down to the ground and walks up behind Sonny. He feels like Sonny is stalling and may perhaps, change his mind about telling him the whole truth. He can't let that happen if they are to get by this.

Will wraps his arms around Sonny's waist from behind to reassure him that he is there for him no matter what. Will rest his chin on Sonny's shoulder. "Babe, those were all horrendous things that happen, and I can see why you would carry them around with you, but that is not the heart of what is going on here, so please tell me, let me in, let me try to help" "I am afraid Will, I am afraid that you will think I am a bad person, a coward, that I didn't try to do anything about it, but I did Will I tried so hard." Sonny is now just crying uncontrollably. Will holds him tighter. "Sonny I could never think those things about you, ever." "You're the best person I have ever met, none of those things you say would be true about you." Sonny put his hands over Will's hands and holds them tightly, then tell's Will the story.

By the end of Sonny telling Will everything, Will is crying with Sonny. Will walks around in front and embraces him. "Babe, there was nothing you could have done, you couldn't have stopped that from happening." "I feel for Devon I really do, but even he knew you couldn't have prevented it." "These guys were animals." "I thank God that it didn't happen to you too, and it could have, if you hadn't yelled when you did it would have." "Yes this happen to Devon, but not because of something you didn't do, it was because of what some animals did to him." "Babe you can't carry this around on your shoulders, it's not fair to you and it isn't true about you." "You need to see that Sonny, you need to truly understand that this happened solely because these 5 subhuman, wanted it to happen." Will holds on to Sonny tighter as Sonny weeps into Will's shoulder.

After about 5 minutes of Will holding Sonny, he lets go and the two sit on the rocks. Neither says anything for a few more minutes. "Sonny, I need to apologized to you, for putting you through this all over again." "I know my actions contributed to this coming to the surface again, and for that I am so sorry." "But please know this, I love you more than life itself." "What you feel about yourself and your fear that my opinion would change because of this, need to be corrected." "I still love you, and I want to be there for you always."

Will continues. "But babe I can tell you a million times that what happen was not your fault and you won't believe me, so I say this because I love you and I want you to feel better about yourself, see yourself as I see you, I think you should talk to someone about this." "Someone who can help you deal with this, who can help you see it more clearly." "None of us can do that, not me, or Jeremy, you need someone outside of your circle, who can explain to you what you feel and why you feel this way and how you can feel better." "So would you do that for me, would you find someone to help you with this." "I will be with you the whole way." Will says. Sonny let's out a little laugh, "You and my dad think alike, he said the same thing." Sonny said. "I alway knew I liked your dad." Will says.

The two of them compose themselves to go back and meet up with Jeremy and Glen. They start their walk back. Will grabs Sonny's arm. "Oh, you have to tell me how did your mom take to Jeremy having a boyfriend." "Oh boy, Jeremy played her like a fiddle, he had this slow lead in and then just let it out." "I thought my mom was going to choke to death." "And the whole time Jeremy is just playing it like it is a normal breakfast conversation." Will is laughing a bit. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at you mom being put on the spot like that, that is wrong of me." "Don't be sorry, she brought this on herself" Sonny said. "I hope it is a wake up call for her." "We'll just have to wait and see." "She however didn't wait and see anything, she promptly left after Jeremy's let the cock out of the henhouse, sort of speak." "She was polite but she was choking on every word." Sonny says. "Hey how about your mom, how are things on that front?" Sonny asked. "Well we were getting into it this morning, and I really thought we were going to have a breakthrough one way or the other, but then Glen knocked on the door, so that was nipped in the bud."

Sonny and Will arrive at the pub. Before they go in Will holds Sonny back. He turns Sonny towards him. "Sonny I need you to know how much I love you, nothing you told me today has changed that." "You are still best person I have ever known." Will says then kisses him softly on his lips. "I love you too babe" Sonny says.

They walk into the pub and spot Glen and Jeremy sitting at a table. As they approach Jeremy first gives them a once over to know if he can be Jeremy of does he need to be more proper. He choses Jeremy. "You know, you two are disgusting, kissing out in public like that, that should be done in dark corners and alleyways, that's where Glen and I do it, isn't that right babe." "Yup when we aren't screwing on some public park bend for an audience, we do it in alleyways and dark corners" Glen says. Sonny freezes, he can't believe prim and proper Glen would talk that way. Will notices Sonny's shock. "Oh that's right, you two haven't met have you?" Will says. "Sonny this is Glen 2.0, the Jeremyafied Glen." "The jury is still out on whether we like this new Glen or not." "We'll get back to you on that.

* * *

**Chapter 71: Chapter 71**

* * *

The four of them sat there talking about what was going on, Will and Sonny filled Glen and Jeremy in on how the parents are dealing with the whole gay thing. Basically dads were good moms not so much.

As they were talking both Sonny and Will could see that the other two were exhausted, despite the coffee they had consumed. "Have you two checked in anywhere, do you have any luggage?" Sonny asked. "Well to be honest we used up all our money just to get here." Jeremy says. "I thought of selling myself at the bus station, but they were lowballing me, pun intended." "I mean come on who wouldn't want a little piece the Jeremy" Jeremy says pointing at himself. "Yeah and that's just what they would get, a little piece, when I was through with you, your bod's mine, anyone else touches it, consider that limb broken" Glen says. "Did that sound too possessive?" Glen asked. "Well a little" Jeremy said. "Good" he says as he grabs Jeremy's leg under the table. "Hey guys would you excuse me a moment I will be back in a few" Will tells them as he heads off.

"So how did it go?" Jeremy asked. Sonny looks at Glen. Jeremy picks up Sonny's cue on talking in front of Glen. "I told him Sonny, I figured since your dad knew and Will was going to know that I didn't need to keep it a secret anymore, did I screw up?" Jeremy says concerned that he misjudged. "No it's okay, it's fine" Sonny says. "Sorry Glen but as you can could guess I am not too proud of myself." Sonny says. "Sonny I would like to say that I understand, well I suppose I do to a degree, but as I am sure it has been said a million times before you did nothing wrong and there was nothing you could do to stop it, so that is my two cents." Glen says. "So how did it go with Will?" Glen asked.

"It wasn't easy, but he was great, so supportive, and like my dad, he thinks I should see a professional, to work through this." "Thanks to you Jeremy I think I will." "Now that I have talked about it openly." Sonny says. "I agree buddy, you can't hold this in forever, Glen and I have lives to live, we can't keep coming over here to rescue you" Jeremy says. Glen kicked him hard under the table." "What the frig Glen, that sucker hurt" Jeremy says as he rubs his shin . "What was that to callous, should I have worded that another way?" Jeremy asked and Sonny breaks out laughing, then looks at Glen, "That's just Jeremy's way of deflecting a compliment. God forbid he come off as a sweet and caring guy." Sonny says.

"So grandma I was wondering if maybe two of my friends could stay in the loft apartment upstairs, they came over from France to visit, Sonny and me." "France I thought you were in Switzerland?" Caroline asked. "Yeah I was but, it is a very long and complicated story for right now." "So do you think they could stay for a few days, they are both really nice guys, they won't be any trouble, you won't even know they are there." "It's two boys, but there is only the one bed up there." Will thinking quick says. "They'll sleep head to toe, so it will be find." "They've had to do it before I am sure."

Suddenly the image of Glen and Jeremy in a sixty-nine position jumped into his head. "Oh good God" Will blurts out unintentionally. "What did you say?" Caroline asked. "Oh sorry, no it was nothing, I just remembered I need to get some things for school, so what do you say...just for a few days, I will work here at night for a few weeks to pay you back." Will offers. "Don't be silly, what's a few days, that's fine with me." She says. "Thank you so much grandma, I really appreciate it." Will says as he kisses her and heads back to the table.

Will arrives back at the table in time to hear sweet and caring guy. "Who's a sweet and caring guy?" Will asked. "Me, Jeremy says, who the hell else at this table is kind and sweet as me." Glen upon hearing that declaration from Jeremy sticks his finger down his throat and makes a gagging sound. Will and Sonny laugh. "I am so underappreciated" Jeremy says, feigning being hurt. "Oh baby don't say that, I appreciate it when I am under you." Glen say. Jeremy suddenly blushes a crimson red. All but Jeremy laugh. He is trying to conceal his embarrassment with is napkin.

"Okay I have a good news, I got you a place to stay for a few days." Will says. "Thank God" Glen says. "I could sleep on a picket fence face down, I am so tired." "I could go for some shut eye too" Jeremy says. "Glen looks at him, we are going to actual sleep Jeremy, no hide the Kielbasa, at least not for a few hours" "God Glen, Will is right I have Jeremyafied you." "I was sort of hoping some of you would rub off on me and not the other way around, you're beginning to out do me in the embarrassing remarks category " Jeremy says. "Well it's your fault, I am picking up a few of your bad habits." Glen says. "Okay, okay guys, Will says, can we focus here, and besides you're about equal in that department, so can we move on here, there is one thing." "I didn't tell my grandma you were gay, so if you could play it straight around her." "Hear that Glen so no grabby ass around his grandmother." Jeremy says. "Oh ,i'll try to control myself when I am near you, it'll be tough but I think I can manage it." "God you guys sound like a couple who have been together to long, your getting on each other's nerves." "I'm sorry guys I get this way when I am to tired" Glen says. "I'm sorry babe." Glen says to Jeremy. While Glen and Jeremy do a little making up Will turns to Sonny. "I thought she was going to catch me when she said two boys, but there is only one bed." Will said. "What did you tell her?" Sonny asked. I said they would be sleep head to two, then that image came into my head, yowzer." Will then turns his attention back to Glen and Jeremy."So anyway you are all set for a room." "Where is your luggage? Will asked. "It's at the bus station in a locker" Jeremy tells them.

"Okay, why don't you give Sonny the key, and we will go get it for you and drop it off at your room, which by the way is upstairs from here." "That sounds great" Glen says. "Can we go to the room now, I have to get some sleep" Glen asked. "Sure can come on." Will says. They all stand up and follow Will to the loft apartment. "Here we are" Will says as he opens the door. "It's perfect" Glen says as he starts undressing. Will reaches into his pocket for his wallet, and pulls out all the money he has. "Jeremy here is $30, it's all I have on me." When you guys wake up you're gonna want to eat so just go down stairs and order something, I will get some more money later today." Sonny pipes in "Wait I think I still have some money after I got my crap for school." Okay I have $20 more." Sonny says as he hands it to Jeremy. Will turns to tell Glen something and sees he is just climbing under the covers in his boxers and is asleep before Will can even get a word out.

"Okay then" Will says. "Give us the key to the locker and we will go get your luggage and drop it off." "Thanks alot guys we really appreciate it." Jeremy says. "Sonny gives him a hug, "No thank you buddy, for helping me out." "I don't think I could have done it without you." "Now get some sleep." "We'll see you guys later." "If you should wake up and want to go out, give either of us a call and we'll come and get you." Sonny says. "Thanks again guys, talk to you later." "Sleep well" Will says as he and Sonny leave the room. Once in the hallway Sonny turns to Will. "Hey you told me that image came into your head, what were you talking about?" Sonny asked "Well when I said to my grandma that they would sleep head to toe, the first thing that came into my head was..." "Oh! you're right yowzer." Sonny says then laughs a bit. But Will can see Sonny trying to picture it. "Your thinking about it right now aren't you, picturing them doing it right this minute. "Your as sick man Kiriakis" Will says. Sonny snaps out of it. "Hey at least you didn't lie to your grandma, there is a very good chance that position might come up, as for the sleeping part, yeah that I don't see happening in that position."

Will and Sonny head out of the pub and are crossing the square, when they run into Justin. "Hey boys, where are you friends?" Justin asked. "They were exhausted so we are letting them rest." Sonny says. "Where are they staying? Justin asked. "Well it seems they spent all their money to get here but had no place to stay." Sonny tells him. "They could have stayed with us, God knows we have enough bedrooms." Justin states. "Thanks dad but they would be staying in the same room and mom hasn't come to grips with me yet, then to have that put on her plate, no I thinks it's best they stay somewhere else." Sonny says. "So where are they staying?" Justin asked. "Oh they are using the loft apartment over the pub, I asked my grandma and she said okay." Will says. "And she doesn't mind it." Justin asked. "Well if you mean the, gay, it, she doesn't know." "I didn't lie I just omitted that small fact." Will says with a little smirk.

"Well I am glad I ran into you two anyway." Justin said. "Why dad what's up?" Sonny asked. "Well I got a call today from Jeremy's parents, his mother to be more specific, and she told me that Jeremy has been expelled from school for leaving to come here." "She was not happy about it, and she wanted to talk to him right away." Justin says. "Nice, they don't give a crap about him until he does something wrong." Sonny says with a little anger. "Sonny they have every right to be upset, that is a very expensive school" Justin says. "Yeah dad I get that but cut him some slack, his family never once even came to visit him while we were rooming together, not once, and now they want to ride him." Sonny says. "Plus, this is there chance to give him a hard time because in what 2 months he will be 18 and he will come into his money so he won't need them." "So they want to get their digs in while they can." Sonny says with disdain. "Be that as it may Sonny, as of right now if he goes back he will have no place to go back too." Justin says then continues. "Do you think he knows that?" Justin asked. "Well between he and Glen one of them would have known, but it wouldn't have stopped him from coming over." Sonny says.

* * *

**Chapter 72: Chapter 72**

* * *

Will and Sonny head to the bus station to get Glen and Jeremy's luggage. "So, Will says, how do you think this is going to play out? "What, with Jeremy and school?" Sonny asked already knowing what Will was asking. "I really have no idea." "If I know Jeremy, and I think I do very well, he would have bailed on school as soon as he got his money." "He was not cut out for that place, but I think a lot of that may have to do with his family disowning him." "Except of course when it comes to shit like this, then they are all over him like white on rice."

"Well as I see it, Will says, there are quite of few issues here that will need to be addressed." "One, if he doesn't go back what can he do, he can't go home, two, if he decide that he wants to stay here where would he live." "My mom and I certainly don't have the space, which sucks because I'd feel like I am letting him down." "And third and most important, what about Glen?" "He can't expect Glen to to stay too, he has family in Paris, and again where would he stay." "And if Jeremy does stay and Glen goes, it would break both of their hearts." "Look, Sonny says, if push came to shove he or they could probably stay in the mansion, under the stipulation that they are to sleep in separate rooms, if for no other reason other than to keep the tension and conflict to a bare minimum." "But that wouldn't solve the problem of what they would do, I mean I suppose if they enrolled with us then at least they would get their diplomas, something they both need, but something I think Jeremy would say to hell with it."

"I guess we are just going to have to talk it through when they wake up." Sonny says.

Once the luggage has been picked up and brought back to apartment. Will drops it off at the door so he won't disturb them. Sonny texted them both the same message telling them where the luggage is.

Will and Sonny take a walk to their spot the second time today. "So school starts next week, Will say, what do you think we can expect?" "What do you mean?" Sonny asked. "Duh, Will says looking at Sonny, this whole being gay, situation." "You know that T has already spread the word to anyone and everyone that will listen, which really isn't a bad thing I suppose." "At least when we start up in school the foundation will already be there, so we just have to see how people react." Will says. "This is going to sound like BS, Sonny says, but I really don't give a shit what anyone thinks." "This is who we are, if they are our real friends then they would probably just need some time to adjust, but they would accept us." "Okay I get that, Will says, but what about the struggle you are going through, I will be there for you but you know there is a very good, and I mean very good chance that they may be physical altercations, are you going to be able to deal with that? Will asked Sonny. "Honestly I don't know" Sonny says a bit curt as he jumps down from where they were sitting, thinking that distancing himself from Will would be like the question wasn't asked and he won't have to think about it.

Will sit staring at Sonny's back as Sonny picks up rocks and throws them in the river. "Sonny I am sorry I asked but it is something that you need to address." Will says, still sitting in the same spot, nervously not knowing how Sonny will react. Sonny doesn't. "Do you want me to call my grandma and maybe get a the name of guy you can see, here in Salem." Will asked. "Jesus Will, I am not a nut job you know." Sonny says in anger but can't look at Will when he says it. "Babe I am not saying you are nutjob, Will says pushing back on Sonny, but you do need to talk this over with someone or you aren't going to resolve this and babe you need to resolve it and get past it." "God fine I will see someone, hell of alot of good that's going to do" Sonny says. "Okay, then I will call my grandma, and ask her to suggest someone." Will says. "Fine, now can we stop talking about it?" Sonny says as an angry plea. Will will accept this small victory. He just hopes it is not lip service.

"I wonder why Jeremy's mother didn't call you about him, you being his roommate and all." Will asked changing the subject. "Well my guess would be them knowing I am gay, they want about as little to do with me as they do with Jeremy." Sonny says.

"Hey you mind if we head back?" Sonny asked. " I want to go talk to my dad about something." "Sure, Will says as he jumps down and starts to walk with Sonny. Will feeling like he has created a conflict between them again is trying to think of a way to calm the waters ,if there is trouble. He grabs Sonny's arm to stop him from walking. "What?" Sonny asked, not sure why Will stopped him, "do you see something, is there a rat or something?" "No, I just want you to kiss me." Will says. "What, why, not that I mind, but why all of a sudden." Sonny asks. "I just feel like I have hurt you or made you mad and I want to kiss and makeup." Will say.

"Will don't be crazy, I am not mad at you, I love you, and you didn't hurt me, I know you are just looking out for me, it is just that I hate that I have this problem." Sonny admits. "Okay then, Will say, then kiss me." Sonny steps towards Will and forcefully wrapping his arms around him and pulls him in close, he teases a kiss a few times. Just as Sonny get's his mouth near Will's, Will slips his tongue out and Sonny pulls away. On Sonny's third attempt and before he can pull away, Will put his hand behind Sonny's head holds him still and kisses him. Sonny returns the kiss with an intensity that surprises Will. Before Will even notices, he is aroused and Sonny feels Will's erection pressed against him. Sonny then releases him. "Hey I thought I was suppose to kiss you" Sonny says. "Yeah you were but I couldn't take your lips being that close to mine and not being able to feel them on mine." Will says. Sonny laughs. "Horton you have no willpower." "Not when it comes to you Kiriakis." Will says as he runs his thumb across Sonny's lower lip.

"Let's get going before one of us jumps the other and we are arrest for lewd behavior" Sonny says. "It would be totally worth it, as long as we get to finish before they cart us off to jail" Will says. Sonny smiles and takes Will's hand. "Oh yeah it would be totally worth it." he says.

* * *

**Chapter 73: Chapter 73**

* * *

Will and Sonny arrive back at the square. "I am going to check on something with my dad" Sonny says, catch up with you later." "Okay I am just going to check out the reading list for school and see how much these books are going to cost, I will see you back here in say an hour?" Will asked. "Perfect see you then." Sonny says kissing Will on the cheek and heading off.

Will heads to the bookstore but remembers he gave all his money to Jeremy and Glen so he couldn't buy books even if he wanted to. So he heads to the pub to get some freebies from his Grandma Caroline. When he enters he sees the place is empty with the exception of one table with 5 guys sitting around it. Will notices it is T and some of their mutual friends. So as not to cause a scene Will walks directly to the bar and sits down on a stool. He orders a soda and fries.

He sits there hoping T doesn't start anything. He can hear them whispering and every once in awhile he will hear his name or Sonny's. Then it starts. "Hey Horton, where's your butt buddy today, I would have thought you would be glued to his ass." T taunts. Will shrugs it off, they are just words. "Do you want me to throw them out Will?" the bartender asked. "Nah we're good Eddie but thanks, if I need a backup I will let you know."Will tells him. "You got it, I am right here." Eddie says.

T and everyone at his table rises and heads towards Will. "Will they are heading over here, you want me to do something?" Eddie asks again. Will smiles at him. "Just stay close, thanks." Will says. "I got your back." Eddie says. Will knows he can take down T in a heartbeat, and perhaps if the others see that then they will back off. But before Will knows it T has his hand on his shoulder. Eddie makes a move to come out from behind the bar but Will gives him a slight head shake no. So Eddie steps back. "T take you hand off my shoulder before I break your arm" Will says. "What are you going to do hit me with your purse?" T says in an effeminate voice. Will hears the laughter from the others. He grabs the hand T has on his shoulder, and removes it, making sure to squeeze his knuckles hard as he does it. He knows T won't let on that he is pain but Will enjoys knowing that he is. Will let's go and can see T wants to massage it but he can't show any weakness in front of his friends.

"So tell us Will what's it like taking it up that ass" T says. The other guys let out a collective..oooohhhhhhh. Will turns around completely, on his stool and look T in the eyes. "Come on T, your memory can't be that short, what was it is two days ago you were begging for it, and you were a two condom guy, as I remember, God knows what's or who's been up your ass." "You were insatiable, more more more, you keep begging." "But I only do one charity case a year." "I do have my standards you know." Will taunts back. T turns bright red, he pulls back to throw a punch and before he can get his arm fully back Will has him by the neck pushing T back and off balance, he then kicks T's legs out from under him causing T to hit the floor hard. Will quickly gets down on the floor with one knee on T's chest the other on his arm and one hand grabbing his face. When T tries to punch Will with his free hand Will catches his wrist before the punch lands and twist it backward. T Let's out a sound of pain. Will leans down close to T's face. "Listen carefully T, you ever come near me again, or yell some bigoted slur at me or Sonny, and I will take you down so hard and fast you will wish you hadn't been born" Will says, "Do you understand me?" T unable to catch his breath because Will's knee on his chest starts to turn red. "Answer me T, do you understand?" Will can see T trying to say something. "What's the matter buddy speechless, Will applies a bit more pressure on T's chest, then just nod T, let me know your brain is still working and you understand. T rapidly nods his head. "Now that's a good boy, now why don't you and the no brains club take a hike.

T rises off the floor, none of his friends help him, to afraid of Will and what he might do. Will keeps his eyes focused on T as he gets up to make sure he doesn't try to sucker punch him. "Come on guys let's get away from this"...Will raises his hand and shakes a no no finger at T. T stops what he is about to say, mostly because he doesn't want to be further embarrassed by Will in front of his friends. They start to head out. "Have a good day guys, it was nice seeing you all again." Will says with his back to them as they get to the door. Will hears the door close and his heart starts to return to his normal beat. "Remind me not to make you mad" Eddie says. Will laughs. Yeah but now I have to go change my boxers." They both laugh this time.

Will hears the door open and fears the worse. He turns in his stool quickly and sees Jacob one of their mutual friends who was with T, coming towards him. Will rises, ready to fight if he has too. "No Will, I am not here to fight, I want to apologize for not doing anything to stop him." He says. "I knew what he was doing was wrong and I didn't have the guts to stand up for you and for that I am really sorry." "And for what it's worth I am going to tell T that, I can't be friends with someone like that." "So I am sorry Will honest I am." "If you mean that then the apology is accepted Jacob." Will says. "Thanks Will, so we still good?" Jacob asked. "Still good." Will responds. "Thanks" Jacob says as he leaves.

Will sits there thinking about Jacob, he knows that is completely out of character for him. He was always the follower. Go with whoever has the power, and in that situation T had the power with four other guys. So Jacob coming back just strikes a bad note with Will. He is going to keep his guard up around him.

Will finishes his soda and fries and heads out to meet Sonny in the square. It hasn't been quite an hour yet so Will just takes a bench and waits.

Will suddenly feels a hand on his neck and jumps up into an aggressive position. "Oh God I'm sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you." Sonny says. It takes Will a few seconds to get back his calm. "Oh no, it's fine, sorry just startled me for a moment." Will says. "No offense Will but that was more than a startled reaction, you were ready to fight, what happen?" "No, no nothing happen, you just surprised me, honest that all." Will tries to say convincingly as he walks around the bench to give Sonny a hug. "Will I can tell that isn't true, please tell me what happen." Sonny asks. "Sonny can we just let it go, it is over and done with, nothing to worry about, please just let this one go." Sonny looks at Will and gives in. "Fine, I'll let it go, just this time, so did you get your books?" "No I was on my way to the bookstore and I remembered I gave all my money to Jeremy and Glen." Will responds. "So what did you do for the hour?" Sonny asks trying to maybe get Will to slip up. "Just went to the pub for a soda and fries." "So how did things go with your dad, everything okay? Will asked. "Oh yeah it was nothing big, I just wanted to run something by him."

* * *

**Chapter 74: Chapter 74**

* * *

Will and Sonny are sitting on a bench in the square just talking."Well, Jeremy and Glen are going to be asleep for quite a while so what do you want to do to kill time?" Sonny says suggestively. Will looks at him smiling. " Well we can't go back to my place and we certainly can't go to the mansion, so what is your suggestion?" Will asks. Sonny responds, "well there's always the Simmons place." "Great idea, but my dad is still pissed that I took the car and disappeared for a day or two, so he won't be loaning it to me for quite a while." "Well I can call my dad and see if he'll let me borrow his car, and mom can pick him up after work." "Great idea, but you know he's going to ask you what you needed for, and you can't very well say, well dad I want to have sex with my boyfriend" Will responds. "Well, while that is true we don't have to bring that part up." Sonny says with a laugh. "So I'll just telling him you and I are going for a drive, I don't have to tell him where we're going." Sonny explains. "Well if you think he'll go for it I'm game" Will replies. Half an hour later their on the road, on their way to the Simmons's apartment.

They arrive at the complex and after getting the key from the neighbor they head down to the apartment. When they enter they immediately start kissing. Clothes start flying everywhere as they hungrily begin to undressed each other. "God Will, it seems like we haven't been together for such a long time." Sonny says through his rapidly increasing breath. "I know what you mean I've missed being with you so badly that I've almost forgotten what it's like, keep in mind I said almost forgot." Will says with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Once they have shed all their clothes and are completely naked, Sonny grabs Will's hand in leads him to the bedroom.

Upon entering the room Sonny leaps onto the bed, Will follows suit. He bring himself up on top of Sonny's body. Looking into Sonny's eyes Will tells him, "God I've missed the feel of your body against mine." They start to kiss as their hands move over every part of each other's bodies they can reach. Sonny slides his hands down Will's back until he can grasp the mounds of flesh that surround Will's treasure. Both can feel each other's erections pressing into their stomachs. Will breaks the kiss and lifts his head away from Sonny. Resting on his elbows Will places his hands on the sides of Sonny's face. "What's up Will, is there is something wrong?" Sonny asked. "No I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and that being here with you in this way is perfect and natural." "I love you too Will, more than I can express even through making love to you." Will feel his heart swell at those words.

Will leans down and starts to kiss along Sonny's jawline. He slides his lips up to Sonny's ear and nibbles on the lobe. Then slipping his tongue out, he starts to trace the edges of Sonny's ear with the tip. Sonny turns his head so Will can run his tongue more directly on his ear. Will knows how much Sonny loves the feel of him licking his ear. The action elicits a mildly guttural moan. Continuing this action for a little while, he then starts to lick down Sonny's neck. Sonny leans his head back giving Will more access, Will passionately accepts the invitation. Licking from the back of Sonny's jawline then tracing it around and then continues on to the other side. Proceeding down Sonny's neck past his collarbone, Will starts to lick his chest and kisses each nipple. Sonny looks down at Will and runs his hands through the thick blonde mane. Will, knowing how sensitive Sonny's nipples are he spends time on each one, kissing, sucking and nibbling on them, he then bite them softly and just gently with his teeth he pulls on them. Sonny moans as he applies pressure to the back of Will's head to tell him to keep doing it.

Sonny becoming so aroused he rolls Will over onto his back and slides his body on top of him. Grabbing Will's hands, Sonny raises them over Will's head and pins them there. He then leans in and kisses Will forcefully, slipping his tongue out to lick Will's lips. Will opens his mouth and returns the favor. Feeling Sonny start to grind into him, Will breaks out of Sonny's grip. He slides his hands down Sonny's back and grabs his ass, pulling him down harder against him. Will starts to thrust up into Sonny's stomach creating a friction that almost brings him over the edge.

Suddenly out of nowhere Will lifts Sonny's head and looks him in the eyes."Sonny do you want to fuck me? Will asks. "Oh God yes Will, so badly." "Then say it Sonny, tell me you want to fuck me" Will instructs him. This is a new game to Sonny. Will has never behaved this way before. While he has been vocal during their sexual activity, and is no longer shy about telling Sonny what he wants or needs, he has never been so base or almost demanding. But it actually arouses Sonny even more. "Will I want to fuck, you right now, can I, please?" Will continues to look into Sonny's eyes but doesn't speak, he simply spreads his legs apart and Sonny's hips slip down between them. Will can feel the warmth of Sonny's hard cock pressed against the underside of his balls.

Sonny first starts licking down Will's body, paying particular attention to each nipple, as Will did to him, they become hard against his tongue. His hand is gently stroking Will's cock. Sonny looks down at Will's hard member and sees the precum oozing out of the slit. He uses his thumb to run the glistening fluid over the head. As he works down his body and using just the tip of his tongue, he runs his tongue in circles around Will's navel and then slips the tip in inside it and flicks it back and forth. When he reaches Will's erection he licks at the slit. Will looks down and can see Sonny licking it then pulling his tongue back into his mouth and he watches the string of precum stretching from his cock to Sonny's mouth. Sonny kisses the head and then laying his tongue flat on the underside of the shaft he runs it down the full length of it, over his balls and down to Will's hole.

As soon as Will feels the tip of Sonny's tongue on his hole he emits a slight gasp. Sonny spit on Will's hole and then runs his tongue around the edge. He can see Will's body quiver as he works on the tight opening. Slipping the tip of his tongue inside, Will lets out a moderately loud moan as he grabs the pillow and bites. When Sunny feels that there is enough man made lubricant on Will's hole he starts to insert a finger. "No Sonny do it just as I am right now, I want to feel every inch of you entering me." Will pleads.

Sonny follows Will's instructions and slides back up his body. Will spreads his legs wider to give Sonny complete access. Once in position Sonny grasp his cock in his hand and slide it down from just under Will's balls until he finds the place on Will where he can join with him physically, where for a brief time they can be one.

Making his initial entrance he can see the brief facial expression of pain on Will's face that quickly disappears as Sonny completely enters him. At that point Will's face shows nothing but pleasure.

Will now wraps his legs around Sonny's back and presses the heels of his feet against Sonny's ass. Sonny begins to withdraw and enter in a steady rhythm while looking into Will's eyes. Using his heels Will pulls Sonny down hard. The sound of flesh meeting flesh increases almost with each thrust Sonny makes. Will reaches his hands up and wraps them around Sonny's neck and pulls him down to kiss him passionately. Not knowing if it's because they have been separated for a while or what, but Sonny is feeling his cock telling him that his tipping point is coming quickly. Trying as hard as he mentally can to hold off, he realizes that his attempt to postpone the inevitable are going to fail. He needs this too much. "Will I'm really trying but I can't hold back much longer." Sonny says in pants. "Then don't babe, just let it happen" Will responds. Sonny's pace increases. "I'm going to cum Will". Will reaches up and pulls Sonny down again and brings their lips together. As soon as their lips meet Sonny lets out a moan into Will's mouth. Will hugs him tighter as the waves of pleasure run through Sonny's body. Sonny hips jerk with each ejaculation. Will can feel Sonny's fluid entering his body. Each explosion of cum is another indicator of the pleasure Sonny is feeling.

When Sonny feels the pleasure subside he slowly starts to pulls out but Will stops him. "No Sonny stay inside me just a little longer." Will pleads. Sonny complies and rest his head on Will's shoulder. When he becomes flaccid again Sonny slips out of Will and rolls over onto his back. Both are panting for a little while.

Sonny breaks the silence. "I can't tell you how much I've missed that." Sonny says. "I missed you too babe" Will confesses. Sonny, without missing a beat rolls over and grabs hold of Will's cock and places his lips on the tip. He runs the head across his lips and can taste the salty precum as he licks his lips. He then slowly places Will's cock on his lips and pushes downward causing a pleasure of pressure as he slides down the length of Will's shaft.

Will feel Sonny's lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He lets out a moan as Sonny starts to suck his way back up to the tip. Will grabs Sonny's hair as his head rolls back on the pillow. Will acting almost instinctually starts to pump his hips up as if he is fucking Sonny mouth. Sonny holds his head still so Will can continue doing it. When Sonny notices Will getting tired he starts to slide his lips and tongue up-and-down Will's shaft again while he jerks him off at the same time. "I'm close Sonny, I can't hold back any longer." Upon hearing that Sonny slides his mouth down and totally engulfs Will's cock just as he explodes into Sonny's mouth. Sonny swallows each ejection from Will's cock.

When Will has depleted his reservoir Sonny slowly slides his lips up Will's cock one more time. Wrapping his hand around the still firm cock he squeezes it as he slide his hand up trying to get the remaining cum to rise to the tip and then licks it off. Once he has released Will's cock. Will looks down at him "kiss me" he says. Sonny rises up and passionately places his lips against Will's lips and their mouths open and their tongues share in the taste that is Will.

* * *

**Chapter 75: Chapter 75**

* * *

Jeremy woke first. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He turned his head and saw Glen laying beside him. As he watched Glen sleeping he began to think about the fact that Glen would have to be going back to school soon and that he wouldn't be going with him. Because of his leaving without permission, the school had kicked Jeremy out. So technically Jeremy had nothing to go back to other than Glen. And while Glen was more than enough reason for him to want to go back, he knew he couldn't afford to live on his own in Paris. Not with the allowance he received, that is to say if his parents haven't cut that off already, after hearing of his expulsion. So naturally he couldn't ask his family for any help. And Jeremy knew that as much as he hated school he would be willing to endure it for the next year and a half if it meant that he could stay with Glen. The prospects of Glen going back without him was making Jeremy sick. He had seen how long distance relationships work when he lived with Sonny. And he knew they didn't fare well.

Glen stirred and rolled over onto his side facing Jeremy. "Morning handsome" Glen said to him. "Morning your self there cutie" Jeremy responded. Jeremy reached over and pulled Glenn closer to him. He put his hand on the side of Glen's face in ran his thumb over his cheek. Glen could sense that there was something on Jeremy's mind. "What's the matter babe I can tell from your look that there is something bothering you" Glen asked. Jeremy not wanting to bring it up at just this moment told Glen that it was nothing, that he was just so happy to be there with him. "Well I'm glad to be here with you too babe." Glen said. Jeremy missing Glen already even though he hadn't left yet, leaned over and kissed Glen on the lips. Glen return the kiss with a bit of passion.

Jeremy becoming somewhat aroused leaned into Glen pushing him down onto his back. Glen stops the progression. "Oh God Jeremy, I must have terrible morning breath" Glen told him. "I don't care babe, I just need you right now" Jeremy said with desire in his voice. He slid his body on top of Glen's. Looking into his eyes Jeremy told him with an urgent desire, "I need to be with you right now babe." Glen sees the lust in Jeremy's eyes. "I need you to babe" Glen responded. Jeremy then started to kiss and lick Glen's neck and slowly worked his way down. Sliding the covers off them both Jeremy raised himself up onto his knees and started to lick down Glen's chest and across his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Without any teasing or foreplay Jeremy just slid Glen's boxers off him. He then worked his own boxes off himself until he was naked.

Glen raised both his hands and wrap them around Jeremy's neck and pulled him down on top of him. There kissing became more passionate as their tongues meet. Jeremy is working very hard to hold back any tears at the thought that this may be the last time he gets to make love to his boyfriend.

Glen pushes against Jeremy rolling him over onto his back and then slides his body on top of him. They continue to kiss passionately while their hands grope each others bodies. Glen repeats the same action Jeremy performed on him just a few moments ago. Only Glen stops at Jeremy's hard cock and takes it in his mouth. Feeling the warm hard member on his tongue he begins to suck and lick it sliding his head up and down on it while his hand is stroking it. Jeremy puts his hand on the back of Glen's head and runs his fingers through his hair. Glen enjoy blowing Jeremy. He likes how Jeremy starts to work with him by raising his hips up to his mouth as he goes down. He can feel that Jeremy is reaching the breaking point so he quickly withdraws Jeremy's cock from his mouth. He then kisses his way down the underside of Jeremy's cock until he reaches his balls. Taking one in his mouth he runs his tongue around it, sucking and gently pulling on it as Jeremy lets out soft moans. He then repeats the action with the other one.

Continuing his descent Glen puts his hands on Jeremy's thighs and separates his legs. Then sliding his hand under Jeremy's thighs lifts him up to expose his passage. Glen slips his tongue out and proceeds to rim Jeremy. Jeremy instinctually lifts his legs up and put his hands on his knees to hold himself open for Glen's probing tongue. Applying generous amounts of saliva on Jeremy's hole Glen then slips his tongue out further and with just the tip he runs it around the edge. With a little bit of pressure he slips the tip of his tongue inside the tight opening and flicks it back and forth and un and out. "Oh God Glen I need you in me right now." Jeremy says through rapid breaths. Glen not meaning to tease Jeremy continues with his actions. He knows, as much as Jeremy wants him inside the pleasures of this, is what Glen wants to give him. Now feeling that Jeremy may be on sensory overload Glen stops and begins to slide up his body. Again paying special attention to Jeremy's balls and cock. He runs his tongue over them and then licks and sips at the glistening pool of pre-come emanating from the tip of Jeremy's cock.

Once Glen is now laying on top of Jeremy, face-to-face, he feels Jeremy's legs wrapping around his back. Glen understands that this is Jeremy's way of saying he want him inside. And Glen complies by moving his hips into position between Jeremy's thighs. He grabs his cock and places the tip on the entrance to Jeremy's hole. He then leans down and kisses Jeremy passionately just as he pushes the head of his cock through the opening, passing the tight ring and then slides inside. Jeremy emits an almost whimpering moan into Glen's mouth. He holds onto Glen even harder. And like Will he uses the heels of these feet against Glen's ass to force him in harder and deeper.

While they have done this many times before, each time for them feels like the first. They are slow and attentive to each others needs and desires. Glen has already learned the best way to give Jeremy the most pleasure. The best angle to enter from, the right pace to bring Jeremy to the edge. And Jeremy, has learned to tighten himself just at the point where Glen is about to climax.

Neither Glen nor Jeremy have ever actually climaxed inside the other, it has become their practice to release on each others stomach or chest. Both find it arousing to see the other ejaculate. Jeremy has taken to licking his own essence off of Glen's stomach or chest whenever possible. While it excites Glen to watch him doing it, his favorite part is the sharing of Jeremy's cream with a kiss, and licking what remains on Jeremy's lips, off.

Jeremy can feel Glen's body start to change, he feels the rhythm become more intense so he knows that Glen is about to cum. He lifts Glen's head up and looks him in the eyes. "Glen let go inside me, let me take it, I need to feel what it is like to have a part of you inside me when we are done." Glen looks down at him. "Are you sure babe? Glen asks. Jeremy quickly says "yes" and pulls Glen's lips to his own just as Glen releases his seed inside. Jeremy tightens up to create pressure on Glen's cock to increase his pleasure. Jeremy can feel each ejaculation as it is driven from Glen's hard cock with each thrust of Glen's hips. When the sensation subsides, and Glen as no more to offer, their kiss becomes more gentle, more loving. Glen slowly withdraws, but doesn't roll off. He looks Jeremy in the eyes and can see tears forming. "What's wrong babe, are you hurt, do you regret me cumming inside? Glen says with concern. "No babe that's not it...I am just so happy that we did it, and that I could feel your orgasm inside me." But the truth is that he knows he is going to be losing Glen very soon. Glen wanting to make Jeremy happy slides down and takes his cock in his mouth. But Jeremy stops him. "Glen, babe let's just leave it just like this." "I don't need to cum to feel good." "Just feeling you let go inside me was more than enough for me this time." Jeremy says. Glen is a bit puzzled, they have never finished without each of them being satisfied. But he gives in to Jeremy's wishes.

Glen slides back up and lays beside Jeremy resting his head on his chest, unaware that Jeremy is crying as he runs his hands through Glen's hair.

* * *

**Chapter 76: Chapter 76**

* * *

Jeremy has stopped crying but knows that his eyes will give him away. So he rolls out from under Glen and immediately heads for the bathroom. As he is walking away he tells Glen that maybe he should give Will and Sonny a call, and arrange to meet them down in the pub. Glen concurs and grabs his phone out of the pocket of his pants that are laying on the floor. Jeremy closes the bathroom door and locks it. In his present state he doesn't think he could handle being that close to Glen again knowing that it's going to end soon. He turns on the shower and adjusts it to the right temperature and then steps in. Once the water strikes his face he begins to cry more freely.

Glen, after calling Will, climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom to join Jeremy in the shower. Finding it locked Glen is now fully aware that there's something wrong that Jeremy's not telling him. In these situations Glen has learned to let Jeremy tell him in his own time and way.

Jeremy lost in his own depressing thoughts suddenly realizes that he's been in the shower an inordinately long time. He notices that his feet and hands have pruned considerably. He turns the shower off and grabs a towel and steps out. Then quickly drying himself off he wraps the towel around his waist and opens the bathroom door to find Jeremy sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. He tries to cover up the fact that he's been in there so long.

"Sorry babe, it was just so relaxing in there I forgot how long I was even in there for" he says. Glen immediately notices the redness and puffiness of Jeremy's eyes. Now feeling more than a little concerned he gets up and walks to stand directly in front of Jeremy. "Jeremy what's going on here, you've obviously been crying and I want to know what's wrong" Glen said almost demanding an answer. "Crying, are you crazy, the friggin shampoo in there so damn harsh when you get it in your eyes it burns like hell, nevermind no more tears how about no more eyes" Jeremy says trying to deflect the conversation with humor. "You're lying to me Jeremy, I can tell when you're not telling the truth, what's going on?" Jeremy tries to think fast and come up with what will sound like a reasonable explanation. "Okay, I'm sorry, yes I was crying, it's just that here I am back in the states and I can't even see my family and they don't want to see me" Jeremy says as convincingly as he can. Glen suddenly feels bad for Jeremy. He puts his arms around his neck and hugs him. "Babe I know it's not the same but I'm your family, as well as Will and Sonny, we love you all of us" Glen says trying to reassure Jeremy. Jeremy returns the hug and says I know babe and you guys are the most important people in the world to me."Feeling that he has convinced Glen of his reason for his mood he tries to get out the conversation and turn it to something else, so he smacks Glen on his naked ass and says, "come on, get in there and take a shower I'm starving." Glen pulls back from Jeremy and looks at him, mostly to reassure himself that Jeremy is okay. When he feels that Jeremy is fine he heads into the shower.

About 10 minutes into Glen's shower there's a knock on the apartment door. Jeremy is just finishing putting on his shoes. He walks over to answer it and finds Sonny and Will standing there with big smiles on their face. "Hey guys, you got here fast, Glen's still in the shower he should be finished up shortly, come on in" Jeremy says as he opens the door completely. Sonny immediately picks up on the fact that Jeremy is not himself. "So did you guys sleep well? Will asked. "Like logs, we were totally out of it after the long flight and not getting any sleep for so long." he responds. Sonny not taking his eyes off of Jeremy says to Will, "Hey Will would you mind giving Jeremy and I some alone time, you can wait here for Glen and then come down and join us in the pub?" "Sure no problem" Will replies. Looking at Jeremy Sonny says, "Okay buddy it's just you and me let's go downstairs." Sonny grabs Jeremy's arm and leads him out of the apartment. Just before they exit Jeremy turns to Will and says "you better announce that you're here when you hear the shower go off so Glen will know and not come out naked." "Will do" Will says.

Sonny and Jeremy arrived at the pub floor. Sonny looks around to try to find a table that is somewhat secluded. He locates one in the far corner and leads Jeremy to it. As the two pull out their chair and sit down Sonny can see tears starting to form in Jeremy eyes. He reaches out his hand to take Jeremy's. "This is because you're upset about leaving Glen aren't you?" Jeremy unable to speak simply nods his head. Sonny slides himself over to the chair next to Jeremy. He puts his arm over Jeremy's shoulder and continues to hold his hand. He let's Jeremy get it out of his system. "It's of little comfort to you buddy but I know exactly what you're going through" Sonny says. "How could you go through this Sonny, this is eating me up inside" Jeremy confesses. "Well buddy you of all people should know I didn't handle it very well, but I had you to help me and I want to help you with this" "How Sonny, how can you help me, their not going to take me back and I can't ask Glen to stay here with me, he has his family back there, that would be completely unfair and selfish of me." "Jeremy I know where you're coming from and while I don't really want to say this but I have some irons in the fire and that's all I'm really going to say" Sonny tells him. Jeremy quickly raises his head and looks at Sonny. Sonny knowing what the next question is going to be that comes from Jeremy's mouth simply says, " just don't give up hope yet, okay?"

Will hears the shower shut off. He gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom door. "Hey Glen it's me Will, Jeremy and Sonny are down in the pub, I'm just letting you know I'm here so there's no surprises when you come out." "Thanks for letting me know, that could've been more than a little embarrassing" Glen replies.

Will is glancing through a magazine when he hears the bathroom door open. Glen doesn't give it a moment before he asks Will, Will do you know what's going on with Jeremy." Will caught a bit off guard looks at Glen. "What do you mean what's going on with him, why do you think there's something wrong?" "Sonny hasn't said anything to me, and he seemed fine when we came in here this morning" Will says. Glen looking at Will explains, "well I know of at least two times when he's cried since we've been here in this room." "Cried? did you ask him why he was upset? Will asked. "Oh yeah I asked, but he gave me some cock and bull story about being in the states not being able to see his family, and that's bullshit, and you and I both know it" Glen explains angrily. It suddenly dawns on Will what this might be about but he doesn't feel he is in a position to bring it up. "I'm sorry buddy wish I could help you but I really don't know what's going on" Will says. "I don't like this Will not at all, he's got a problem and won't let me in to help" Glen says as he forces his last shoe on. Glen sits there on the end of the bed. Will can see he is working up an anger. He wants to defuse it if he can. "Glen it's not my place and I know that, but just give him a little time, I'm sure he will let you in when he thinks it's time, but you need to give him that time" Will tries to explain. Glen doesn't respond at first. Then he finally speaks. "Fine" he says angrily. "I don't like it but I'll go along with it for now but this better not go on for to long." Grabbing his phone off the bed so quickly and with such anger it flies out of his hand and heads directly for Will's face. Will manages to get his hand up in time to stop if from hitting, by catching it. "God Will, I am so sorry, I am just so worked up." "I can see that" Will says. Glen takes a deep breath to try to center himself. He looks at Will again and says more as an order than a request. "Let's go." Will having never seen Glen really angry is taken aback a bit and is worried about what's going to happen downstairs. But he rises and follows Glen out of the apartment.


	41. Chapter 41

As Will and Glen are walking down the stairs from the apartment. Will's mind is flooding with ideas on how to avoid this pending conflict. "Glen, wait, hold on a second, I want to talk to you before you talk to Jeremy." Will states. Glen turns around and looks at Will, "look Will I don't want to hear about, give him some time and he'll tell me, I want to know now" Glen says with anger as he turns to continue down the stairs. Will grabs him by the shoulders and says "stop, please, just wait a minute, give me a second to explain to you what I think is going" Will pleads. "Can we please go back to the apartment for a few minutes, and I will explain to you what I think is happening, and if you still feel the same way then there is nothing I can do about it." Will begs him. Glen acquiesces and follows Will back up to the apartment. Will is feeling uncomfortable talking about Jeremy when he's not really sure what he's saying is true even though he knows in his heart that it probably is.

Will closes the door after Glen enters. "Okay Will spill it, what's going on and don't give me any BS" Glen demands with a bit more anger than Will expected. Will goes off topic for a moment to address Glen's attitude. "Look at you Glen, listen to the way you're talking, you're already angry and you don't even know what the issue is, and your taking it out on me. I can understand being frustrated because you don't know what's going on but getting angry when you don't know for sure what's happening, that's just going to create a bigger problem." Will says a bit forcefully. "Oh yeah Will, how would you feel if Sonny was hiding something from you?" Glen looks at Will and suddenly realizes what he just said, "I'm sorry Will I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." Will dismisses the misspeak. "Okay Glen I'll tell you what I think is going on with Jeremy, though I will admit I am a bit surprised that you haven't thought of this already." Glen looks it Will quizzically. Will doesn't want to come right out and say it so he's going to give Glen clues so he can arrive at his own conclusion.

"Glen what's going to be happening in two days?" Will asks. Glen jumps down Will's throat. "Okay listen, I'm not going to play 20 questions with you, either you tell me what's going on or I go down there and I confront him." Will now has his own anger up. "In two days Glen you're going home, did you hear me, I said, "you're" going home." "What are you talking about Will what's with these riddles?" Glen asks exasperated. Will throws up his hands in despair. "Glen, Will says almost getting in Glen face, Jeremy has been kicked out of school so what is he supposed to go back to, my word, this can't be the first time this has occurred to you." Will says almost in disgust. Glen stands there dumbfounded. He then speaks. "He can come back with me, we can maybe get in apartment together." Will gives him an are you kidding look. "An apartment Glen? with what, Jeremy's allowance, it barely is enough to keep him going for a month when he's in school" Will explains. "Well thanks for raining on that parade Will." "I'm not trying to rain on anyone's parade Glen, I am simply stating a fact." "It is my guess that right now Jeremy is sick over the thought of you leaving and him having to stay" Will tells him. "Well he wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for Sonny" Glen says angrily.

Will is thrown completely off guard by that remark his anger starts to rise. He takes a step towards Glen with his hand in a fist. He's about to strike Glen but composes himself enough to grab the doorknob and whip the door open to leave. Glen himself is unable to fathom why he even said those words. He grabs Will's arm. Will rips his arm out of Glen's grasp. Glen sick and scared, wraps his arms around Will's shoulders and pulls him back into the room, all the time saying how sorry he is, then pushing him down onto the bed as he kicks the door closed. Will sits up on the end of the bed and starts to rise. Glen puts his hands on Will's shoulders to hold him down. "Let go of me Glen or I swear to God I'll kick the shit out of you" Will says through clenched teeth. "Will please listen to me, I am so sorry I said that, I didn't mean it I promise, I'm just upset and angry and I have no idea how to fix this." "So what, you blame Sonny for this, I thought we were friends Glen, one friend doesn't throw the other friend under the bus." Glen, still with his hands on Will's shoulders trying to keep him there says, "you're right Will, you're 100% right and I don't know why I said that or what I can do that would take back those words." "You can't take them back Glen" Will says almost yelling as he tries to push Glen's hand off him. Glen starts to decompose in front of him and drops down to his knees sobbing. Through the tears Glen says "I'm so scared Will I don't want to leave without Jeremy, and I'm taking it out on you and Sonny who don't deserve it" Glen says sobbing. "I am so sorry I said that horrible thing." Will feeling a need to stand up for Sonny says. "Glen no one asked you two to come over, you did this on your own." "You know what kind of relationship Sonny and Jeremy have, did you think that Jeremy wouldn't do everything he could to help, even without being asked?" "I know Will, I do, I know this has nothing to do with Sonny, this was Jeremy's decision and I went along with it." Glen admits. We didn't think about the long term effect it would have on us" Glen says as tear roll down his face.

Will looks down at him and while he is still angry he feels bad for Glen and he also knows that he too has spoken out in anger and said things he didn't mean. His mind flashes to a scene that took place in a kitchen in Switzerland with Sonny. And how he was making Sonny the bad guy in a situation that was just lost to begin with. Will's feelings softens and he places his hand on Glen's shoulder. "Will I'm begging you could you please forgive me for what I said, please, there is no part of me that feels that way." Will puts his hands on the sides of Glen's shoulders and lifts him up. When they are both eye to eye again Will says, "Glen your words did hurt, very much, but I understand where they came from so I can forgive you." Glen shoulders drop in relief and he thanks Will for his forgiveness, and they hug. Glen continues to say how sorry he is while they embrace.

Glen goes to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. When he comes out he looks at Will and says "what am I supposed to do Will, I love him, I don't want to go back without him." "Well, Will says, for right now I say we go downstairs and just try to support him, and try to think of a way to fix this." Will tells him. Glen's eyes start to fill up again. Will looks at him and says "come on Glen you've got to try to hold it together." Glen nods and wipes his eyes on his sleeve. They take a few moments for Glen to compose himself and head downstairs.

"They are going to be down here in a few minutes Jeremy do you think you can pull yourself together?" Sonny asked. Jeremy expels a breath through semi-enclosed lips. "I'll be fine" he responds. "Good man buddy" Sonny says as he pats Jeremy's back and moves back to his original seat.

Will and Glen arrive at the table but Glen can't take his eyes off of Jeremy as he tries to read his condition. Sonny tries to get everyone's attention on something else so he says "God, I'm starving anybody else hungry?" Will picks up on the cue and says "I could eat a friggin horse." Jeremy and Glen sit in silence. Jeremy suddenly stands "I can't do this I'm sorry" and he pushed his chair away from the table and hurries out of the pub, Glen quickly follows.

* * *

**Chapter 78: Chapter 78**

* * *

Sonny looked at Will and said "did you talk to him about Jeremy having to leave?" "Yes I did, it was that or Glen was going to come down and confront him about what was bothering him." "And I didn't see a happy ending to that sort of conversation." "Yeah you're probably right, it was going to have to come up one way or another" Sonny said. Will looked at him, "do you see any way to fix this?" "Well as I told Jeremy, I am working on some things now, but there's no guarantee, and I don't want to get his hopes up." Will was about to ask what these things were, and then he remembered Sonny going to talk to his dad. "Is that what you talked to your dad about?" Will asked. "Yeah but it's a long shot at the most" Sonny replied. "What is he going to try to do?" Will asked. Sonny proceeded to tell Will what he talked to his dad about.

Glen caught up to Jeremy just as he was getting to the Square. "Jeremy wait up, hold on, Glen said as he put his hand on Jeremy shoulder to stop him. He pulled on Jeremy's shoulder to turn him so that he was facing him. "I know what this is about Jeremy, you're upset about me leaving and you having to stay behind, am I right?" Glen asked. Jeremy just looks down, but Glen could see a tear rolling down his cheek. He grabs Jeremy's hand and pulls him over to an area that is a bit more secluded.

"Listen babe I know we only have two days, but I think we can come up with something to fix this" Glen told him? "Jeremy finally lifted his head and looked Glen in the eyes, "and what exactly are we going to come up with, I've been kicked out of school, they're not going to take me back." "You don't know that yet, what about Prof. Stuart, you said he liked you and would always offer to spend extra time with you when you needed help with any subjects" Glen said. "Glen you're grasping at straws here, he can't do anything to put me back in good favor with the school. I violated a major rule."

"So that's it, you're just going to give up, you're not even going to try to stay with me?" Glen asked almost in an attempt to lay guilt for Jeremy's inactions. "That's not fair Glen, you know I would do anything to stay with you but we have to be realistic about this, I have screwed this up for both of us" he admits. Glen takes both of Jeremy's hands in his. "Listen to me Jeremy, you didn't screw this up, you were trying to be a good friend to Sonny and I can't fault you for that" Glen says to assure him. "Look, I know there's a way we can figure this out, so I'm not giving up, let's go back and talk to Sonny and Will and see if we can't all come up with something to fix this." Glen says as he leads Jeremy back to the pub.

"So when do you think your dad will know anything?" Will asked. "Well, after I spoke to him yesterday, he told me that he was going to work on it immediately" Sonny replied. "So, have you talked to him since then?" "No I just figured he would call me when he had something to tell me" Sonny responded. "Well give him a call, you know how busy your dad get's, maybe he just hasn't found the time to call you" Will says pushing Sonny to action. "Okay, okay I'll give him a call, boy you get bossy" Sonny says as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's his voice mail I'll leave him a message." "Hey dad I was wondering where you were on that Jeremy thing that we talked about yesterday, he's doing kind of bad, so I'm hoping you have something positive for us, hope to hear from you soon, bye."

"Hey guys, sorry I ran off like that" Jeremy said. "Well at least you didn't chew and screw and leave me to have to pay the bill like you did that time in that restaurant in Italy" Sonny says trying to lighten the mood. Jeremy gives him what can only be described as a half hearted smile. Glen and Jeremy take their seats. "Listen guys, Glen says, There has to be some way to get Jeremy back in school. I suggested that he speak to Prof. Stewart because he seemed to really care about him." "That's true Jeremy he did seem to have your back in quite a few situations" Sonny says. "Come on Sonny there's a difference between covering for me when I got into a fight or something, and trying to get me back into school after I've done what I have." "Jeremy nothing ventured nothing gained, it can't hurt you to at least, at the very least, give him a call and see what he says, he may suggest something else or some other avenue you have, to try to get we reinstated" Glen tells him. "If you don't want to talk to him, he says, then give me his number and I'll call him for you." Jeremy though deflated and feeling like the call would be a waste of time, tells Glen that he'll call him, himself, "just not right now, besides their six hours ahead of us so I probably wouldn't even be able to reach him for at least another two hours." "Well, Sonny says to get onto something different, I'm still hungry so what'd you say we at least order something to eat"

Sonny gives the waitress his order first and then Will, Jeremy and Glen take their turns. As Glen is placing his order Sonny's phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out but keeps his hand under the table and looks to see what the caller ID is. "Sorry guys but I have to take this call so I'll be right back, and Will keep you a hands off my sausage." "You didn't seen to mind my hands on your sausage last night." That comment actually produces a laugh from Jeremy. Sonny walks away from the table to answer the phone. Will and Glen engage in conversation but Jeremy's mind is elsewhere and not contributing to their talk at all. Will himself is having a difficult time concentrating on the conversation. He knows that, that call is probably from Sonny's dad.

About five minutes later Sonny returns to the table with a smile on his face. Will look at him anxiously. "Well I have some good news and some bad news, do you want the good news first or the bad news first?" Sonny asks prolonging the agony. Jeremy looks at him and says, "give me the good news first." Sonny laughs a bit and says "well they're actually the same, the good news is the bad news and the bad news is the good news." "You and Glen are going back to Paris together, that's the good news, now the bad news Jeremy you're going back to that school again." Jeremy jumps up from the table and runs around to Sonny's side. Sonny stands up and the two embrace. Tears are running down Jeremy's cheeks as well as Glen's. Releasing Sonny Jeremy asks "but how, how did you get me back into school?" "Well that's actually an interesting story" Sonny says. "Sit down, and I'll tell you all what happened." Sonny begins.

"I talked to my father yesterday about your situation, and during the conversation it occurred to me that what happened to me, if it was to be made public, could severely damage the reputation of the school." "So my father called the school to complain about the fact that he was never informed about what happened, and that the police were never told either, so he stated that he was going to file suit against the school and they buckled." "Then my father told them that if they let you back into school then he would drop the issue." "They were all too happy to make the deal, so my friend you are going back with Glen to that lovely school." Glen leans over and gives Sonny a hug.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for this Sonny" Jeremy says. "Jeremy no repayment is due you came all the way over here to help me, and this is the absolute least I could do for you." "So brother we're good" Sonny says.

Their food arrives a few minutes later and Jeremy is practically eating off the plate before it even hits the table. Will leans over to Sonny and whispers in his ear, "I love you so much."

* * *

**Chapter 79: Chapter 79**

* * *

The mood around the table had lightened up considerably after Sonny's news. They were all talking and laughing and in general are just having a good time with each other. Of course Jeremy spent most of his time looking at Glen with the realization that he wasn't going to lose him.

As they were finishing up breakfast Sonny made some suggestions as to what they could do today. Jeremy trying to get Sonny's attention, kicked him under the table, but not so hard that it would jolt Sonny into an obvious reaction but enough to get his attention. At first Sonny wasn't sure who kicked him so he looked at Will who was conversing with Glen and then he looked at Jeremy who was throwing glances at Glen trying to convey to Sonny that he wanted to be alone with Glen right now. "Oh crap, Sonny says, I just remembered, Will we have to head over to the school to check on our classes." "No we..." Will starts to say as he looks over at Sonny and sees the expression on his face. Will catches on immediately and says "oh damn you're right, I forgot about that, will you two guys be okay while Sonny and I check out our classes at school?" Jeremy instantly pipes in with, "absolutely don't worry about it, we'll find something to do while you guys are away." "Okay" Sonny says "well we'll probably be gone for about two hours so we'll give you a call when we're heading back." "Sounds good" Jeremy says and gives Sonny wink.

They all throw their share of the bill down on the table leaving a large tip. "Sorry about this guys" Sonny says. "Dude don't worry about it, it's not a problem" Jeremy says. "Well we'll catch up with you later" Will says. "Okay, later, bye" Jeremy says not being too subtle about the fact that he wants them gone. Sonny puts his head down so that his smile doesn't show. Then he and Will exit the pub together.

Jeremy looks at Glen and realizes that he is completely oblivious to what just happened, and he actually finds it a bit endearing. "Let's go back up to the room, I forgot something" Jeremy says. "Okay, but then I want to check out the town, we haven't seen very much of it since we've been here." Jeremy thinking to himself, well you're not going to see much of it for the next two hours at least. With that the two head back up into the apartment.

As they enter Glen looks at Jeremy and says "there is something I need to tell you."

Jeremy immediately takes a step towards Glen and puts his hand behind Glen's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Breaking away for a second Jeremy says, "Glen can we talk about it later, right now I just want you, and I want to celebrate this news." Jeremy knowing what will divert Glen's attention from his present subject leans in and kisses him again, only this time he slips his hand inside the front of Glen's pants. As soon as Glen feels Jeremy's hand wrapped around his cock he melts into the kiss.

Now needing no more prompting from Jeremy, Glen starts to push him back towards the bed until Jeremy falls back on top of it. Glen climbs on top of him as the two slide up towards the pillows. Once in the position they want to be their kissing becomes more passionate and hungry. Glen rises up to a sitting position on top of Jeremy's thighs. He places his hands under Jeremy's shirt and starts to slide it up towards his chest. Leaning down he places his tongue just above the belt buckle of Jeremy's pants and licks his way up the torso until he arrives at the dark brown nipple that is standing hard. First he places his mouth around the it, and gently sucks on it. Jeremy lets out a soft moan just as Glen's tongue starts run around the edge and then flick the hard nipple back and forth. Sliding his hand up Glen starts to play with the other nipple while he nibbles on the one he has in his mouth. He then switches off and starts to work on the other with his mouth and teeth while his hand plays with the one he just left. Now with Jeremy's shirt under his armpits Glen prompts him to sit up and he remove the shirt completely. They start to make out some more as Glen's hand slides between them to Jeremy's belt buckle and starts to undo his pants.

Jeremy for his part is pulling the back of Glen's shirt out of his pants. Once the tail of the shirt is free from his pants Jeremy slides his hand inside and grabs Glen's ass. Neither can prolong this foreplay with their clothes on, so they start to undress themselves. Glen slips off Jeremy for a moment so that Jeremy can take his pants and underwear off while Glen removes his shirt. Glen then stands up on the bed and starts to undo his pants but Jeremy puts his hands over Glen's and says "don't, let me do it."

Jeremy takes his time with Glen. First he runs his fingers over the hardness protruding through the cloth of Glen's pants. He then slips his tongue out and licks along the outline of the shaft. He kisses and blows warm air against Glen's hardness. Then slowly unbuckling Glen's pants he pulls the zipper down but leaves the pants still on Glen's hips. Spreading the opening of the pants Jeremy leans in and kisses from the tip down to Glen's jewels. Now gently biting the shaft over Glen's briefs he starts to slide Glen's pants down. As they slide down exposing the thighs Jeremy leans in and kisses and licks up the inner thighs of both legs. Glen steps out of his pants and kicks him off the bed onto the floor. Jeremy runs his hands up the full length of Glen's legs and then slips his fingers into the leg openings of the white briefs until his fingers are inside and slightly sticking out of the top of the waistband. He opens his fingers and pulls his hands away from Glen's hips opening waistband of the white briefs wider to free Glen's underwear so that he can slide them down and take them off.

Once they are around his ankles Glen steps out of them and kicks them off the bed onto the floor on top of his pants. Jeremy stares at the smooth taut erection and sees a shiny drop of pre-cum at the tip and licks it off. Glen lowers himself to his knees in places his lips on Jeremy's, slipping his tongue out to lick the juice off of Jeremy's tongue. As they kneel and kiss Jeremy slides his hand down Glen's back over his ass and cups Glen's cheeks pulling him against his body. The two grind against each other as they are kissing and licking each other's tongue. Jeremy splays his calf's and then he starts to slowly fall back down onto the bed.

As they lay one on top of the other their hands groping all over each other's bodies, Jeremy starts to roll over onto his side exposing his back to Glen, letting him know what to do next. Having made love so many times now the mere positioning of their body indicates to the other what they want or need. Glen lick down Jeremy's back until he finds the spot. While Glen is licking Jeremy's hole for the purposes of lubricating him he knows that Jeremy goes wild at the touch of his tongue in such a private area. Glen feels Jeremy's hand on the back of his head applying a little pressure to let Glen know he wants more. Glen gladly complies. This intimate activity goes on for little while longer until Jeremy says "it's time, I need you inside me."

Glen slides up until his chest is against Jeremy's back. He then puts his hand on Jeremy thigh directing him to pull his knee up closer to his chest to give Glen access and entry to his body. Lubricating the tip of his cock with his own pre-cum, Glen then wraps his hand around his shaft and guides his cock between Jeremy's cheeks until the tip finds its point of entry. As the head penetrates the outer edge Glen feels Jeremy pushing back against it. Jeremy lifts his leg giving Glen an easier path to pleasure. As the head passes through the tight ring Jeremy lets out a deep moan.

Once Glenn is deeply buried inside the warm, soft place he has been to so many times before the rhythm begins. Jeremy turns his head so that he can look at Glen who leans down and begins to kiss him with passion as his hips thrust against Jeremy's ass. Glen reaches around Jeremy's waist and wraps his hand around his engorged cock. He can feel how hot and hard it is in his hand. He begins to stroke him to the rhythm of his own thrusts. Jeremy let's go of moans into Glen's mouth as their tongues probed each other. Glen's motions are slow deliberate and sensitive to Jeremy's wants and desire. From past experiences Glen knows when he's reached the point where Jeremy is getting the maximum pleasure. He can tell Jeremy is enjoying this but he's not quite there yet so Glenn focuses on meeting Jeremy's needs. When he reaches that spot Jeremy roughly grabs Glen's neck and pulls him in for a hot passionate kiss. That is Glen's signal to go harder and faster, which he does.

Now it's Glen who's reached his breaking point, he tells Jeremy he can't hold back any longer. Jeremy looks deep into Glen's eyes and says "release yourself inside me, please, I want to feel you letting go of each ejaculation as you cum inside me." That was all Glen needed to hear and he exploded inside of Jeremy. Unable to continue stroking Jeremy while he's in the throes of a climax he releases Jeremy's cock and concentrates on each explosion of cum as it leaves his cock. His body is awash in a tingling flood of pleasure. He sustains the feeling a bit longer than he has before. Once the wave of pleasure subsides he slowly pulls out of a place he would like to stay for a long time, he pulls Jeremy down onto his back. Without stopping he immediately leans down and takes Jeremy cock in his mouth. He engulfs it with his mouth and gently massages the head with his tongue. He starts to lower his head down so that he is taking in all of Jeremy, sucking as he progresses downward. He lifts and lowers his head up and down on his lovers erection. When he get his lips wrapped around the base of it Jeremy says louder than he intended, "I'm cumming" Glen now having the head of Jeremy's cock in his throat swallows causing suction on Jeremy's cock which causes him to explode into his throat. He doesn't move until he feels the last ejaculation slide down his throat. He slowly and with a gentle sucking action raises his head off or Jeremy's cock. When Jeremy's cock is completely out of his mouth he wraps his hand around the base and squeezes it as he strokes upward, drawing the cum that is still trapped in the shaft, out to the tip. When he has succeeded in getting it to the head he licks it off.

Jeremy sits up and takes Glen by the shoulders and lower him down onto the bed on top of him. "Let me have that last drop." Glen opens his mouth and his tongue slides out. Jeremy does the same, and Glen let's the cum that is on his tongue roll off and into Jeremy's mouth. Once the string of cum has rolled on to Jeremy's tongue Glen leans down and kisses him as they share the taste that was produce at the highest height of pleasure.

Now more than sated, Glen rolls off on to his side and looks at Jeremy. "I can't tell you how much I love you and what you mean to me, but I wish I could." "You show me each time we make love babe." Jeremy responds.


	42. Chapter 42

Jeremy and Glen have just finished showering, when Jeremy remembered that Glen wanted to tell him something before he sexually interrupted them. "Hey babe, I just remembered you wanted to tell me something before I told you to hold off" Jeremy said. Glen looking down at his shirt as he is buttoning it stops and slowly raises his head to look at Jeremy. Jeremy can immediately see from the expression on Glen's face that this is not going to be good. Glen hesitates for a moment and then says, "I made a big mistake earlier, with Will." Jeremy looks at him completely confused. "You made a mistake with Will I, I don't understand what you mean." "You both seem to be getting along fine during breakfast, so it can't be that bad" he says. "Yes, well, he did accept my apology, but I thought for a minute or two but he was going to beat the crap out of me" Glen says. Jeremy sits down on the bed, "what did you have to apologize for?" Jeremy asked with concerned.

Glen stands there nervously, he's not sure how he can say this. He decides to explain the situation first before he tells Jeremy exactly what happened. "Okay, but first you have to hear me out, you have to understand why I did what I did." Now Jeremy is getting nervous. "What did you do Glen?" Jeremy says as almost a demand. Glen realizes that once he says it, that Jeremy is going to be very upset. Glen starts. "Okay, this morning when we got up you didn't seem like yourself, like something was bothering you." "When I tried to talk to you about it you wouldn't tell me, the truth anyway." "I know, Jeremy says, I wanted to spare you from worrying about me." "Yes, Glen says, I understand that, but it was going to come out, so why couldn't you just tell me?" "Okay so I was wrong, I should've talk to you about it, but what does this have to do with Will and you having to apologize to him." "Well, Glenn starts again, when I came out of the shower and found Will here, I explained to him about your behavior, and I told him that I was going to go downstairs and confront you about it." "He stopped me and told me that he thought he knew what was bothering you, and that I should know it before I talked to you." "So he proceeded to explain to me about the situation with you and school and how I may have to go back to France without you." "Glen, Jeremy says a bit firmly, just tell me what happened." "Well I was angry and I wasn't thinking, and, Glen stalls for a bit, I blurted out that you and I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for Sonny." "YOU WHAT?" Jeremy says yelling. "It was an accident Jeremy, I was angry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean it, but it was the first thing that came to my head." "Oh my God Glen, do you not understand my relationship with Sonny, do you seriously not get how close we really are?" Jeremy says as he stands up and starts pacing the room. "Well no wonder Will wanted to beat the shit out of you" he says.

Glen stands there speechless. He has no words to justify what he did, and he knows that with Jeremy this angry, he's not going to be able to fix this by apologizing to him. Jeremy continues pacing back and forth in the room rubbing his forehead trying to sort this situation out. "Did Will tell Sonny what you said?" Jeremy asked. "No, not that I'm aware of, because we went downstairs immediately after we, sort of had it out." Glen explains. "And I don't think Will would tell Sonny, because it would hurt him too much." "Your damn fucking right it would hurt him." Jeremy says angrily. "Honestly Glen, I'm pretty fucking hurt by what you said." "I don't understand how you could think that in the first place." "I was angry Jeremy, I wasn't thinking, I know I screwed up, but I didn't mean it, it just, it just came out." Glen starts to cry but Jeremy doesn't go over to console him. He is too angry to try and make Glen feel better. "Glen how can I face Will or Sonny now?" Glen sits down in a chair with his face in his hands and just weeps.

Suddenly they both hear a knock at the door. Glen tries to wipe the tears away to cover up the fact that he was just crying. Jeremy looks at the door as thoughts rush through his head as to whether Will would have said something to Sonny on not. He decides that Glen is probably right, that Will would withhold that information to spare Sonny's feelings. So he opens the door. Sonny steps in immediately, "well we got our schedules all squared away at the school, just have to buy a few books, then we should be all set." Will notices Glen's condition. It has gone unnoticed by Sonny, and Will doesn't wish to draw attention to it so he speaks up, "well isn't it about time we showed you two around this great metropolis of Salem" he says jokingly. Sonny pipes in adding on to Will's ludicrous remark to the fact that Salem is any sort of a metropolis, "oh yeah, we have the tour bus waiting downstairs to show us all the sites." Will laughs a bit too forcefully to be real, but he's trying to lighten mood as best can. "So, Sonny says clapping his hands together, shall we get going?" Will looks at Sonny and Jeremy, "why don't you guys head down, I just wanted to run something by Glen here and we'll be down in a minute." "Will do" Sonny says as he starts to push Jeremy out the door.

With them gone, Will walks over to Glen. "What's up Glen, what's wrong?" Will asked. Glen not looking at Will tells him it is about what happen between them this morning. "Glen, just let it go, you apologized I accepted it so it's over and done with, there is nothing more to talk about." Glen now looks up at Will, "I told Jeremy what I said." Will is surprised. "Why did you do that, I told you everything was okay, you didn't have to say anything" Will responds. "I just had to Will, he had to know what happened." "But why, why did he have to know, we were both good with it?" "Well I didn't know if you would tell Sonny or not and I didn't want him to hear it from Sonny later on" Glen explains. "Well I didn't tell Sonny, and I'm not going to tell Sonny." Will tells him. "What did Jeremy say when you told him?" Will asked. "He was furious with me" Glen tells him. "Okay, Will says, look go get yourself cleaned up, I'll talk to Jeremy and we'll sort this whole thing out, and things will just go back to the way they were." "I don't know Will, I don't think Jeremy could forgive me for this." "Listen Glen, he can forgive you because he loves you." "So don't worry about that, now hurry up and let's get going" Will says. Glen stands up and gives Will a hug. "Thank you Will."

* * *

**Chapter 81: Chapter 81**

* * *

Will and Glen walked down the stairs to the main floor of the pub. Will looks around but doesn't see Sonny or Jeremy. Glen taps Will on the arm and points to the door window, and Will see them outside. He looks over at Glen and says. "We'll fix this buddy, don't worry about it, it will go back to normal trust me." Glen gives him a less than believable smile.

"You seem a bit quiet there dude, what's wrong?" Sonny asked Jeremy. "It's nothing, he responds then tries to change the subject." "So where are you taking us on this whirlwind adventure in Salem" Jeremy asked. "I haven't a friggin clue" Sonny replies. "I like living here and all, but sometimes I think this place is the very definition of, one horse town, they don't even have a decent coffee shop here." "God remember some of the great places in Paris, where you just sit and have a cup of coffee and shoot the shit for awhile, nothing like that here accept the pub" Sonny says pointing to the door they just exited. Just as Jeremy turns to look at where Sonny is pointing, even though he knows what the pub looks like, Will and Glen come walking out the door.

"So you guys ready?" Will asked. "Just waiting on you two" Sonny tells him. "Well let's go" Will instructs them with an excitement that is not warranted for what they are about to do. Sonny looks at him. "Okay wait a minute babe, you're making it sound like we have this great adventure planned, did you forget we live in Salem, not New York or Paris?"

As Sonny and Will debate the merits of Salem's interesting things, Glen approaches Jeremy and tries to take his hand but Jeremy pulls it away and turns away from Glen. "Okay guys, Jeremy says interrupting them, we get it, it is boring here in Salem, but can we at least do something, instead of standing outside the pub, I only have 2 more days here." Both Will and Glen picked up the "I" in Jeremy's comment. Will can see tears start to form in Glen's eyes. "Sonny, Will says a bit loudly to get his attention, here are the keys, why don't you and Jeremy get the car and we will meet you in the parking lot." "What? again, didn't we just play this game?" Sonny says looking at Jeremy. "Will faking exasperation, "Can you just do it without the bellyaching, please?" Sonny sticks his tongue out at Will, "Come on buddy, let's ditch these two, we can find better" Sonny says jokingly. "Yeah if you do, you better buy some crotches too, because I'll break both your legs so you can't go anywhere with the new guy." Will retorts.

Sonny and Jeremy head off, and Will goes over to Glen. Putting his arm around Glen's shoulder, Will talks to him. "Come on buddy, I will sort this out I promise you, but you have to hold it together." "I don't want Sonny to know what is happening, and neither do you or Jeremy, but if you break down it is going to come out." "So try to put a plug in the waterworks for now, okay" Will says. Glen wipes his face and nods his head. "Okay, good, so let's go, and trust me I will make this better, you have my word on it."

"Sonny why don't we grab some sandwiches and head over to the lake, we can take a swim, the water should still be warm enough, and then we can have a little picnic," Will suggest from the back seat, where he is sitting next to Glen. "Ah, are you forgetting anything, Sonny says looking in the rear view mirror at Will, and then pauses, we don't have any swimsuits" Sonny informs him. "So, Will says, we can't go swimming in our underwear?" "Unless you didn't follow that golden rule to always wear clean underwear, because you just never know when you might lose your pants." Will continues with his observation, "I never understood that rule, I mean shouldn't that apply to say, socks, I mean you are more apt to take off your shoes than your pants, and you don't want socks with holes in them." "Okay Will, you have given this way to much thought" Sonny responds. "I'm just saying" Will says. "And why are you so nervous about swimsuits, are you going commando today?" Will says jokingly. "Maybe I am" Sonny says trying to get a rise out of Will. "Bullshit, with the frequency in which you get a hardon, I highly doubt that." Will gives back. "Well that's your fault" Sonny says. "Whatever" Will replies. Sonny gives in and they stop and get some sandwiches and drinks and head to the lake.

Jeremy and Glen have provided, at best, monosyllabic answers to any questions that happen to go their way. But haven't contributed to any of the conversations that Will and Sonny have been engaged in.

They arrive at the lake, and all get out of the car. Glen doesn't even try to approach Jeremy. "Cool, looks like we have the place to ourselves" Sonny says. "Nice" Will concurs. "Sonny why don't you take Glen and show him that rock we use to jump off of, Will says, then continues, Sonny and I, when we were little, use to dive off of this rock that we thought was like Mount Everest, especially with me being afraid of heights." "We look at it now, Sonny continues the story, and it is like a friggin pebble compare to what we thought at the time." "Come on Glen I'll show you." Glen looks at Will who nods to him, as he walks off with Sonny.

Will grabs a blanket out of the trunk, and then heads off with Jeremy in the direction Sonny and Glen just went. They walk in silence for a little while. Jeremy starts and stops his attempted conversation with Will. Finally he gets the nerve up to speak. "Will I want to apologize for what Glen said to you earlier, he was way off base, and it was out of place for him to even think that, never mind say it." Jeremy keeps his eyes on the ground too embarrassed to look Will in the eye. "Look Jeremy, I know you are pissed at him, but you shouldn't be, he was upset, he thought he was going to lose you, and he lashed out at the first thing he thought he could blame it on, and Sonny was an easy target."

Will continues on, trying to prevent Jeremy from interrupting him from his task. "Listen, I will admit that I was more than a little upset when he said it, and frankly I wanted to kick his ass for it." Will says. "You had every right to feel that way Will, he said a terrible thing to you, that wasn't true." Jeremy replies. "Jeremy, with all due respect, I think you are missing the point here." Will counters. "What point?, Glen had no right to say that to you." Jeremy responds. "You are missing the point that even though it was hurtful, he was just thinking about you and how he was going to go on if he lost you,... he loves you Jeremy, and whatever you might think about what he said, it really just shows you how much you mean to him." "While it may not seem like it right now, he was just being protective of you and him together." "He knew that saying that wasn't going to change anything, what he was really saying was, he couldn't lose you, it is that simple." Jeremy thinks on it for it a few seconds. "Will I get what you're saying, and I suppose you are right, to a degree, but it bothers me that he doesn't get what Sonny and I have, what kind of relationship we share." Jeremy says. "I can understand that Jeremy, but just give him a little time to adjust to what you guys really have." "Hey it wasn't easy for me at first, I thought I was going to, or was, losing Sonny to you because you knew so much more about him than I did, and that can be hard to deal with." "So cut Glen some slack here, I think he is getting it now."

"For a long time it was just the two amigos and then the three and then Glen comes into the picture, that can't be easy." "But he is getting there, he just needs to find his place in all of this." "First he conquered you, now he has to fight for his place in this ragtag group of misfits." Will says with a smile. Jeremy looks at him, "Hell he conquered me the minute I met him." Jeremy admits. Will steps over to him and gives him a hug. "We are all good here, you're fine with Glen, and I am fine with Glen, so let's put this unfortunate situation behind us, okay?" Will says. "Okay, Jeremy says. "Will one last thing." "What's that buddy?" "Thank you for being protective of Glen, and us, it means alot to me." "Buddy, Will says, I am the one who should be thanking you, for bringing Sonny back to me, so let's call this all even." "You got it Will."

Sonny and Glen come walking out of the bushes. Glen looks at Will first. Will smiles and nods to him. Glen then tentatively approaches Jeremy, who puts his hand and arm around Glen's waist and pulls him in and gives him a kiss. "I love you Jeremy, and I am sorry" Glen says softly. "We're okay Glen, Jeremy whispers back, I talk to Will, and I love you too." Glen smiles his brightest smile. He then looks at Will and mouths the words, "Thank you." Will winks back. "So, Jeremy says, are we going to just stand here or are we going swimming, oh and remember, cold water, and shrinkage, so don't judge." "Hey it's not how it shows, it's how it grows" Sonny says. They all laugh, "Yeah so remember that for later" Will says as they all begin to undress.

* * *

**Chapter 82: Chapter 82**

* * *

The remainder of the time at the lake was uneventful. Jeremy and Glen were back on good footing, Sonny never discovered what Glen had said, though Will knows that Sonny would have reacted the same way he did. He would have forgiven Glen, mostly because it would be so important to Jeremy. And he would do anything for him.

While there wasn't much to show them in Salem, Sonny drove them around and pointed out places that meant something to he and Will. The first place was the elementary school where they first met. "I knew, Will said, that Sonny was something special the very first time I saw him." "My eyes were glues to him" Will admits, then continues. "Then the teacher asked me to show him around, and to share my book with him and, ding...ding...ding...we had a winner." Will says with a laugh. "I hit pay dirt that day, I found my other half, of course I didn't know that yet, all I knew was that he made me feel tingly all over just being around him." Will notices Sonny looking at him in the mirror. "You never told me that Will" Sonny said. "I know, I didn't want you to get a swelled head, or let you know how much power you wheeled over me." Will says, smiling for Sonny in the rear view mirror. Sonny smiles back and winks at Will. "And here I thought you had all the power, I would have done anything for you Will" Sonny admits. There is silence for a few moments as Sonny and Will come to realize how strong their feeling were, even when they were little.

Sonny took them to the school they would be attending, their old stomping grounds, the baseball field they played in when they were little. Will even took them through the path, that is now much smaller than he remembered, he would take when he snuck out to see Sonny, because his mom and Sonny's mom did want them to be friends. "It must have been hard for you guys, being denied the company of the other and having to sneak around just to be together" Glen said. "It was, Will said, but when we did get together, it was all worth the struggle it took to make it happen, and I think in a way, it kind of cemented our relationship." "To have to go through so much just to stay friends, before we became more than that."

One of the places Sonny wouldn't take them was where Will and he had their first kiss, and where they knew, but didn't say, how much they truly did loved each other, or as much as two people who were so young could love each other. That, for Sonny was something he would only share with his children when he and Will could get married legally, and hopefully adopt.

Sonny pulled into a parking lot near the small, and only marina in Salem. He parked so that the car was facing the water. They all got out and climbed down the rocks leading to the sandy area where they could sit and watch the boats coming in and going out. Oddly both Sonny and Jeremy sat down and Will and Glen sat between their legs and leaned back against their boyfriends chest. It was as if they had planned it but it was truly spontaneous. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and Will put his hands in Sonny's hands and held them to his chest. Glen reaches down and takes Jeremy's hands and wrapped them around his stomach.

"Well if it isn't a quartet of homo's" comes a voice from behind them. "What, are you importing sissy from other states now?" the voice said. None of them bothered to turn around. It was pointless to engage the bigot yelling at them, they had all dealt with this in one form or another, and they didn't want trouble in light of recent events. The taunts continued to come. Glen could feel Jeremy's hands tighten their grip on his. He could tell that Jeremy was about to lose it. "Just let it go babe, there just words, those guys are idiots" Glen says, to try to calm him down.

Will and Sonny heard Glen's plea. "Jeremy, Sonny says, we know who it is" as he raise his voice so that he can be heard by the taunter as well as Glen and Jeremy. "It is a guy called T, they call him T because anything longer and he gets confused" Sonny is now shouting. "See, T is what we like to refer to as intellectually challenged, so we forgive him when his mouth runs off, like it is now." "We suspect that his mother dropped him on his head once too many times, and that is why he is what he is." "Oh yeah, well at least I don't take it up the ass" T counters. Sonny laughs out loud, and then throws back. "That's true T, because there wouldn't be any room up there anyway, what with your head stuck up there." That got a laugh from everyone. Sonny could even hear that there were other guys with T, and they were laughing too. "Yeah, fuck you and fuck your friends too" T yells down at them. T turns to his friend, "stop laughing you assholes, faggots" he yells. Will's whole body tightens up and he tries to get out from Sonny arms. He mind flashes back to the school yard when T called him a faggot for hanging out with Sonny so much. He was angry then, but he is furious now. Sonny feels Will fighting his hold. He tries to hold him back but Will breaks free and stands up and starts to run up the rock to get at T. Jeremy, Glen and Sonny all get up in unison to try to stop him.

"You're a dead man T" Will yells. T and his friends remember what Will did to T in the pub and start to pull T away. "T, man he is going to beat the shit out of you, come on let's go" one of his friends say. T stands defiant. Will is almost at the top and just about to touch pavement when all of T's friend run off and leave T to deal with this alone. Will now in the parking lot and with better footing starts to sprint. But before he can take his second step he feels arms wrap around his shoulder and he is forced against Sonny's car and held there pressed into the back door of the car. "Calm down Will, this guys a douche, just let it go." Will recognizes the voice of Glen. "I'm going to beat the livin crap out of him" Will says as he turns his head to look at T who is running through the parking lot, dodging cars trying to get away.

Jeremy and Sonny arrived staring at Glen. "What the...how the hell did you get to him so fast?" Sonny asks. Glen doesn't answer, feeling that the question is rhetorical. Will now realizing that he is not going to catch T now, stops fighting Glen for freedom. Glen loosens his hold but not completely for fear that Will will bolt if he let's him go. "Are you going to give it up Will?" Glen asks. "Yes" Will says. "Promise me Will or I am not going to let go...promise me." "I promise, I promise, besides he is too far away now for me to get him" Will says. Glen slowly let's go. Will just drops his head down on the roof of the car. "That fucking bastard, I warned him, but he didn't listen."Will says out loud but not intentionally. "What are you talking about Will, warned him, ...about what,... and when, and why did you have to warn him?" Sonny asked.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Just a note. I know not all the chapters are exciting, or sexy, but I would like it to be a bit more complete with the character, so when the big stuff happens it has more meaning. Sorry for the chapters that are just setting the mood or developing the characters.**_

Will lift's his head off the roof of Sonny's car, and answers Sonny's question. "It doesn't matter Sonny, this is just the start." "The start of what Will, what are you talking about?" Sonny asks. "This shit, all of it." Will says as he waves his arm in a show of encompassing everything. "We go back to school in a few days, do you think T is going to be the only one who is going to be talking trash at us, that is just the tip of the iceberg of the crap we are going to get." "And look at us, you get arrested, I flip out, what do you think it's going to be like when we are in school and bombard by it?"

Jeremy and Glen feel that this is something Will and Sonny need to talk about alone, so they drift off back down to the beach. "I don't envy them this mess" Jeremy says. "Sonny cleared a path for me, by the time I came out, Sonny had set the stage, and, took the grief from people until they accepted it."My entrance was more like, who gives a shit, so your gay big deal." "If Sonny hadn't put himself out there...I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't be as happy as I am." "Just so you know Glen, that is one of the many things I owe Sonny, though he wouldn't see it that way, I certainly do." "I am beginning to get all of it Jeremy, and again I am really sorry about my behavior" Glen says. Jeremy leans over and kisses his cheek. "I know you are babe."

Sonny takes a few step toward Will and put his arms around him. And just holds him. Neither say anything as they embrace. After a few minutes Will speaks up. "That word Sonny, that friggin word, he said that to me once on the school playground." "I remember Will, Sonny says as they let go of each other, and I figured that is what set you off." I am just glad Glen got to you in time." "I thought you were going to take him down at school that day, but this time you scared me." "You're bigger and a lot stronger now, God knows what you would have done to him."

"Will we will get through this, Sonny starts. Will interrupts him, "How Sonny, look at us, we have both lost it over the two encounters we have had, how the hell are we going to deal with T and his friends, and others like him, when we are in a place where we can 't get away from it." "Will I don't think it is going to be that bad." "We have Chad, Abby, I am sure there are a lot of people that aren't going to have a problem with it."

"Babe, listen to me, Sonny says as he puts his forehead on Will's forehead, we can and will get through this, I promise." "I took the advice a few of you have given me, and I am going to start seeing someone about my issues." "I know that it won't be an immediate fix, but I also know now, that my behavior has to be modified, that I can't lash out, that I have to control myself when things like this happen." "And Will you are my anchor now, knowing I have you, and that we aren't hiding, has given me a lot of strength." "So when we are in school and things like this happen, just think of me and how much I love you, and that the people who are taunting you, are bigots, or anger that they don't have what we have." "We have been through more than any other couple in school could take Will." "Look at the struggles we had, and how we came out the other side stronger, and loving each other even more." "That is all you have to think about now, when you deal with the T's of the world." Will thinks on Sonny's words for a few seconds. "Do you seriously know how much I love you Sonny." "I couldn't go through this with anyone else but you, or even want to go through it without you."

Will feeling better, lightens up a bit. "You know Mr Kiriakis, you are stuck with me for life don't you?" "I am counting on it Mr. Horton." Will takes Sonny face in his hands and gently kisses him softly on the lips. Pulling back Will says, "there is another reason to get through the day." Will says. "What's that" Sonny asked. Will smiles. "Those incredible lips," he says as he run his thumb across them. Oh yeah" Sonny says as he slips his hands down Will's back and grabs his cheeks. "Let's not forget this gorgeous ass of yours." "They both laugh. "God I hope we don't have gym together, that could awkward" Sonny says. "You got that right" Will responds.

"What do you say we get out of here, my uncle Victor invited us over for a cookout tonight." Sonny says. "What about your mom?" Will asked. "Forget about her, she can go to her room or go out if she wants." Sonny says. "Sonny can I ask you a favor." "Anything, you know that" Sonny replies. "Would you be nice to your mom, for me, she really is only looking out for you, and to be honest, we are not the best family in the world, so she has a real reason to be concerned, even though I would never hurt you." Will asks. "All I can promise Will is that I will try, but if she starts giving any of you lip or a hard time or is rude then all bets are off." "All I ask is that you try." Will says. "I will, I promise" Sonny says.

Sonny walks over to the top of the rocks and looks down and sees Jeremy and Glen making out. "Hey, you two keep that up and this is going to turn into nude beach with benefits, stop that" Sonny says, laughing. Jeremy looks up at Sonny and yells. "Oh you're no fun, we were just getting to the good stuff." "That's what I am afraid of, now come on, we have been invited by my uncle for a cookout at the mansion, so get those asses in gear." Sonny turns and heads back to Will. "They really are a great match, those two, I am so happy for them both" Will says. "Me too, I have never seen Jeremy this happy in all the years I have known him." "And he is more open to talk about his feeling, instead of masking them in his humor." "I am glad he can do that now" Sonny says.

Glen and Jeremy arrive at the car. "Did you say the mansion?" Glen asked. "Yeah he did, Jeremy says "and that is even understating it, this place could substitute for Hogwarts." "Stop that, it's not anything like he is claiming" Sonny says trying to downplay Jeremy's depiction. Glen looks to Will to get a second opinion. Will catching on says. "Well maybe no Hogwart's but damn friggin close" he says. Sonny backhands Will in the gut playfully. Will exaggerates the impact, and falls against the car, "gotta... catch... my... breath... give... me... a...minute." "Okay Brando, quit kidding around, we have to get going." Will laughs, then faking a serious tone, "And the Oscar goes to William Horton, for his portrayal of "the boy hit the in stomach"." Will throws his arms up. "And the crowd goes wild" Will says. "Get in the car wise ass" Sonny says. Glen and Jeremy are laughing at Will's antics. "Don't encourage him" Sonny says and then loses it himself.


	44. Chapter 44

While they ride over to the mansion the four discussed how to handle things, and to bring Glen up to speed, since he is the only one that hasn't met Sonny's mom.

"Wow, Glen said, I guess I didn't know how good I had it until now." "My parents were surprised but they never turned away from me, or made me feel bad about myself." "But then, they made be crazy, because they like this guy," Glen say pointing at Jeremy. "Hey, I'm a nice guy, ...sometimes, anyway." Jeremy responds. "Oh you're nice and all, but your sense of humor is not to everyone's taste." "Well your parents laugh, so it must be you babe," Jeremy says in a fake dismissive manner. "Whatever" Glen says. Will and Sonny are sitting in the front sit just listening and laughing a bit. "Okay, so Glen, Sonny says, my mom will pretend to be nice and accepting but try not to push her for my dad's sake." "We get to leave afterward but he is stuck there." "Got it, fake it is what you're saying." Glen responded. "Yeah, pretty much." Will says. "But Sonny's uncle and dad are great, Will continues, so you won't have any problems with them." Sonny picks up from there. "Your primary job is to keep your boyfriend there, in check so he doesn't create an incident." "Hey asshole, I am sitting right here, you prick." Jeremy says. "And besides I am the beacon of class." "Yeah, Sonny says, if you drop the c and the l, you'd be right." They all laugh but Jeremy, he pretends to be offended, but they are all on to it. But then he has to laugh too.

Sonny pulls the car up to the garage so they don't have to go through the house to get to the backyard. "Sonny you lie like a rug, Glen says, this friggin place is Buckingham friggin Palace." "Told you" Jeremy pipes in." "Give me a break guys, it's not like it is mine you know, it belongs to my uncle, we just live here." Sonny says. "Oh it must be a real hardship for you" Glen says rubbing fake tears from his eyes. "Okay that's enough, it's big, we all get it, so now can we go eat, I am starving." Sonny says as he heads to the backyard. They all fall in behind him. Glen leans over to Jeremy, "I am afraid to go inside, I may get lost" he says. "Don't worry we will use the GPS on you phone to locate you." Jeremy jokes back. "I can hear you two dicks back there." Sonny say as he continues to walk. "Just saying doesn't hurt to be prepared" Glen says with a laugh.

As they approach the patio, Sonny can see Hendersen working at the grill. "Hello Henersen" Sonny says. "Hello sir." he replies. "Is everyone inside?" Sonny asks. "Yes sir, they are in the parlor." "Great thanks, those steaks look great" Sonny says as he passes Hendersen and enters the house through the French doors. Everyone follows along like duckling, following their mother, not wanting to stray too far, for fear of losing her.

As they enter the parlor Sonny sees his mother sitting with Maggie and his father talking to his uncle. "Hello, all" Sonny says as he walks over to give his dad a hug. Sonny sees the other guys standing in the entrance out of fear of doing something wrong. "Come on in guys, jeez, it's safe." Sonny says. Each enters tentatively. "Come on, come on" Sonny says as he waves his hands for them to come closer.

Uncle Victor, allow me to introduce you to two guys you may not know, this is Jeremy, my great friend, he and I roomed together in school in Paris, and this is his boyfriend Glen, and he is a new friend of Will and I." "He too goes to school in Paris, but a different school." Jeremy and Glen extend their hands together to shake Victor's hand. Victor takes their hand one at a time and shakes them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." "Jeremy I have heard a lot about you from Justin here." "It was seem you were a true friend to Sonny while he was exiled over there." Victor says just for Adrianne's sake. "Sonny was a great friend to me also sir, I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have, had it not been for Sonny." "Well nevertheless young man, I owe you a debt of gratitude." Victor tells him. "Thank you sir" Jeremy says and actually bows a bit. "Dad I don't think you have met Glen yet, Glen this is my dad." Glen extends his hand and Justin takes it and shakes. "So you're the guy that got stuck with this one?" Justin says pointing at Jeremy. "Stuck? it was the best day of his life when he met me." Jeremy says. Glen looks at him, "swelled head much?" "Ah I see you have met your match in wit Jeremy" Justin says. Sonny and Will smile.

Adrianne and Maggie stand up as the 6 men talk. "Well aren't you going to introduce us to your friends" Maggie says. "Oh sorry Maggie" Sonny says. He goes through the process again with Maggie and his mother. But like Justin, Adrianne knows Jeremy but not Glen. They all shake hands again. Maggie shows an interest in both Jeremy and Glen while Adrianne stands slightly behind her not saying a word. "So Mrs Kiriakis, how are you doing, you didn't look so good when I was over for breakfast the other day." "Oh it was nothing, it's passed." she replied. Glen squeezes Jeremy hands to tell him to behave. "Maybe it was just something you ate that didn't go don't too well." Jeremy says rubbing it in. "Well it was nice to meet you both, Glen says, but if you will excuse us I need to talk to Jeremy for a moment" Glen says as he pulls Jeremy away.

Once alone Glen jerks Jeremy around to face him. "Is that playing nice?, you're being rude and you know it." "What, I was concerned for her health." he says. "That's BS and you know it, knock it off, for Sonny's sake, and besides shouldn't you be thanking Sonny's dad for getting you back into school?" "Oh shit, yeah I should, good thing you reminded me." Jeremy says as he walks towards Justin.

Mr. Kiriakis, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, with the school," Glen interrupts him, "and I wanted to thank you too, sir, it meant the world to me." "Well you are both welcome, but in truth Jeremy, it was the least I could do, given what you did for my son" Justin says. "I am just glad I could help sir, I love your son like a brother, and I don't like to see him hurting." Jeremy tells Justin. "I know he feels the same about you too." The three continue their conversation while Will and Sonny talk to Victor.

Hendersen enters and annouces the the food is ready. He inquiries as to where they would like to eat, inside or outside. "Well it is a lovely day, so I think we will eat outside" Victor tells him. "Very good sir"

They all exit. Jeremy makes a point to make sure Adrianne sees him holding Glen's hand as they walk out together.

Hendersen has set up a little cafeteria style line that contains serving bowls of various salads. They each ,one by one, take a plate and some silverware, and fill their plates with whatever they want. When they step outside to get the grilled food, they find way more than they could possibly eat, not to mention there were numerous items to choose from. After the selections are made, Maggie invites Glen and Jeremy to sit with her, Adrianne and Victor. Glen sense Jeremy wants to walk the other way but nudges him towards them. Under his breath but loud enough for Glen to hear him, Jeremy says, "You going to pay for this later." "I look forward to it." Glen responds.

Will and Sonny corner Justin to make him sit with them so they could talk.

"So how are things with mom?" Sonny asks. "Well I think she is coming around, slowly" he answers. "Yeah turtle slow" Sonny says. "Give her some time Sonny she has to come to terms with this." Justin says. "Look dad, Will and I start school shortly, and while I am hoping it doesn't happen, there may be problems." "If I can't count on mom or she can't accept Will in my life then we will be going around in circles." "Everything that goes wrong she will blame on Will." "That's okay Sonny I can take it." Will offers up. "That's not the point Will, she needs to get that thought out of her head, or we are never going to go on without conflict by her." Justin gets his ire up just a bit. "Sonny she is your mother, and deserves respect." he says. "Yeah then when is she going to act like my mother." Sonny says a bit too loudly for Will. "Sonny stay calm, getting angry or mad at your mom is not going to solve this, like your dad said you just have to give her some more time, I am sure she will come around." "Yeah well it better happen sooner than later." The 3 sit there is silence. Will wanting to break the tension, just blurts out, "how about those Cubs aye?" Justin and Sonny look at him...and start to laugh.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello I'm just wondering because I can see the traffic on this chapter is pretty high considering I just started this profile last night. So I am curious as to how you found out about it other than the people that I emailed about it. I guess I'm just asking if there was some link in the other profile that led you to this profile, so if you could let me know that would be appreciated.

Thank you

Michael


	46. Chapter 46

Jeremy and Glen have been engaged in conversation with Victor and Maggie, both of whom, seem to be showing a genuine interest in them. Peppering them both with questions about school and Paris, and their families. It is at this point when Jeremy starts to gather a head of steam. Glen is talking about his family and how many brothers and sister he has, what his parents do, when he notices that Jeremy is gripping his fork a bit too tightly. He can only conclude that this line of questioning is making him uncomfortable or angry. He going with the latter. When Glen has provided as much information about himself and his family that he can, Maggie directs the question to Jeremy. He is silence for a moment. He think about how his family has disowned him, and then how Sonny's mom is hurting her son, his best friend, by her actions. He feels this is an opening to make some points for Sonny and starts.

"Well ma'am, Jeremy says looking at Maggie, my family is a bunch of homophobic bastards, who disowned me when they found out I was gay." Glen chokes on his drink. He starts to cough, and suddenly become frightened about what is about to happen. He places his hand on Jeremy's thigh and squeezes if as hard as he can. Jeremy doesn't even flinch. He simply continues on, "you see my family thinks I am sick, that I am perverted, or that I am confused, and that I could chose not to be gay, if I really wanted to." Glen continues to squeeze, only this time Jeremy reaches down and pulls Glens hand off him. Never once looking at him. Victor and Maggie are taken aback and can't find words to respond to him with. "I guess you could say they feel the same way you do, Mrs Kiriakis, about Sonny."

Adrianne is caught off guard. She did not see this coming, and at first isn't even sure she heard what she thought she heard. When it sinks in she looks at Jeremy. "How dear you talk to me like that" Adrianne says with her anger just on the edge of yelling. "Oh I am sorry have I misspoke ma'am, have you accepted that your son is gay, and that Will had nothing to do with it, and that Sonny is not confused about who he is?" Jeremy plows on. Adrianne throws her napkin down on her plate and is about to stand up when Victor speaks up. "Well Adrianne, aren't you going to answer the boy's question?" "I am not going to discuss my relationship with my son with him" she says raising from the table. Victor looks over at Jeremy, "well young many, I guess that pretty much answers your question, and I am guessing that is a no, as to whether she has accepted it or not."

Adrianne is a bit shocked that Victor is allowing Jeremy to treat her this way. "Victor!, Adrianne says forcefully, I will not have you speaking for me." "Well it seems to me Adrianne that it is a very simple question, either you accept your son for who he is or you don't" Victor says. "What disturbs me is that you can't seem to come up with and answers, why is that?" he asks.

Adrianne is feeling trapped. She feels like she is being ganged up on and she has no legitimate defense to use to protect herself.

Justin can see from the corner of his eye that there seems to be some sort of commotion going on at Victor's table. Sonny notices his dad's attention drawn away and turns to see what he is looking at. He sees his mother standing up, looking mad and shaking just a bit. Both he and his dad stand up and head over to them.

Just as they arrived they both hear her say, "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else" she says as she turns and walks into the house. Glen attempts to smooth the waters, "I am sorry about this, this is a sore subject for Jeremy." "What is going on?" Justin asks. Jeremy looks up at Sonny and feels sorry that he did what he did. "It is my fault sir" Jeremy says as he stands up, I am afraid I have offended your wife and family here, I let my anger get the better of me." Justin looks at Victor, "Don't look at me, I thought the boy's question was spot on, your wife however did not." "Victor, Maggie says, that is enough." "Why don't you and I go in the house to check on Adrianne and let these gentlemen talk in private." Victor is about to speak when he sees the look on Maggie's face and thinks better of what he was about to say. "Very well" he responds. They both get up from the table and leave.

Glen now stands up and looks at Jeremy. "That was uncalled for Jeremy and you know it." "You're right, you're right, I will go in and apologize" he says. "Hold on a minute, Justin says, what exactly happen here?" Glen tells Will, Justin and Sonny about what transpired. "I am really sorry to you both, Jeremy says, I had no right to get involved in your family's affairs like that." "Glen tried to stop me, but all I could think of was how Sonny was being treated and how my family treated me and then I lost control of myself." "Again I am really sorry, and I will apologize to Mrs. Kiriakis."

Justin and Sonny just look at Jeremy. Both can actually understand why Jeremy did what he did. Justin can understand how Jeremy's animosity for his family could have caused him to overreact, and Sonny can understand Jeremy's reaction was to fight for him. Neither are happy with how it was handled but they understand. "Well Jeremy, Justin says, you're right what you did was wrong, and while I can understand where it came from, I don't appreciate you attacking my wife like that." "You're right sir, I had no right to do that, and I am really sorry" Jeremy says. "I believe you, Justin says, but at this point I don't think an apology from you is going to do much good, so I suggest that you guys take off and I will handle my wife." "But sir I would like your wife to know...Justin put his hand up to silence him..."I will tell her you're sorry, I am afraid if you do it, things would get worse, so you guys just getting going, I will explain things to Maggie and Victor." "Should I stick around dad? Sonny asks. "No you run along with your friends I will deal with this." Sonny just stares at his father, "Go, it will be find" Justin says. Sonny reluctantly turns to walk away.

Will, Glen and Jeremy follow suit. Once they have cleared the patio Jeremy steps up to Sonny. "Sonny I am really sorry about that, it was like my mouth took control and I couldn't stop it." "I get it Jeremy, I do, but to be honest I'm not happy that you went after my mom like that." "We may be having a tough time right now, but as Will says, she does love me, it's just that right now she doesn't know what to think or do." "Listen Sonny, you know that's not me, I just wanted to defend you, and I thought that if I made your mom face reality, then things would be easier for you and Will" Jeremy says trying to explain his actions. "I know that Jeremy, I understand that, but right now, you may have made things worse." "But I can't blame you for the whole thing, my mom has to take on some of it herself, with her behavior about me and Will, so let's just put it behind us, I will deal with the consequences later." The two continue there walk to the car in silence.

"What the hell was that Glen?" Will asked. "I know, I know, I just think that when your aunt Maggie asked about our families, Jeremy sort of snapped" he said. "I saw it building up before it broke loose and I was going to try to deflect the question from Jeremy but it was too late." "Even when he was doing it, I tried to stop him, and let's say he is going to have a mean bruise on his thigh tomorrow." "Between you and me, Will says, I am kind of glad that he made Adrianne confront her behavior, and while Sonny might think things are going to be worse, I think this might be the start of things getting better, but that is just between you and me." "Do you think this will cause a rift between them?" Glen asked. "No, I don't, I think Sonny understands where Jeremy was coming from, and I think these two have weathered much worse than this in their relationship, so there might be a little awkwardness for a little while, but it will pass quickly, they mean to much to each other" Will says.


	47. Chapter 47

Sonny dropped Will, Glen and Jeremy off at the pub. He explained that he needed to get back to the mansion, to help his dad deal with his mom. Jeremy apologizes again for his rudeness. Sonny told him to forget about it, that his mom, in some small way, had it coming. But perhaps not exactly the way it was delivered.

The three head into the pub, as Sonny drives off. "Will, Jeremy says, I did bad, I know that, but seriously, I am so sorry about this." "When we got to talking about our families and I thought about how my family was treating me, and knowing that Sonny's mom wasn't exactly on board with Sonny, it just got the better of me, and before I knew it, it just came pouring out." Will puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Jeremy, I know that, and so does Sonny." Was it handle badly, yes, but to be completely honest buddy, like Sonny said, she had it coming." "As I told Glen, I don't share Sonny's feelings that this may have made things worse, I think it might just be the catalyst that forces her to confront this head on." "And to be honest I think that is a good thing." "So don't worry about it." "By the time Sonny gets back, I can almost guarantee that this will have blown over." "Sonny is not one to hold a grudge, especially when it comes to you, so don't worry about it."

Sonny arrives back at the mansion. He has a few butterflies in his stomach, but it's not so bad that he can't handle what he might be facing when he goes inside.

As he enters the house and sees Hendersen sorting the mail. "Hey Hendersen, where is everyone?" "Hello sir" Hendersen says, "Your Uncle and Mrs. Kiriakis have gone out, and your parents are in the parlor." "Thanks" Sonny says as he heads towards the parlor. When he reaches the door he hears his mother telling his dad how rude and disrespectful Jeremy was, and how she didn't like Sonny associating with people like that. The butterflies are now gone, and Sonny's anger kicks in.

He enters the parlor speaking before he even clears the doorway. "Really mom?, so what are you going to do, screen everyone I have contact with, and if they don't meet with your approval, then I am suppose to stop being their friend?" Justin and Adrianne surprised, both turn to see Sonny as he enters, with a determined walk. "Sonny, I just, "Forget it mom," Sonny says interrupting her. "First it was Will, now you are going after Jeremy." "Let me tell you something." Justin can see Sonny is about to tear into Adrianne, so he waves his hands a bit behind her, to try to get Sonny to stop. "No dad, I won't stop," Adrianne turns around and catches Justin waving Sonny off, she needs to hear this from me now." "Let me shed some light on my life here mom."

"You, without any consideration for how I felt, shipped me off to school in another country, just because you didn't like my relationship with Will, whom I love by the way." "And when I tell you how miserable I am, and how I want to come home, you say no." "It was so comforting to know that my own mother didn't give a shit about how bad I was feeling, all you cared about was, that you didn't want your son to be turned gay by someone he was already in love with." "So I had Jeremy to help me, and believe me he helped me more than you could ever understand." "I probably wouldn't be here today if not for him." "And that is not even the slightest exaggeration." "Sonny, I was," "No mom, Sonny interrupts again, I will have my say now, you've had your say for the past two years and look at where it has us."

"What Jeremy did today was wrong, I am not going to deny that." "But he did it for the right reasons." "You see, like me, his parents wouldn't accept who he was, and they disowned him, and dad I am not talking about you here, this is all you mom." "So Jeremy did what he did in part to try to help me, and to make you see what you have been doing to me, and Will, but also, he used you to vent his own anger at his family over how they have treated him." "School for Jeremy has not been a picnic either, we just happen to be lucky enough to find each other and he became my support system and me his." "So the way he delivered his feelings may have been inappropriate, but it were spot on." "Sonny! Adrianne says forcefully, it was are not, as you put it spot on, I love you and I want to protect you." Sonny laughs, not that it's funny, but over the fact of how ludicrous she sounds. "Ah yes that panacea you use every time you do something that hurts me." "Who are you really protecting mom, me, or are you just trying to paint over the shame and embarrassment of having a gay son?"

"Well you know what mom, you do have a gay son, and your gay son is in love with Will Horton, and Jeremy is one of the best friends a person could ask for." "So if you are going to start with the, I am doing this to protect you shit, then forget about it." "I am not giving up Will, and Jeremy and I will be friends for life." "And if you can't deal with that, then you can't deal with me." "Because I am no longer going to let you dictate who I can be with or who I can love." There is silence in the room. All three are letting things sink in. Finally Sonny looks at his mom. "You know, I came back here because I felt bad about how Jeremy treated you, but that feeling is gone." "I am glad Jeremy did what he did, because it gave me the courage to tell you what I really think and feel." "Your reasoning and ideas on how to protect me, are really just your way of saying, I don't want a gay son." "Well I am sorry mom, but you do have one." "So I will say this, we don't have much to talk about until you learn to accept that fact."

"I am going back to my friends now, don't expect me home tonight." "Dad I will drop the car off before you have to leave for work tomorrow." And with that Sonny turns and walks out. Adrianne makes a move to go after him but Justin holds her back. "Let him go Adrianne, he has been holding in that in far longer than you know, and it needed to come out." Justin says. "You knew he felt this way?" "Yes I knew the very first time we Skyped, when he was away." "Why didn't you say anything?" Adrianne asked. "I tried, but you, as Sonny just said, always said you were doing it to protect him." "And I like a idiot went along with it until I couldn't take it any longer."


	48. Chapter 48

Hearing the door slam as Sonny leaves, Justin releases Adrianne. "Well Justin I was protecting him."Adrianne says trying to justify her decision to herself, and to him. "What exactly were you protecting him from Adrianne, explain that to me, please. Even now I have no idea what you think he needed protection from." Justin says. "Oh Justin you know full well what I was concerned about." "Oh yes, I know exactly what you were concerned about, but I'm unclear as to why you think he needed protection." Adrianne is silent. Justin pours himself another drink. "Well, I am waiting Adrianne, please put it into actual words, as to what you thought, that made you send our son away for two years." Justin says to her. Adrianne still won't speak. "Let me see if I can say it for you then" Justin starts. "You could see that Sonny and Will had feelings for each other that were much more than those of friends. So naturally, as any parent would, you thought that your son was gay, or in your case you thought Will was making him gay, and you just couldn't have that. So, instead of sitting down with him and talking to him, your knee jerk reaction was to ship him off to boarding school, far away from the person he cared about most. Knowing full well he didn't want to go and that it was tearing him up inside."

"Oh knock it off Justin, Adrianne snaps, I didn't see you having a heart to heart with him about it." Justin just looks at her and takes a sip of his drink. "Actually dear, I did, before he left, I knew exactly how Sonny felt about Will and how Will felt about Sonny, and honestly I didn't see anything wrong with it. I had time to adjust to it before he even said anything to me. I saw the signs when they were just kids. Then the day that Sonny broke his ankle, I knew for sure. I will admit that I didn't know how deeply they felt for each other at the time, but over time it became quite apparent to me that this was not something that was just going to pass, or that they would eventually move on to someone else. So I just accepted that, and I was happy for him. Will is a fine boy and he loves our son. And would do anything for him."

"Give me a break Justin, you make it sound like some Romeo and Romeo love story." Adrianne says in disgust. "Well I suppose that analogy fits here. Our two families don't get along but our children are in love with each other." "But then, you really did have blinders on when it came to what was going on. And what is funny, is that you would still be wearing them if you hadn't found Sonny's cast under the bed, with Will's note written on it." "Listen to me Adrianne, I say the following not to hurt you but to show you what our son was willing to put up with to be who he is. "He had a terrible time over in Paris. He was abused, taunted, physically hurt, but he hung in there because he knew you wouldn't let him come home. He even lied to me, and told me everything was fine, but it was far from it. Had Jeremy not been there for him, I shudder to think what would have happen to him. But thank God he was, he kept Sonny going, he made it bearable for our son. The very reason Jeremy and Glen are here, is for Sonny and nothing else. Jeremy risked being kicked out of school to come and help Sonny. So you should be thanking him instead of getting upset with him or judging him." "What did Sonny need him for?" Adrianne says almost like she doesn't believe that was Jeremy's true motive. "That I am afraid is something your son would have to tell you if he ever can." Justin tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Adrianne says, not so much with concern but with a whiff anger. "Because I didn't know the full extent of it until recently. But the facts are these Adrianne, our son is gay, he is in love with Will Horton, Will did not lead him down that road, that was Sonny's road at birth. And that is never going to change. So, I see two paths for you to take Adrianne. You can come to grips with this, and accept our son for who he is, and who he loves, or you can, as you have been doing for these past few years, push him away, and lose him for good. So the ball is in your court dear. But before you go off half-cock and all accepting and everything, you better think it through. Because if you do what you did in the square that day, defending Sonny like you did, and then do a 180, like you have now, then don't tell him you are okay with it all. Because I won't watch him getting hurt again, by you." That last remark was a slap in the face for Adrianne. She knows that that is exactly what she has done. She stood up for him not because he was her gay son, but because he was her son, that she didn't really thing or would accept, was gay. Justin takes the last sip of his drink, puts the glass down and walks out. Leaving Adrianne to take in all the things he just told her.

Sonny drives directly back to the pub but doesn't go in. In fact he avoids it altogether and heads towards his and Will's spot. He sits down on the platform at the end of the crumbled and condemned warehouse. An odd thought runs through his head, that it all seemed so much bigger when he was younger. And that at that time he was just a confused little boy. He has changed, but the spot hasn't. And it still hold a special place in his heart, because this is where he felt real love for the first time, from Will, and for him. He brings his legs up so he can put his head on his knees, and begins to cry. He is upset that he spoke to his mom that way, but mostly he is hurt that she can't accept him for who he is or who he loves. Sitting there he is trying to figure things out. He doesn't want to lose his mom, but he refuses to give up Will for anyone, or for any reason. And he is not going to hide who he is because his mom might be embarrassed by having a gay son. He begins to question why he was born this way, but then he sees Will's face and he knows that nothing feels as right as his love for him. To give him up would be giving up on life or any chance of happiness. He begins to get angry that because he is gay he has to put up with this struggle. Straight people don't have to worry about things like this, why should he. Just because he is in love with another guy, so what, love is love, why does it matter what sex that person is, if you both feel the same way about each other then that is all that should matter. "FUUUUCCCCK" he yells out, knowing full well no one can hear him. It was said because he couldn't contain his anger any longer.

Will is sitting on the bed in the loft apartment over the pub. He can't concentrate on the conversation going on between Jeremy, Glen and himself. It has been 3 hours since Sonny dropped the him, Glen and Jeremy off. And he is becoming concerned. "Guy's, don't you think Sonny should be back by now, I mean how long can it take." Will asks not really expecting an answer. Glen and Jeremy look at Will, but are at a loss for words. "How upset could his mom really be?" Will says then looks at Jeremy and realizes how that sounded. "I didn't mean it that way Jeremy, I'm sorry." "No problem Will, I know what you meant, but yeah I would think they would have talked things through by now, and Sonny would have called if things were really bad, don't you think." Jeremy asked. "Not really babe, Glen says, if Sonny was to call and even one of us showed up, it could add fuel to an already burning fire." "You're probably right." "Maybe you should call him," Glen suggest to Will. "I have texted him at least half a dozen times, the last time about 5 minutes ago, and he hasn't responded" Will tells him. "Well call the house, maybe he left his phone in the car, or it is out of charge or something." Will looks at his phone debating whether he should or not. But he can't take the waiting any longer, so he starts to dial the number, his hands shaking as he taps each number.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey folks my new location is.

u/4964274/ all my stories that are still running are there.


	50. Chapter 50

Will dials the last digit and put the phone to his ear. He looks at both Jeremy and Glen for encouragement. But all he sees is concern.

On the 3rd ring Will hears a voice. "Hello" the voice says. "Hello Mr. Kiriakis, it's Will." "Oh, Will, hello, what can I do for you?" he asked. "Well sir, Will sort of stutters the words out. I was wondering if Sonny was still with you, and if everything was alright? I haven't heard from him for over 3 hours, and I am a bit worry." "No Will, Sonny left over 2 hours ago" Justin tells him. Will looks at Jeremy and Glen and shakes his head. Justin continues, "but he hasn't called or at least texted you?" Justin asks. "No sir I haven't heard anything from him." Will replies. "Without getting personal with your family matters sir, may I ask, was Sonny okay when he left?" Will asked tentatively. "Well he was upset, and left abruptly, but he seemed okay, or at least as okay as you can be in a situation like this." Justin tells him. "Well, okay sir, thank you for letting me know" Will says to conclude the conversation as quickly as he can. "Will I am sure he is fine, maybe he just went for a drive to clear his head" Justin says. "Maybe you're right, Will responds, but if you could do me a favor." "Sure, what is that?" Justin asked. "Could you call me if you hear from him at all?" "Will do Will, and I will tell him to contact you if I do hear from him." Justin tells him. "Thank you sir, I appreciate it." "Well bye" Will says. "Goodbye Will."

Will removes the phone from his ear and just holds it, looking at like it is going to give him some answer. He lifts his head to address Jeremy and Glen. "He left the house over two hours ago" Will tells them.

"Jeremy, Will says, you know Sonny better than I do when he is really upset, what would he do if he is really angry?" Will himself is angry that he has to ask Jeremy that question, since Sonny is his boyfriend, and he should know him better than Jeremy does. "Well, back at school he would go where he could think, calm down. Someplace that gave him peace." "Now usually, that would be our room, because he knew I wouldn't push him to talk, and that gave him time to get to a place where he could talk about it." "But here in Salem, I would think he would want to be with you. But because your relationship is part of the issue, he might not feel comfortable talking to you, because he would be afraid that he might hurt you unintentionally" Jeremy explains. "Will, Glen pipes in, is there anyplace that Sonny goes to, to think, or is important to him where he would feel safe?" he asks. Will thinks for only a second. He jumps off the bed. "Know exactly where he would go, thanks guys, I will call you when I've found him" Will says as he head towards the door. "Do you want me to come along?" Jeremy asks. "Thanks, but if I am right, it will be our place, and if we are there together, then things will be find, but again thanks for the offer" Will says as he leaves. "Good luck" Glen says as the door closes.

"God, I feel so bad for those guys, things are so fucked up" Glen says to Jeremy. "I know, and Sonny doesn't need to have this crap thrown at him like this, he has been through enough already, let's just hope Will finds him and can make him feel better" Jeremy says. Glen gets up from his chair and walks over and climbs onto the bed with Jeremy. He wraps his arms around him and they both lay down in each others arms.

Will leaves the pub and heads towards the river. He knows he is right about this, because he has done this himself a few times. To get away from all the drama that is his life. He is a bit worried about what condition he will find Sonny in. Both of them have had their stay away from me moments, and Will it really praying that this is not one of those moments for Sonny.

As Will approaches the warehouse he doesn't see Sonny in their usual spot. He begins to think that maybe he was wrong, and this is not the place Sonny went to. He lifts himself up onto the platform that they usually sit on. He stands up to scan the area around the river's edge. As he continues to scan he catches the site of a foot hanging out of another platform further down. He is immediately scared and runs towards it. Just as he is about to yell Sonny's name he see the foot jerk inside. Will reaches the doorway and sees Sonny, laying on his side curled up with his shirt as a pillow, asleep. Will crouches down next to him but doesn't wake him.

As scared as Will was just a moment ago, the sight of Sonny, shirtless, arouses him. His skin shiny with sweat. Will watches a bead of sweat drip start to roll across Sonny's forehead. Will leans down and catches it on his tongue before it can complete its journey.

Sonny's eyes immediately open and he jerks his head back. It takes him just a second or two to realize it is Will. "God, you scared the crap out of me, I thought you were a rat or something" Sonny says. "Oh that's nice, so you compare my tongue to a rat's tongue, aye." Will says jokingly. Sonny looks at him for a moment and then reaches up and pulls Will's head down to his, and kisses him. It is a different kiss than normal. To Will it almost feels like there is relief in the kiss. Like Sonny is happy that Will found him, and he needs to show that relief with a kiss.

Sonny stretches fully out while they kiss. Will understands the invitation. He lays down, half on top of Sonny and half on the concrete floor. Their kiss takes on a completely sexual nature. Will can taste the sweat on Sonny's upper lip. He focuses his attention on that area. Sliding his tongue across it, to lick as much sweat off as he can. He then slides his hand down Sonny's stomach and into his pants. He can feel how hard Sonny's cock has become. Will stops kissing and starts to lick off the sweat covering Sonny's neck, chest and stomach. When he reaches the navel, Will undoes Sonny's pants. With less than romantic methods he, pulls Sonny's pant and boxers down in one action. Then returning to the navel area he just left, Will runs the tip of his tongue around it and in it, he then proceeds down the happy trail. Will kisses around the area, taking in Sonny's natural scent. Using his hand he begins to pleasure him. At the first sight of precum Will engulfs Sonny's cock with his mouth.

There is no teasing, or taunting, to arouse Sonny even more. Mostly because he doesn't need it and Will really wants this. He just starts sucking on Sonny's cock. He hears moans, emanating from Sonny. Will brings a hand up and starts to massage Sonny's hole. Sonny opens his legs as best he can given that his pants are only halfway down his calves. He wants Will to have free access. This brings stronger and louder moans. The oral pleasuring continues on for a few minutes. Will sometime strokes Sonny's cock in rhythm to his sucking. He knows he has Sonny on the edge. This time he is going to do something for Sonny that he knows he loves. Just as Will feels Sonny's body tighten up he pull's Sonny's cock out of his mouth and jerks him off to completion. Sonny's sprays his juice on his stomach and chest. Will continues to stroke as Sonny's body jerks a bit as the waves run over him. Once completely satisfied, Sonny lift's his head and looks down a Will. "Not that I didn't love that, but why didn't you...Will interrupts him. "Because I wanted to do this" Will says as he leans down and begins to lick the cum off of Sonny's sweaty body. Sonny watches as Will licks a pool of cum out of his bellybutton. Will understands that this really turns Sonny on. He once explained to Will that having him swallow was great, but it almost seemed like a forced action. But to see Will actual licking his seed off of his body, to him it was far more intimate, and showed that Will wanted it and not so much felt forced to take it.

Once Will has licked each and every spot clean, Sonny said softly, "Will, kiss me, share some of it with me." Another thing Will knew Sonny loved. The exchange of the product of their pleasure. Will was only too happy to oblige Sonny's wants and desires.


	51. Chapter 51

Post the oral pleasuring, provided by Will, Sonny told him that if he didn't pull his pants up, his ass was going to look like a cheese grater. Will laughed a bit and told him to turn on his side and he would check, to which Sonny did. "Nope still as perfect as ever and then leaned down to bite a cheek. Will then helped him get dressed and they laid back down. Will rested his head on Sonny's chest and his hand and arm drape across his stomach. Sonny was curling Will's hair in his finger as they both enjoyed the quiet time with there bodies together.

Without lifting his head, because he didn't want to see Sonny's expression when he said what he was about to say. Will told Sonny that he wanted to talk about something, and he asked that Sonny not get mad, but to at least think about it before he answered. "I can't promise anything Will, but I will try. So what is it you want to talk about?" Sonny responded. "Okay, Will says as if he is about to make closing statements in a trial."Babe you have been under a lot of pressure lately, more than you or anyone should have to put up with." Will stops expecting Sonny to say something but nothing comes, so he continues on. "First the whole school thing in Paris, and the ups and downs about that. Then you have your mom being unable to accept that you are gay, and let's not forget the threat of placing you in another school to keep you away from me." Will explains. "That would never happen Will, no matter what my mom says or tells me" Sonny interjects. "I know that Sonny, but continuing on here" Will says. "Now let's throw in the fight in the park, the arrest, and then you carrying the burden of guilt about the assault while you were in school. Sonny that is a lot to have to deal with all at once. So I have a suggestion that may take at least some of that pressure off you."

"Will I don't like where this is going" Sonny says as he sits up and Will rolls to his side. "Hear me out babe, please." Sonny turns to grab his shirt off the floor and begins to put it on. Will continues to talk as he does it. "Just give this some thought" Will begs a bit. Sonny starts to grit his teeth, thinking he knows what Will is about to suggest and he is already mad that he would even suggest it. It doesn't go unnoticed by Will. "Sonny you're mad already and I haven't even told you anything" Will says to him. "That's because I can see where this is going, and my answer is no, no way in hell am I giving you up, even for a day or a second." "Sonny listen to me, Will says as he sits up and puts his hands on Sonny's shoulder, please, just give me a chance, just a chance to explain myself, will you do that for me...just a chance to explain." Will asks. Sonny looks him in the eyes. "Sure, you can explain but I am not changing my mind on this, none of this self sacrifice bullshit." Will is sort of shock that Sonny would know what he was thinking when he never even hinted at this. He didn't even think of it until he was walking over to find him.

"Okay, Will repeats himself, listen, as I said, you have been under a lot of pressure, and now this, with your mom, and what happened at your uncle's. You can't keep up this fight, constantly, you need to take at least one thing out of the equation even if only for a little while."Will tells him. "And you are suggestion that it be you, am I right?" Sonny says through his gritted teeth. "Sonny, the common denominator in all of this is you being gay and that you love me, and I love you. But your mom continues to give you grief about me, despite any efforts we make to show her that we love each other. I think if I wasn't in the picture, just for a little while...not long but for a little while, then you could work on your mom, without having to defend your feeling for me to her."

"No Will, I can't and won't do it, you're the only thing in my life right now that makes sense. If I had to give you up, even for a little while, I would go crazy. I would have nothing that would make me happy in my life." Sonny explains. "But babe look at it this way, you could repair any damage done to your relationship with your mom and at the same time get her to understand who you are. Then when she can wrap her head around it, then we can slowly reintroduce me back into the situation. Because she will have come to grips with who you are. I know that she will never accept me because of my mom and me being a Horton, I can live with that, but I can't live with you having all of this resting on your shoulders." Will tells him.

Sonny pulls himself out of Will's hands and jumps down from the platform. Leaving Will sitting there looking at his back. "Sorry Will, I can't do that, I can't give you up, no matter what the reasons are." Will follows suit and jumps down and walks the few steps to get to Sonny. He wraps his arms around Sonny's waist from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Then I will ask one favor of you and I will drop it." Will says. "What's that?" Sonny replies with a little anger. "I want you to not talk about you and me, with your mom. If she mentions my name in some negative way, or at all, I want you to let it roll off your back. I mean that Sonny, don't put up a fight to defend me, or plead my case to her. Just don't bring me up. If she asks how was your day or whatever, just don't mention that you and I were together, or we did this or that. Sonny is about to say something but Will interrupts. And...and... I think if we are out in public and she happens to be around that we should keep our distance from each other. I say that only because if you don't bring me up or she doesn't see us together, she will be easier to talk to about just the fact that you are gay, not that you are gay and in love with me. Can you at least do that?" Sonny covers Will's arms and hands with his own. He is quiet for a few moment,

"Okay Will, I will go along with that, idea, but...and this is a big but, I don't know if I can stay away from you in public just because she is around." Sonny says. "Then I will do it for you, I will move on out of sight. That way you won't have to deal with it. Sound good?" Will asks. "Frankly no, it all sucks, but, you may have a point, and I will agree to it, but Will if she start to bad mouth you to me, I won't be able to hold back." Sonny says. "Well then I will make a deal with you, if you promise to stay calm and not fight with her on whatever she says, I will do that thing we did in Switzerland for you." Will says. Sonny smiles. "With the whip cream too." Sonny asks seductively. "Yup the whole thing, besides it will be a win win for us." Sonny turns around and looks into Will's eyes. "Can I do it to you too?" Sonny asks pulling Will's hips against his own. "You bet your ass, hmmm, probably not the best choice of words considering." Sonny pull's Will even closer to him. "It is the perfect choice of words, considering." Sonny says then laughs.

"Oh crap, Will says, I was suppose to call Jeremy and Glen and tell them when I found you, shit." He pulls out his phone. Will makes the call short and to the point, not sharing the intimate part. Once Will finishes the call Sonny looks at him with a frown. "Ah...Will, about this deal we just made." Sonny says. "Yeah" Will responds. "Can't we start it tomorrow, I sort of told my parents that I wasn't coming home tonight. I thought you and I could stay at the Simmons's place tonight." Will does a double eyebrow lift. "I would say, you can bet your ass again, but your ass will be mine once we get there." "That a promise" Sonny asks. "Cross my heart and hope to die, if it isn't." Sonny leans in and kisses Will. He then takes Will's hand and they head back to the pub, "Thanks for coming to find me babe" Sonny says. "Hey thank you for letting me do that to you out in the open" Will says with a sly smile. "we're definitely going to have to do it outside again, and soon." Will adds. "Listen to you, Mr Naughty" Sonny says as they both laugh. "You becoming an exhibitionist now?" Sonny asks. "Just trying to keep things interesting for you." Will replies. Sonny stops and turns to him, "Will even if it was just vanilla with you for the rest of my life, I would still be turned on by you, because I love you." "And making love to you, is all I need, no assembly required."


	52. Chapter 52

Will and Sonny arrived back at the loft. They find Jeremy and Glen sitting on the bed facing each other playing cards. Jeremy gets up and jokingly hits Will on the back of the head. "Thanks for the call to let us know everything was okay, you butthead" he says. " Ouch! Will utters as he rubs his head, sorry it slipped my mind. Besides for all you know I could have found him just before I called you." Will says in his defense as he takes a seat. "But you didn't did you" Glen piped in. "Et tu Glen" Will says looking over at him. "Well I'm just saying" Glen says raising his shoulders, as if to say, I don't know why I said that. Sonny walks around the bed and sits on the side behind Jeremy.

"So I gather things didn't go well with mommie dearest? Jeremy says. Glen punches Jeremy's arm. Jeremy that wasn't very nice. "What?" Jeremy says back to Glen, truly confused as to why what he said that was wrong. Glen looked at him in disbelief. "Duh, wire hangers" Glen whisper. "Oh right, shit, Jeremy says turning around slighting to look at Sonny, I am sorry dude I didn't mean it like that." Sonny smiles, "I know what you meant, don't worry about it" he says. "As for your question, no it didn't go well. I came down on her pretty hard, not so hard that I will apologizes but hard. "Seriously guys I don't know what to think about how she feels.

She keeps throwing "I am doing this to protect you" crap at me, and I don't know what she really means by that." "Well, Will jumps in, for starters she is protecting you from me, and my bad family, and my bad influence. Will continues, I don't know Sonny, maybe she really does, in her heart, think that I turned you gay." "Will that's ridiculous, Glen says, she is grown woman, she couldn't possibly believe that in this day and age. no offense Sonny." "None taken" Sonny says, but he's right Will, there is no way she thinks that. In fact, I confronted her about the whole protecting me shit, and boiled it down to her using, protecting me, as a euphemism for me not being gay." "So what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked. "Well, Will came up with an idea that we are going to try, and I stress the word, try, he says looking at Will, and see how that goes" Sonny says. "What is it?" Jeremy asks. "Enough of this, crap, Sonny says as he quickly jumps up, so he doesn't have to explain it to Jeremy, who will tell him it sucks, and he just doesn't want to hear that right now.

"It's your last night here so we should at least go out to dinner" he says. Jeremy let's the question go unanswered. "So what are we up for? Sonny asks. "Well I know it won't be fancy since none of has much money" Will says with a laugh. "Got that right" Sonny says. "Why don't we just order from the pub, Will suggest, and eat it here in the apartment, maybe my grandma will give us a five finger discount" Will says. "Sounds good to me" says Jeremy. "Me to" Glen occurs. "Cool, Will says as he stands up, I will go down and place the order." "I'll go with you" Glen offers as he walk over to Will and they leave.

"Okay, Jeremy starts, what's this plan Will has that you don't seem too fond of, or do you just not want to talk about it." "Well, Sonny says looking at Jeremy, I will sum it up in one sentence." "We are suppose to pretend we aren't seeing each other whenever my mother is around." "Well that's just stupid" Jeremy says, then realizes how that sounded. "I'm sorry Sonny I seem to have my foot surgically sewn into my mouth today, I didn't mean that they way it sounded." "I get it, but it is a good thing you apologized or we would have hit the mat on that one" Sonny says.

Sonny proceeds to explain the reasoning behind Will's thinking. "Well the part about not discussing him with your mom, and letting what she says roll off your back, that is sound advice." "But, and this will sound silly or gushy or something stupid like that, but Will makes you happy, and not being able to share that with someone, like your family is going to suck. What, are you suppose to turn it off once you are in the house?" Jeremy asks. "Listen to you, Mr Sentimental, Sonny says poking Jeremy and laughing. "Seriously Sonny, Jeremy says, let's say you and Will have a great day, you really enjoyed yourself and you come home, and you can't tell anyone, or share it, I mean it Sonny, that is going to be hard and depressing." Sonny hadn't thought of that. He realizes Jeremy is right. He is going to have to forcefully suppress his feeling, about a lot of things. If his mom badmouths Will, or he has a funny story to tell about he and Will, he will have to hold it in. He thinks about how many times a day he thinks about him, or says his name, can he turn that off every time he walks in his own house. He realizes he may not have thought this plan through very well.

"Look Sonny, not to bring up horrors from the past, but do you remember what brought us over here in the first place, you holding back, keeping everything bottled up inside. Sure this is different in that they are happy thoughts, things you want to think about, but the same rule applies, you can't be yourself, you can't express yourself, you have to keep secrets, again, Jeremy stresses the again. Can you really do that all over again?" Sonny falls back on the bed. "What am I doing to myself, Jeremy?" Sonny asks. "Sonny I am really sorry to say this, and you can get as mad as you want, but you know it is true. You aren't doing a thing to yourself, your mother is doing this to you, the whole thing."

Before they even hit the bottom step to the pub Glen fires his first question. "So, how is he, really?" he asks. "I don't know, we never even talked about what happen at the house, and that is my fault." Will admits. "So then what happen, Glen asks. He immediately sees Will turn red. "Okay besides that" Glen says. "Well we, or I should say I, talked about all the pressure he is under, and how it wasn't fair to him to have to go through all of it, so I made a proposal." Will explained it to Glen whose immediate response was, "well that's just stupid." "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence" Will says truly angry. "I'm sorry Will, really I am, that was a blunt way of putting it and that was wrong, but the sentiment is right." "You are asking a lot of him. You expect him to completely block out a major part of his life, the happiest part, whenever he is home, is that fair to him?" Will still holding his anger at Glen's statement, walks up to the counter. "Hey grandma" Will says. "Hay is for horses young man" she responds. "I'm sorry that was rude, hello grandma." "That's better, now what can I do for you?" Caroline says. "Well I have a deal to offer you" Will starts. "Oh boy this should be a good one" Caroline says. "Let me guess you have some oceanfront property in South Dakota" she jokes. Will smiles, "No I sold that to grandpa Roman, last week" Will joust back. "But seriously, here is the scoop. It's Glen and Jeremy's last night here and we wanted to take them out to dinner but since we can barely rub two nickels together, I thought that if I painted the front of the pub, like you have been saying you want to get done, you could maybe scrounge us up some burgers and stuff." Will says waiting for the axe to drop. "Deal" Caroline says. "Really?" Will says a bit surprised she took to the idea so fast. "I been wanting that painted since forever, so your on, and I will even throw in dessert." she says. "Awesome, thanks grandma, I really appreciate it." Will says.

Glen looks at Will who he can tell is still mad about his comment. Reaching for his arm Glen says, "I am sorry Will, I shouldn't have said anything, this is between you and Sonny, I had no right to pass judgement on what you decide." Will turns, "no you're right Glen, I didn't look at it that way, I am just mad that it had to be pointed out to me. I feel so fucking selfish right now." "Will you're not selfish, you were doing what you thought would be easier on Sonny, but as close as you two are, right now I don't think any of us can understand what Sonny is dealing with. "I just think that to put an additional burden on him at this time is not a good thing." Glen says. "You're right, I will talk to him about it tonight" Will responds.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey readers. I know I owe you a Will and Sonny chapter. I am working on it, so soon I hope. I am just putting this out there to anyone in California. I will be in LA in Burbank from the 20th of Sept to the 28th of Sept. If anyone would like to meet up somewhere let me know. I will be renting a car so I can get around.

Have a good one. I will get that chapter out before I leave.

Thanks

Mike


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys.

Just a few things to clear up and correct. I did get to meet CM and CD we had lunch at a place called Hugo's. Now regarding the emailing. First I got a few more responses than I expected so thanks for that. Now the bad part. FF does not allow hyperplinks or email addresses in there correspondence. I got two email addresses but the rest did not come over in your message. Where you typed it it was blank. So here is my email address you can send it directly to me. This email will be broken up so that the system doesn't recognize it as and email. Mitica 1477 at hotmail .com.

Thanks again.

Mike


	55. Chapter 55

Hey guys

I am getting pm's and tweets about if I am still writing these stories. I am writing them all just not on here anymore. If you would like to continue to read them just send your email address to my personal email address at Mitica1477 . You can't send email address in their standard format via FF. So if you send it through here you need to do it like I did, so the system won't recognize it as an email address.

Thanks

Mike


	56. Chapter 56

Hey guys

I have received a few request for the chapters and to be put on the Distribution list of the stories but you signed in as a guest so I can't respond back to you. If you are one who uses guest and would like to still get the chapters, please just email me your email address. All you have to do is to put the name and then tell me if it is hotmail yahoo or whatever. This system won't allow email address or links. My email is Mitica1477 at the domain of hotmail. So you can send yours as ABC at a gmail account or it is a yahoo account or whatever yours is. If it is overseas which a few have been, it may not be a .com. it might be somthing uk, or fr. Please be sure to include that if that is in your address. Thanks

Sorry for the confusion.

Mike


End file.
